Some Little Lunacy
by koa-chan
Summary: AU. Lelouch and his siblings live under Auntie Sayo and Uncle Jeremiah - a happy life, a happy story. But crack befalls because of strange house guests, twisted love lives, crazed friends and demented school teachers. / Turn 19! Back to Regularity (on indefinite hiatus)
1. Turn 01: We have visitors!

**A/N: **I've always wanted to try making a multi-chapped Code Geass AU... Now this one is different from other AUs in the house - it's almost conflict-less, angst-less and.. yeah. It's a happy story! Well, mainly a happy story! Lelouch and company are fairly younger here, and this will simply showcase connected but not-necessarily chronological one-shots in the latter part. This first chap is un-beta-ed, un-revised, and fast-written. It is still in my to-be-revised form, but I think it'll do. This is my first try at a CG AU, so please take it easy on me!

Main pairings shall be: LelouchxC.C. as my usual, dashed with constant SuzakuxEuphie, SuzakuxNunnally, AnyaxGino, SayokoxOrange and maybe V.-kun? We'll see... AND! -- The title is completely random. I can't think of anything else... so please, don't poke it. It hurts!

Enjoy the read.. and review if you'll please.

* * *

- **SOME LITTLE LUNACY** -

// **TURN 01 : We have visitors!** //

"Race you downstairs!"

"Well look who wants to be beaten!

Two pairs of hurried footsteps thundered down the long staircase. The brown-haired woman in the kitchen smiled knowingly as she prepared breakfast in the dining table that morning. A teal-haired man occupied one of the chairs, reading the headlines of the newspapers. Beside him sat a little pale pink-haired girl, sipping tea peacefully.

"Sayoko, dear, that smells delicious." the man peeked over the paper and glanced at his wife. The woman had her back turned to him, still busy with her cooking.

"Well, you and Rollo-kun both like omelettes." Sayoko giggled a bit. "It's his turn for today."

"Eggs again." the little girl, Anya mumbled ceremoniously.

"HAH!" a voice made father and daughter cringe. "BEAT YOU AGAIN, NII-SAN!"

"YOU RUN TOO FAST!" another one.

Two panting young men in their pajamas came bounding inside the kitchen. The taller one, 16 years of age, had raven hair and violet eyes, fair skin and handsome features. The other boy had the same eyes, albeit a bluer shade of violet than his older brother's. He had short brown hair and a 12-year old face.

"Lelouch-kun, Rollo-kun, where might Nunnally-chan be?" Jeremiah, the man reading the news headlines, asked - although he had a good idea on where the girl might be. He just always had to remind them that they 'forgot' their younger sister. He and his daughter readied themselves with another bout of morning routine of the siblings.

Lelouch, the older brother, whirled around to shout at Rollo. "You left Nunnally?!"

Rollo looked up at his brother with the same shocked expression. "I left Nunnally?!"

"Yes, you left Nunnally!"

"Oh no, I left Nunnally!"

"Go get Nunnally!"

"I better get Nunnally!"

"I just said that!"

"You just said that!"

"You're repeating what I say!"

"I'm repeating what you-"

"See, you're repeating the part where you're repeating what I say!"

"Nii-san, did you just plan to repeat the part where you're repeating that I repeated the part where I'm repeating what you say?"

Twitch. Twitch. "That was long."

Only Rollo could do that, too.

"I'll get her!"

Lelouch sighed. He simply eyed as his younger brother ran upstairs to get Nunnally. He sat on his usual seat on the table, greeting his housemates. "Good morning, Sayoko-san, Anya, Jeremiah-san."

"Hn." Anya mumbled.

"Good morning, Lelouch-kun." Jeremiah graced the teen a friendly smile. "Your parents dropped a call late last night, by the way."

Lelouch's curiosity perked up. Call from his mom and dad? Strange - two days early, unlike the synchronized usual schedule.

Their family is one you could call busy. His mother and father manage their business from other parts of the world and are both constantly, if not always out of the house. As a result, their children - Lelouch, Rollo and Nunnally were left to Jeremiah's care. Jeremiah, a close cousin of their mother, married a Japanese woman - Sayoko-san, and they had a daughter - Anya, although they did wonder why teal plus brown became pink.

When the family immigrated to Japan, Marianne and Charles decided it fit for their children to tag along, since it is a very innovative country, like Brittania. It was a marvel to many people how Sayoko and Jeremiah managed to raise four kids of roughly the same age group and still accomodate their little companions' little friends at most times, but everybody just attributed this to Sayoko being supermom with patience and so much love, and Jeremiah being... Jeremiah - someone compassionate and a really trusted friend of Marianne.

Lelouch was 16. Top student and top gym-class-absentee. Chess gambling titan, student council viceprez and many many more, but still the loving brother that he is, and the perfect son for such rich busy parents.

Rollo and Nunnally, 12. Twins, fire and ice. Intelligent students nonetheless. The brunettes may have contrasting personalities, but they stick to each other, anyway. Rollo might not show it, but he's protective of his crippled sister.

Anya, 14. The quiet cousin. She is mischievous in her own way. For some reason, she is a photo-holic and a dedicated blogger. Never envious of her parents' dedication to her cousins' welfare too.

Going back to the phonecall, Lelouch was curious as to why their parents called earlier than usual.

"What's it about?" he asked, while preparing a sandwich for himself.

"Friends." Anya mumbled again, and then let her father elaborate.

"Well.. They say that they have some.. friends.. coming over. Those friends will be staying here for the meantime. They're both quite close to your parents." Jeremiah explained. "Those friends will be arriving here this afternoon. So, your parents want you and Rollo-kun and Nunnally-chan to welcome them warmly. I think this is also about business. Get what I'm saying?"

"Got it." Lelouch nodded. He somehow knew the drill. As eldest son, he's used to welcoming corporate VIPs occasionally. He just had to be prim and proper, anyway... to close some business deals and show the person how trustworthy his parents can be. "I'll go tell Nunnally and Rollo about it."

The four people downstairs flinched as they heard slamming and bouncing and tripping and crashing along the staircase.

"Aaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!!!! Rolloooooo-chaaaaaannn!!!"

"UWAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!"

A few moments later, ragged breathing were heard as Rollo entered the room, looking battered, carrying his crippled twin sister in his arms, who looked terrified. Nunnally looked just like a feminine version of her twin, sporting blue-violet eyes and long curly brown locks.

"Onii-saaaan..." the girl tearily eyed her older brother. "Me and Rollo-chan almost fell off the stairs.."

"Are you alright?" Sayoko and Lelouch asked in the same time.

"Well, we did fall off, you dummy." Rollo muttered darkly. "You didn't tell me Arthur was in there!"

Nobody saw Anya grin to herself when she heard that. Her-friend-and-Lelouch's-best-one-Suzaku's cat was wreaking havoc lately. Since Suzaku was out of town for the week and her-other-friend-Gino's fish eats cats... Arthur was left to them for the meantime.

All attention was turned to the twins now.

"I-I.. I didn't see him either!"

"I told you to look if the coast is clear!"

"..I didn't know that Arthur is included to those dangerous objects you were warning me of..."

"Yes, but we're going to walk along that way, and Arthur is in that way so that way is clearly dangerous and so the coast is clearly not clear but you said that it is clear so it's your fault!"

Whimper. Whimper. "That was long, Rollo-chan.. I didn't understand..."

"Arrrrghhhhh..."

"Oh, Rollo-chan, Iloveyouiloveyouiloveyousomuch, please don't hate me..."

Lelouch's eyebrow twitched. Nunnally was too fond of Rollo, whilst Rollo was too fond of Lelouch, whilst Lelouch was too fond of Nunnally. "Come on, Rollo. Just put her down."

"Hai, nii-san."

Rollo finally put his sister down and they all started breakfast.

* * *

"Visitors?" Nunnally looked up from her homework. Rollo did the same, but he did not look up from homework. He looked up from his improvised origami jungle diorama. "We will have visitors this afternoon?"

"Yes." Lelouch said, sitting on a nearby couch in the activity room. "I bet mom and dad are trying to close a business deal, so..." he looked at both of them and gave a stern look. "Nunnally, do your best. Rollo, stop using all the conjunctions at your disposal when talking. Okay?"

Both nodded, and then hurried back to their own activities.

A little while later, a bouncing bubbly blonde came bounding in. "Hel-lo, Lelouch, Nunnally, Rollo! Hellohellohello!"

Nunnally was the first one to greet, of course. Being the most well-mannered. And being the kindest as to not just ignore the bouncing bubby blonde. "Hello, Gino!"

Gino Weinberg. 17. The blonde loud burst of energy in the neighborhood. Another rich one, and a far acquaintance from Brittania. He is a particularly really really REALLY close friend of their pink-haired cousin Anya, and so the siblings were not surprised to find the older teen entering their manor as if he lived there too.

The youth strided over to them and grinned at Rollo's latest hobby. "Ne, Rollo, why is there a kangaroo in that jungle?"

Rollo glared. "This certain jungle is in Australia."

Lelouch took a peek and raised his eyebrow. "How about... that's a polar bear, right?"

"W-Well... uh-"

The doorbell rang. Lelouch stood up and tended to the door as Gino asked further inquiries about an origami fish on top of an origami tree.

Lelouch got there and saw that Sayoko had beaten him to it. The woman was now receiving what seemed like ten boxes of family-size Pizza Hut pizzas. She paid the delivery man and smilingly turned around to get back to the kitchen.

"Oh! Lelouch-kun.. You want some? I think this here will be plenty enough." the woman said.

"Ten boxes? For what, Sayoko-san?" Lelouch looked, blinking at the pizzas.

"Your parents said to prepare at least five boxes for our guests." Sayoko walked towards the kitchen. He followed suit, taking the other five boxes to help her. "They said they have this certain... preference for pizza.. and waffles."

"Preference?" Lelouch snorted sarcastically. "I'd think they're obsessed, Sayoko-san."

"I can't blame you on that."

After helping her pile up the boxes in the nearby working table, Lelouch went back and found that yet another person from the neighborhood is in the house.

Euphemia. 16. A distant cousin of the siblings from the father-side, but nevertheless she graced the world with the same violet eyes. The young woman rivalled Nunnally's cheerfulness and Gino's enthusiasm. She was well-liked by both of the twins, and absolutely more-than-well-liked by Lelouch's best friend Suzaku. She just finished putting an origami flamingo beside Rollo's origami fish on top of an origami tree.

"Lelouch!" she greeted enthusiastically.

"Euphie." he smiled back. Lelouch also noticed that Gino is now playing with Arthur and that Anya had joined the little crowd of teens in the acitivity room. Saturdays really were bliss. "You decided to join in, huh?"

"I am really bored without Suzaku." she shrugged. "He really should get back from that training camp! I miss my knight!"

Big brother reflexes caused Lelouch to briefly glance at Nunnally. He knew that sometimes his little sister envied the way Suzaku pays Euphie all attention at times. Nunnally is fond of Suzaku, since they had grown up together. But then, Nunnally seemed to be really in focus of a certain algebraic expression to really pick up on what Euphie had been saying.

"Plus, Cornelia-nee is busy at work. Guilford is out, too. I think they'll be gone 'till late night." Euphemia went on, browsing through Rollo's origami book to find something that would look good using a Hello-Kitty printed paper. "I don't want to just go malling with the girls, either. So I decided to check you guys out!"

Rollo then spoke up, halfway through folding an origami pinwheel. "Then just have lunch and dinner here, Euphie."

Anya looked up. "Mother plans to cook lots anyway. For Lelouch's visitors."

"Ne, really, you have visitors?" Gino said. "Then I want to stay over too! Sayoko-san cooks good food!"

"Baka yaro... They're important visitors. They won't like loud people." Anya retorted, flipping TV channels.

"I'm sure Gino-kun wouldn't mess up that much." Nunnally assured. "Besides, he's part of the family because he's your boyfriend."

"Oi. Do you want my father to kill me?" the pale-pink-haired teen muttered. "And being my boyfriend does not make him part of the family."

Euphie frowned. "But he's halfway through it, isn't he?"

"As I said, my father will kill me."

Gino raised an eyebrow. "But he knows, right? Your dad knows that I'm your boyfriend."

Anya looked up at him questioningly. "But you're not my boyfriend, Gino."

He made a face. "Yes, I'm not. And I know that I'm not. But I think that he thinks so!" By that statement, Euphie, Lelouch and Rollo were already lost.

The girl rolled her eyes heavenwards, thinking. "... I.. think so too. The other day, he did not allow me to go to a late-night photography trip without you coming."

Nunnally nodded. "I doubt he'll kill you, Anya-chan. Right, uh, Rollo-chan?"

Rollo shrugged, putting in his pinwheel in the middle of the improvised diorama lake.

"Rollo-chan, why is there a pinwheel in the lake?"

Everybody peeked at the brown-haired teen's handiwork, raised eyebrows and stared questioningly at Rollo. When he didn't answer, they stared back down at the diorama.

It was silence and scrutiny time when Lelouch suddenly asked.

"Is that Spongebob? Why is it printed Hello-Kitty?"

* * *

It was a little past six when Sayoko hurriedly ushered the siblings to go downstairs and meet their guest. Their makeshift mother guided Rollo by the back as Lelouch wheeled Nunnally, who was excited.

And there, in the living room, two individuals sat, already engaged in light conversation with Jeremiah, Euphie, Anya and not surprisingly, Gino. Lelouch and Rollo immediately went to their shared 'scrutinize-and-plan' mode. They were surprised at the age group of their visitors.

These two... are their parents' friends? Important business friends?

One had very long pale blonde hair and violet eyes that almost rivalled the shades of the siblings' own orbs. He looked just a little older than Rollo and Nunnally, if not in some angles younger. He looked like a girl at first glance, but because of his clothing choice - shorts - and male shoes, they got the pick of his gender fast.

The other also had the same long hair, though hers was bright green and tied back in a high ponytail, and her eyes were colored a piercing shade gold. She looked just right about Lelouch's age, with proper curves, feminine body, beautiful features and all. The young woman got Nunnally marvelling - she is really beautiful.

"Those three young people are Marianne and Charles' children." Jeremiah finally introduced, gesturing towards the incoming company.

Nunnally was the one who took no caution, but she spoke with manners. "Hello, I am Nunnally Lamperouge! It is nice to meet you! And this is my twin brother..." She glanced at Rollo who quickly followed up, used to introducing himself along with his sister.

"I am Rollo Lamperouge. Pleasure to meet you." The twins bowed their heads pleasantly and smiled brightly at their guests. Both the young woman and the boy nodded at them.

Lelouch then introduced himself. "I am Lelouch Lamperouge. I've heard that you are great friends with our mother and father." He held out a hand for them to shake. The boy got it first.

"Yes, indeed. Charles and Marianne are good friends." the blonde said, shaking his hand. "We've heard lots about you three." The boy's voice didn't betray his appearance. He really was just around Rollo and Nunnally's age.

The young woman came next, shaking Lelouch's hand as well after her companion had released it. "My name is C.C., and he is my younger brother, V.V." She smiled up at him. "I hope we'll be good friends as well, like your parents and us."

Lelouch hid an eyebrow-raising well, bewildered by their names, but he nonetheless smiled back at the young woman. "Truly. I also hope you enjoy your stay."

He finally let go of her soft, feminine hand and she shrugged his statement off. "Of course. A whole year should definitely not go to waste."

Accidentally forgetting protocol, he let out a little tensed expression and both he and Rollo looked nervously at each other.

_'A year?! So they're NOT just guests, are they?'_

"I know that expression." V.V. said slyly. "Yeah, we'll be staying with you guys for a whole year. Or maybe more."

"Don't scare them." C.C. frowned at her brother patting his head, then turned to Sayoko and Jeremiah, smiling pleasantly. She looked innocent, graceful and she had a mysterious aura around her that brought Lelouch staring. He really was naturally suspicious. "So are there any plans for dinner? I smell Pizza Hut and it's coming from the kitchen."

// **End of TURN 01! - To be continued...** //

In TURN 02: Dinner is served!

* * *

**A/N:** So! You bothered with all the characters yet? Yeah, I became crazy and random while writing.. lolz.. More characters to come. :D Next chap will be.. next week or the next days. Just watch out for it, darlings! Oh, and I love everyone..


	2. Turn 02: Dinner is Served!

**A/N: **Finally, chap 2 is here! Thanks to everyone who reviewed and put this story on alert! :D Anyways, this chapter was finished earlier today, but some old friends delayed the posting process, lol... I love my best friends, really. But those three guys are so lunatic that it's a crime. But anyways, I'm touched. They still love me... gosh. X3

**p3paula**, **AtemuManaForever**, **LunAttik** - Thanks for taking interest in starting the fic! I update weekly and that's for sure, so you can expect chapter by Saturdays or Sundays! :D

**Yukari Hiwada** - C.C.? Cold and Stoic? Well, you'll see her attitude in this chap!

Anyways here's the continuation! See the dinner, the morning after, Lelouch finally losing his cool, and another dinner that followed. Enjoy!

* * *

- **SOME LITTLE LUNACY** -

// **TURN 02 : Dinner is Served!** //

Lelouch observed. And he confirmed something at first he almost wished wasn't true... just because it was kind of weird.

When he first saw their guests, he smirked to himself. _'So the kid likes pizza and waffles. He looks really eccentric, anyway.'_ - that was what he thought.

Now when he first saw C.C., he was impressed. _'She looks like the more than average beauty and brains... plus body, by the way. And she seems pleasant enough - timid, and well... uh, beautiful. I am sure she is not just a thick-headed barbie, though. She looks like the no-nonesense type.'_ - he disregarded biases as best he can... although her gorgeous smile was hard to ignore.

_'No, REALLY! I'm not staring.'_

But...

He glanced at his left and saw Rollo almost gaping. He looked around a bit. Nunnally and Euphie are stiffling giggles, Jeremiah and Sayoko are keeping up poker-faces... and... who knew Anya and Gino liked pizza, too? Gino was happily chatting along C.C., who, despite eating like the pretty young woman she is, ate a lot.

How could someone who ate so gracefully like she was supposed to, eat that many food?

And V.V. was eating like an elegant royal person, but he ate just as many as his sister. They didn't seem to mind Anya taking pictures here and there. In fact, C.C. and V.V. had a really cute picture with both of them throwing out 'peace' signs.

The way they did it was pleasant, without a doubt. But how can they manage to consume three boxes each?

Disregarding - albeit hard to do so - their appetite, Lelouch continued to observe and he failed in his assumptions and presuppositions. He brought up polite questions here and there to keep the conversation going.

"So, I take it you are here for some investments and business visits here?"

C.C. looked at him and smiled that sly smile of hers. "No, we're just here out of whim. We heard Japan's fun. And we'll study. We got bored at all the English schools." V.V. nodded as his sister answered for both of them.

He was wrong. But he went on. "Study?" he never knew of some people transferring high school for capricious reasons. So he assumed... "College?"

"No," she raised an eyebrow and spoke between bites of pizza. "I'm on the same level as you. V.V. here is just one year Nunnally and Rollo's senior."

Lelouch simply nodded. "Where do you... plan to study?"

"Ashford, of course. It will be most convenient." V.V. finally spoke up. "We know the three of you, and Anya there, and Gino and Euphemia. Travel from here is also convenient, right?"

They are really planning to LIVE with them? "Do you have any plans on boarding houses or personal condominiums?" Because he bet that if they can study anywhere they want, they can go live anywhere they want, too.

C.C. shrugged. "Why rent or buy when we can live here for free? Charles assured that - I made him to. And to tell you, Marianne was ecstatic."

Jeremiah smiled behind his glass of water. Sayoko giggled a bit. Lelouch inwardly groaned. How misinformed, and how mal-informed was he?!

"We haven't prepared any room for you yet, though." the mother of the house interrupted worriedly. "There are about five more guest rooms left, we were worried we'll choose something not of your preference."

"That's alright, we can choose later." C.C. assured. "All we need is one room enough for two. See, my brother and I - we're close-knit."

V.V. snorted. "Don't believe the close-knit part."

Euphie and Nunnally now giggled. Anya smirked and her tapping in her phone-blog became faster. Sayoko looked at the boy endearingly. Rollo inwardly snorted. Gino laughed out loud.

"Are your parents business partners with ours?" Rollo asked a question that was unspoken between him and his brother - really. They are curious as to why both C.C. and V.V. referred to their parents as singly Marianne and Charles, like they were of the same age and status.

"No." V.V. answered. "WE are business partners with YOUR parents."

Lelouch stopped midway in sipping his iced tea, a hairline away from choking. He glanced at C.C. who ate her beloved pizza and saw that she glanced back, smirking at his reaction to her brother's words.

Inwardly, C.C. was laughing out loud. _'He's hilarious.'_ V.V. was thinking the same way.

* * *

The following morning made Rollo's jaw drop.

"Wow! It's... It's..- A CAR!!!"

The boy then grabbed his new friend's sleeve and ecstatically shook V.V. back and forth.

"V.V., is this CAR really YOURS?!?!"

"Huh, no. C.C. owns it, technically. She drives because I don't have a license yet." V.V. said boredly, as they both stood in front of an expensive black luxury car.

"B-But... it's YOURS, you said so!"

"No, it's not mine. It's OURS. But I was the one who convinced her to buy it."

Footsteps from behind grabbed both their attentions and they turned around to look at a sleepy-looking C.C. who was wearing a white Cheese-kun decorated pajama top and short shorts.

"What is the little boy shouting about?" she asked, voice menacingly low. "I am asleep and he woke me up."

Rollo frowned at her, but then shrugged it off. "You have a cool car, Miss C.C.!"

"Drop the 'miss'." she said, scratching her head. "What day is it? Why's the car here?"

"Sunday." the boy answered. "So everyone's sleeping in but V.V. dragged me out of bed so I can unlock the gates then here someone brought in your car and it is a very cool car because it's black but not only because it's black, but also because it's really really cool!"

"Oh." the sibling stared at him dumbfoundedly. "That's 47 words."

"You counted?"

"Sure did."

"Cool!"

Then Anya came walking out the house and stared at them. "What's with the car?"

"It's V.V.'s car!" Rollo exclaimed. "And it's a really really cool-"

"No, it's mine." C.C. retorted.

"It's ours, dammit." V.V. snapped. "When's breakfast?"

Anya shrugged. "I apologize for this, but Sunday is our sleep-in day. Those who want breakfast make their own breakfast. I think there's still some pizza in the kitchen."

V.V. then pulled his sister by her thick braid and headed back the house. C.C. followed lazily without a word. Rollo and Anya looked at each other and shrugged again, following their new housemates.

The four found Lelouch watching the morning news. He smiled pleasantly, before raising an eyebrow at the pizza boxes that C.C. was holding. V.V. was busy looking for some instant waffles and he was frantically bickering with his sister about it.

"C.C., I NEEEEED WAFFLES!!!"

"Oh, stop being a baby. It's just there. You'll find it." C.C. said nonchalantly, flopping on the floor of the living room nearby Lelouch.

"ROLLOOOOOO, DID YOU FIND IT YET?!"

Rollo's voice errupted from the kitchen. "I SWEAR IT WAS HERE LAST TIME I WAS STEALING COOKIES!"

"WHERE IS IT NOW?!"

"IT'S NOT HERE ANYMORE! NEITHER ARE MY COOKIES!"

"STOP BLABBERING ABOUT THE COOKIES! FIND MY WAFFLES!"

"I GOTTA FIND MY COOKIES BEFORE I CAN THINK PROPERLY!"

"Noisy." was all they heard from Anya as the girl trudged back upstairs.

C.C. then turned towards the only other person in the room. "Hey, Lelouch."

He looked back and inwardly sighed as he saw her on her second box already. "Yeah?"

"Sayoko and Jeremiah sleep like a log."

Lelouch smirked. "Yeah, they do."

"Are you free today?" she asked again.

"... I guess I am. Why?"

"I have to finish up some more papers at Ashford. Maybe you want to give me a tour."

Lelouch considered the suggestion. More opportunity to fill his head with more reliable information. He really was uneasy with the fact that strangers will be living with them for the year. "Alright. I'll go get ready."

* * *

Ashford Academy was eventful that day. A sunday meant a day-off, but as busy an academy as it is and accomodating students in dormitories, Ashford still reeked of students leisurely strolling around and few staff still at work.

As soon as the car stopped, Lelouch got off hurriedly.

_'GOD, HELP ME.'_

The car was infested by Cheese-kuns and plushies and pizza hut coupons, and gazillions of plushies that C.C. introduced to him as 'The Waffle Emperor', V.V.'s personally-made plushie, modelled after Charles who V.V. forcefully put in a waffle mascot costume once. Lelouch shivered at the thought of his father in a costume, but he almost fainted as he got into a car with a giant plush model of the image sitting just between him and the female driver.

_'I JUST GOT OFF THE RIDE TO HELL. THANK YOU.'_

"You looked ready to puke." C.C. commented, getting off her car in a much composed pace. "You don't like Waffle Emperor?"

"Hell no." Lelouch grumbled, then remembered who he was talking to. "I mean, uh-.. It looks... unique."

"Of course. It's custom, dummy."

"Are you insulting me-... I mean, uh.. It looks unique, even for a custom-made." He scratched his head. Then he glared when C.C. chuckled at him arrogantly. "Yes..?"

"You're amusing." The woman grinned at him as she leaned against her car. "You're trying so hard to be careful, it's funny. And you're hilarious."

His expression darkened. He hated being made fun of. "It's not funny, C.C."

"I find it so." she countered. "And do you think that one wrong move will affect the family business? You assume too much. You're not perfect, you know."

At this, he finally lost his temper. Last night, she had been grinning at him at dinner, emitting a know-it-all aura. Much later that same night, she was making fun of him discreetly. And now, she was openly criticizing his very personality. And he hated it when he knew nothing about her!

"I am doing my best to accomodate you, thank you very much. And of course I worry about our business!"

"Well, it seems like you worry too much. The business deal's closed. Your parents' company and ours are as thick as thieves, Lelouch. And you're so so so amusing to watch as you act all stiff and perfect. High and mighty." There was sarcasm drooping down her tone as she stared him down.

He stared back. "I really really hate arrogant women like you."

"Oh, there you go again." she crooned. "It's so fun insulting people like you."

"Alright, fine. Keep doing that - I'll go home now."

"Sure thing. Thanks for accompanying me, by the way."

"Welcome. And next time just ask someone else."

Lelouch started to walk off. He's had enough of her strange, crooked grins and he could now care less if she tells his parents. Damn - she's so tiring to be with! With that freaky smile and that freaky plushie and that freaky pizza coupons!

_'I'm starting to talk like Rollo.'_

"Oh, hey, uh.. Lelouch!" C.C. called back at him.

"WHAT?!" He grumpily turned back and then...

She smiled that freaky smile again. "What about this?"

He exploded. "GIVE ME BACK MY WALLET, YOU-... you...-"

_'Think of something unpleasant, Lelouch. Something that'll piss her off and make her throw the wallet at you.'_

"YOU WITCH!"

She blinked unbelievably at him.

_'Good, it threw her off!'_

"Give that back to me!"

_'How can I go home without that wallet?!'_

She grinned that freaky grin and put the wallet in her bag, then headed off to the school building.

Lelouch had no choice but to stomp after her.

* * *

Just before they could knock at the school headmaster's door..

"Ooooh, viceprez, mai haaaannnyyyy~!"

That shriek made Lelouch jump involuntarily. He turned around to see a young woman that rivalled Gino's bouncing bubbly blonde-ness.

Milly Ashford. Student Council President. The school head's granddaughter. Blonde bombshell to boot.

"Hello, Milly." he greeted back as pleasantly as he could in his bad mood.

"What is my handsome vice president doing here?" Milly asked curiously, then squealed at the green-haired young woman who stepped forward to stand beside Lelouch. "Ah, viceprez, you have a girl with you!"

"Uh, yeah. Kind of." He uneasily nodded. "Her name is C.C., she's a friend of ours. I'm helping her prepare papers, because she'll be attending this school as well."

"Hello, C.C.!" the blonde waved enthusiastically. "My name is Milly Ashford! I'm the fabulous president of the fabulous student council of this fabulous school!"

"That's... fabulous." C.C. replied blankly. Lelouch rolled his eyes.

"I hope you enjoy the school and I'll surely see you tomorrow, yes?" Milly continued talking. "Gawd, baby - I never thought I'd see the day that Lulu here will have him bring his girlfriend for his bestest friends to meet! We were half-thinking that he's gay, you know! But look, you have green hair!"

"That's fabulous, too." C.C. nodded blankly, obvious that she's only half-listening.

"No, it's not." Lelouch retorted, annoyed. "And I'm not gay. AND she's not my girlfriend. And what's the connection of homosexuality and green hair?!"

"Wait 'till Suzaku gets back and sees his best friend finally become a man..." Milly said dreamily. "He'll pat you on the back, and maybe he'll ask you and C.C.-chan to join him and Euphie on a double date!"

Lelouch grumbled something incoherent before pulling C.C. with him down the hall and quickly knock at the headmaster's door. Milly kept blabbering as she followed them with all the privelege she has.

"Who is it?"

"It's Lelouch Lamperouge, sir. I have a new student who has some papers to check with you." he answered formally.

"And me too, grandpa!" Milly chimed in.

"Come in."

The headmaster smiled as he saw the long green hair of the unfamiliar-looking woman. "Good day, Lelouch. Milly." then to C.C., "Hello. I assume that you are Miss C.C.?"

Milly turned to Lelouch questioningly. The young man simply gave back a blank look.

"Yes. It is my pleasure to meet you, Mr. Ashford." C.C. bowed elegantly, stepping forward, offering an envelope to the man. "I came here to follow up the required papers for me and my brother. And to pick up our schedules, of course. I hope I'm not late."

"Aa. I've been expecting this today. You're on time." The old man smiled reassuringly, and the two exchanged envelopes. "That's everything you'll need. I'll see you and your brother tomorrow, then."

"Do you know her, grandpa?" Milly asked curiously.

"No, I've just really been expecting her. Lelouch's mother arranged everything beforehand, by the way. So I also expected Lelouch to come, since Marianne told me that Miss C.C. here is his girlfriend."

Lelouch's jaw dropped. "Mom said WHAT?!"

C.C. simply rolled her eyes, and Milly giggled nonstop as she hit Lelouch's back playfully.

"Lulu, you denied her a while ago! And to think she's close to your mom!"

The headmaster raised an eyebrow at Lelouch's reaction. "Well, to quote your mother exactly," he raised his pitch to imitate a woman. "She said 'I've called to tell you that I have two transfer students here interested in Ashford Academy! Oh, you'll love them... She's my dearest Lelouch's dearest girlfriend and her dearest younger brother is just adorable!' That's what your mother said, young man."

Lelouch glared at C.C. She whistled and looked away.

"Mr. Ashford, I SWEAR. I may be my mom's dearest Lelouch, but C.C. here is not my dearest girlfriend and her dearest younger brother is not adorable. His head is infected with waffle-pollution and both of them are obsessed with plushies."

It was silence before the three other occupants of the room laughed at him.

* * *

Dinner that Sunday night was unbelievably tensed.

Anya was eating poker-faced like the usual.

V.V. and Sayoko and Rollo and Jeremiah are talking between bites pleasantly.

C.C. and Lelouch were obviously trying to harm each other mentally.

Nunnally was about to cry.

"C.C.-san, onii-sama, please make up to each other. It's terrible to see your lover's quarrel."

Lelouch involuntarily slapped his forehead. C.C. simply smiled that freaky smile again, this time directed at Nunnally.

// **End of TURN 02! - To be continued...** //

In TURN 03: Hello, Ashford Academy!

_"Hello, class, I am yer Math teacher, Tamaki-sensei-sama! Yeah baby, dude..."_

_"Anya, is that creature really a teacher? He looks like he can't compute one plus one."_

_"Believe it or not, V.V."_

* * *

**A/N:** Well, I'll wait for comments once again! Stay tuned for the next chap next week!

Yes, Turn 03 will reek of more Code Geass characters and their cracky glory.


	3. Turn 03: Welcome, Ashford Academy!

**A/N: **Maaaaan, this chapter was fun to write, and dammit - school terrorized my writing~!

**Mikage25** - Yeah, sometimes I think that I didn't start the story quite right, but then... I'll just keep going, anyway! :D

**Kiki Hayashi** - Me loves V.V. so much and Rollo is too freakin' cute to ignore. Now I bring.. dundun, Charles and Marianne!

**icarus923** and **tailedfox225 - **I bring you MATH TEACHER TAMAKI! All hail the accounting goodness!

**Yukari Hiwada_ - _**Yeah, it's so fabulous. I have to make something un-heartwrenching, ya know.. so we could use a un-stoic C.C. here.

**Velshard** - Thanks for that useful piece of trivia! I appreciate it very much!

**LunAttik **- That verdict makes me proud! Thank you!

**Senorita Lucha 777, someone 179, nachi, Angel-wing2 **and **chocolateheaven88 **- Oh, I simply love V.V., that's all - plus, I bring in Marianne, 'cause she's the number one momma in here. :D All hail the Waffle Emperor~

**P3paula** - Yeah, baby - Lelouch and C.C. ruleth.

This chap will be long, random, and just entirely cracky. C.C. and V.V.'s first day of school, the student council, Charles and Marriane... and... the Math Teacher of DOOOM!

* * *

- **SOME LITTLE LUNACY** -

// **TURN 03 : Welcome Ashford Academy!** //

When the phone rang later that night, Lelouch almost pounced on it.

"HELLO?!" was his not-so-pleasant greeting as he picked up the phone and put it on loudspeaker.

Nunnally and Rollo looked at him incredulously.

"Oh! Lelouch, dear..." the gentle, quirky voice of their mother greeted back. "You were shouting. Is there a problem? Can you hear me, sweetheart? Is the phone broken?"

The raven-head finally sighed in relief. Alas, the call arrived. "Mom, good evening. And no, the phone's perfectly fine."

"Then why do you sound ready for massacre, Lelouch?" the woman asked, curious. "Anyways, how are you? Is Nunnally and Rollo there?"

"Present, mother!" the twins chimed in as they crept closer and the siblings huddled over the phone.

"Ah, my darlings! I miss you soooo much! Is your brother sick, perhaps? He sounds truly frustrated!"

"I AM frustrated, mom." Lelouch admitted grumpily. "I have so many questions. First of all, why did you-"

"Oh, wait. There's an important person right here." the woman interrupted abruptly. They heard their father's voice in the background. Their mother shouted back. "..Charles, honey, go talk to the kids! I'll handle that!"

Shuffling. And then their father spoke. "How are you little people?"

"Daaaddddyyyyy!" Nunnally squealed. "We're fine! We're really really doing good!"

Rollo then interrupted his sister from babbling, then started babbling himself. "Dad, we're really cool in here! We met V.V. and C.C. just yesterday and daaaaamn, they have a CAR, dad! A CAAAAR!!! And why didn't you tell us that V.V. screams for waffles every morning, plus you didn't tell us that you are a waffle mascot because you looked so so cute and Nunnally thinks so too, however I think that the bow tie didn't suit your costume at all but dad, can you tell Lelouch-onii-sama to stop sulking and just accept the fact that C.C. is going to live with us because he is frustrated and they were glaring and they were bickering and they look like they should have lived happily ever after if only Lelouch-onii-sama wasn't so so so moody!"

"Rollo, my son..." Charles started. "Well, it is not my problem anymore if your brother acts like an old maid, you know, and that bowtie was a special bow tie so don't you dare insult it! And, yes, I think that Rerooooshoooo is just acting like that because he's never seen such a beautiful woman in his entire life, and don't tell your mother that I said C.C. is beautiful, because she will murder me in my sleep but it always remains a fact that she and V.V., who is adorable by the way, he's my bestest best friend, anyways, where were we-.. oh, it's a fact that C.C. and V.V. are going to live with you so please tell your brother to stop being frustrated because he doesn't have the right to kick C.C. out because he doesn't own the house and Jeremiah does."

Lelouch grumbled. "Dad, you talk like Rollo."

"No, son. Rollo talks like me."

Nunnally giggled. "Dad, Miss C.C. is very pretty and V.V. is very fun to be with! I mean, he also likes origami and he taught Rollo how to make an origami waffle!"

"That's good, Nunnally. You should totally learn to like them. They are intelligent people and they own our sister company. Or was it brother company? I forgot..."

"She likes pizza very much, which I find quite weird, but Anya and Gino likes it too, so she's good friends with them." Nunnally continued. "But I think brother and C.C.-san are in a lover's quarrel."

"Quarrel?" Charles' voice was confused. "That is terrible. Son, what is wrong with you?"

Lelouch interrupted abruptly. "DAD! What did you and mom tell Mr. Ashford, by the way! He thinks that C.C. is my girlfriend! AND.. AND-... and she's annoying! I don't care anymore if you cut off my allowance for this, but I just shouted at her a while ago because she's so so so freaky!"

"You are annoyed at C.C., my Lelouch?" Marianne's voice spoke up then.

"Yes, mom. And I see no reason not to be annoyed."

Then Marianne squealed. "Ah, that's my boy! You like her very much then!"

"Mom, like and dislike are two very different words. In fact, they're antonyms."

But his mother wasn't listening. "I knew it! I knew you'd like her! She's perfect, don't you think? And she's the prettiest girl you've ever met, dear!"

Lelouch was gnawing his head off. "Yes, she may be the prettiest girl I've ever met, but-.. Why are GIGGLING?! Mom, please stop that...- NO WONDER YOU TWO ARE FRIENDS! You giggle too much!"

This time Charles answered. "Rerooooshoooo, I think you two are perfect for each other so shut up and don't shout at your mother."

"But-.. But...- FOR THE LAST TIME, she's NOT my-"

Charles cut him off. "Reroooshhoooooo, stop denying. You like her, that's why you're annoyed. It just works differently with C.C., but trust me, you just like her and that is why you are so frustrated right there."

"Dad, I don't see the logic." Lelouch sighed, in the verge of giving up.

Nunnally then looked at him wondrously. "I don't understand. So, C.C.-san is not onii-sama's girlfriend? But they look so in love just a while ago..."

Lelouch finally decided that he wants to go to bed already. And he slowly wonders if their family's sanity rate is deteriorating.

* * *

The Monday morning followed an excited Nunnally and Rollo talking to V.V. about school. The boy merely boredly shrugged his shoulders off and listened to them blabbering as he chewed on his morning waffles.

After minutes, there was a purr of a car engine outside and Anya finished off her meal and stood up. "I'm off. Bye, mom, dad." She gave each of her parents a kiss on their cheek before walking outside in her own pace.

"Tell him to drive safe." Jeremiah called after her just before she closed the door. A few seconds later, the car engine whirred back to life and sped off, until the sound faded.

C.C. looked down at Nunnally who was beside her. V.V. was making a waffle-house and they were helping him with it - it's going alright but V.V. kept chewing on the roof. "Who's Anya going with?"

Nunnally giggled subconsciously as she answered. "Gino drives her to school every morning. Sweet, right?"

C.C. simply nodded, then glanced at Jeremiah and Sayoko who both weren't affected at all. "Who drives you three to school?"

"Uncle Jeremiah does." Rollo answered, finishing his breakfast. Lelouch stood up to assist Sayoko then. "He drops us off on his way to work."

"Jeremiah," C.C. called the man who was reading the papers on the other side of the table. "Mind if I take these three with me to school?"

"Really?! Uncle Jeremiah, pleeeease allow her to take us!" Rollo stood up enthusiastically. V.V. groaned when the waffle house crumbled.

"Of course. You guys take care on the way, okay?" Jeremiah simply nodded.

"No way am I getting in that car again!" Lelouch errupted. "Rollo, you don't know what you're talking about!"

"But I think the car is cozy enough for five, onii-sama." Nunnally said, wondering why her brother was freaking out again.

"He hates Waffle Emperor-chan." C.C. commented nonchalantly.

This time V.V. was the one who stood up, albeit glaringly. Nunnally frowned when the waffle-house she was rebuilding crumbled again. "How dare you hate Waffle Emperor-chan! Walk to school!"

Lelouch shouted back. "Fine, then! I'll walk to school as long as I don't ride that pizza, waffle and plushie-infested sorry excuse for a car!"

"Plushies? I love plushies!" Nunnally said excitedly.

V.V. then smiled at her. "Then you'll love Waffle Emperor-chan! He looks like your dad!"

"In fact, he IS your dad." C.C. said, then stood up. "Shall we go? We'll be late."

C.C. led the group, followed shortly by V.V., and then Rollo wheeled Nunnally after them. Lelouch stubbornly just stared after them. Then Sayoko looked at him in her motherly fashion.

"Lelouch, I know you hate plushies, but... would you let them handle Nunnally and the wheelchair by themselves?"

Only then that Lelouch realized that the only people with Nunnally is car-struck Rollo, ever-bored V.V., and the evil witch C.C.

So he bolted out the door in a millisecond. "W-Wait, I'm coming with you!"

* * *

They were just in time for the school rush-hour. The last five minutes before the class starts. The car sped off past awed students and stopped at the parking lot. V.V. was the first one to get off, abandoning his giant plush in the car. Lelouch was the one who followed hurriedly, panting as if he was suffocated inside the vehicle. He then hurried to fetch Nunnally on her wheelchair. C.C. leisurely followed, and then Rollo got out.

"Lelouch!!!" Euphemia called from outside a school window, waving in enthusiasm. "Hello, Nunnally, Rollo!! And C.C. and V.V.!"

Lelouch simply waved back, then guided Nunnally hurriedly. They all scrambled towards their respective classrooms. They met Anya half-way, so V.V. went with her towards their shared class, Rollo and Nunnally went to theirs, and C.C. trailed after Lelouch to their classroom.

Even before they could open the door, Euphemia burst out from it and glomped at C.C.

"C.C.! You look so pretty in our uniform! Let's go to our classroom and I'll introduce you to everyone!" The pink bubble pulled her green-haired friend inside the classroom. She glanced at Lelouch and waved. "Hello, Lelouch, I'll take her from here!" And then he was completely ignored.

Euphemia went stood in front of the classroom with C.C. beside her and called the attention of the class.

"HELLO, EVERYONE!! GOOD MORNING! I have an important announcement to make!"

As class president, and standing out effectively with her pink hair and green-headed companion, Euphie immediately caught all attention.

"We have a new classmate!" she gestured towards C.C. "Her name is C.C.! She's a transfer student from Brittania, and well, uh... she's our new classmate!"

"That's... it?" A random girl asked.

"She's very pretty!" A random boy remarked. Lelouch inwardly snorted at the general upraise of questions regarding her number, her vital statistics, her address and so between the male population of the class.

"Oh no, you shouldn't treat her that way!" Euphie retorted. "C.C. here is our Student Council Vice President's girlfriend!"

Everyone went silent. And then...

"WHAT?!" - Lelouch's fanclub.

"WHAT?!" - C.C.'s newly-built fanclub.

"WHAT?!" - Lelouch.

"Oh." - C.C.

Lelouch then grabbed C.C. aside to ask Euphie. "Where did you hear that?!"

"Oh?" Euphie thought. "Uhh... I heard it from Suzaku heard it from Gino who heard it from Rivalz who heard it from Nina who heard it from Shirley who heard it from Milly who heard it from her grandfather who heard it from your mother."

Lelouch sighed. "My mother was kidding. The headmaster was misinformed. Milly was simply eavesdropping. And she distributed her grandfather's misinformation of my mother's joke to Shirley who probably told Nina who told Rivalz who told Gino who told Suzaku who told you!"

"You talk like Rollo." C.C. remarked.

"No, Rollo talks like dad." he retorted.

"Enough of this chat!" a strong voice then commanded. "Euphemia, Lelouch, why are you two standing there in front? And should I assume that you," the man by the door looked at C.C. "are the new student?"

"Your assumption is correct." C.C. replied.

"Then go sit there in the empty seat beside Euphemia. Euphemia, lead her. I heard the commotion while ago and I'm fairly sure you've introduced her already. Lelouch, return to your seat." He waited a few moments until the class returned to order. "Good morning, class."

"Good morning, Toudou-sensei!"

"He looks... intimidating." C.C. mumbled to Euphie, who giggled. 'Giggling comes in the family.'

"That's Kyoshirou Toudo-sensei." Euphie introduced silently. "Sometimes he's scary, you know - and that's why a lot of students hate Japanese history, because he gives killer quizzes and killer detentions!"

"C.C., Euphemia, stop that chat right at this minute or you'll get detention!" the teacher barked.

C.C. muttered a small "I see your point" before turning her attention to the lesson.

* * *

Anya and V.V. sat beside each other looking boredly into space as their curious classmates whispered to each other about the new student.

"Alrite, alrite, shaddup, shaddup everybody, the most handsomest faceth on Earth has arrived!"

That rowdy voice alerted the students of the arrival of their first period teacher. Everybody sighed and readied themselves for a boring hour.

"I didn't know that a face could arrive by itself." V.V. commented under his breath. Anya merely smirked.

A maroon-haired man entered lazily, his arm swinging his book-carrying hands, another hand scratching his head. "Humph... What is our lesson for the day, and I thought they said there was someone new... hmm..." His eyes scanned the silent, already-bored students and caught sight of a new face.

"Ah, you! What a beautiful girl! What's your name?"

The boy's eyebrow flinched as he stood up. "My name is V.V. and I am not a girl."

"Your hair is so pretty!" the man goofed. "Hello, I am yer math teacher, Tamaki-sensei-sama! You'll enjoy thish class, I tell ya! Yeah baby, dude..."

V.V. half-glared as he leaned close to whisper to Anya. "Is that creature really a teacher? He looks like he can't compute one plus one."

Anya grinned. "Believe it or not, V.V."

The teacher drawled on. "Anyways, let's go back to de usual agenda. The wonderful thing that is ALGEBRA!"

"Hn." was the class' general answer.

"Let's see." the teacher sat on the table, scanning faces again. "You, you cute pink-head over there!"

Anya stood up. "Yes?"

"What is six sexy ladies plus six sexy ladies?"

"Twelve sexy ladies, sir." the girl answered monotonously. V.V. and the rest of the class rolled their eyes.

"NO!" The teacher pointed a finger up the ceiling and practically drooled. "It's HEAVEN!"

Anya shrugged. "Which is equivalent to my answer, sir."

"Yes, yes, of course! You're a smart girl!" Tamaki cheered. "Now, let's ask our new friend here! V.V., is that right? Stand up, pretty girl!"

"I am not a girl." V.V. restated as he stood up. "And what is it?"

Tamaki thought for a second. "Let's test yer capacity if six sexy ladies plus a certain number of beer bottles is equal to twice the certain number of beer bottles plus three blonde bombshells, then what is the certain number of beer bottles?"

V.V. blinked. "Huh?"

Anya decided to coach. She whispered, "He means if 6 plus x is equal to 2x plus 3, then what is x?"

V.V. shrugged, then answered his teacher. "Three."

"Ah, very very smart cute pretty girl you are! You're very smart, too!"

The boy glared. Not only is he repetitive, he's also redundant! Wait.. did he just mention the same thing? "I am not a girl. Plus, how did three bottles and six ladies as enough as six bottles and three blondes?"

"Intelligent question!" Tamaki applauded. "You really are a smart girl! Anyways, the answer is really variable to the giver of the question, but you found out the answer because you computed for it, so we come to a conclusion that three bottles and six ladies is as enough as six bottles and three bombshells!"

V.V. simply rolled his eyes, frowning at the incoherent logic, and decided to give up reasoning with the drunk-looking teacher.

* * *

C.C. was going to die of boredom. After the stern Japanese history teacher, the home economics teacher went in, in his blonde discoball glory.

"Hello, class! How is the weather today?"

The girls were the first to greet ecstatically. "Good morning, Clovis-sensei!"

C.C. looked questioningly at Euphie, who was very enthusiastic. "Is he... a what, a gay or something? He looks like a disco ball. With all those flashy clothes."

"No!" Euphie insisted. "Clovis-nii-san is mine and Cornelia-nee and Lelouch and Nunnally and Rollo's cousin, actually! Clovis-nii-san is our home-ec teacher! He's perfect when it comes to cooking and housekeeping and embroidery and sewing and gardening and crafting and-.. oh, everything in home-ec!"

"So he's a housewife." C.C. commented. Some guys at who heard her snickered. "A romantic housewife?" she couldn't help but smirk at the red rose the teacher held.

"Miss with beautiful green hair? You must be the new student?" Clovis greeted pleasantly. "Oh, I've heard about you lots from Auntie! Lelouch is sooo lucky to have you!"

Lelouch in his corner grumbled.

"You're C.C., right? I'm Clovis, your fabulous home-ec teacher! And you have fabulous green hair, girl!" he introduced himself.. err, fabulously, meaning there were sparkles and gardens in the background.

"Fabulous." was C.C.'s numb answer. "What's our lesson today?"

"Oh! Good, you reminded me!" Clovis then turned to the whole class. "Class, today we'll tackle about cross-stitching! And then next meeting I want you all to get your materials ready! Our theme is... dun dun dun - ROSES! I will choose several fabulous patterns for all of you."

The guys sulked. The girls were thrilled.

"Yes, sir.." was the class' reply.

C.C. turned to her best girl friend for the meantime. "Euphie, is it me, or is the word 'fabulous' a fad in here?"

"No, really." Euphie laughed silently. "Clovis-nii and Milly are shopping best buds, that's why they're so close."

"Oh." the girl nodded, then winced when she saw the fancy handwriting that now decorated the blackboard, as well as the fancy cross-stitch pattern samples in front. "That's cool... I guess."

* * *

After the second period, the students were allowed a thirty minute recess. Euphie had pulled C.C. with her as soon as they were allowed. She stopped in front of Lelouch's desk and said, "Lelouch, I'll take C.C. into the student council room! She has to meet your other friends! Plus, Suzaku looks like he wants to talk to you. Wanna go with with us?"

He and C.C. shared a blank glance before he nodded and followed the bounding pink-haired young woman and the green-haired transferee to the student council meeting room.

"Hello, everyone!" Euphie greeted first as they entered the room without knocking anymore.

C.C. observed the sight that greeted her. A glasses-clad raven-haired girl was on one side of the room, pouring on her laptop. An orange-haired girl was reading a magazine with Milly and a goofy-looking blue-haired boy on a couch. Nunnally was surprisingly there already, together with Rollo - they were decorating a cat house, where a black cat was lounging peacefully. Beside them stood a brown-haired student, and near them was a red-haired girl, playing on her Playstation Portable. Gino was sitting on the table, eating some burger.

They all looked up at Euphie's voice.

"I have HER with me!" Euphemia errupted cheerfully, pulling C.C. for all of them to meet. "She's C.C.!"

"Aw, I knew Euphie will bring you right away!" Milly squealed, abandoning her magazine and proceeding to glomp at C.C. "You look fabulous in the uniform!" Then she turned to her staff. "Everyone, meet C.C.! She's the new student!"

"Hello, C.C.!" Gino was the first one to perk up.

"Gino." C.C. regarded pleasantly enough. Milly caught her up and instantly pointed to each of the student council members.

"That girl over there is my trusted treasurer! Her name is Nina Einstein!" Milly introduced first. Nina bowed shyly, smiling a little. "And then there you go, that's Shirley, my fabulous secretary! And beside her is that waving doofus, Rivalz - he looks interested in you, girl!" Shirley and Rivalz both gave her a little friendly wave. "And there, there is Gino, you know him. And Nunnally and Rollo, and ah! Kallen! She's a peace officer around the campus, by the way." Kallen smiled pleasantly. "And there-.. yeah, Euphie just glomp. You never get tired, do you? That's her honey bunny, Suzaku! He manages student sports clubs or stuff like that." Suzaku gave her a smile that made her blink.

Why is he looking like an idiot?

"Uh, my name is C.C. That's all." she finally spoke up.

A few moments later, C.C. was eating pizza with Gino on the table. Nunnally and Rollo was with them, doing more origami, and Rivalz and Milly happilly chatting along. Euphie went out for an errand. Lelouch sat in the middle of the couch, as Shirley occupied the far side of the furniture whilst Kallen was on the opposite side.

"Lulu," Shirley asked curiously, leaning towards him. Lelouch looked back and blinked. "Is it true? C.C. is your girlfriend?"

"No, Shirley. It's not." Lelouch answered grumpily. "You people were misinformed."

"I heard you came in HER car." Kallen butted in.

"Well, she lives with us. What else do you expect?"

"Eh?!" Shirley errupted, tugging at his sleeve for more information. "Lulu, so you are close to her?!"

"NO! She's... well, she's close to my parents, and to Nunnally, and Anya.. and Rollo, considering they get along. But, well, we're not close." Lelouch then looked at the mob in the table.

Kallen snorted. Shirley just also turned her gaze to the mob. Suzaku then sat beside Lelouch and gave his best friend a crooked smile.

"Oi, Lelouch - I heard from Gino that she's your girlfriend."

Lelouch grumbled something incoherent and then sighed. "Suzaku, for the last time. Gino was wrong. Whoever told Gino was wrong."

"But Nunnally was talking about how you like her very much." the brown-head insisted. "And Rollo, too."

"Nunnally just adores the long green hair and Rollo just adores the car. I don't adore her." Lelouch said. Shirley and Kallen were eavesdropping in their own ways.

"But she seems nice. Everyone likes her." Suzaku said, looking at him, confused. "That face says you're annoyed, Lelouch."

The raven-head finally groaned. "Suzaku, stop asking details! You're acting like a woman! Why don't you ask Euphie- oh, wait. NEVER ask Euphie. God knows what she's already heard."

The door opened and in went Anya and V.V.

Everyone stared at the long blonde hair and the pretty pretty face.

Milly was the first to react. "FABULOUUUUUS!!!! I like your hair very much, beautiful!"

"Why was I expecting that?" Anya muttered, then went off to her own direction. She sat beside Gino on the table and took out her own snack.

V.V. was left staring back boredly. "Hello."

"HI!!!" Shirley squealed. "You're so cute! How do you maintain that hair?!"

Lelouch grumbled. "Always the hair."

"She's cute." Rivalz nudged Suzaku and grinned. "Let's ask her number." Kallen kicked him on the shins painfully.

Finally, C.C. spoke up. "He's my brother - V.V."

"She's a cutie-pie!" - Shirley.

"She's a sweetheart!" - Rivalz.

"She's fabulous!" - Milly.

"She's a he!" - Rollo.

"They're not listening." - Nunnally.

V.V. glared, annoyed to the bones. "Why is everybody ignoring the male school uniform?"

* * *

Gym class came for C.C., Lelouch, Shirley, Kallen, Rivalz, Suzaku, Euphie and Nina. For some reason, Lelouch and Rivalz were nowhere to be found. That left Suzaku with the girls, but he was okay with it. The silver-haired teacher entered the gym and smiled in her friendly way.

"Good afternoon, class."

"Good afternoon, Villeta-sensei!"

C.C. stared intently and then later shrugged. "Nothing interesting here." she mumbled to herself, then turned to Suzaku, who sat between her and Euphie. "Where did Lelouch and Rivalz go?"

Suzaku frowned, then replied. "Gambling."

"Where is Mr. Lamperouge and Mr. Cardemonde, may I ask..." Villeta scanned the crowd for the group of the class-cutters' peers. She found an orange brightness in the group of students. "Miss Fenette?"

Shirley stumbled. "I.. um, I truly don't have an idea where they are, ma'am."

The teacher sighed, and marked something on the clipboard she was holding. "Oh. We have a new student? Miss... C.C.?" she scanned the area again, and caught the unfamiliar green hair in her class. "Is that you?"

C.C. just nodded.

"Very well. Oh - I've heard some news circulating about in the campus. Since you are Mr. Lamperouge's girlfriend, do you happen to know where he is? Because he'll fail the subject if he keeps skipping my classes."

The green-haired young woman shrugged. "He practically ditched your class for reasons even I do not know. But alright, I'll tell him when we get home."

The teacher nodded, wrote something on her clipboard again, was about to say something when she looked back at C.C. in realization and raised an eyebrow at the new student.

"You live together?"

Shirley and Kallen frowned. Euphie blinked innocently. C.C. shrugged once more. And Suzaku knew that Lelouch wouldn't like this new piece of information spread in the school.

Moral Lesson of the Day: Don't skip classes when you're involved in some rumor.

* * *

V.V. doodled waffles in his notebook as the Biology teacher drawled on the lesson. She was okay, really. The dark-blue-haired woman they called Cecille-sensei taught well about cheeseburger recipes in her class, but V.V. was really not one for discussion and he wasn't interested in cheeseburger.

If she had taught them the anatomy of waffles and not the anatomy of dreadful amphibians called frogs, he might actually listen.

But she didn't, so V.V. kept on doodling, when...

"V.V.-kun, do you know so much about our topic that you deem it fit to just draw inside my class and not listen to my lecture anymore?" the biologist said sternly. "Stand up, please."

The boy stood up, boredly.

"Because you promptly ignored my lecture as you were doodling down in your notebook, maybe you already know what our topic is about. Care to explain in full detail the anatomy of frogs?"

When V.V. answered in more than ten sentences or less, everybody stared at him. He caught them and raised an eyebrow at them.

"What?"

Cecille looked taken aback by the boy's knowledge. "Uh... what... exactly are you.. drawing in your notebook, V.V.-kun?"

"Waffles."

"Oh? Um, very well. You did a great job - Please sit down."

He did. Then he noticed that everyone was still staring. "Why is everybody staring, Miss Cecille? I think it's unethical."

The teacher cleared her throat at the class and they all pretended to go back to lecture.

Halfway through drawing another diagram in the blackboard, V.V. called the teacher's attention again.

"Uh, Miss Cecille?"

"Yes, V.V.-kun?" Cecille turned around and looked at him questioningly.

"Those guys in the first row are passing notes." the boy said blankly, face straight. Said guys stiffened. "The girls at the back are texting, and the boy near the window was throwing paper towels at the ceiling."

Said students promptly glared. The teacher looked around to confirm the new student's report.

"Also," V.V. continued. "That girl by the door is reading a pocketbook under her desk. Beside her, that guy is doing his assignment for the next subject."

Said assignment-doing guy stood up defensively. "How could you be so sure?!"

V.V. rolled his eyes.

Anya scanned the room. The accused classmates were nothing but pleased. She sighed under her breath - the new student is classmate-enemy-number-one. And since V.V. sticks with her, she's in big trouble too.

* * *

By the end of the day, C.C. had gained a fanclub. Some members also belong to Lelouch's hateclub, but most of them just simply marvelled at her beauty. When she walked along the corridor with Suzaku later that day (Euphie headed to her next, separate class.), a random male student approached her and smiled toothily.

"Hello, miss. I'm-"

"Not available." was C.C.'s fast reply, glancing at the little envelope in the guy's hand. "Not interested."

"Oh, but surely you-"

Suzaku cut him off, smile deceptively friendly. "Kazuhiko, your girlfriend won't be pleased by this. Please do not bother our new student."

The guy raised an eyebrow at the brown-head. "B-But, Kururugi, you-... Euphemia won't like you walking with the new girl either!"

"For your information," the young man said pleasantly. "Euphie was the one who requested me to usher our new CLASSMATE to the next classroom."

Kazuhiko was about to retort, but someone else stepped in.

"Suzaku, C.C." raven hair and violet eyes.

The fanboy froze. "Uh...-"

"Lelouch." Suzaku smiled. "Back from the chess match?"

"Yes." Lelouch replied. "What's up?" he gave C.C. a blank look. She stared back, then he gazed at the other person. "Kazuhiko, am I right? Member of the soccer team?"

"U-Uh.. y-yes... I..." Kazuhiko laughed nervously. "I'm off! Bye!"

Lelouch simply stared oddly after the running guy. Suzaku and C.C. exchanged amused looks, then the trio started off to go to their next class.

* * *

Dinner had been eventful. Nunnally kept asking both C.C. and V.V. if they liked their first day at Ashford.

"It's... fine." C.C. answered blankly, hitching as she almost said 'fabulous'. Damn - Milly hanging around her and talking nonstop would affect her vocabulary.

"It's fun. Really, really fun." V.V. said, smiling slyly to himself as he dined.

Anya smirked. "You could say that."

The other people at the table raised eyebrows.

Then C.C. answered. "Fun? Don't tell me you've been a good boy again."

"Uh-huh." the blonde grinned evilly.

Anya shrugged. "Half of the class got detention."

V.V. grinned evilly AND proudly, then said. "I would also like to fire the math teacher, actually - if that is possible."

// **End of TURN 02! - To be continued...** //

In TURN 04: The Neighborhood

_"AND ALACK, THERE LIES MORE PERIL IN THINE EYE THAN TWENTY OF THEIR SWORDS!"_

_"Who's that weirdo Romeo-wannabe?"_

_"That's Diethard-san."_

_"I WOULD RATHER DIE IN-... Oh, kids. Hello. Why are you here? Is it Trick or Treat already?"_

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry if it was long. TURN 04 will have more more more characters and more more more lunatic teachers!

Plus, you decide if TURN 05 will be a C.C./V.V. special, or a regular chapter. What'cha think? ^^


	4. Turn 04: Neighborhood Festivities

**A/N:** Sorry for the lateness of this chapter - the internet crashed (weeee!) and totally ruined my update sched.

**WAAAH - sorry, I won't be able to point out individual reviews this time 'cause I'm hurrying here in the computer rental shop thingy and their keyboard sucks bigtime but I SWEAR I LOVE YOU GUYS TO DEATH!!! Thankies so mooch!**

Anyways, have fun! And thanks to everyone who reviewed last time - I have three Valentines vignettes around so you might want to read it for the fluff. For this chap... is cracky. Welcome a school fair, Romeo..- err, Diethard, a giant cat, Xingke, Pudding Earl Lloyd, and... dundundun... Zero!his chap will be long, random, and just entirely cracky. C.C. and V.V.'s first day of school, the student council, Charles and Marriane... and... the Math Teacher of DOOOM!

* * *

- **SOME LITTLE LUNACY** -

// **TURN 04 : Neighborhood Festivities** //

"C.C.-san... V.V.-san?" Nunnally gently knocked on the door. "It's... like, twenty minutes before the bell rings. You haven't had breakfast yet. Sayoko-san's worried already. Are you sick?"

"...Five more minutes..."

Nunnally sighed as she heard that mumble AGAIN. She wasn't sure who said that, really - the voice was muffled enough by, probably, covers. "But we won't have enough time."

Lelouch walked up to her and knocked on the door. "Oi, are you two alright in there? Wake up, you'll be late!"

"...Shut up, killjoy..."

That did it. Lelouch pushed the unlocked door open and almost screamed.

There was a GIANT Cheese-kun plush on the floor! He'd never seen such a big blob in his life. And, because of his scary rides in the siblings' car, he'd gotten what C.C. dubbed arrogantly as 'plushiephobia'.

But something else caught his eyes - on the bed, with her back to him, was C.C. in her Cheese-kun pink pajamas (he could swear she has it on every color), hair sprawled messily behind her. She was sleeping silently, but V.V. was sleep-talking. The blonde boy's hair was also a mess in the bed, and he was clinging to his sister's waist as if she's a Waffle Emperor plush. He almost buried his head in the young woman's stomach as he mumbled incoherent stuff in his sleep.

And honestly, looking at the mess of hair in the bed, Lelouch wondered how the two managed not to get tangled with their long locks.

He approached the bed and nudged C.C. in the shoulder. "Hey. It's late. Do you hear me? Wake up."

No movement. No flinch - as in absolutely no movement.

"It's fifteen minutes before the bell rings - you want to be late for Japanese History class? You'll get detention."

Nunnally watched as her brother talked to someone pretending to be a corpse.

"C.C., for the love of.. Wake up!"

Still no reply. Lelouch tried to touch V.V. but the boy suddenly jerked a hand up and hit the young man on the nose.

"WHAT THE HELL?! You hit me!!!"

"...Waffle-chaaaan..."

Lelouch glared at the drooling boy. Then, an idea popped up in his mind.

He breathed in.

And then...

"PIZZA HUT IS CLOSING DOWN!!!"

In a millisecond, he found himself on the floor with C.C. stradling him, hands on his collar. "What?!"

He smirked. "Kidding."

She glared. "Do that again and you're dead." Oh, she looked SCARY! And so so so angry.

It pleased Lelouch. Finally, finally - he got his REVENGE! Hah! 'Take that, you witch! Bwahahahaha!!!' "We'll be late."

C.C. looked around and her eyes finally found the wall clock. She clicked her tongue, and then set Lelouch free. "Five minutes."

Lelouch and Nunnally both gaped when C.C. pushed her sleeping brother off the bed, dragged the boy by the foot and ran to the bathroom. They both heard a splash of water from what seemed like the throwing of a person in a bathtub, and then V.V.'s scream.

"WHAT THE FUCK!!!"

His next words were muffled by something, or maybe he lowered his volume while C.C. explained. All they knew was that seconds later, the young woman stood outside the bathroom door with a timer in her hand, tapping her foot patiently.

* * *

Luckily, with C.C.'s Initial-D-ish driving which drove Lelouch to madness ("NOOOOO, SLOOOOOW DOWN, I DON'T WANNA DIEEEE!!!"), Rollo to madness in a different degree ("WOOOO!!! MOOOOOORE!!!") and Nunnally to speechlessness, the five arrived to school three minutes before time. Nunnally marvelled at how the siblings managed to get themselves fixed in 10 minutes, but Rollo said that they really are just weird like that.

When they were greeted with a busy, colorful campus, Lelouch instantly knew what was happening.

"Wow... We're starting already?" Nunnally whispered. V.V. leaned close and asked.

"What's happening?"

"Didn't any teacher tell you yesterday?" Rollo asked. "Ashford Academy will be the host for the Annual Town Festivities. As always. It starts this weekend. Two days left."

"So," C.C. continued. "The whole neighborhood should be here, including the adults. If what I heard some crazy pipe-hitting chemistry teacher is right."

Lelouch shrugged. "I guess Milly is excited. She wants a fabulous fair. Complete with confetti and glitters."

"Not surprising." V.V. grumbled. "So will there be waffles?"

"There you are, viceprez!" Rivalz ran up to them. "Classes are cancelled today! I know preparations are supposed to start tomorrow, but missprez is so excited so she convinced headmaster to cancel classes today! Isn't that cool?"

"Well, I... think so." Lelouch shrugged. "Let's get to work, then." He then glanced at C.C. "I told Milly to excempt you and V.V. in jobs for a while since you're new, so... I guess you could look around if you want to."

C.C. nodded. "I thought you hate me?"

"For my mom's sake - she specifically told me to look after you. I'm a good son like that." the raven-head snorted, and then glared half-heartedly at Nunnally and Rollo who snickered.

"I'll be taking Nunnally and Rollo as my tour guides, then." the young woman simply smiled slyly. The twins looked at her excitedly as their older brother nodded and went off to his work.

* * *

The grounds were filled with colorful banners, balloons, booths and everything in just a matter of hours. As the town fair preparations went on, Rollo ushered C.C. and V.V. through the different booths that were being prepared.

They passed by a colorful ice cream stall where C.C. recognized her gym teacher and V.V. raised an eyebrow at his algebra professor. Both stood talking to a dark-haired man who was preparing his products.

"Hello, Ohgi-san!" Rollo greeted pleasantly. The adult smiled back at them.

"Villeta-sensei." C.C. said blankly, eyeing the way her strict gym teacher was looping an arm around who Rollo called Ohgi-san. V.V. attempted to smile back when his Tamaki-sensei-sama grinned toothily at him.

"Hello, C.C." Villeta replied with her own smile. "This is my husband Ohgi, by the way."

"Nice to meet you, sir." C.C. said politely, watching the man hand Nunnally a free strawberry ice cream. The man approvingly gestured his acknowledgement at her after.

"Hey, Ohgi-buddy, 'tis here is the new cutie I'm tellin' ya - she's a really smart girl, ne? And cute long hair!" Tamaki pointed at V.V. who glared again at the mention of 'girl' pertaining to him.

"Want some?" Ohgi handed a chocolate ice cream cone to the little 'girl'. V.V. simply accepted with a small 'thank you'.

"Why is she wearing a male school uniform then, Tamaki?" Villeta asked. The man simply shrugged, licking his own ice cream.

"We'll get going then, sensei, Ohgi-san." Nunnally said pleasantly before they went on their little tour. "Thank you for the ice cream!"

"Anytime, Nunnally-chan."

As the group kept walking, Nunnally then chanced another familiar face. She tugged at Rollo's sleeve excitedly. "Rollo-chan, look, it's Schneizel-nii!!"

Her twin led their group towards a tall blonde who was busy nailing his banner on his own stall. It said, in big, pink, fat fonts - COTTON CANDY.

"Good morning, Schneizel-nii!" Rollo said, looking up at the man who stood on a small ladder.

"Hello there, Rollo. Nunnally." The handsome face smiled affectionately. Then he saw the new students and an enlightened look crossed his face. "You must be Charles' and Marianne's friends? I've heard about you from Clovis."

"That's us." V.V. replied. "You'll sell cotton candy tomorrow? What flavor?"

"All sorts." the man replied. "Why did Clovis tell me that V.V.-chan is a cute little girl? You are a boy, right?"

Then there was hope in V.V.'s violet eyes. He smiled sweetly at the older man. "I was waiting for someone to finally think I'm not a girl. Thank you - I'll buy all your cotton candy tomorrow!"

The man laughed. "No need. I just really have a way of... sensing people's genders."

"What do you mean?" the boy raised an eyebrow.

Then, a pink-haired person walked up to them and settled big bags of cotton-candy stall supplies beside their stall. "We have customers this early? Hello, Nunnally, Rollo." Said person's eyes caught V.V.'s violet ones. V.V. stared back.

There was a silence that prevailed among their small crowd as the two stared at each other for minutes.

Until finally, V.V. spoke. "You..." he started, and then pointed at Schneizel. "You're his boyfriend, are you?"

Said person smiled and extended a hand. "My name is Kanon, young man. How are you?"

C.C., Nunnally and Rollo could only say "Ooooohhh..."

It takes one androgynous shota to get to know one androgynous boyfriend, ne?

After spending the whole morning touring grounds and having various chats, C.C. and V.V. were able to meet Euphie's sister Cornelia and to-be-brother-in-law Guilford in their shooting booth...

"Rollo-kun shoots real well."

Nunnally chimed in. "Oh, that's because he always shoots the poor chickens next door by his pellet gun, Cornelia-nee. He laughs evilly whenever they start running around in fear."

Rollo pouted. "But Lelouch-nii-sama told me to do so, because those chickens are so annoying, he said. He taught me how to laugh that evilly too!"

Guilford then noticed C.C.'s sheer determination. "C.C.-san is quite a marvel shooting, too."

V.V. snorted. "That's because you have a Cheese-kun keychain as a prize."

...and Toudo-sensei's tea-serving fiancee Asahina-san.

"Children, would you like some tea?"

"... Um, next time I guess, Asahina-san."

"Don't forget to do your ten-page essay. It's due on Monday. Toudo would place detention on you if you fail to pass it."

They saw Physics teacher Lloyd-sensei making contracts with the pudding vendor, who happened to be a Chinese foreigner by the name of Li Xingke.

"I told you to get off my stall, Asplund. You are disrupting the activities in my preparation."

"But if you'll please, just SIGN this contract that says you'll deliver three-fourths of your delicious puddings to my office tomorrow?"

"I told you that I CAN'T do that, because these pudding are for sale specially for the children. That's what my mistress specifically instructed."

"I'll pay them! And you can tell her that so many kids liked it! You can joke her around, couldja? Because she's a kid, too!"

"Shut up, Asplund, or I'll draw my sword out right here!"

When they rounded by Schneizel's Cotton Candy stall again, they encountered Tamaki-sensei-sama again, hanging out with their Chemistry professor Rakshata as they gambled on mahjong with the headmaster.

"Oh-ho-ho, this is fun, I'm winning, muahahahaha! Ready your money, Tamaki-kun, Ashford-san!"

"Argggh, how could pipe-chick be so good at this? She's INDIAN!"

"Calm down, Tamaki-kun. We're having fun here."

Then they passed by Cecille and her snacks stand, which everyone seemed to avoid. Everyone except Anya and Gino.

"How could they stand that shit?" V.V. mumbled lowly as they walked away from his dearest Biology professor's "free taste" period. "Do Anya and Gino have tastebuds?"

C.C. pat her brother on the head. "It's not so bad."

"Oh. You belong with them, then!" the boy glared up at her.

Nunnally giggled. "Maybe Anya likes to hang out in there because there are not many people and it's quiet, don't you think?"

Clovis was sitting comfily and sipping lemonade as construction workers behind him worked on an instant salon-and-spa.

"Hello, fabulous people, hello hello hello hello!"

"Hello, Clovis-sensei."

"Be sure to drop by here tomorrow so you would be more fabulous!!!"

* * *

When they were finally resting under the shade of a big umbrella that Milly had reserved for the 'fabulous guests', they noticed a flower stall beside them. There was a weird-looking blonde man with long hair who was holding a bright blue watering can while showering his blooms with blessed water.

V.V. gaped when he realized what the man was reciting.

"ALACK, THERE LIES MORE PERIL IN THINE EYE THAN TWENTY OF THEIR SWOOOORDS!!!"

The younger blonde, offended by such a disgrace to Shakespeare's works, tugged Rollo on the sleeve and asked sharply. "Who's that weirdo Romeo-wannabe?"

"That's Diethard-san. He's the head of the theatre club, our literature teacher, adviser of the school paper and editor of the local news journal."

"AND OH, I WOULD RATHER DIE IN-... Hello, children. Why are you looking? Is it trick or treat already?" the man asked, still watering the flowers. "How do you like Camellia, Rose, Jasmine and Tulip?"

Nunnally smiled. "I think they're pretty, Diethard-sensei. Why did you choose to sell flowers?"

"Well, we concerned fun-loving citizens drew lots on this, so it's just fairly normal that I got flowers and your cousin Schneizel got cotton candy. Li-san in there was displeased with the pudding, but because of Miss Jiang's persuasion, he agreed to sell some. Clovis, of course, was donning his fabulous racket again and we know that he wants a salon, so we just let him do as he pleased."

V.V. frowned. "You like Shakespeare?"

"YES! Oh, he was my GOD! But no, not anymore, ZERO-sama is my GOD now!"

"Who's Zero?" C.C. asked.

"Hah! He will launch in two days' time!" the blonde stated proudly. "We will be having a school play, don't you remember? I wrote the fabulous story..."

C.C. couldn't help but wonder if he was also a shopping buddy of Milly and Clovis.

"...And Zero is the great great great protagonist! His partner will be a very elegant, mysterious and exotic beauty that I could not find in this school, so I have to look everywhere and still, I'm in the last minute search for this young lady...-"

He looked at them again, and saw that they had left... until he had noticed who they were-..

"H-Hey, miss with the long green hair!"

C.C. looked back. He just stared. When she turned back to walk alongside her companions, the man hurried to go to the student council office.

"What was that?" V.V. looked up at his sister.

C.C. looked back. "I think something bad's gonna happen, y'know."

* * *

And finally, they encountered the whole student council who were building a giant Arthur the Ashford Cat paper mache.

"Wow!" Nunnally squealed.

"That's a big cat." V.V. mumbled, biting into his waffle.

Suzaku and Kallen, who stood alongside each other in a tall ladder, Suzaku holding a glue and Kallen crumpling papers. Shirley and Nina were standing below them, holding out a container of crumpled papers. Rivalz and Lelouch were painting the bottom of the giant figure. Milly was fabulously instructing the construction of her fabulous monument while sitting in her fabulous chair with her fabulous cat mascot in her fabulous lap.

So, the Student Council president screeched her instructions out as she always did. "Lelouch, dearie, that part is far too dark compared to Rivalz's!!!"

Lelouch scowled. "He's the one painting lightly!"

"Kallen, why are you putting an ear shape in there, that's the neck!!"

Kallen looked at her incredulously. "What the...- this is a neck?!"

C.C. went up beside Milly, who greeted her enthusiastically. "Fabulous day, C.C.! Lelouch said that Nunnally and Rollo toured you and your fabulous sister around! Are you excited for tomorrow yet?"

"The fest seems to be nice." C.C. replied, looking up at the currently headless cat figure. "And is Arthur really supposed to be that fat?"

At her statement, the cat looked up from Milly's lap, looked at his monument and promptly glared at the one responsible for his extra fat.

Suzaku shivered involuntarily.

* * *

Lelouch finally got his well-deserved rest when they finished painting half of Giant Arthur's body by 2 pm. He sat down on his chair in the Student Council Office and looked out the window where everyone was still preparing. He then glanced at the note that Diethard-sensei left on his table.

'Lelouch-kun, oh you won't believe but I've found our leading lady! I will drop by this afternoon at around 2 to talk to you! -- Diethard'

"His name should be 'retard'." the young man muttered. Nina, who was in the corner of her own world, looked at him.

"Did you say something, Lelouch?"

"Ah, no. Just... talking to myself. Don't mind me."

The nerd simply returned to her typing job.

"LELOUCH!!!" The door finally opened, and in went Retard-.. ahem, Diethard. He was carrying a bundle of papers and was smiling madly at the student. "I've found HER! HEEEER!!! Your leading lady! Oh, she is perfect!"

Lelouch looked at him, bored. "And who is she?"

"I don't know her name, but maybe you do." the man sat on the table, grinning. "She has these mesmerizing golden eyes and long silky green hair and the most beautiful face...- Are you alright, Zero?" the man looked at his student, who was gaping at him.

Until finally, Nina spoke up. "I think Diethard-sensei is talking about C.C.-sa-"

"No, you can't do that!" Lelouch stood up furiously. "And don't call me Zero!!! AND YOU CAN'T DO THAT! She's... She's...- No, you simply couldn't do that, sensei!"

"Why not? This... What did you call her, Nina?"

The girl replied obediently. "Her name is C.C."

"This C.C. is perfect!" Diethard insisted. "She's the exotic beauty we're looking for, my boy."

"Why not, Lelouch?" Anya, who had been silent all along as she sat on the couch with a sleeping Gino and Suzaku on either side of her, finally spoke up. "C.C. is your girlfriend."

"She's not my-"

"Then it is settled!" Diethard clapped his hands. "Oh-ho-ho, is she capable?" he said, this time addressing Anya.

The pink-haired girl nodded. "Intelligent. And talented."

"No, you can't do that. That's... she's not fit for the role... She's-"

The door clicked open. And to make it worse for Lelouch, C.C. chose this time of all times to come in, listening to someone in her phone while munching a slice of pizza.

"Speaking of the angel!" Diethard applauded. "You're such a beauty!"

C.C. moved her food away from her mouth and stared at the man. "Aren't you the flower-selling weirdo?"

"Yes! And you, my dearest, is Zero's leading lady!"

The green-haired young woman could only blink. "Since when?"

Lelouch wanted to drop his head on the table and die right there.

// **End of TURN 04! - To be continued...** //

In TURN 05: The Play of Doom

_"But this was not in the script last time!"_

_"What's so bad about it? I added it when I realized it should be okay for you-"_

_"It's NOT okay! Why do I have to KISS HER?!"  
_

* * *

**A/N:** Well, that was a little crazily random, but.. Review? :3

Chap 5, by demand, will be a regular. Read 'Roses' for some Valentines Fluff!


	5. Turn 05: The Play of DOOOOM!

**A/N: **My internet connection completely crashed in itself. Yeah, yeah - and my Filipino teacher bugged the hell out of me because the passing of the goddamned term papers is this Friday.

My life sucked big time the past week.

But thankfully, I was able to pull up another cracky chapter! Yes, it's late, but it's still as ME as ever! To **everyone who reviewed last time: THANKYOUOHGODILOVEYOUGUYSSOMUCH! I wouldn't have enough time to cite everyone but please note that as soon as my crappy internet provider is sane once again, I'll make up to you!**

Here is TURN 5, The Play of Doom, where you get to see the night before the play of doom, V.V. waging war against 'Corny', a strange party, and the Doom-tastic School Play we've been looking forward to! Also, I bring you Spinzaku version two-point-five, more known as.. Spillzaku. Enjoy!

* * *

- **SOME LITTLE LUNACY** -

// **TURN 05 : The PLAY of DOOOOOM**//

Lelouch was quite certain that he did NOT invite anyone to a slumber party, did NOT agree to a staff meeting being held in his house, did NOT want to hire C.C. as his leading lady, and did NOT permit his jolly - crazy, actually - friends and teachers to bash his manor like this.

But Sayoko had allowed them and Jeremiah was out-of-town.

And that left Lelouch to bear with noise in the house. Anya had slept four hours earlier than usual, wearing earplugs. He had convinced Nunnally and Rollo to move to Euphie's house down the block for the meantime so they can do their homework - or in Rollo's case, origami swamp with a misplaced piano.

V.V. had gone with them, bringing in his Waffle Emperor stuffed toy, munching on waffles and with the exact words: "I wanna taste Corny's cooking."

Lelouch disliked the boy for his freakiness, but he still prayed for V.V.'s life if the androgynous little blonde would try to address "Corny" while the purple-haired woman was around. God help him if "Corny" poisoned the food.

Diethard and Milly had sabotaged C.C. into staying. Sabotage, meaning they bought her five boxes of Pizza Hut just for her participation and had promised to give her all their Pizza Hut coupons.

Lelouch was tempted to bargain a higher prize for the green-haired young woman to withdraw her participation, but strangely he found that his credit card lacked enough credits. Funny - he won five matches last time and he lacked credits in his account.

Lelouch showed utter displeasure when Clovis, who was costume designer and hairstylist and make-up artist and artistic coordinator all at the same project at the same time, started to decorate Zero's costume with pink glitters - and Lelouch needed to use the word 'fabulous' 30 times in a single paragraph to reason out that the glitters are so NOT fabulous.

How he did that, he didn't know. Though he was able to reiterate the same reason for Milly, who was assistant costume designer and assistant hairstylist and assistant make-up artist and assistant artistic coordinator of the project.

And actually, he didn't know what the HELL Rakshata and Tamaki were doing in the meeting, because for the love of anything else, they were not included in the staff. They were drinking booze and spouting out random comments here and there.

Looking at the staff - Lelouch realized that the only ones, except the students who were threatened to join in because they were SO perfect for the role, who joined Diethard were the ones as MAD as Diethard to bear the madness in itself.

"Lelouch."

The raven-head looked up from his scowling position to see C.C. standing in front of him, holding a copy of the script in her hands. "What?"

The woman sat beside him on the couch and said, "Why do you need three ladies, huh?"

The teen choked on the biscuits he was nibbling and then looked over to Shirley who looked like she was burning holes in her script, and to Kallen who was NOT crumpling her now-fifth copy, no of course not.

"W-Well... um, a-ask the scriptwriter."

"Let's see, because..." C.C. pretended to flip over her copy. "Zero has Kallen as his right-hand woman in the operations of the so-called Black Knights and Shirley as the corrupted prince's fiancee. Aren't those two enough?"

Lelouch blushed. "I said ask the scriptwriter."

The woman frowned. "I've already asked him and he said 'Oh-hoho, that's because Zero-sama is the leading man!'. Is that a proper answer to my question?"

"Just shut up and do your job, C.C. You have pizza so there is no reason to bother anyone." he barked silently, tempted to push her off their couch.

"Is Suzaku good at fencing? Because he should stab you nice."

"Whatever. He's good at everything. He-"

"And how do we practice the kissing part?"

He stopped dead in his scolding and looked at her incredulously. "What are you talking about?"

C.C. flipped her script to a certain page and pointed at a certain line.

A certain raven-haired teen's jaw dropped and he barged in the next room, his seatmate raising an eyebrow at him.

* * *

"But this was NOT in the script last time! I've read mine a hundred times to shrug off the fact that it sucks AND this p-p-part wasn't in the friggin' script!!!"

Diethard frowned. "Huh? I did give you the new and revised version, right, Zero?"

Lelouch grumbled. "You didn't tell me you revised it. You told me to have a new copy because you THINK I crumpled the old one."

"Ah, exactly! But I also revised it! See? Here your love for the Gray Witch is more passionate, more.. more-"

"I'm NOT Romeo, for Shakespeare's SAKE!!!"

"What's so bad about it? I added it when I realized it should be okay for you-"

"It's NOT okay! Why do I have to KISS HER?!"

Everyone went silent for a while. Milly blinked, Clovis blinked, Tamaki blinked, and Rakshata, Suzaku, Euphemia, Nina, Schneizel, Kanon, Rivalz, Arthur, Sayoko and Gino blinked.

Lelouch tried to break their trance. "Schneizel-nii, you're here?", but nobody paid heed and..

And then..

"He's gonna kiss her?"

"Wow..."

"Is it... in the new c-c-copy???"

And then...

"EEEHHHH!!!!"

"AAAAHHHHHH!!!!"

Everyone was flipping pages of their copy frantically. The ones who didn't have their own grabbed Diethard's and.. then they were giggling and smiling and smirking and chuckling and Euphie and Milly and Tamaki were SQUEALING and then they all patted Diethard on the back approvingly and Lelouch knew that everyone is against him now.

Again.

* * *

Blocks down the street...

Nunnally looked up from her homework and looked towards crashes in the kitchen.

Rollo did the same.

"YOU LITTLE-... HOW DARE YOU CALL ME THAT?!?!"

"...But Corny, I want more waffles."

Guilford was silently debating with himself if he should go in there or not. After all, Cornelia angry over a nickname with V.V. as hard-headed as ever is a situation worth hiding from, no matter how brave or strong you are.

* * *

A little while later, Suzaku had decided to console his best friend by joining him in his desperate last-minute coping mechanism which was nibbling on biscuits. C.C. sat on the other side, nonchalantly memorizing her lines, doing the same as the two.

"Lelouch, it's not so bad. Come on, cheer up."

"Maybe he's worried that he can't kiss good."

Suzaku looked incredulously at C.C. and then cleared his throat.

"Lelouch - hey, you look as if you've been dumped."

"He's been dumped by the whole staff."

Suzaku shot her a pleading, hopeless look. She only looked back blankly and went with her memorizing again.

"Man, come on. D'you want C.C. to think that you really are upset because you can't kiss good?"

"I don't just think that. I'm certain of it."

Finally, Lelouch errupted, scowling at the woman and shouting at her with a biscuit on his mouth.

"OREYT!! FAYN! IV YE RELLE SHING I HAN'T KISH YE THEEN LESH JAZ GEH ON WHI EETH COSH I WEL SHOW YE I CAM DOO ETH!!"

Suzaku patted his friend on the back. "Lelouch, we can't understand a single word-"

Lelouch then scowled at Suzaku. "YER TOO COMFEETHEMD COSH YEE'D KISH YUVVIE!!!"

Then the errupting male noticed that even Shirley and Kallen and Rivalz were now also looking at him.

He shoved another biscuit in his mouth and just shut up.

* * *

"Guilford-san, I'm worried."

"What is it, Nunnally-chan?"

"They've been so silent for the past few minutes. Maybe they already stabbed each other?"

* * *

Everyone was silent.

Shirley sobbed in the center of the room. "Do you not love me anymore?" and she sobbed harder, kneeling on the floor. "We've always been together... How come you.. you let that witch poison your heart? Tell me! Have you not any love left for me?"

"I never loved you more than a friend." Lelouch looked at her bitterly. "You did not accept my real self. You... You don't know me at all!!!"

And with a quick flick of her hand, the orange-haired girl pointed accusingly at C.C. "How about her?! Did she know you at all? Do YOU know her at all?! She brought you to darkness!"

"I'm sorry." the young man turned around and took C.C.'s hand. "But... She was there when I needed her most. She gave me the ability to fulfill my tasks - she accepted me for who I am. You, however, refused to believe my truth."

A sob that wasn't Shirley's followed. "Ahuhuhuhuhuu..."

Then everyone looked at Diethard. The man sniffed and bit at his handkerchief, and then noticed that even his cast were looking at him. "What? Did I say 'CUT'?"

The scene went on. A large sample figure appeared in front of the couple as they clinged to each other in surprise.

"The K-King..!" Shirley gasped. "Your highness!"

"HARHARHARRRR, SHEERUUUUUU!!! SO YOU ERR MAI SOOOON!"

They swore that Rivalz voicing the gigantic man was very unconvincing.

"HERHERHEEEERRRR!!!"

Lelouch raised an eyebrow. "WAIT!" And then he looked at Clovis. "WHY does the Evil King look like this?!?!"

"Hm? What's wrong? It's convincing enough." the blonde said, nonchalant.

C.C. spoke up. "It looks like Waffle Emperor."

Sayoko backed her, nodding. "Like Charles."

"WHY IS MY DAD THE EVIL KING?!"

* * *

Rollo took a peek and inwardly whimpered.

"What's happening in there, Rollo-chan?"

"Nothing we should worry about, Nunnally."

When Guilford took his peek, he cringed at the tension flying across the whole kitchen. V.V. and Cornelia continued their glaring contest.

* * *

Lelouch stared with heated intensity. His rough hold on C.C.'s arms was slightly trembling as he spoke his line. And the nearness - ... heck. It almost threw him off guard. Her hands clutching on his shirt, her face inches near him, their bodies touching and..

She stared back, focused on him.

One second. Two seconds... three seconds.

Diethard gulped. Everyone else stared, entranced by the building tension as the green-haired young lady's mouth remained closed despite the next line that was supposedly hers.

"Are they supposed to stare at each other that long?" Tamaki finally whispered to Sayoko.

The guardian whispered back. "I can stare at them forever, they're beautiful."

And then C.C. spoke, but her face tilted to their audience.

"Can we ask him to change? It's hard to focus on a really passionate scene if your partner is in his pajamas WHILE wearing a mask like this."

Diethard sighed. "Lelouch, go change into something un-distracting."

Rivalz, Suzaku, Tamaki, Rakshata and Kallen ended up on the floor laughing.

* * *

"Uh-- V.V.-chan, it's kinda late...-"

"..."

"Cornelia, dear. The kids should go home..-"

"..."

The three sighed.

* * *

Now Lelouch had changed into something pleasant and C.C. was as alright as she should be, and everyone was watching the highly-anticipated rehearsal for the last scene.

Before, this was Lelouch's favorite scene, because it's the ending of the whole crap. Now Lelouch loathed it.

Because he was stuck holding his leading lady close and cupping her chin and leaning down and...

The door opened. Diethard almost knawed his hair off. Lelouch threw himself away from the woman.

Schneizel blinked. "I'm sorry. Did I interrupt something?"

"CUT! Alright, take TWO! Action! I WANT YOU TO PERFECT THIS SCENE!" the director screeched.

C.C., this time, grumbled something about being hungry as she and Lelouch returned to their position. She put her arms around his torso and looked up again, and Lelouch cupped her chin and leaned down once again...

A cellphone rang. They pulled away.

Milly was the one who screeched this time as she grabbed her phone and answered. "WHO ARE YOU TO RUIN SUCH A FABULOUS MOMENT, YOU UN-FABULOUS MUTT!!!!"

"Cut." Diethard sighed. "Take Three... Action."

Just when Lelouch cupped C.C.'s chin, they heard a cracking, snapping sound.

Everyone looked towards its source and-

"Sorry." Shirley whimpered blushing, looking down at her now-broken pencil. "I-... I-.."

"Take FOUR! ACTION!"

Lelouch groaned and this time pulled C.C. in hurriedly to end everything-

"CUT~! Lelouch, are you going to rape your fabulous leading lady?! You're too rough!" Milly scolded. "Take FIVE! Action, baby!"

C.C. was the one to grab his face and yank him down this time-

"CUT!!!" Clovis squeaked. "That is so un-fabulous, you pulling at his face so urgently! Be gentle! Take SIX! Actiioooooon~"

This time, they did their work perfectly, so gently that the girls 'awwww'-ed and as they were centimeters apart-

Lelouch pulled away. "Are we really supposed to rehearse this?"

* * *

"DING DING DING!!!"

Rollo clapped his hands.

"AND THE WINNER AFTER ROUND 200 ISSSSHHH~... NO ONE! Now let's go home!"

Both glares now were directed at him.

* * *

After fifteen takes....

They closed their eyes and leaned in...

The door clicked open silently. Someone went in. "Tadaima-..."

But they went on. For the sake of hell, they had to. Closer. Closer. The audience's eyes were as wide as saucers as the chemistry put itself in its place. Diethard and Milly and Clovis were whimpering. Sayoko was in a praying position. Shirley was on the brink of closing her eyes - and Kallen's jaw promptly dropped. Euphie was in awe while Suzaku and Rivalz gulped. Lips centimeters apart and-

"CUUUUUUUTTTT!!!!!"

Everyone looked at the androgynous little blonde that screamed at the top of his lungs.

"WHY'RE YOU KISSING MY SISTER?!?! She's MINE! She's NOT yours and therefore, SHE'S MIIINE!!!!" V.V. screeched. "C.C., GO TO BED, NOOOOW!! IT'S WAY PAST YOUR BEDTIME!!!"

Diethard frowned. "C.C., please tuck the little girl to bed."

* * *

The booth that won the most sales is Xingke's Pudding - because Lloyd Asplund had asked each student to buy from there and deliver it directly to his office. The festival was a joyful one, even though there were random casualties because of crazy people.

A certain one went like: "Hello, miss. You have beautiful eyes... and beautiful hair. Would you mind going out if you have time?" - the one who said that was hit with a cotton-candy stick in the forehead. Schneizel apologized for the 'accident'. He did NOT mean it, after all.

Another one was: "No, no, nooooo, don't make me taste that... that thing!!!" - the one who said that was being chased by a particularly generous Cecille. Poor boy tripped and was stepped over by a swarm of Lloyd's army-.. err, students.

Another casualty goes like: "Wow. Sexy. That long silver hair, man... and those legs. Daaaaamn, I-" - the speaker was not able to finish his sentence because he promptly bumped into a tree. "Ohgi, honey - don't you think many people bump into that tree today?"

Something also happened that went like: "KALLEN, that's yours!" - Spike - "Shirley, hit it!" - Return - "Suzaku!" - Spike - "Noooo, Rivalz, don't-!... Ow." - Rivalz was hit in the face.

And also: "Arrrghhhh, I never get it, do I?!" - "May I try, Rollo-chan?" - "HERE! It's yours now! I want that basketball and the targets are so NOT cooperating-" - Bangbangbangbangbang - "I did it, Rollo-chan! Here's your basketball!" - Rollo fumed and stomped away.

And then: "Rakshata-san, are you sure?" - "Oh, yes, Cecille. Blueberry jam will delight the customers if you mix it with the ketchup and mayonnaise and pickles and peanut butter and cheddar cheese in your sandwich." - the first victim went straight to the toilets.

Not less than twenty people got hit by a cotton-candy stick BY accident.

An average of fifty innocent students had indigestion problems. When diagnosed, it turned out to be blueberry jam.. and peanut butter.

And an average of fifteen not-innocent students bumped to a near tree while walking.

Not less than five students got hit in the face when they tried to counter Suzaku's volleyball spike.

And three-fourths of Xingke's pudding went to Lloyd's office as promised - by Lloyd. Hey, at least it's paid. Also, all of the 'Pudding-Delivery-Students' got a straight-A in their science grades.

This one caught the attention of the student council: Ten widely-known bullying first-years receeded from their bullying-life 'because of the Gray Witch and Sir Weinberg'.

Oh really?

* * *

V.V. and Anya entered their classroom and a chalk eraser fell on top of... Anya's head.

The girl looked around and saw some of their male classmates whimpering and sniggering at the same time. V.V. got the eraser from the top of the pink head and glared at them.

"S-See, you're getting Alstreim into trouble, you snitch! It's because of you that it hit her instead!" one of the bullies said accusingly. "That was meant for you!"

"What a dirty old trick." V.V. narrowed his eyes at them. "Who started the trouble in the first place?"

"YOU!" they countered. "You were playing teacher's pet when you sold us out! This is just payback!"

A random crumpled paper ball hurled its way towards the boy again. But before it could reach its target, an arm extended and snatched it in mid-air. The first-years gasped and clinged to each other for dear life at the sight of a certain blue-eyed blonde senior standing behind Anya and V.V.

"Now, why's there chalk in my Anya-chan's head?" Gino asked, patting off the offending white particles in his Anya-chan's head.

"They did it." Anya grumbled.

The bullies cowered in fear.

"Really? Why?" the blonde blinked at them. "They don't look like bullies, though I admit - they're big boys."

Anya huffed.

"So it's true?" Gino looked over at the students again. "You did this to Anya?"

"N-NOOOO! It-... It was meant for that little pest V.V.!" one of the boys said.

What they did't know, however, was that the little pest's big sister was standing just behind Gino. C.C. stepped in and glanced nonchalantly at them. "I didn't hear that bit. Who was it meant for?"

Something about the piercing gold of her eyes made the first-years shiver involuntarily and gulp. "It was m-meant for a.. a.. um, no one... ma'am..."

"Good, 'cause she CAN kick quite well, y'know." was what V.V. said.

* * *

And so Kallen gave Gino and C.C. her thanks as the disciplinary officer of the student council.

"By the way," Gino started. "Ready for the show tonight?"

Kallen coughed.. C.C. groaned inaudibly.

* * *

Minutes before the play of doom starts, the cast backstage are running loose and frantic.

Lelouch was standing as patiently as he could as he nibbled on his all-too-famous biscuits. C.C. stood near with Euphie, eating pizza.

"Rivalz, why do you have to put all that foundation and concealer on your face? You'll be inside a MASCOT, for God's sake! Stop covering that black-eye!" - Milly.

"I.. I...- I love you but.. uhh.. uh..-- What's that next line again, Nina?" - Shirley.

"My Knight, you may not be the prince supposed to be with a princess, but I still love you-... Kyaaa, that's my favorite line ever!!!" - Euphie.

"OWWW, who the-.. ARTHUR!! That's my shoe! ARTHUR!!!" - Suzaku.

"I'll be looking forward to the last scene.. the last scene.. the last scene..." - Diethard.

"Oh my gooood, look at you, dearie! This curl should be counterclockwise and not clockwise so everything will be fabulous! Come here! -- Oh, and.. and.. YOU! Get me the curlers!" - Clovis.

"The last scene.. the last scene..." - Diethard.

"Suzaku, your collar! Come here, honeybunch, I'll fix it for you!" - Euphie.

"But cupcake, Arthur's still got my shoe.." - Suzaku.

"Darlingbabysweet, leave it to smoochybear, okay?" - Euphie.

"Anything for my macaroniandcheese..." - Suzaku.

"That's so sweeeeeet, bakedricemelt!!!" - Euphie

"Come on now, hawaiianbarbeque.." - Need I say more?

"Oh, my mexicantacos!" - Yeah, right.

C.C. rolled her eyes as she moved over next to Lelouch in a desperate move to not contract some disease.

Lelouch looked down at her. "Hm? Why're you here now?"

"Ants just died of diabetes. I'm afraid for my well-being." the green-haired woman mumbled lowly, looking at 'rockyroad' and 'blackforest' incredulously.

He noticed a smudge of pizza stuff in C.C.'s cheek and took out a tissue. "You should get used to them. Although we all need vitamins against their sweetness sometimes."

She nonchalantly took the white tissue and wiped her left cheek. "I adore your immune system then. I think I will need food supplements, too."

The raven-head rolled his eyes and chuckled, taking her wrist and directing the tissue to her right cheek instead. "Then join Kallen. She demands chemotherapy for herself."

"Chemo for diabetes? That must be tough." out of a whim, she bit on the biscuit in her companion's hand.

And for some reason, Zero and his leading lady were oblivious to the fact that 'quezoreal' and 'cookiesandcream' had privately branded them as 'cheesycrust' and 'lazylemon'.

"But where did you get that 'lazylemon', applepie?"

"Uhh, I dunno, cocojam."

"HELLO, HELLO, HELLLOOOOOO!!!" Diethard shouted loudly. "Alright, people, five minutes before open curtain! Fix yourselves and do your best!!!"

For some reason, C.C. and Lelouch had both nervously looked at each other.

* * *

Despite Lelouch's evil laugh being scarier than ever, a giant Waffle Emperor-incarnate mascot worn by a broken-faced Rivalz as the Evil King ("SHERUUUU!!"), the students mistaking Kallen's "Guren" and Suzaku's "Lancelot" costumes for something else ("WOW, POWER RANGERS!!!","No, idiot! THOSE ARE MASKED RIDERS!!!","You sure that's not Ultraman and Ultrawoman?","It's Shaider!!!"), the girls overly-swooning at Suzaku's and Zero's sexiness, the guys drooling over Kallen's and C.C.'s figures, Arthur walking in and passing by in a really intense staring scene between Kallen and Shirley, a weak back-wall that caused the Spinzaku-wallrun kick to turn to Spillzaku because the Knight accidentally kicked through it and found himself backstage ("WOW, IT'S A MIRAGE! A MIRAAAAGE, SEE?!?!"), the White Princess Euphemia screaming frantically over it ("Oh-Em-GEE, Suzakuuuu!!!"), Kallen unable to deliver her line because she was holding herself from her laughter, C.C. slapping her forehead tiredly onstage ("I told him not to run against that shitty wall."), Lelouch almost fumbling with the gun he was holding ("Am I just supposed to hold this and do nothing else as he kicks through that SKY background?"), Suzaku errupting back as superman-incarnate while saying "That was a miscalculation! And you, Zero, I'm gonna punish you!" and he ran against the wall again and broke through it again, Kallen actually laughing this time, the CORPSE of the Evil King shaking in laughter, Diethard fainting, Shirley's supposed-to-be CORPSE also trembling in a stiffled laugh, and finally, Suzaku being revived as he stepped out from that hole and this time, just did the Spinzaku kick without the wallrun ("WUUUUU-PAH!!"), the gun Suzaku kicked out of Lelouch's hands hitting Kallen on the head which resulted to the red-head throwing it back at him ONSTAGE, Suzaku angrily (out-of-patience) throwing it back and accidentally hitting Arthur, Arthur running to bite at the Knight's hand, Suzaku (on with the show) continuing to strangle the corrupted prince Lelouch while Arthur bit and hung on his hand as Euphie tried pulling the cat away, C.C. simply staring blankly, Kallen shrieking in laughter, Diethard wishing to die as quickly as possible and Suzaku tripping before he stabbed Zero and many things that make up 40 percent of the casualties that happened the whole festival-...

Yes, the play went well indeed...

And as it was drawing to a close - Lelouch pulled his Gray Witch into his arms, the woman took off his mask, leaned close to him as he cupped her chin. They closed their eyes and leaned forward in sync... (V.V. had to be strangled by five people in this rate with waffles stuffed mercifully in his mouth.) and finally, with the audience's screams and squeals and shrieks -

Their lips pressed lightly against each other - "AAAAWWWW!!!!" - and Diethard and Milly and Clovis, Sayoko, Nunnally and Euphie and the other sentimentals were actually crying.

The kiss lasted for seconds and seconds.. and.. seconds...

Kallen nudged their director-slash-scriptwriter. "Hey, the curtain's supposed to close by now! They're waiting for that signal!"

Diethard brushed her off. "Oh, shut up, they can stay like that all night long!"

"Aren't you worried about their oxygen supply?!"

"Ah, they can breathe in and just do it again till the curtain closes!"

"Fact is, you're not planning to close it!!"

Thankfully, someone sane enough managed to close the curtains for the awed staff who were still dumbfounded. Anya and Suzaku were still in their right minds to roll down the red curtains and announce the play's Exeunt.

When they broke apart, Lelouch rubbed his temples tiredly. "Finally."

C.C. just started to walk off, scratching her head, pouting. "Damn. I'm hungry. Hey, did you eat pudding?"

The young man wanted to strangle her to death right then and there as they started to walk backstage. "You taste like pizza yourself!!"

Funny, they were holding each other's hands.

// **End of TURN 05! - To be continued...** //

In TURN 06: Charity Begins at Home

_"Who said you could make me do this?"_

"Come now, Lelouch. Do you want me telling your mom that you wouldn't grant me one little request?"

"...D-Don't make me strangle you, woman."

"And don't make me force you, boy."

_  
_

* * *

**A/N:** Ahhh, damn. The longest paragraph I've ever written is in this chapter. Mind you, it was the craziest one, too... Of course, except Lelouch's "I'm pregnant" line from "Roses(2)".

I brought you the LelouchxC.C. fluff, minor AnyaxGino goodness and the diabetic EuphiexSuzaku. More of my faves in the next chap, where we get total 'cheesycrust' and 'lazylemon' galore and my treat for AnyaGino fans - or should we say 'adorableapple' and 'giddywaffle'?

Euphie and Suzaku are a couple to fear. Don't you think so?

Review, if you'll please. :D See you next week!


	6. Turn 06: Charity Begins At Home

**A/N: **Hello, everyone! After the final exams, the one-week out of town, my falling-down-the-stairs incident which left me hurting all over and not in the right mental capacity to write, I am back! And since I have more free time than ever, I can update regularly again. Anyways, here are some replies to reviews last chapter.

**nachi **_-- _bebeh, V.V. rules and everyone knows that. See, he has an emperor for a plush. So maybe he's GOD? -lolz-

**superheroxnerd - **well, i aim to please and your biscuit translation is this: _"Alright! Fine! If you really think I can't kiss you then let's just get on with it 'cause I will show you I can do it!" _, in the next part, Lelouch said, _"You're too confident 'cause you'd kiss Euphie!!!" _And who doesn't love spinzaku failing? That physics-defying stunt should fail at some point, you know. XD

**p3paula, someone 179, Marocco, The Light Hidden in the Shadow, Unknown, IWOBYD **- Thanks for the compliments and support. Man, I love you people - and to show that I do one of the things I love to do. Making people laugh. XD Hope you like this chap.

**icarus923** - ALRIGHT HERE'S THE MORE YOU'RE ASKING FOR! lol, yay for Caps! ^^

**TheNamelessMuse **- one friend said that if I'm not making people cry from my dramas/comfort fics, I make them cry of laughter. I don't love making people cry, but I think I might as well get used to that? :D Pinoy Power indeedy.

**Kiki Hayashi** - I usually abuse my poetic license even when writing fics. I do those stuff for self-satisfying emphasis. Hope you don't mind as much? ^^;; Thanks for the compliment, btw. I aim to please.

**Yukari Hiwada **- you pointed out my highlights! I was so happy you appreciated everything. And fluffy things are my specialty so.. I guess that kiss and holding hands trick worked on my readers? (wink)

**FALLING-ANGEL24, Toph the Trickster **- here's the next chapter for you guys! Sorry it's late. And dang, Toph - you laugh hard. XD

Thanks for reading the last chapter. And I see that it's quite well-liked! I'm happy about that. ^-^ Now I bring you something filled with cracky Gino/Anya and just sweet sweet Lelouch/C.C. I'm afraid this is a little lie-low than the previous ones but I'm gonna make up with the upcoming chapters.

Enjoy C.C.'s haughtiness, Lelouch's desperation, Gino's wailing, Anya's possessive side, and the adults in karaoke. Read on!

_BTW: I don't own the Jonas Brothers, My Way, Always Be My Baby and Bleeding Love. Srsly?_

* * *

- **SOME LITTLE LUNACY** -

// **TURN 06 : Charity Begins at Home**//

After the eventful festival and the troublesome play, the weekends were a surefire for everyone to lay low for the day and commit themselves to peace.

Or so Lelouch thought.

But he was unfortunate enough to have the crazy teachers, stupid staff and noisy friends come over for a celebratory party for the success of the school play.

After he had convinced Sayoko and Jeremiah to throw said party outdoors, the teen managed to get seventy-percent of the noise out the house.

Yes, it was joy. Bliss, and peace as much as it was. Finally - the only ones left inside were C.C. and V.V. - who locked themselves up in their room, 'Mochachoco' and 'Vanillacream' - who were busy cuddling up with each other attracting ants, and Anya - who typed in her cellphone-blog-camera-gadget with a little force than necessary. Despite the weirdness, Lelouch knew he was still lucky that Milly, Gino or another loud or fabulous person wasn't around at that moment.

He was sipping his tea quietly and was enjoying the peace when Rollo came in and addressed him. "Onii-sama, Sayoko-san asks if you may bring this to C.C.?" The boy handed him a large boxed package. Lelouch grumbled something incoherent before abandoning his tranquil moment and taking it from his brother.

When Rollo let go of the box, Lelouch fell face first to the floor.

Rollo gasped. So did Euphie. Suzaku raised an eyebrow. Anya didn't give a damn.

"Lelouch-"

"Onii-sama-"

"..Are you alright?"

The raven-head bolted up.

"WHAT THE HECK IS IN THIS GODDAMNED BOX?!?!"

"But.. But Rollo managed to carry it..." Euphemia's brows furrowed.

"Alrightalright..." Lelouch growled, struggling and stumbling as he started carrying the package upstairs. "I'll-... I'll manage- Rollo, NO! I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP!!!!"

The three watched incredulously as the teen grunted and growled at his attempt to carry that box. When they were sure Lelouch was out of earshot, they bursted out laughing.

Meanwhile, Anya blinked at her blog-phone.

_--['Lelouch tripped over a small package. lolz. That's what he gets for always skipping GYM. I bet I could carry that thing with one hand.']--_

She nodded to herself and went on her digital musings.

* * *

Lelouch knocked on the door.

"Come in."

He blinked. Did he just hear C.C. say 'Come in'? What's... what IS wrong with the world today? Is C.C. sick or something?

But dismissing the oddities, or moreover, the possible reason why the witch didn't say_ 'GO AWAY, LOSER' _or _'I'M SLEEPY. GET OUT.'_, the young man just struggled to turn the knob and go in because his package was muscle-breaking.

And when he went in, he really dropped the box - not because of the weight, but because of the sight that welcomed him.

C.C. looked up at him, raising an eyebrow. "Is that for me? Please put that in that chair..- Oh, it's full. In the bed, then. Thanks."

Lelouch blinked. C.C. said 'please' and 'thanks' in one breath and had addressed said words to him.

Odd. No, um... RARE. More appropriately, mind-boggling.

* * *

"OHHHHH WHEN I WOKE UP TONIGHT I SAID I'M..."

Euphie and Suzaku looked up to see Gino tap-dancing his way to sing to Anya while holding a french loaf of bread, using it as a microphone.

And no, he was NOT singing his lungs off.

"...I'M GONNA MAKE SOMEBODY LOVE MEH~!!!"

Anya looked up, blinked at the blonde, and glared.

"I'M GONNA MAKE SOMEBODY LOOOOVE MEEEEHHH~~!!"

Euphie, Suzaku AND Arthur gaped.

"AND NOW I KNOW, NOW I KNOW, NOW I KNOW..."

And NO, Gino was NOT swinging his hips. And Milly and Diethard and Clovis were NOT his back-up singers. It was NOT happening.

"...I KNOW THAT IT'S YOOOOUUUUU!!!!"

Anya had cringed at that.

"YOU'RE LUCKY, LUCKY, YOU'RE SO LUCKY!!!"

Slam.

Euphie and Suzaku gulped. Gino blinked. Anya was nowhere in sight and he wondered how his little pink-haired girlfriend managed to go upstairs and slam her bedroom door so hard in just one line of his song.

"I think.. she didn't like it!" Clovis whined.

Milly and Euphie looked worriedly at Gino.

"Um, man.." Suzaku attempted to talk. "Uh, you need to...uh, like, talk."

Gino scratched his head. "My girlfriend's such a killjoy."

"Fabulously, however." Diethard added. "That was a fabulous door-slam drama!"

Everyone glared.

* * *

C.C. hadn't asked him to leave, right? Lelouch was idly wondering WHY she didn't shut the door right on his face as soon as he had settled the box on the bed. He silently sat beside the package, ignoring the sleeping V.V. on the bed, hugging Waffle Emperor and snoring lightly while wearing bright yellow pajamas.

It hurt the eyes to see a blonde-haired boy wearing sunny yellow clothes while hugging a bright-colored plush, anyway.

Lelouch stared at C.C., who had transformed half of her room to an office. She had a wide, arched classic office table equipped with her laptop, speakers, piles and piles of documents, boxes, office supplies, highlighters, pens, TWO printers, paperclips, tapes, and more piles of documents. Beside her table was a file cabinet. Her long green hair was put and forced into a messy bun using randomly picked pencils, markers, chopsticks and hairsticks, and she wore red-rimmed eyeglasses. In addition to that, she wore nothing but her pink pajama top and short black shorts.

And she was typing nonstop with one hand while reading through various documents and writing with the other.

Lelouch suddenly thought that C.C. was superwoman. In a weird sense.

But his stare averted from her workaholic mode and then was directed to the heaps and heaps of paper stuck around the young woman's workplace.

Paperwork was never an easy thing. It was never a pleasant thing either. In fact, one of the reasons why Lelouch didn't want to bother his parents about company matters is because he thinks that paperwork is one of the most loathsome factors of this world. He can manage it, yes - but paperwork is plain boring. Borderline uninteresting and is the epitome of unpleasant-ness.

Just staring at what C.C. is doing right now is making him sleepy.

"So, you stuck yourself here for this?" Lelouch finally decided to ask.

"Yes. It's needed, by the way. And please shut up. I'm doing a whole week's worth of work." Again, the 'please', but she seemed to direct it with venom this time...

"You do all this paperwork?"

"In case you don't know, my brother and I own the company. And of course we do this much paperwork."

Lelouch raised an eyebrow. "How about this guy?" he glanced at the soundly sleeping V.V. "He doesn't seem to help."

"V-chan's work-mode is nocturnal. See those heaps in the corner? He did ALL of those last night. In fact, he works two times faster than me. Freak of nature, that kid."

Lelouch's brows furrowed, eyeing the high heaps of paper that V.V. had supposedly done.

C.C. then stopped her typing and reading, then peeked at him. "You wanna help?"

"NO WAY." - That was an automatic answer.

The witch pouted at him. "Why not? It's fun, I tell you. And easy. Besides, you need major training for the time you take Charles' or Marianne's places.."

Lelouch cringed. "NO WAY. I KNOW how to do those work, but I AM SO NOT doing those many."

C.C. frowned, and then pressed a button on her keyboard, and spoke: "Marianne, is it alright if I ask your boy to be my assistant?"

The raven-head's eyes were full of horror when he heard his mother's voice in the speakers.

'Oh, yes, dear! Lelouch could use something to do! That boy is always so bored, I swear...'

"Hear that, boy?" C.C. cocked her head innocently. "Your mom tells you to help me. Besides, there's a saying... Charity begins at home."

Lelouch snorted. "Then I'm not feeling very charitable."

The young woman frowned deeper. She huffed and half-glared. "Not a gentleman, are you? What do you want to do then? Endure the noise outside, listen to Euphie and Suzaku cooing at each other, be all emo in your room? Huh?"

He glared back. "Who said you could make me do this?"

"Come now, Lelouch. Do you want me telling your mom that you wouldn't grant me one little request?"

"...D-Don't make me strangle you, woman."

"And don't make me force you, boy."

Glaring and tensed silence followed. Lelouch frowned back at her. "You can handle those stuff."

"Oh? You think so? Then will you PLEASE open that box beside you?"

Cautiously, the raven-haired teen opened the package.

He was greeted by more papers.

He shut the box off as fast as he could.

"You're REALLY working on all of these?"

"Why, yes. V.V. has already done his part."

"And you're hoping to finish ALL of these by tomorrow?"

C.C. shrugged. "I always do this LOT of work - they send us a week's load every weekend."

Lelouch looked at the tons and tons of papers again.

"I'm totally NOT helping you. You can do that yourself."

* * *

Euphie and Suzaku and Gino stood outside Anya's room.

They had been like that for minutes, unsure of what to say...

But finally Gino spoke up. "Anya-"

"-Shut up. I don't wanna see you."

Gino's jaw dropped. What the.. heck?! That... hurts! Why does Anya hate him? What did he do for Anya to hate him?!

"I don't hate you, though. I just don't want to see you."

Oh. Gino nodded. "Why don't you want to-"

"-Shut up. I hate you today."

"But you just said that you DON'T HATE ME!"

"I take that back. I hate you today."

"Anya-"

"Shut up."

Gino looked helplessly at Euphie and Suzaku, who stared back, incredulous. The blonde mouthed 'talk to her' to the pink-haired young woman pleadingly.

Euphie nodded, and then tried knocking on the door. "Anya, it's me, Euphie..."

"If this is about Gino then I hate you today, too."

The three groaned.

* * *

"Lelouch." C.C. asked, after almost an hour of Lelouch sprawled lazily on the bed beside a still blissfully-sleeping V.V., looking up and raising an eyebrow. "Why are you still here?"

"Sanity maintenance." the teen muttered. Really, he could even hear those mentally-ill party people from here, so how much ruckus can they possibly be making?

C.C.'s brows furrowed when she saw what the raven-head was up to. Lelouch must be mentally-ill too. Because the guy was sitting up on their Waffle-Emperor-covered bed and staring at V.V.'s sleeping face.

Yes, Lelouch was mentally ill. Because he was poking V.V.'s nose and snickering.

"Be careful, he bites."

"Bites, huh? Why would I believe you, witch?"

C.C. returned to her reading, shaking her head.

"OOOOUUUCH!!! MY FINGERRRR!!!!"

"Who's the witch now, Lelou?"

* * *

Another hour followed. This time Lelouch found himself sitting on the floor, leaning comfortably on the bed. He'll never ever ever poke V.V.'s nose again.

The little guy bites hard.

He tapped his foot impatiently. Do the party people ever ever ever get tired? He could friggin' hear Tamaki AND Tohdoh's duet of 'Dancing Queen'. Is it really a party for the SUCCESS of the school play or because the adults merely wanted karaoke time?

Tap, tap, tap.

"C.C."

He had already poked his way around the room. From V.V.'s exhibit of Waffle Emperor Around the World on the far wall to C.C.'s Cheese-kun merchandise to the other side of the room. He was bored.

"Hn."

"What're you doing?"

"Paperwork."

Oh. Right, it was downright stupid of him to ask. The stacks of papers, in his perspective, seem to be growing taller and taller by every minute so did he have to ask?

Nope.

"Need any help?"

She looked up and peeked at him behind her laptop.

Tap, tap, tap.

HE WAS BORED OUT OF HIS MIND!

Tap tap tap.

SHE SHOULD ANSWER!!!

Taptaptaptaptap.

"Did I hear right?" she mused, returning to her work.

He grumbled. "Witch." He didn't have any choice. He didn't want to sleep all day. V.V. might bite him. C.C. might draw on his face. His room was far too close to the party place. The living room should be noisy. What will he do, lock himself up in the bathroom? "You heard right. I want to work with you."

He sounded so unlike himself.

He heard a distinct beep, and C.C.'s voice. "Marianne, your son is applying as my assistant."

OH SHIT. DEEP SHIT.

"I AM NOT YOUR ASSISTANT!!!"

C.C. looked up at him nonchalantly and smirked. "Then will you be worthy of being my partner? Besides Vi-chan, of course."

Vi-chan grumbled incoherently from his position on the bed. "I LUUUURVE YE, SHISHI~ RERUSHU ISH A DUMBASS..."

"What the-" Lelouch gaped at the sleeping boy. "That girl's-.. guy's crazy."

"So, is it a deal, then? Before I could grant you access to these documents you have to be employed."

"And?" he knew there was more to it than that.

"Since you're SPECIAL, Lelouch-kun, I can give you a high place downright."

"Which is?"

"Business partner. How about that?"

He grunted. "This better be not another trick of yours, witch."

C.C. gave him an intelligent looking stare, before smirking. "Be my guest."

"Fine then, I'll be your warlock."

Indistinctly, Lelouch thought he heard some girls squealing and screaming, and even saw a 'C.C.-and-Lelouch-FOREVER' rally outside.

Right.

That must be his imagination.

But the author knows that it was her co-fangirls' ecstatic mob.. that she didn't mean to summon in any way.

Oh really?

But in our story, what really happened next was a delighted squeal (much like a fangirl's, only Lelouch recognized it this time) from the speakers.

"WEEEEEEE!!!! GO LELOOOUUUUCH!!!! THAT'S MY BOOOOOY!!!!"

C.C. had to inch away from the speakers.

Lelouch however, gaped.

"BWAHAHAHAHAH!!! REEEEEROOOOOOSHOOOOO!!!! YOU GOT THE MOVES!!! YOU'RE THE MAN!!! YOU'RE MAI SOOOOON!!!!"

And really, this time Charles and Marianne scared the living lights out of their son. And C.C. concluded that mental illness must be in the family.

"Rerushu you dumbass.. dun.. dun steal Shishi.."

Or maybe it's a terminal infection?

* * *

"C.C.!!!"

Typing stopped abruptly. The witch and the warlock looked up from their laptops and papers to see a panting, almost teary-eyed Gino.

"And.. Lelouch?"

"Yes?" C.C. said curiously, raising an eyebrow.

Lelouch, who settled himself in an extra chair beside her so they worked directly side-by-side, also frowned. "What's wrong, Gino?"

"See, I need advise." Gino said, sitting down frantically on the bed, hugging a random Cheese-kun plush. "I was trying to consult Euphie and Suzaku but they end up quoting authors and singers! Nunnally and Rollo were too busy with your dog Vincent. Miss Cornelia was dancing hula with Miss Cecille, Milly, Sir Schneizel and Sayoko-san. And all the others were too freaking partying! Even Nina! Nina is in a drinking match with Kanon-san-"

"We get it, Gino." Lelouch interrupted. "What advise do you need?"

"About.. About.. Anya!"

The two paperworkers exchanged looks and raised eyebrows again.

"We're not particularly close-" Lelouch started.

"What about Anya?" C.C. interrupted, curious again.

"Since you two are so in love I figured I might get relationship advise from you because ANYA HATES MEEEEE!!!"

"Anya what?" Lelouch asked, scratching his head. Anya never hated Gino. The two were as thick as thieves.

"Anya doesn't want to see me! Anya doesn't want to talk to me!! She said she hates me today!"

"Today." C.C. pointed out. "If she hates you today then sleep through it and maybe you'll be okay tomorrow."

Gino blinked. "Really?"

Lelouch couldn't help but thinking that Gino needs serious help.

"BUT NO~!! If I sleep through it I'll have Anya dreams and Anya nightmares! I love Anya but she hates me today!" and Gino was hugging Cheese-kun as if Cheese-kun was Anya.

"Gino, why did Anya hate you anyway?" Lelouch rolled his eyes at his partner's question. C.C. looked pointedly, using eyes to communicate.

_'Do you think he really knows?'_

_'Why wouldn't he?'_

_'If he did, he would have apologized already.'_

_'Maybe he did and she just simply hated him.'_

_'How could that happen?'_

_'Well-'_

"I DON'T KNOW!!!" Gino broke sobbing on Cheese-kun. "Why would she hate me? Did I do anything wrong? No, I didn't! I didn't harm her pink stuffed toys! I swore I told her that red one sucked! It wasn't pink, it was red! I swear it was red! I didn't harm her blog-phone either! I didn't tell her anything offensive, right? I DIDN'T!!"

C.C. had returned to her work at the wailing. Lelouch did the same.

"So why does she hate me?! She doesn't want to see me--"

"Gino, could you get me some biscuits from the kitchen?" Lelouch chimed in.

The blonde, still busy with wailing just grabbed Lelouch's empty plate and went out the room, still ranting about Anya and still hugging Cheese-kun.

"That was rude." C.C. pointed out, raising an eyebrow at Lelouch. The raven-head shrugged and leaned back against his chair.

"Don't worry. He's too busy crying to mind."

They heard some more screaming at the microphone as Ougi and Xingke did a _'Always Be My Baby' _Mariah-version duet. And some cheering that could only come from Cornelia and Euphemia in bliss. Did they just hear a 'GO-Jeremiah-san'?

"And I couldn't have possibly offended her when I sang that fabulous song! She she always didn't mind when I sing!" Gino went in again, absentmindedly handing Lelouch his new biscuit plate. "What could I have done??"

"She's jealous." the voice came from the bed. The three looked to see V.V. sitting up, pouting at them sleepily. "You were complimenting Stadfelt too much lately. She's had enough of it."

Gino blinked. "K-Kallen? What do you-.. Anya's jealous of Kallen?"

"Duh." V.V. drawled on. "So tell her she's the prettiest girl in the whole universe. Maybe she'll forgive you."

C.C. blinked. Lelouch merely walked towards the window and peeked at the "party". Oh there was still karaoke singing and desserts. And hm, seems like Kanon is losing to Nina on drinking contests? Cornelia actually had belly-dancing talent.. and.. was that Suzaku and Rivalz singing some _Jonas Brothers_ hit?

The moment he turned around, Gino was already squeezing V.V. and C.C. to him, hugging them ferociously. "THANK YOU! OH, now I know what's wrong!!! Thank you very much! I'll go get her now! Thankyouthankyouthankyou!!!"

"What did you tell him?" Lelouch settled himself beside C.C. again, looking after the now-happy-again Gino, who was planning to give Anya a Waffle-Emperor plushie wearing a pink lolita dress.

He inwardly shuddered at the idea of his father in that pink gothic costume.

How V.V. idealized dressing up Waffle Emperor in that outfit though, he didn't want to know.

"That Anya was just jealous of Kallen and that he should just muster up all kinds of apologies to charm her again." C.C. yawned, standing up to pick her stack of documents and place it alongside V.V.'s pile. "I'm tired."

Lelouch slumped on their desk. "Me too."

V.V. smirked. "Get used to it, Rerushu."

"LELOUCH!!! How's my boy going?" a sweet delighted voice errupted quite loudly from the speakers again.

Lelouch pressed a button on C.C.'s laptop and smiled. "Fine, mom. Just tired."

"My boy, what did you do to get so tired?!" Charles interrupted. "We have good news for you all although I want to surprise everyone in there about this good news but I can't help but tell you beforehand, son! See because your mother really misses you and since C.C. and V.V. is there but also because Mr. Ashford tells us you have plenty of time because you are taking a break from all your school activities for the reason that recently you participated in the school play! And in speaking of your school play-"

"Charles, use more periods." V.V. chimed in sleepily.

But the Waffle Emperor inspiration seemed to ignore the boy. "And in speaking of your school play, Lelouch, Sayoko had sent me the video of the whole thing and I have to say that you did a magnificent job on it-"

"Dad, what's the surprise you were talking about?" Lelouch interrupted heavily, handing C.C. the paperclips that she signalled for him to hand over.

"That' why I'm delaying it, son, it's a surprise! But let me go over my comments first because I just had to tell you that you and C.C. just stare so beautifully on stage, my son, and that is no joke. Also, would you congratulate Clovis on those fabulously-crafted costumes because they are just too fabulous? Really now, you looked good on the Zero outfit-"

"Charles, just tell him." C.C. said firmly.

"Yes, honey. Lelouch should know right away-"

"But Marianne I am so proud of our son and I would love to tell him everything why they are on paperbreak-"

"Charles." V.V. prompted. "Just shoot."

"Yeah, dad." Lelouch pressed. "Just tell me about this surprise of yours."

Charles cleared his throat and then spoke loudly. "Alright, son. Tomorrow your mother and I will finally arrive there for a two week vacation!!"

Silence ensued around the room. The only sound that they heard was Diethard's _'Bleeding Love'_.

Oh, the wonders of the element of surprise.

// **End of TURN 06! - To be continued...** //

In TURN 07: Parental Advisories

_"Dad, are you SURE you gave me the right box?"_

_"Yes, of course, son."_

_"No, really, dad. I'm quite sure I don't need this.. present."_

_"Son, I've noticed that lately you have always been so stressed. They said that these things help you relax..."_

_"Dad. Are you serious?"  
_

* * *

**A/N:** Woot. You didn't see that coming, ne? That song that Gino sang was _"Do You Want To" _by Franz Ferdinand XD - you should listen it if you haven't.

I apologize if this chap's not on par with the previous ones. To make up for that, TURN 7 will be wackier with Charles and Marianne on the house. And I leave it to your imagination on what was in Lelouch's _box_. (smirk) Maybe, just maybe we'll be seeing one of our OC's from one of my CG fics by the next chapter...

And the witch-and-warlock reference? Hmm... let's say I'm a fangirl. And HEY - did I see **_you_** on that rabid Lelouch/C.C. rally?!

Thanks for reading! Review?

**PS:** If I am lucky enough, next chapter might come by this week's Wednesday or Thursday! :D


	7. Turn 07: Parental Advisories

**A/N: **I did say that this will come on Wednesday or Thursday _if we're lucky_. Hehehehee~ But I got stuck with Soul Eater and now I'm a sucker for Marie and Stein. XD

So, anyways:

**TheNamelessMuse, Toph the Trickster, The Great Daryl **- Thanks for reading the last chapter and for the continued support. XD Here's another, much-loved update...

**The Light Hidden in The Shadow - **ehh? R-Really?? Hahaha, I know that, really - but when Code Geass got dubbed here, they pronounced it an see-see, lolz and I kinda got used to it. Anyways, I still find Shishi cuter than Shishu. ^^; AND.. perhaps Lelouch got used to it, so he tended to ignore that statement, OR, he's too preoccupied with what Gino's problem is. *wink* Thanks for the review.

**superheroxnerd - **Haha, I thought so! Here's their visit, and we get a hell lot of REROOSHOO's on this chap. And... hm, I'll think of ways on making a kinda vulnerable C.C. - I'll try!

**Merines Shinku - **I don't even know where I get those crazy ideas myself. (sweatdrop) And the adults need more karaoke time, hehehe...

**someone179 - **Waaaaah, I just HAD TO put up a witch-warlock reference! XD I was dying to watch Lelouch do that.

**Illya-chan - **Heheheh, Diethard's Bleeding Love got me laughing myself. Plus, Xingke's Always Be My Baby should go to YouTube sometime.

**noian - **It's so damn nice to hear that Some Little Lunacy gives you a break on some ways.. Good luck on those essays!

**Yukari-chan - **Woot. I knew you'd be one of those in the front row! And here's more "REROOOSHOOO" moments!

**icarus923 - **Now everyone'll find out what's in the box. XD

Thanks for reading the last chapter, and here's another one. Featuring a cracked-up Charles and Marianne, and totally demented neighborhood due to their vacation. :D

* * *

- **SOME LITTLE LUNACY** -

// **TURN 07 : Parental Advisories **//

Euphemia was busy throwing Shakespeare lines at Suzaku the previous night via her cellphone - that was probably why she tripped over the couch on her way to pick up the ringing telephone.

"UWAAAAAHHH~!!"

Cornelia, taking her morning shower, heard the crash and the screech from the living room. "Euphie?!" She hurriedly wrapped her towel around herself and went out the bathroom.

"I'm.. okay, gummybear-... err, sister."

The purple-haired woman simply assumed that the throwpillow-covered lump with traces of long pink-hair that sat over the upturned couch was her sister. The pillow hill grew a hand and picked up the ringing phone.

"Hello?"

Cornelia was about to return to the shower but her sister called her back.

"Sister, it's for you!"

Taking the phone from her sister, Cornelia spoke. "Cornelia speaking."

Frown.

"What do you want, brat?"

Frown harder.

"Don't call me that."

Frown. Frown.

"So Uncle Charles and Auntie Marianne are arriving later?"

Scowl.

"I get it. Now I'm hanging up before I go there and kill you."

Grunt. Grunt.

"Not kidding."

SCOWL.

"DON'T CALL ME CORNY!!!!"

Slam phone down. Stomp back to the bathroom. Euphie looked at the poor phone and then back at her angry sister.

"Sister? What... What did V.V.-chan say to make you so angry?"

* * *

Jeremiah's house's living room was packed with people thirty minutes before Charles's and Marianne's arrival. The dark-blue-haired man looked at the ones gathered in his house and sighed.

Are they always this.. weird?

Nunnally and Rollo were both on the floor making origami flowers with C.C. and Clovis. Lelouch was eating biscuits while making sure Rollo doesn't make a monkey that eats flowers. Euphemia and Suzaku (Jeremiah wondered why Suzaku was there. Perhaps Suzaku will soon be part of the family? Probability: 99.9%) were cooing at each other again. Cornelia was sitting on the couch beside Guilford, Sayoko and Schneizel. The woman was glaring daggers across the room. More specifically, across the origami people and towards the person sitting beside Lelouch. It was V.V., who was glaring back. And beside V.V. was Kanon (and why was Kanon there, again? Jeremiah wondered if Kanon will soon be part of the family too. Probability: 101% if he would look at how Schneizel was looking-.. err. Not his business. NOT.) Anya was texting. Gino, weirdly, was texting too. A few seconds later. Gino smiled apologetically and Anya glared at him. Jeremiah raised his eyebrow. They were beside each other? A few seconds later they were texting again. Now WAIT - is Gino part of the family? (Jeremiah sighed. As much as he hates to admit, Probability: 99.9%)

Then the door slammed open and-

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!"

Everyone looked up.

"Charles, honey. Do you really have to do that?"

Blink. Blink.

"Mommy!!! Daddy!!!" Rollo was the first one to stand up and run towards his parents, but not without Nunnally on piggyback.

"MY BABIES~~~" Marianne squealed in delight as she hugged her twins tightly, almost being superwoman because she almost lifted them both. "MOMMY MISSED YOU SO MUUUUUCH!!!"

"Daddddyyyyyyy!!!!" Rollo and Nunnally then glomped at their father, who hugged them both too.

"MY LITTLE UNDERLINGS-.. DARLINGS!!!!" Charles also hugged his children. "Your daddy also missed you very much! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!"

Sayoko wiped a tear.

Cornelia beside her sweat-dropped.

Lelouch simply chuckled and then walked moderately towards his mother and gave her a hug. "Welcome home, mother."

But before Marianne could reply and hug back, Charles had grabbed his son and lifted him bridal style. "REROOOOOOSHOOOOOO!!!! POPPAKINS MISS YOU SO MUCH, MY BABEEH!!!!"

Everyone in the room sweatdropped.

Lelouch wanted to throw up.

_Click._

He knew that sound.

_Click._

Lelouch swore he'd talk to Anya after this.

_Click. Click. **Click.**_

Or maybe he'd bribe her to surrender her memory card temporarily.

* * *

After Charles's "hug-your-dearest-babeeh-and-shout syndrome" was over and Lelouch was free and Anya's cellphone had stopped clicking, the family sat together on the living room at peace once again. Or at least this was as much as peace could be called.

After the welcome-back greetings of their extended family, Charles and Marianne sat down on the couch and distributed their coming-home gifts.

Schneizel, Cornelia, Euphie and Clovis each got tons of chocolate boxes. As soon as Euphie and Suzaku started saying fluffy words about chocolates and love, Cornelia lead the two out the house, stating that such sentiments are best shared under the moonlit skies - a euphemism for 'kicked the two out the house because they're just freakin' annoying'. The woman also did the same for Kanon and Schneizel because the blonde, upon receiving his box, gave everything to the pink-haired man. But said pink-haired man gave it back to Schneizel, who forced it on Kanon, who forced it on Schneizel... ("Here, Kanon.","No, it's yours.","You can have it.","But you should enjoy your uncle's gift.","What's mine is yours.","But you should have the first taste.","But-") ... except, Cornelia told them to "JUST FUCKING SHARE!!!". Guilford had to stop his fiancee before she could kick Clovis out the house as well. The man was busy admiring (and squealing at) the fabulous chocolate shapes.

Marianne had glomped at Jeremiah and Sayoko, gave her cousin an expensive watch and her cousin-in-law a costly jewelry box, which overjoyed the couple. She also gave Anya another pink teddy bear to add to her collection. When she noticed Gino, the woman shoved another pink teddy bear to the teenager because she was unprepared. ("Anya-chan has a boyfriend?! I didn't knooooow!!!!") When Gino offered the other teddy bear to Anya, the girl scowled. ("You don't like pink?","Uh.. o-of course I do-","Then keep it.","But-but-..")

Lelouch gaped when Charles took out a giant Waffle Emperor plush and gave it to V.V. The stuffed toy wore a thick white fur coat. V.V. squealed. "I FINALLY HAVE ONE FOR ALASKA!!! WEEEEE!!!!" And Lelouch remembered that the 'Waffle Emperor Around the World' exhibit didn't have a 'Waffle Emperor Alaska'.

C.C. just smiled at the Cheese-kun bed sheets. And Lelouch, imagining the Cheese-kun patterned bed sheets on the actual room, felt scared of entering the siblings' room ever ever ever again.

Nunnally was overjoyed upon receiving a new pink dress. Charles commented on how he specifically chose fabulous frills for his little underling-... darling. Clovis also congratulated his uncle upon sight of the fabulous dress. Rollo also was stating COOOOOOL all over at his gaming console. The game that came with it was his favorite - 'Origami Wars'. Charles said that if his son indulges in something, it better be war-.. err, strategies.

And then Charles shoved a big plain white box towards Lelouch. The golden-glittery bow on top of it scared the teenager. "That is the most special gift that we took here, Reroooshoooo. Open it, we'd like to see your very happy face! BWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"

"When would he stop with the bwahahahah?" V.V. mumbled to C.C., hugging his Waffle Emperor Alaska tighter.

Lelouch just sighed at his father's antics and undid the bow, and then peeked a little at the box's lid.

It was as if he saw another one of C.C.'s paperwork.

He slammed it shut the moment he saw what was inside.

And every so smilingly, he asked his father. "Dad, are you SURE you gave me the right box?"

Charles was glad to see a very joyous smile. "Yes, son."

And then the raven-head turned serious. "No, really, dad. I'm quite sure I don't need this.. present."

"Son, I've noticed that lately you have always been so stressed. They said that these things help you relax..." Charles nodded proudly to himself. Marianne also giggled approvingly.

"Dad. Are you serious?"

"Why, I couldn't be more serious, Rerooshooo! BWAHAHAHAHAH!!!!"

"What is it, Lelouch?" Suzaku, who had entered just minutes before and stood beside his friend when Lelouch received the box, lifted the lid and revealed the contents of the box for the world to see.

Everybody gasped.

A moment of silence.

"AWWWWWWW!!!!"

Lelouch scowled. "Don't AWW at it!" Then he glared daggers at his father. "DAD! I couldn't possibly keep... this!"

But C.C., who was at his other side, had reached out and lifted the creature on the box. "What a cutie." the woman said, hugging the gift to herself.

The pure white cat purred against the green-haired young woman sweetly.

"AWWWWWW!!!!"

Lelouch turned to his not-girlfriend. "C.C.! Put that cat back in this box!"

C.C. frowned. "Lelouch, look you scared her." Nunnally and Euphie nodded.

"I did not." Lelouch grunted, then turned to his parents. "Mom, dad, are you sure you intended to give this to ME, and not to Nunnally or Euphie?"

Marianne cocked her head to the side and poked her cheek, giving a look of confusion. "Why, Lelouch? You like Nunnally's dress for yourself?"

"That's not what I mean, mom!" Lelouch retorted half-heartedly, glancing irritably at Nunnally, Euphie and C.C. who had already started to play with the little cat. "You.. you.. why would you give me a cat??"

"You... you don't like it?" Marianne sniffed and clung to her husband's arm, dabbing her eyes with a handkerchief. "Mommy specially chose her for you..." Charles also did the same.

Nunnally and Rollo both pouted at their older brother.

The young man gaped. "M-Mom, D-dad, no, of course I.." he stared at the cat in C.C.'s arms, and then sighed. "I love it so much! It's so cute, and it's so fabulous, I like it!" Grabbing the creature from his business partner, he hugged it to himself and tried to cheer his parents up up. "BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!"

Charles threw away the handkerchief that was his prop, and laughed approvingly. "I KNEW IT! POPPAKINS IS SO GOOD!!! BWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"

Marianne simply smiled and giggled. Oh, she remains a good actress.

And everyone else in the room thinks that Charles and Marianne need serious help. They believed in Lelouch when his sentence contained the word 'fabulous'?!

Behind him, C.C. chuckled and poked the cat's nose, smiling. "See, Monna, Lelouch loves you..."

Lelouch glared at her. "Who said you could name her?"

"Nobody said I couldn't." C.C. said pointedly. "Right, Monna? Hmm???"

"Meooow!!"

Lelouch sighed again, this time looking hopelessly down at his new pet, stroking its pure white fur. The cat looked up at him and purred sweetly, and that was all it took for Lelouch to grin a little.

"Alright, everyone. Dinner is ready!" Sayoko chimed in, and V.V. made a dash to the kitchen - he could smell waffles.

* * *

The next day, Lelouch and Monna were in the balcony, the former watching the latter eat her catfood breakfast.

The door then slammed open and-

"GOOD MORNING JAPAAAAAAN!!!! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!"

Lelouch flinched. Monna hid behind him.

"Dad..." the young man deadpanned. "Do you have to shout? It's so early, you know. I bet you woke the whole house up."

"REROOOOSHOOOO!!! MONNIE!!! GOOD MORNING!!!"

"It's Monna, dad. And please, stop shouting." Lelouch sighed as he lifted up the cat and put it next to its bowl. Monna just blinked up at Charles, cat eyes wide.

"HOW ARE YOU, SON?!?!?"

Giving up, Lelouch simply answered. "I'm fine, dad."

"HOW IS C.C.?!"

"Huh? She's.. fine too?"

"HOW ARE THE TWO OF YOU?!"

"We're... fine."

"HAVE YOU KISSED HER YET?!?!"

And Lelouch finally realized what his father must be asking about. "Dad, forget it. Please."

"OH HOW FORGETFUL OF POPPAKINS! OF COURSE YOU'VE KISSED HER DURING THE PLAY!!"

That wasn't what Lelouch was talking about. And that was certainly a topic he was trying to avoid. "Uh. Err. Yeah?"

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"

Lelouch was about to say more, but a window opened and a shout came next. "CHARLES! SHUT THE FUCK UP!!! I'M TRYING TO FREAKIN' SLEEEEEEP!!!!" V.V. screamed from their room. And then threw a small Waffle Emperor plushie that hit the man on the face.

Lelouch admired V.V.'s accuracy.

"Anyways," Charles continued. "I AM GOING TO VISIT OUR RELATIVES TODAY!! HOW ABOUT YOU ACCOMPANY ME, SON?!?! BWAHAHAHAHA-"

Toink. A Cheese-kun plushie to the face.

Lelouch also admired C.C.'s accuracy. She is V.V.'s sister, indeed.

"Oh, the people in this household don't seem to appreciate my fabulous voice, right Lelouch?"

The man blinked.

"Lelouch..? WHERE HAVE YOU GONE, SON?!?! WE ARE NOT FINISHED WITH OUR BONDING-"

Toink. An.. orange?

Too bad Lelouch wasn't there to admire Jeremiah's skills.

"HMMMMM!!! THIS ORANGE TASTES SO GOOD!! WHO-"

Toink. A pink teddy bear.

Looks like Charles would have to go do a room-to-room after his speech.

* * *

The first house that Charles visited was Cornelia's.

Euphie was watching T.V., Cornelia was reading the newspaper, and Guilford was drinking coffee.

The door slammed open.

"THIS IS SPAAAAARRRRRTAAAAAA!!!!"

Guilford choked on hot coffee. Euphie dropped the remote control, and Cornelia just blinked.

Then...

"HEEELLL YEAAAAAHH!!!!"

"THAT'S THE SPIRIT, CORNELIAAAA!!!"

"GOOD MORNING, UNCLEEEE!!!!!"

Euphie and Guilford had the urge to go back to bed. But Marianne suddenly appeared behind her husband and sat with Guilford on the dining table. "I am so sorry, they really have one personality..."

"Uh.. um, it's fine, ma'am. Please have some coffee, or help yourself with our breakfast.." Guilford said, still weirded out as his fiancee and his fiancee's uncle shouted battlecries.

"HOW ARE YOU DOING, CORNELIA?!?!"

"I AM STILL HEALTHY AS EVER, UNCLE!!!"

"GOOD! BECAUSE THIS IS SPPAAAAARTAAAA!!!"

"INDEEEEEED!!! LET'S CRUSH THEM WITH OUR MIGHT!!!"

"HAIL BRITTANIIIAAA!!!"

"I THOUGHT THIS WAS SPAAAAARRRTTTAAAAAA?!?!"

"NEVERMIND!!!"

"BWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"

Euphie walked over to the dining table and sat beside her Aunt Marianne. "I bet Lelouch wasn't very pleased with all the shouting?"

"Um, the people at home kept throwing things at him. I can't blame them though..." Marianne sighed. "It was so early. Even a... a fuuma shuriken went hurling towards him."

Euphie and Guilford gulped.

Marianne went on. "Sayoko-san seems to be kinder than ever. She intentionally decided to miss the hit."

"VICTOOOOORYYYYY!!!"

"GLOOOOORYYYY!!!"

* * *

"Mom." Anya said from her seat on the dining table. "Why is your fuuma shuriken lying there outside?"

Sayoko giggled nervously, and avoided her husband's and daughter's pointed looks. "Uh, I was... um, sleepwalking, I think..."

"Oh." Jeremiah nodded.

"Dad." Anya then turned to her father. "Why was Uncle Charles requesting me for orange juice earlier?"

* * *

The next house was Clovis's and Schneizel's.

Marianne tried to stop her husband from barging in with a shout but she failed.

Miserably.

The door slammed open.

"A FABULOUS MORNING TO ALL OF YOOOOOUUUU!!!!"

Kanon dropped his sandwich.

And stared at the man who was standing so fabulously by their doorway, arms outstretched and grinning like mad.

And because Schneizel was in the bathroom and Clovis was somewhere around the house out of Charles' sight, the pink-haired man who was standing by their dining table had no choice but to greet back dumbfoundedly.

"A.. f-fabulous morning to you too... s-sir."

"THANK YOOOUUUU!!!" Charles smiled, stepping inside. Marianne ran after him and grabbed his arm, pouting up at her husband.

"Charles, look, you scared Schneizel-kun's wife!" the woman scolded.

Kanon dropped his sandwich again.

Oh, poor sandwich.

"Oh, that is no problem!" Kanon smiled in his friendly way and picked up his sandwich again, this time deciding to himself that he'd just throw it.

Really, he should stop wearing his frilly pink apron. People are getting the wrong..- no, right idea, which was wrong.

That was when Schneizel stepped in and noticed his uncle. "Uncle Charles, Aunt Marianne, good-"

"GOOOOOOD MORNING, SCHNEIIIZEEEEELLL!!!!"

Schneizel and Kanon sweatdropped, and then Schneizel sighed, and breathed in.

"GOOOOD MORNING TOO, UNCLE CHAAAARLEEESSSS!!!!"

Kanon dropped the sandwich again. Oh, he really should throw it already!

"GOOOOOD MORNING, SCHNEEEIIIZEEEELLLL'S WIIIIIFEEEE!!!"

Kanon gaped, then looked at his blonde 'husband', who nodded at him apologetically. He sighed, breathed in, and, "GOOOOD MOOOOORNING, err.. err.. UNCLE CHAAAARLEESSS!!!"

"VERY GOOOOOD!!! YOU REALLY ARE PART OF OUUUUR FAMILLLYYYYY!!!!"

Marianne sighed. She's been sighing a lot today. She just sat herself on the couch and switched the TV on.

Clovis then appeared out of nowhere, carrying some papers that they all assumed were lesson plans. He saw their visitors, and started to get fabulous.

He sparkled, changed his background to bubbles and stars, and was about to greet with poise but-

"GOOOOOD MORNING, O FABULOUS NEPHEW OF MINE!!!"

Clovis sighed. So much for poise. "GOOOOOOD MORNING TOO, O FABULOUS UNCLE OF MY FABULOUS SELF!!!"

Kanon was terrified. He couldn't bring himself to eat any longer. After all, he might drop the next food he'll make for himself.

* * *

Nunnally and Rollo were playing Origami Wars in their room when the female twin raised her head and paused the game.

"WHY DID YOU PAUSE THE GAAAAAME-"

"Did you hear that?"

"What?"

"I think I heard Schneizel-nii's voice."

"Psh. He's down the next block. You're hearing things."

"Hm.. Maybe.."

They resumed their game.

* * *

Marianne tried to stop Charles on heading towards their next destination.

Too bad Charles was extra enthusiastic.

"OOOOOOHAYOOOOU GOZAAAAIIIIMAAAAASUUU!!!"

Suzaku was beyond shock. He stood there, on the bottom of their staircase, on his blue shirt, and on the middle of putting pants on.

So, his pink polka dot boxers were in plain view.

"O-Ohayou go-gozaimasu..?" the brown-haired teen greeted back weakly.

"OHOHOHO! YOU HAVE FABULOUS BOXERS, KURURURUGI!!!!"

"Kururugi, sir. And.. uh, would you.. excuse... me???"

"GO ON, KURURURURUGI!!!" Charles stepped in. That was when Suzaku ran hurriedly towards the bathroom.

Damn it to death - he was running late for his date with Euphie, that was why he was dressing up on his way to the bathroom to brush his teeth, and then.. then Lelouch's dad sees him IN. HIS. BOXERS.

Suzaku wants to freakin' die.

But NO - he has a reason for living! Euphemia needs him as much as he needs her, and she loves him as much as he loves her. They are lovers, fated, destined, written in the stars-...

AHEM.

Back on the living room, Marianne and Charles sat themselves on the couch. Gino then sleepily trudged down the stairs, rubbing his eyes. "Su...za...ku??? Who was shouting???"

"Oh! Anya-chan's boyfriend!" Marianne squealed. "What are you doing in Suzaku's house, Gino-kun?"

"Lelouch's mom...?" Gino blinked. "I'm.. we're apartment-mates."

Marianne sweatdropped. She forgot that they were on an apartment unit.

And that was all the more reason to stop Charles from shouting-

"GOOOOOOD MORNING, ANYA'S BOYFRIEEEEND!!!"

And Gino, being Gino, responded just as enthusiastically. "GOOOOD MORNING, LELOUCH'S DAAAAAD!!!"

Suzaku, brushing his teeth inside the bathroom, just sighed.

* * *

Euphie was sitting on their front porch when Guilford was on his way to work.

"Euphie, are you alright?"

"Suzaku's late..." the girl pouted. "I wonder what happened?"

Guilford frowned. "Maybe he overslept or something, don't you think?"

"Hmm. I wish he's okay..." Euphie looked down the street, to where Suzaku and Gino's apartment was located. "I so wish he just simply overslept."

* * *

Now their next destination was a destination that Marianne liked, but she didn't need Charles to shout. Really.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"

Seems like Charles had run out of coherent phrases to shout.

The blonde girl sitting on the living room of the house hugged her magazine to herself in surprise.

This girl Marianne actually recognized. "Milly-chan!" the woman greeted apologetically. "I'm sorry if my husband startled you!"

"Miss Marianne!" Milly smiled, standing up. "Oh, I'm.. I guess I was just.. surprised. A bit."

"GOOD MORNING, MILLY ASHFORD!!!" Charles greeted once again.

Milly sweatdropped. "Good Morning, Sir Charles. My.. my grandfather is in his study room. Would you like me to bring you there?"

"SUUUUUURE!!!"

Now Milly didn't know what in the world Lelouch inherited from his father except the violet eyes. And Nunnally and Rollo didn't have that same voice capacity either.

* * *

Lelouch sneezed.

C.C. and Monna looked up at him.

"Uh, nothing. Nevermind."

Nunnally and Rollo sneezed.

V.V. looked up at them.

"Ahaha, excuse me."

"Huuuh... whatever, whatever."

* * *

It was about lunch when Charles and Marianne returned. Rollo and Nunnally greeted them enthusiastically as usual. And then lunch started. They all sat on their appropriate places and started to eat Sayoko's tasty meal.

"Itadakimasu."

"BANZAAAAAI!!!"

Everyone sweatdropped, but nobody made further comments.

Two weeks.

Maybe in two weeks all their vocal chords would be stretched-

"HMMM, THIS IS DELICIOUS, SAYOKO!"

"THANK YOU CHARLES!!!!"

-or... sore.

// **End of TURN 07! - To be continued...** //

In TURN 08: Cats and Dogs

_"I tell you. Please. Don't look at him like that."_

_"..."_

_"You know, he loves somebody else. He's using you!"_

_"..."_

_"You'll be hurt. And if you get hurt, I'll get hurt too! Because I love you!"_

_"..."_

* * *

**A/N:** I... honestly don't know how I even finished writing this chapter.

I was laughing BWAHAHAHAHA along with Charles, really. And I bet Monna surprised everyone, ne? Hahahaha... We get more Monna next chapter.

PLUS, the preview? Hmm... I'll tell you one thing. _Lelouch_ is the one saying that. Care to guess who he's talking to?

Thanks for reading!!! Review...! :D


	8. Turn 08: Cats, Dogs and Little Boys

**A/N: **Well. Last chap really cracked me up, but I _think_ this is... more... serious. Seriously crazy. I mean, I've been held on fever, my mother cracked up on her own birthday - by God, my dad and mom are crazy. date between three of us was.. erm, food-filled? that made me happy! - and then I found lolcat. Which motivated my Monna-loving side.

And about Monna... (sigh) let's admit it. The thing should go to happier places, other than angsty tragic fics.

And thanks to the reviewers last time:

**someone179, Harold Jackel - **Thanks for the guess and the review... and hm. We'll see here. I bring you the new chap!

**Toph the Trickster - **The cat deserves happier stories. XD And thanks for welcoming the crack back. (wink)

**IIlya-chan, Merines Shinku, icarus923 - **Wah. Thanks so much for loving Monna! lolz. I'm happy that people love her!

**nachi - **well, we love Charles. And at least he's not shouting World Domination, bebeh. About his hair, hmmm... I'd dread to see him bald, you know. Let's be thankful he has hair. Otherwise... Lelouch couldn't have been born. get what i mean. ;)

**The Great Daryl, TheNamelessMuse, RaV - **Thanks for supporting this story! Here's another chapter for all of you!

**Yukari-chan - **How could you have guessed Arthur/Monna?!?! Nooooo, I FAAAAAILED AT SURPRISE! lolz. Read on, friendships.

**superheroxnerd - **Oh, yes, I do love Monna. And Charles shocks everyone. I duuno why. O_O Lelouch, adopted? Srsly, that's a pretty probably right theory. lolz

**aznchiki - **Aw, great, you love my stories! Thank you! Hmm the alrite, thing? Sorry if it bothered you. I.. err, tend to hurry up in my writing. And I use NotePad, so its invincible spellcheck supports me. lol Thanks for the support!

So let's get on with Monna, Lelouch, the males on adrenaline rush, a sick V.V., a romantic Arthur and extensive use of Lolcat language.

You have been warned. :D Yet I wish you won't heed to the warning and enjoy the crack ahead.

* * *

- **SOME LITTLE LUNACY** -

// **TURN 08 : Cats, Dogs and Little Boys **//

Marianne Lamperouge is a very very patient, caring, thoughtful woman. She loves her family and friends dearly. She was an image of inner and outer beauty.

However, Charles was a completely different matter.

"Honey, please stop shouting. Sayoko might come throwing something sharp again-"

"But my dear, I really really want to find that thing already and maybe, just maybe, if I shout for it, it might just come back!"

Marianne looked hopelessly at the backside of the man she called her husband as Charles kneeled by the bed and stuck his head under it in search for the missing item.

"Charles, you look stupid, really."

"COME BACK YOU UNGRATEFUL STUPID THING!" Oh, seems like the man hadn't heard her. Or, maybe he agreed to her statement. How stupid was he? That logic is just so... wrong.

"Charles-"

"I NEED YOU! COME BACK TO ME! OR I SHALL DELIVER MISERY UPON YOU AND YOUR FAMILY!"

"Charles?"

Now she was tapping her foot impatiently.

"ETERNAL DAMNATION IN THE DEPTHS OF HELL YOU UNGRATEFUL TOOL!"

Marianne was now annoyed. She could faintly hear Jeremiah outside desperately stopping a probably armed Sayoko-

"Charles!"

"COME BACK NOW! LET ME FIND YOU, UNDERLING!"

Marianne could really hear Jeremiah now. _"Sayoko, love, please let him be. Drop that sharp dangerous thing, sweetheart. We don't need a chainsaw-"_

Oh. So it was a chainsaw. Ninjas are truly innovative.

"COME OUT, COME OUT WHEREVER YOU ARE!!!"

_"Jeremiah, Anya has a headache! She'll get worse if I don't stop this shouting doofus-"_

_"We have other choices, do we? Now let go of the chainsaw, honey-"_

"YOU GODDAMNED HELLISH STUBBORN SON OF WHOEVER CAN BEAR YOU!!! I SWEAR WHEN I FIND YOU I'LL CRUSH YOU TO ITSY BITSY UNCUTESY PIECES!!!!"

Marianne rolled her eyes. "Charles, then what use would it give you? CHARLES?!"

"UWAAAAAAAARGGGGHHHHHHHHH~"

Now that was _incoherent_. Marianne snapped. "CHARLES!!!"

"Yes, sweetheart?" The man peeked out his head from under the bed and looked up at her with sparkling, adoring, loving eyes-

"Your ballpen is in the back pocket of your pants."

"OOOOOH!!!!"

* * *

The next day Charles was left with Lelouch, Suzaku, Rollo and Gino. Lelouch was lounging, staring off to the distance with Monna dozing in his lap. Suzaku was texting on the next couch with Arthur in his lap too, Rollo was playing '_Origami Wars_' as usual and Gino was sleeping on the carpet with the pink teddy bear in his arms.

"WHAT ARE YOU YOUNG PEOPLE DOING?!?!" Charles' voice boomed as soon as he saw the young men.

"Resting." Suzaku replied bluntly, uninterested.

"Go somewhere else, Dad." Lelouch said, stroking Monna's fur absentmindedly, looking at Rollo's game. How an origami rose managed to KICK a origami mouse, he did not want to know. Maybe the game makers were hitting something. "For once, let us have a quiet time without the bustling ladies."

Charles frowned. "Rerooshoo, you don't want Poppakins around? You don't want some Rerooshoo-Poppa bonding, my son?" he sniffed. "What about you, Rollo? Do you want to play with Poppakins?"

Rollo did not reply. Only then did Charles realize that his brown-haired son was wearing earphones.

"SUZUKU! Do you want to play with Uncle Charles?"

"I'm busy, Uncle Charles. And my name is _Suzaku_." the teen replied.

Charles only quivered in self-pity. "Would you ask Anya-chan's boyfriend if he wants some Uncle Charles bonding?"

"Gino is sleeping, dad." Lelouch said. "Go play with Cornelia. She'll appreciate it."

"EXCELLENT IDEA, MY SON! POPPA WILL GO POOF NOW! Oh, can I bring Bonna with me?"

"Her name is MONNA!" Lelouch retorted, annoyed. "And NO! So go _poof_ now and go shout at Cornelia's instead."

The man left them whilst skipping and singing happy songs. Lelouch grumbled something about the ladies neglecting their house in the worst possible time. His mother had pulled Sayoko, C.C. and Anya with her early on for some girl's day-out to escape Charles for once.

And _yay_, they succeeded.

That was when Lelouch noted cat eyes looking up at him. He looked down and saw Monna still sleeping, then looked around.

Arthur.

Arthur was looking at him.. no- he was looking up at THEM, or more specifically at..

Monna.

Lelouch looked at the navy blue cat in his best friend's lap. Arthur was looking at Monna. Lelouch looked down at Monna again. The cat was now wide awake.

Lo, and behold - Monna was looking back at Arthur.

Arthur winked. Wait- WINKED?! Lelouch gaped.

Monna purred.

Arthur winked again.

Monna purred again.

Lelouch gulped.

Lelouch scowled.

NO WAY in absolute hell.

* * *

It was in the middle of Lelouch's glaring contest with Arthur that Rolo called his attention.

"Brother? Did V.V. go with mom and the girls?"

Lelouch blinked. "No. C.C. said he's still asleep."

Rollo frowned to himself. "But brother, it's 2 in the afternoon already. I'll wake him up now."

Lelouch simply nodded, and returned to glaring at Arthur as Rollo made his way upstairs. Suzaku had resorted to cross-stitch minutes ago, so Arthur leapt off the teen's lap to rest beside Gino instead. And the cat had glared back.

Lelouch was mad at Arthur.

Arthur, quite plainly, hated Lelouch today, too.

But all hell broke loose when Rollo came running down the stairs again. "BROTHER!!!! SUZAKU!!!"

"Yes?" the best friends asked. Gino sat up in alarm, too.

"V.V.-CHAN!" Rollo panted. "He's sick."

"Eh." Lelouch snorted. "You sure?"

"Yeah. He's suicidal."

"What?"

"He wants to_ die_. Because he can't see C.C. around. He's burning with fever too-"

Lelouch stood up and scooped Monna in his arms before following his brother back up the stairs. Suzaku and Gino followed, Arthur trailing behind them.

---

When they got to the siblings' room, they found V.V. curled up in a fetal position in his yellow pajamas under the Cheese-kun covers, hugging Waffle Emperor to himself, face red and sweaty, glaring out the window.

"V.V.?" Suzaku took initiative, sitting on the bed and peering at the boy's face. "Are you okay?"

"Who're you?"

Suzaku blinked.

"Oh. Suzie. What the fuck are you doing here?" the boy muttered, voice muffled under Waffle Emperor's head.

Suzaku said nothing as he put a hand on the boy's forehead, checking his temperature. "You have fever."

V.V. coughed.

"And colds, obviously." Lelouch added, pulling C.C.'s office chair and sitting beside the bed.

V.V. glared at Lelouch. "I'm cold."

"Of course you are." Suzaku said. Rollo crawled up the bed and checked the boy's temperature for himself. "We should get medicine for you-"

"NOOOOO, DON'T GET ME POOOOISOOOON-"

"It's medicine, V.V.-chan. It's sweet and it has no poison!" Rollo said, convincing the boy. "Really."

"Why should I believe you." V.V. deadpanned.

They all stared at V.V.. Silence ensued for a moment, before the sick boy coughed again.

Lelouch sighed. "C.C. will kill me." Why Gino and Suzaku smirked, he didn't know. No, maybe he did, but he preferred to ignore the assumptions. They remained in the room like that again, bored as ever, and looking at the red-cheeked V.V., who buried his head on the pillows.

The staring off lasted for ten more minutes, in which consisted of V.V. coughing, Monna roaming around the room and Arthur roaming around alongside her.

Booooooooring.

"Hey." V.V. said again. "I wanna die."

"Huh."

"I feel sick."

"Huh."

"I'm gonna die, right?"

"Huh."

"I wanna throw up."

"Huh."

"WHY DON'T YOU JUST FREAKING GET TO TREATING THE SICK YOU IDIOTS?!?!"

"Huh."

"GET A FREAKIN THERMOMETER AND CHECK MY TEMPERATURE!!!"

Rollo snapped out of his attempt to do origami on a handkerchief. "Huh? Ah. Oh. Okay!" He dashed out the room and tripped down the stairs to get to the medicine box.

V.V. growled. "Honestly." Then he turned to Gino. "GO GET AN ICE BAG!"

"Okay!" Gino beamed and ran to get an ice bag wherever the hell it was. No, really - he did not know where the ice bag is..

The blonde then glared at Suzaku. "MEDICINE FOR FEVER, FOOL!"

Suzaku blinked first, before dashing out and getting the meds.

Finally V.V. looked at Lelouch and shouted. "AND GET SOME WATER!"

Lelouch sighed and then ran out the room to get some water.

V.V. frowned. What the hell is wrong with those guys? They look so pathetic. Frowning some more, he heard a slow _'meow'_, and looked down at Monna who had climbed up at bed beside him. "WUT R U LOOKIN AT?"

"Meow."

"THARS NOTHIN WRONG WIF ME."

"Meow."

"EXCEPT 4 SUM LIL FEVR, AECHY HEAD AN OH, I DOAN KNOE, MAYBE AM SICK?!"

"Meow...?"

Arthur was on the foot of the bed, staring sparklingly at Monna.

V.V. grinned deviously behind the flushed cheeks and covers. "HOOS UR KITTEH BOIFREND IN THAR, HM?"

Monna batted her eyelashes at him and... WUT TEH HELL SHE BLUSHD?

But then the four hoogaloids came in, all shouting his name. What the hell? V.V. looked at them and for once, he honestly did want to die right there and then.

Rollo was holding a whole medicine cabinet which looked like it was extracted from the bathroom wall by force. Lelouch was holding a gallon of mineral water and a pack of maple syrup (what the-?). Suzaku had a first aid kit, and Gino has a bucket of ice cubes.

"You four look ridiculou-"

"V.V.-chan, lie down! We're gonna get you okay ASAP!" Rollo said, pouncing on the bed, and pinning the sick blonde down by the shoulders. Gino put down the ice bucket and Lelouch put down the water and syrup. Suzaku deposited the medicine cabinet in the nearby wall so it stood upright, and then opened it, along with his first-aid kit.

Now V.V. is afraid.

Lelouch stood regally near the Cheese-kun induced bed, and faced his 'comrades'. "SuperOrigami, keep patient steady. PinkBoyfriend2, ready our materials. Operation will start immediately! PinkBoyfriend1, assist me."

V.V. gaped. "HUWAAAAAATH?!"

But Gino and Suzaku and Rollo all replied at the same time. "Yes, Commander ZeroTheHero!"

V.V. gaped wider. "THE FUUUUCK?!?!"

"Monnalicious and SirArthur, PLZ LEEF TEH OPERASHUN AREA AN GO 2 EVACUASHUN GROUNDZ!"

"Meoooooow." The cats left the bed and stood near Gino and Suzaku instead.

So it's not just V.V. who is fluent in Lolcat language.

Wait, where did they get those hospital curtains?

ZeroTheHero stood over V.V.'s traumatized form and grinned. "Don't worry, patient. Everything is gonna be alright."

"HOW THE HELL COULD THAT POSSIBLY HAPPEN NOW?!?!" V.V. wailed.

"PB2!" Lelouch called. "Thermometer!" Gino, who is PB2, got the thermometer from the cabinet, passed it to Suzaku, who made his way towards their commander and gave said equipment. Lelouch held up the thermometer over V.V.'s face and said. "Say AH."

"Mmf." V.V. shut his mouth tightly. No way in hell is he letting these lunatics tend to him. He'd rather die.

But Lelouch was insistent. "Maple Syrup and lighter!"

"Yes, my lord!"

Oh joy, in the original series, this is what you could call 'TOTALLY GEASSED'.

The commander lit up the lighter and held the maple syrup close to it. V.V., in sheer terror of seeing the fanwonderfulawesometastic waffle sauce being violated and tortured, screamed. "DON'T HURT IT! DOOOON'T!!!! NOOOOO-"

And in goes thermometer.

It's so unfaaaaaair!

"Phase One, success." Suzaku, or PB1, announced.

SuperOrigami smiled sweetly. "Don't worry, V.V.-chan. We are professionals."

_Yes_, V.V. thought. _And my hair's a wig._

ZeroTheHero took the thermometer after some seconds and frowned. "Patient's temperature is high. 101 degrees celcius! All hands prepare for Emergency Red Alert!"

"What?" was all V.V. managed to say.

A millisecond later, the blonde found himself smothered by both necessary and unecessary medical equipment and trapped in the prying hands of ZeroTheHero, PB1 and PB2.

Oh, must Rollo be THIS strong?

He found himself screaming for Monna and Arthur to save him. "HAAAAAAAAALP MEEEEEH!!! SAAAAAAAVVVVVEEEE MEEEEE!!!! MOOOOONNNAAAAA!!!! ARTHUUUUUURRR!!! HAAAAALP PLZ!!!"

The cats only blinked. "Meow."

"IM GONNA GIV U COOKIEZ AN CHEEZBURGER!"

The Gods are frowning down at him. V.V. wished Charles was here instead.

Or even Corny. At least she was a woman.

But he honestly, hopelessly, desperately wanted to see C.C. kick these guys back to their senses.

"PB1! Take care of the hair!"

"Hai!"

"Scalpel!"

"WHAAAAA?!?!?!"

"SuperOrigami pin him down!"

"Yes, my lord!"

"ICE!"

"WATER!"

"PEPPER!"

"Huh?"

"Icebag! Maintain temperature!!!"

"How is his heart rate?!"

"What a heart rate?"

"IDIOOOOOOT!!!"

"Icebag! ICEBAG!"

"I can't find it!"

"Get that... thing, whatever it is!"

"HERE!"

_rrrrrriiiippppppp_

"WAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!"

"No, it's okay, it's okay!"

"CHAAAAARLES! I WANT CHARLES!!!!"

"OMIGOSH, COMMANDER, BLOOOOOOD!!!!"

"Fool. That's not blood, you slipped the medicine!"

"YAAAATTTAAAAA!!!!"

"DATTEBAYYOOOOOO!!!"

"SPAAAARTAAAAA!!!"

"BRITTANIIIIAAAAAAAAA!!!"

"MOONNNNNNAAAAAA!!!"

"Eh."

_Rrrrrriippppppp~_

"WHAAAA- FIRRREEEEEE!!!!"

"Wooooow, so fireeeeey!!!"

_splash._

"Thanks, PB1."

"Don't mention it, PB2."

"THE PATIENT IS DYING!!!! NO! GET THE ELECTRIC THINGY whatever that is!"

"No, no, no, I'm ALIVE! MY Gaaaaawd!!!"

"SuperOrigami, hold him down! NO, DON'T STRANGLE HIM! DON'T FOLD HIM!"

"Hey, Euphie texted. BRB."

"Commander, PB1 abandoned position!"

"Nevermind, he'll be sanctioned later! HERE'S THE ICEBAG-"

"HOOOOOOOT!!!"

"WHAT THE HECK?!"

"Here're the ice cubes, commander!"

"Get another... pillow!"

_rrrriiipppppppp~_

"O MAI GAWD!!!!"

Half an hour later of fussing and professional medical operations of four people that were obviously not right in the head...

V.V. sat up straight in bed and frowned at the grinning maniacs. "Fuuuuuck yoooouuuu..."

Oh, such foul words.

They tied his hair up in two high ponytails _("The hair hinders his ventilation! QUICKLY!")_, wrapped bandages across his nose and cheeks _("And you thought the HAIR hinders my ventilation?!","It's red all over, there must be internal bleeding!")_, stuck in his head an improvised ice bag made up of what before was a Cheese-kun pillowcase and ice cubes _("C.C. WILL KILL YOU ALL!","No, she'll only kill Lelouch!")_ and made him take a flower-shaped, pink, candy-like, sweet thing they dubbed as medicine _("If I find out that this is Nunnally's or Anya's candy, I'll kill you all.","No, it's medicine for 5 year old kids, believe us!") _and made him drink water.

And they explained that they were on adrenaline rush. 101 degrees startled them too much.

Uh-huh.

"Would you four simply call even a woman or a housewife from anywhere in the neighborhood so SHE WILL KNOW HOW MUCH OF A MESS YOU MADE OF ME AND FIX IT!"

Cough, cough, cough. Oh, V.V.'s getting sicker.

"Wow. We didn't think of that. Cornelia must be in the neighborhood, still." Lelouch said, amazed that he had been so stupid to pretend to be professional and had even resisted the urge to climb the roof and call for help. Yes, so stupid indeed...

"Well then let's find someone who could help poor V.V. here. Look, he's about to die." Gino said, looking sympathetically at the poor poor boy.

They looked out the window and saw the someone they have been looking for.

The person chased after a little white-and-brown poodle puppy. Said person picked up the puppy and smiled sweetly, before heading for home down the block.

They've found someone to help them and teach them the right way to treat the sick!

And when Suzaku pushed the window open, the four of them shouted at the same time.

"KANON-SAN!!!"

V.V. choked on thin air. Oh, joy. They took housewife too seriously.

* * *

When Kanon arrived and heeded to their request to check up on poor V.V., the four left everything else to the pink-haired man. And when Lelouch saw that Monna and Arthur were about to jump out the window, he grabbed his little innocent Monna to himself.

He is not letting Arthur taint Monna's innocence and take her somewhere inappropriate! That goddamned navy blue son of a feline was about to influence Monna and take her to elope! No. Lelouch wouldn't let that happen.

So he took Monna downstairs, put her on the table and settled down for a heart-to-heart owner-pet talk.

"Monna? You like Arthur, do you?"

"..." The cat batted her lovely cat eyelashes.

"Yes, I know. Love moves in mysterious cat ways, but I hate break this into you, but-.."

"..." Monna looked at him, eyes confused.

"Arthur has a wife. And she's already pregnant."

Cat eyebrows rise.

"Euphie's cat, Barbie, is pregnant."

No, really. Lelouch knew it. Euphie went texting everyone last week that her pet will have babies soon.

"And Arthur is the father."

Teary, sparkling cat eyes.

"I tell you. Please. Don't look at him like that."

"..." Monna huffed. Oh, rly.

"You know, he loves somebody else. He's using you!"

"..." Monna glared now.

And Lelouch couldn't take his beloved kitty glaring at him, so, with all emotion he had for the little creature he'd grown to love so much, he grabbed her and shook her back and forth. "You'll be hurt! And if you get hurt, I'll get hurt too! Because I love you!"

Monna blinked innocently up at him. And Lelouch discovered just what was an effective way of telling his cat what he wanted to say.

"MONNA, DIS AR TEH IMPORTANT. U HAS 2 FIND ANOTHR BOIFREND AN STUFF. NO ARTHUR. HEZ WOMANIZR. HEZ PLAYR, AN U DISERVE SOMEONE BETTR THAN DAT. HE HAS WIFE AN SOON THEY WILL HAS KIDDIEZ. AN IT WILL MAK U LUNLEH WHICH WILL MAK ME LUNLEH AN WILL MAK EVRYONE LUNLEH. SRSLY. KTHNXBAI."

And Monna finally understood everything. Lelouch loves her so much. It almost made her cry... Almost.

But the feline's heart loves hard and those aren't enough for her...

"MONNA, LISTEN! IZ WRONG! THEYRE PPLZ!"

"Lelouch....?"

Lelouch gasped, he peered close to his cat and smiled widely. "MONNA! U TALKEDED! U CAN TALKED?! I DIDNT KNOE U CAN TALKED!"

"Lelouch?"

"AWSUUUUUM!!!"

"Lelouch, behind you...?"

The raven-head turned around and saw Kanon standing by the kitchen doorway, his puppy in his arms.

Ah, okay. Monna couldn't talk after all. Lelouch sighed. What a shame...

"Yes, Kanon-san?"

"V.V.-kun's alright now. He'll be fine by the end of the day, I assume. Rollo-kun and the others are taking care of him. I told Suzaku what to do, so all of you should be okay." Kanon smiled. Kanon's puppy smiled too.

Lelouch then looked at Monna, who was looking back at Kanon's puppy.

"Ah, thank you very much. What's your puppy's name?"

"He's Muffin-kun." the man said, stroking the little creature's hair.

Muffin-kun winked.

Monna purred.

De. Ja. Vu.

Muffin-kun winked again.

Monna purred again.

And Lelouch gulped.

_A DOG?!?!_

* * *

On the shopping mall, the ladies were all seated in Pizza Hut.

Marianne and Sayoko sighed.

"What's wrong?" C.C. asked, finishing their order and shooing off their host.

"I hope the boys are okay." Marianne said, looking worriedly at Sayoko.

The kunoichi shared the same look. "Yes, I hope so too."

Anya fell of her chair when she read Gino's text message.

// **End of TURN 08! - To be continued...** //

In TURN 09: School Daze

_"HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN?!?!"_

_"Clovis, calm down."_

_"No! How?! He's not fabulous! He's SOOOO NOT FABULOUS!"_

_"...Who? The new Home-Ec teacher? But Lloyd recommended him!"_

_"HE HAS NO RIGHT TO TEACH MY FABULOUS SUBJECT! HE'S NOT EVEN BLONDE!!!"_

* * *

**A/N:** That... is what being down with fever while reading at and staring out to space gives a crack writer like me. I. Don't. Know. WTF. Happened. Lolz. I dunno. it just kept coming. I thought the whole thing was incoherent, but... let's leave it like that. XD

Next chap, new faces and we're back to school with the crazy teachers. I have to make Kaguya and the others appear eventually, you know! :D

Srsly, kthnxbai. Review, kittehs. Meh wuvs u.


	9. Turn 09: School Daze

**A/N: **Hmmm. And we're all back to school! (Even if it's still vacation for me. Oh, well. It's coming next month anyway.) And this chap might have some things that will.. uh, i dunno. Either bore you or get you raising eyebrows.

But for the people who miss Lelouch/C.C. fluff, it's back.

Because Lelouch finally needs her.

Yeah, you read right.

**someone179 **- (sighs) Here you'll find out. And I tell you, nobody expects this. O_O

**Kiki Hayashi - **Hey, you told me I'm a genius! I'm happy! Because whenever my friends compliment me tell call me monster!!! Such a flattering word... (sniff) thanks for for sympathizing with me. And complimenting kindly. hahah.. And you're right about the fever. V.V.'s "I'm gonna die" line was my exact same line.

**Toph the Trickster - **not much people appreciate that fic, and I'm glad you do! And of course, the lunatic guys would panic - V.V.'s temperature was 101.

**The Great Daryl, TheNamelessMuse**, **icarus923 - **Thanks. At first I thought readers wouldn't appreciate lolcat. But then.. damn. I'm glad you like this! I'll be taking a little break from Monna/Muffin, though. Had to get back to the other guys. I miss Milly and the others. :D

**nachi - **BEBEH, Muffin is alive! He should be! Kanon and Schneizel needs a baby! Plus, don't torment Barbie. She'll have a miscarriage. AND PLEASE - stop giving out fic spoilers!! TT^TT I'm not gonna give you that Kumihimo braid, I tell ye.

**superheroxnerd, Merines Shinku - **Well, more Lelouch/C.C. coming up! And for a good reason this time...

**Yukari-chan - **I tell you, dear, one of your guesses are correct.. hihihi

**RaV, nightjade, silentaddict, Rhy-chan - **Well, this chap's for you guys who appreciate my effort and work! Love you muuuuuch. Enjoy~

And here, after pointing out the reviewers, enjoy the new chapter, which leads us back to school, the out-of-this-world faculty, home-ec cooking classes, ethics lessons, student council meetings, R2 characters taking part in the story, and some fluffy stuff. Plus a surprise attack in the end of this chap brought to you by Milly Ashford, the one-and-only.

* * *

- **SOME LITTLE LUNACY** -

// **TURN 09 : School Daze **//

School was back to regular schedule, and although they dreaded it at first, the teens of Sayoko's household were anticipating the return of classes. That the mother noticed, and as she and Marianne prepared breakfast, they couldn't help but note how busy the kids were.

Anya was hurriedly helping Nunnally brush her hair and tying hair ribbons on it. Rollo was running back and forth, one moment looking for a textbook and one moment brushing his teeth. V.V. was contentedly making a waffle house out of his waffle-induced breakfast while talking to Charles, whose voice boomed far louder than the T.V.

But today Charles' voice gained justifiable competition.

"MOOOONNNAAAAAAA!!!!"

C.C. cringed as she trailed after the frantic Lelouch, making their way down the stairs. The raven-head had barely fixed his uniform alone, and he was bothering her on where the hell Monna could be.

"This is not happening! That Arthur-.. No, that MUFFIN probably snagged her away! My poor helpless Monna-"

The teen ranted on and on as he made his way towards the backyard in search of his white cat. The green-haired woman behind him rolled her eyes, and resumed fixing her uniform's collar before sitting down on the table with the other family members. But before she could take a bite of her pizza-

"C.C.!!! WHERE'S MONNA?!"

The woman grunted, glaring at him. "I told you. When I woke up she wasn't there anymore. And let me have my breakfast."

"WHERE DID SHE GO?!"

"I don't know."

"I shouldn't have let her sleep beside you!"

"Suit yourself."

The bickering was promptly ignored and the rest of the household still went on with their routines. After a few minutes of silence from the pet owner, Lelouch's voice boomed again.

"C.C.!!! WHERE'S MONNA?!"

The woman rolled her eyes, not bothering to answer anymore.

* * *

Lelouch managed to drive a stranger cat away from his beloved Monna and successfully entrust the feline to his mother before they left.

They arrived at school pretty early, and as Lelouch and C.C. both were on their way towards their first class, they were greeted by a pretty tired Suzaku.

"Uh. H-Hello, Lelouch.. C.C."

"Hello, Suzaku." both of them answered blankly.

Suzaku looks as if he's allergic to pink and was forced to view Euphie's whole wardrobe. He paled and gulped, and smiled at them both nervously. "Uh.. err, Lelouch, we need to talk."

"About?"

"I want to introduce someone to yo-"

"LELOUUUUUCH!" Now that was high-pitched.

The next thing the raven-head knew, someone was dangling on him, long black hair blocking his view and soft lithe arms wrapping around his neck.

"I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!!! DO YOU REMEMBER ME?!?! I'M GONNA _MARRY _YOU!!!!!"

Lelouch's ears suddenly hurt.

Suzaku finally intervened. "Kaguya!!!" He pulled the girl by the waist and practically strangled her before she could strangle Lelouch. "Hey, we talked about this. No hanging, no glomping- HEY!!!"

"LELOUUUUUCH, I LOOOOOOVE YOOUUUUUU!!!"

Lelouch suddenly wanted his father around instead. The foghorn he can take. But the soprano, he cannot.

"KAGUYA!!"

The brown-head sighed, detaching the girl from his best friend. Lelouch practically stepped a foot away, just in case his ears start bleeding. C.C. just stood beside him as usual, smirking to herself.

"Anyways, Lelouch." Suzaku started again, this time restraining the soprano effectively. "You remember my cousin, Sumeragi Kaguya. Well, she decided to transfer schools-"

"And to go back to your arms, husband! I'm so glad to see you again, and surely you are glad to see me too!" Kaguya giggled, then wriggled out Suzaku's grasp again - Lelouch swore the girl does impossible moves, it was Suzaku we're talking about - and grabbed her 'husband's arm. "Well, won't you lead me to my first class???"

Lelouch paled.

Not again.

This happened in elementary, he thinks.

And nuh-uh. He's not risking schoolgirls flunking about him and asking how it was to be Kaguya's fiancee.

Which is so wrong. Because he wasn't even the girl's fiancee.

"Kaguya, I have my own class coming-"

"Which you will risk for my sake! Come on, hubby!!!"

"Kaguya-"

"Call me _wifey_!"

"..Wifey-.. NO! Kaguya, my own class is about to-"

The girl gave him a kicked puppy look, nudging his arm subtly and faking incoming tears. But Lelouch indeed won't fall to this kind of stuff. If there's a girl that weakens his resolve by looking like that, it was Nunnally.

"Kaguya, go to your class now." Suzaku scolded.

"Well, not until Lelouch keeps me company!" The girl huffed.

Lelouch grunted incoherently and rolled his eyes, and caught C.C. giving him a strange look. "What?"

The woman simply looked away and smirked at him. "I'll be going ahead then, Mr. Sumeragi."

"Wha-.. Shi-.." With his free hand, Lelouch grabbed the retreating C.C.'s arm, and then pulled her close to him. "Kaguya?"

"Yes?"

Then the girl saw the green-haired woman - noticed her for the first time, Suzaku guessed - and frowned. "Hubby, _who is she?_"

C.C. did not like the sound of that.

"She's my _girlfriend_, Kaguya. Her name is C.C."

C.C. blinked. Oh, now he believes the rumor too?

And before hell fully breaks lose, Lelouch pulled his makeshift girlfriend towards their classroom, leaving the spluttering Kaguya babbling incoherent rubbish at Suzaku, who was trying his best to calm the princess down.

* * *

V.V. and Anya were bored.

Well, they always looked bored. But Anya now they were seriously bored. For once they were anticipating classes and her goes a disappearing act courtesy of the fabulous Clovis-sensei.

"Maybe he just wants a fabulous entrance?" V.V. mused.

Anya merely shrugged. "Possible." Then she inwardly cringed when a paper plane hit her companion in the forehead.

V.V. picked up the origami thing and looked up at his classmate, who threw it on him. "This is so stupid."

The boy glared. "WHAT ARE YOU SAYING AGAIN, YOU SNITCH!!!" Instantly more bullies surrounded them and huffed arrogantly. "Your sister is not here to protect you so-"

"This is so stupid. Rollo is my friend, and he would call you idiots if he sees this."

They raised eyebrows. "Who? Rollo.. Rollo as in.." "The Vice president's brother?" "Is it THAT Rollo???"

"Yes, that Rollo. And you can't fold papers, sheesh. This is just so stupid and wrong."

The bullies frowned deeply. Frowns turned to scowls, and as they were about to lunge forward and beat up the little blonde killjoy-

The door opened and in went Cecille Croomy. "Hello, children."

"Uh, Cecille-sensei!"

And they all smiled like angels. Students today.. V.V. rolled his eyes.

"There's a little problem within the faculty, but it's no biggie! I just dropped by to tell you guys that your teacher will be late for a bit!"

Now Anya cocked her head to the side and asked her blonde seatmate. "Now that wasn't too fabulous."

* * *

_Which brings us to..._

The Faculty Room.

"HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN?!?!"

Everyone else flinched. The blonde was screeching and glaring and heck, steaming.

The only one with the courage to try reassurance was Principal Ashford. "Clovis, calm down."

The Home-Ec teacher simply pouted and dabbed a pink tissue on his teary eyes. He held on to his superior and sobbed. "No! How?! He's not fabulous! He's SOOOO NOT FABULOUS!"

The old man did nothing but pat the young teacher on the head sympathetically.

Rakshata blew on her pipe and crossed her legs, raising an eyebrow at the man. "...Who? The new Home-Ec teacher? But Lloyd recommended him."

Now everyone turned their heads toward Lloyd, who was hiding his face behind a Physics textbook. There were only few of them who are free on first period, and here they are, listening to Clovis's drama. And when Lloyd didn't look up at the sound of his name, the teachers sighed and turned back with deadpanned expressions at Clovis. Nevermind that Lloyd seemed to be reading the textbook upside down.

"HE HAS NO RIGHT TO TEACH MY FABULOUS SUBJECT! HE'S NOT EVEN BLONDE!!!"

That was it? The faculty sighed. Until somebody cleared his throat, catching their attention.

Principal Ashford chuckled. "Ah, sorry for this! Clovis loves his subjects too much that he is doubting passing on his duties to you."

The man known as Li Xingke frowned. "I will only hanlde cooking classes. That is what you told me."

"Yes, exactly! So Clovis still has the rest of Home-Ec courses!" Finally Lloyd chirped. "So he can still do the crochet, cross-stitch and sewing stuff, and the gardening and everything! And you can teach the students how to make pudding!"

The teachers groaned. Yeah, that was it.

And because Lloyd is the Principal's granddaughter's fiancee, it wouldn't be a surprise that the principal issues a whole course centering on cooking pudding.

Clovis huffed irritably at the man, who huffed back. "I hate unfabulous people. Look at his outfit! I hate red and blue and white! He looks like a flag!"

Xingke scowled. "I hate whiny people then. And who wears a big shiny pink ribbon on a school besides the mascot? And that rose is out of style."

"Why how dare you! Don't you read fashion magazines?!?!"

"I don't need to read one to know that I dress decently, you wimp."

"Wimp? You're calling me a wimp? I can beat you at volleyball and swimming and tennis!"

"I can beat you at basketball and judo."

"Well I can beat you at naming historical fashion icons!"

"And I can beat you at naming Chinese great warriors."

Toudo, who didn't seem to be minding them since the start, looked up from his lesson plan and finally paid attention. "How about samurais?"

"That too, of course."

"Nevermind sword-swinging last season ninjas!" Clovis argued. "I can beat you at baking cake!"

"I can beat you at making pudding."

At that Lloyd clapped happily, earning a weird look from Toudo and Rakshata.

"Well," Clovis held his chin up. He wasn't losing to a loser. No, never ever ever! "I am the loveliest face of Season One!"

"Then I am the loveliest face of Season Two then. Besides, you got killed off at the first episode."

Clovis was now mad. "That was the third episode! I think. Oh, BUT! You were coughing blood all the way through Season Two! And daddy filled my funeral with lots of flowers!"

And before Xingke decided to get his sword out and Clovis decided to settle his by his legendary hairbrush and glittery ballpens, Toudo stood up and strangled the blonde forcibly. "Now introduce your replacement to your class already." The Principal looked at them approvingly, and gestured for Xingke to follow the samurai as said man dragged the fabulous teacher to his supposed class, kicking and screaming.

* * *

Lelouch's class didn't expect to see Tamaki-sensei enter their room for second period.

"I thought we were over Algebra." Kallen mumbled lazily.

"WHY HELLO HELLO HELLO AND GOOD VERY NICE MORNING!!!" Tamaki-sensei-sama greeted. The class only looked at him weirdly. "Huh? What's wrong, people?! Greet your handsome teacher!!!"

"Tamaki-sensei-sama..?" Euphie raised a hand meekly.

"Yes, uh, Yu..ki?? Uh, erm, Pinky!"

"Euphie, sensei." the girl smiled cheekily. "Didn't you get the wrong class? We don't have any subject with you this year, sensei."

"Uh, naaaah, Jovie." the man laughed. "HAHAHEHE! No, I am substituting for your sick teacher for the week!!!"

The whole class gaped.

Kallen shrieked incoherently, frantically raising her own hand.

"Yes, karategirl!"

"Kallen, sensei." the teen growled lowly. "What happened to Odysseus-sensei?"

"Uh, dumby is sick, he says. Bed rest for the week, methinks." the man shrugged. "NOW! Let's start the lesson!"

The class frowned.

"Okay, buddies and non-buddies! Let's start the wonderfultastic ETHICS class!"

Oh, this is deep deep shit.

"So, how do we start?? Ethics, huh. So here's ye guys warm-up. What'ya guys gonna do if yer in the bar and ye get punched in the nose by some random angry drunk housewife who just broke up with herr boyfriend??? Huh?? 'Cause I punched the bitch back!"

They simply blinked.

"'Cause I was drunk too!! Hahaha! So anyways, whatcha gonna do?"

Hesitantly, Nina raised her hand.

"Yes, Einstein-girl!"

"Um, I.. um, will... call security to handle everything??"

Suzaku groaned under his breath. "Why is he asking that kind of question in the first place.."

"No! Of course, you're in a bar, so yer drunk too! So ye either shout back or punch her like I did! Details, details.."

They all rolled their eyes.

* * *

"By the way, this is your new cooking teacher who is so macho that he'll teach you the intricate art of making pudding." Clovis said that with a blank, pissed-off expression.

"I am Li Xingke, and I will do my best to teach you the ways of cooking various-"

A hand shot up fast, and Clovis raised an eyebrow. "Yes, V.V.?"

"Will Xingke-sensei make waffles too?"

And there were sparkles.

Xingke cringed. "Perhaps."

Lots of Ashford students simply continuously stared.

Clovis-sensei then brightened up. "BUT! Of course, out of pudding class-.. err, cooking classes, I will so teach you the fabulous, gorgeous art of.. dun dun dun, embroidery!!!"

"That is so macho too." Xingke huffed.

Clovis glared. "Value aesthetics, you underappreciated monk!"

"I'm not a cosmetology kick-out like you!"

"Excuse me! I am a cosmetology expert!!! I graduated the course with flying colors!"

"I thought you graduated with flailing grades. You look like a clown."

It was good that some students had hidden the nearby board erasers and chalks before they decided throwing things.

* * *

It was lunchtime when Suzaku had successfully shoved Kaguya into Nunnally's wing.

"Kaguya-chan!"

"E-Eh, Nunna-chan!!!"

And before he gets tired of the hogging, squealing, glomping and '-chan'-ing, he excused himself.

Leaving a traumatized Rollo watching the two.

But before Rollo himself could escape, Kaguya also glomped at him. "AND ROLLO! WAI~! You're cute as always!!"

"Y-Yeah, thanks, Kaguya, I-.. I really have something else to do..." the boy struggled against the suffocating arms. "I..- V.V.!!!!"

Mentioned boy was heading towards the other direction. The blonde looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Bye, Kaguya. I have to go somewhere with my friend!" Rollo escaped as fast as he could. "Hang out with Nunnally then!"

The girls only looked at him as he ran towards V.V. instead.

"Who was that?"

Meanwhile, V.V., who was still afraid of Rollo from last chapter's escapade, broke into a run as soon as he saw the desperate Rollo. Well, he thought that SuperOrigami would fold him again, and ran away.

"NO! GET AWAY FROM ME! I HAAAATE YOOOUUUU!!!"

"V.V.-CHAN, I NEED YOU TO HELP ME!!!"

Run, run. Past students and teachers. And finally, when V.V.'s bigsis-senses tingled, he rounded a corner and bumped straight into-

"OW!"

Lelouch fell on his butt.

"C.C.~!!" the blonde screamed, lunging at his sister.

The green-haired teen looked down at him and raised an eyebrow. "What is it, Vi-chan?"

"ROLLO IS GONNA KEEL MEH!!"

The boy hid behind his sister in terror. "I don't like him! He'll keel meh! Super keel meh!"

"What are you-"

And as Lelouch was getting up, another boy came in.

"OOOOOW~!"

"Nii-sama!" Rollo gasped. "I'm sorry! I was looking for V.V.-chan! He ran away from me!"

V.V.'s head popped out from behind C.C. "Now, C.C., kick that boy! He's gonna fold me!"

"No, I was just running away!!!" Rollo insisted.

Lelouch stood up again. "Wait, you left Nunnally behind?!"

"No, brother, you don't understand, she's with-"

"Let's get back to her! She needs to eat lunch!"

"But, brother, she's with-"

"You abandoned Nunnally for the sake of folding me! How dare you!"

"But she was talking to-"

"Rollo, let's just head back and find her again."

"I TOLD YOU! SHE'S WITH-"

But before Rollo could finish his healthy argument, Nunnally's wheelchair came to view.

"Lelouuuuuch!!!" Kaguya squealed in delight.

No, another deep shit.

Lelouch scowled at his brother. "Why didn't you tell me-"

"YOU KEPT CUTTING ME OFF, HOW MEAN!!!"

And now along with a whimpering V.V., a wailing Rollo also held onto C.C. Lelouch gulped as his 'wife' once again clung to his arm.

_Too deeeeeeeep-_

"I understand now!" Kaguya sparkled-.. err, said. She smiled in understanding and regarded C.C. "C.C.-san, right? Thank you for taking care of my husba-.. Lelouch!"

"Uh. I guess so." was all the woman said. She was busy calming down both Rollo and V.V. ("LEGGO O' MAI SISTER!!!","MEANIE! YOU SHOULD SHARE HER!!! SHE LOVES ME TOO!","SHE DOESN'T YOU WIMPY KID!!!")

"And Lelouch," Kaguya turned to the raven-head again. "I understand perfectly! Because of the distance and time that hindered our love, you found someone else. It makes me so sad!"

They simply blinked.

"But oh, I understand! That's why..." she then turned back to C.C., and smiled sweetly. "I accept the competition!"

C.C. had only one thing to say as Lelouch nervously looked at her. "Your harem is becoming troublesome."

Oh, yeah-

"Kaguya-chan?"

And now what is that other little voice?

They all turned to see a girl staring at them, standing infront of their new Xingke-sensei, wearing a simple white dress that matched her long white hair perfectly.

Her red eyes were big and bright.

"Jiang-chaaaan!!!" the japanese girl squealed.

"Xingke just finished arranging our papers. I can attend class tomorrow!" the girl said excitedly. Then she looked up and saw her friend's companions staring at her. "You must be Kaguya-chan's friends. My name Jiang li Hua. I am a transfer student from China. Nice to meet you."

And C.C. mentally ticked off another free space in the Loli category.

That was when they heard V.V. smack Rollo across the face.

"BAKA!!! STOP STARING AT HER!!! Didn't you learn anything from Values Ed?"

"B-But..- Tamaki-sensei took over! And she looks like an origami doll!!!"

"BAKA!!! THAT'S SO PLAIN 2D!"

"We _ARE_ 2D, V.V.-chan!"

"Stop breaking the fourth wall, idiot!"

* * *

A few hours later, the Student Council meeting room was packed with the representatives and officers, plus Kaguya and Jiang, both seated comfortably beside Milly.

"Alright, I called in this meeting because we have two new transfer students!" the President started. "And I want everybody informed of this properly. Ashford wants to accomodate them as properly as we could! Okay?!"

The crowd gave an agreement.

"Nunnally-chan, Jiang-san will be in your class. As representative, I want you to inform them that they have to be friendly, okay?"

"Sure, Milly-chan."

"And Anya-chan, you get your class to warm up to Kaguya-san."

"Understood."

"Alright! The rest, you also should welcome them with open arms! Now, to the other agenda," the president took a paper from Shirley. "I'm sure you [got introduced to Li Xingke-sensei, a new Home-Ec teacher!"

Various girls swooned. Kallen snorted, Shirley smiled cheekily, while the males frowned.

"HEY! This is an important issue!" Milly screamed at them. "Kallen, our discipline officer, please?"

Said student stood up and crossed her arms across her chest. "Well, we've all been busy stopping Xingke-sensei and Clovis-sensei from ripping each other's throats off. The peace department wants you to help them kiss-and-make-up, err... forgive and forget. The faculty wants student cooperation. So I don't want ANYBODY cheering them on when they get into one of their fits. Alright?"

Affirmative, amused sounds from the audience.

"And-"

"Excuse me, Missprez, why is C.C.-san in this meeting?" Shirley whispered, and the president turned to the girl who sat beside their Viceprez.

"Oh, nevermind." Milly waved it off, giggling. Then she turned back and headed off to announce another agenda. About a new project of the Environmentalist club that needs to be announced to all levels.

Meanwhile, Kaguya was looking at Lelouch from across the table, batting her eyelashes charmingly. The teen cringed and sighed. C.C. smirked at him and crossed her arms across her chest, pretending to listen to Milly.

"And now, our last meeting agenda! The high school ball next week!"

At this everyone perked up. "What..??"

Rivalz tugged on the president's sleeve. "Huh? But Missprez, the festival was just last last week??"

"And so? Isn't it fun! There'll be another party!!!"

They just all pretended to be enthusiastic. Well.. this was another one of her events with rushed preparations...

"Our theme is... a costume party!"

"It's a costume party every year." Suzaku pointed out.

Milly then stood up and raised a hand in emphasis. "Well, our theme is... Venetian Ball!"

Nobody reacted.

Then one random students whispered. "Wow."

_They did not expect that._

Plus-...

"Everyone should bring dates and all that jazz!"

And Euphie and Suzaku practically gave them all diabetes.

But Kaguya's look was practically radiating UV Rays.

Lelouch shivered.

_Noooo waaaaay-_

Then a whisper on his ear - "Five boxes tomorrow, plus a Cheese-kun mug?"

And shivered some more, because he just heard a voice of a witch.

"What about that, _warlock_?"

Lelouch sighed, and simply glanced at the cunning woman.

OH, yeah - this was the scenario. "Bring it, _witch_."

Then he felt her arms cling to his and her chin on one of his shoulders, and finally he looked over at Kaguya and the girl was pouting_ disappointedly_ at him.

Sometimes, Lelouch doesn't know what to think of C.C. and her strategies...

Back to the meeting, "We'll be distributing the flyers tomorrow! Euphie, Shirley, I leave those to you! And meeting's over, go home everyone! Because it's almost time for my fabulous favorite TV SHOW!!! Shoooooooooo!!!!"

// **End of TURN 09! - To be continued...** //

In TURN 10: The Date Quests

_"Well, I get Lloyd. But he's fun in parties, so that's okay!"_

_"And Euphie and Suzaku are for sure now... And Gino will certainly take Anya."_

_"Rivalz will be going with Nina, right? And Lelouch with C.C.??"_

_"Yup! How about you, Kallen? Shirley??"_

_"Uh.. about that-"_

_"...WHY IS FATE SO CRUEL?!?!"_

* * *

**A/N:** Well, I've received several PM's stating they love my work. Those make my day. Damn. I'm so happy people appreciate what I'm doing. (sniff) But sentimentalities, aside. I really dunno why I make Xingke and Clovis super rivals. But dontcha think it fits? They're flashy peeps of different seasons. Lol. And Kaguya should mess up the whole shituation - so we get to see Lelouch and C.C. development. XD_ Jiang li Hua is the Tianzi, btw. For those who dunno._

Fluff and pairings crack-and-not are coming up next chapter. And if you love Xingke and Clovis, you'll love them more next chap. More on Monna and Muffin too. Just stating some things to look forward too. Hihihi.

Thanks for reading! REVIEWREVIEWREVIEWANDMAKEMYDAY!!! Hey, I reply every update, you kno! (O_O)

_PS. I've been making 100 drabbles for a 100 themes list, as a gift to one of my best friends. It contains Code Geass, Soul Eater, Bleach, and my other fave series, along with Paradise Kiss and FMA and others. I'm past 60 themes now. Do you think I should post them here on ? How??? I mean... that means adding an instant 100 stories in my account. Please tell me what you think in your review too, please. Tell me if you're interested in reading them. :D  
_


	10. Turn 10: The Date Quests

**A/N: **Well - I've been writing PHP web applications lately, so codes and syntax clashed with my fangirling. ^^

But oh well, it's here!

**warangel88 **- aww, thanks! I'm glad I'm able to brighten ones day. XD And thanks for the suggestion.

**RaV - **waii?? No, not yet. I honestly don't know if I'll pair Rollo up with anyone. ^^

**noian - **oh, you're right, though I don't know if I'll abuse the xover feature. But definitely, drabble-groups will do

**Toph - **haha, sometimes it's great to be evil. and someone needs to take Charles's place. because we know we love caps.

**em-ai-ei,someone179,The Great Daryl, Merines Shinku - **here's the new chap for you! glad you liked the previous one. And yep, Merines - Kaguya and Charles should get together sometimes, no?

**Rachel Noelle - **thanks for complimenting my work, and welcome to the screeching, squeeling, hogging world of LLCC fandom.

**yukari-chan - **wow. that's so many yays. XD more yays, because there will be more lunatics in this chap. (wink)

**TheNamelessMuse **- whoa, wait. help that addiction for a while.. because... here is MOAAAAR! XD

**Lara-chan - **aww, shucks, don't compliment me that much. Thanks for loving the story. It makes me damned happy. :)

**nachi -** as you said, twas long. and WE all want foghorns and sopranos. it makes the other characters run and scream for their earplugs - which is hilarious. but yes, i agreed - the world is doomed with ethics prof Tamaki.

**rultas - **oooh. wait, don't laugh that hard, your parents might scold you. (personal experience: laughing while writing chapters in the middle of the night)

**spacepirategirl - **i just dun wanna abandon the other charas.. ^^ but oh no worries, they're still strong and wth, this chapter is LLCC fluff and no one needs to squint. :D

Enjoy this new chapter, with pairings crack-and-not, more Clovis-Xingke wars, and a really really kinda fluffy Lelouch-C.C. take. Plus, fear the wrath of fanclubs - it makes you grab the first thing you see to shield yourself. (wink) Enjoy!

* * *

- **SOME LITTLE LUNACY** -

// **TURN 10: The Date Quests **//

Sometimes, strange things really happen.

Strange, like two teenage boys who were totally in disagreement with one another earlier that day, now huddling together and peeking by the hallways.

C.C. raised an eyebrow. Just earlier, they were arguing about HER, and some reasons that she didn't take the liberty to comprehend, and now V.V. and Rollo were obviously TOGETHER in something that is NOT that pleasant.

And then she heard V.V. and Rollo whispering to each other.

"I knew it.", that was from V.V.

"Knew what?", although Rollo sounds like he knew.

"He's a lolicon."

And C.C. promptly joined in the peeking.

"Oh, it's loli-wonderland.", she agreed.

"Y-Yeah...", Rollo still is queasy about all this.

"He's a lolicon.", V.V. accused again.

"You said that earlier."

Now Lelouch and Monna were passing by and they saw the three huddled together and peeking. And he heard them of course.

"I don't care. He really is.", V.V still insists.

"He's our teacher.", Rollo took a defensive stance towards 'the lolicon'.

"And he's a lolicon." V.V. still still still insists.

"And what's so bad about that?" C.C. suddenly asks her brother.

He joined in, standing beside C.C. and looking over V.V. and Rollo's heads.

"Oh. You guys are right. We should have seen this coming.", he agreed.

"Wow, he's an international lolicon."

"How rude, V.V.", the sister scolded.

"It's true. One's Chinese, one's Japanese, one's half-Japanese half-Brittanian, one's Brittanian."

"Ahhh. Okay. V.V.-chan, you're so smart."

And they kept on staring and staring and whispering and sniggering as Li Xingke-sensei sat in the middle of four girls who were talking to him about something apparently important.

Jiang was sitting beside him, and was idly listening to Nunnally talking. Kaguya was chattering nonstop of the pros and cons of dating a co-worker, and Anya was giving random comments again.

Xingke inwardly sighed as the girls tugged at him repeatedly to talk and give advise.

And he blames Clovis for all this.

* * *

**Flashback, this afternoon.**

_"You really won't give up, underappreciated monk?"_

_"Well, you're not worth losing to, cosmetology drop-out."_

_"I challenge you then!"_

_"Whatever it is, I am sure I can beat you."_

_"Oh, then in the coming high school ball, I dare you to attend with a date!"_

_"Is that all?"_

_"No, whoever goes with a fabulous date will win!"_

_Xingke stared._

_Clovis beams. Sparkles, sparkles... Piiiing!_

_Xingke deadpanned. "That is stupid."_

_"Oh, you're just afraid because I can beat you!"_

_"No, I'm not! Fine then! I'll take the challenge!!!"_

_"Yes, and the one who wins is the best Home-Ec teacher evuuuuur!"_

* * *

Xingke totally blames that blonde idiot.

Because when he told Miss Jiang, the sweet little girl turned to Kaguya for help, who dragged them to Nunnally's, who called in assistance from Anya.

And they took it seriously. Too seriously that it's some kind of horror for the man.

"Don't worry, sensei! We'll make you win!"

"Uh, hey, Nunna-chan, Milly-san is really pretty, right?"

"Yes, Kaguya-chan. So will she be our first choice?"

Xingke gulped.

"Xingke, I think Milly-san will be a nice partner for you-"

"No, she might be unavailable by the time he asks."

"Really, Anya-chan? How about.. hm... Cecille-sensei! She's really kind..."

"I bet she'll cook for him."

Anya and Nunnally stared at Xingke. And the look he got was something that scared him.

"Oh, nevermind that for now. How about.. hm, Villetta-sensei!!!"

"That's great, she's very popular and pretty and everything!"

"But she has a husband."

"Awwwwwwwww...."

"Xingke, do you know any other female teachers?"

The man looked down at the white-haired girl, and gulped once again. But, like always, her stare leaves him helpless. "Uh, this morning there was... Rakshata-san and-"

"PERRRFEEEEECTTTT!!!!"

Ah, the high-pitched horror. Even the eavesdroppers flinched.

* * *

But, my dear readers, if you think that it was only Xingke that was preparing so wholeheartedly (oh rly?) for the challenge that was set upon him, you are wrong.

For once, Clovis-sensei abandoned all lesson plans and papers-to-check and sat down on his desk with his star-shaped cookies to think of a well-thought plan.

The teacher glanced back at his pink-haired housemate who was cooking in the kitchen. "Kanon, I'm sorry to be leaving cooking duty to you! I really have something I have to think through!"

Kanon smiled back. "It's alright, Clovis. I don't mind cooking dinner once in a while."

And Clovis returned to the matter at hand. He tried to ignore the slight tugging on the hem of his pants in the middle of thinking. He was thinking, and thinking, and something was tugging on the hem of his pants and HE WAS THINKING.

He picked Muffin-kun up and settled the puppy in the table in front of him.

"If you're gonna disturb me, just help me think, oh fab-puppy. Who should I ask, hm?"

The puppy stared back at him with its classic puppy eyes.

"Of course, Milly is my best friend, but there are other girls in the student body to consider..."

Muffin-kun obviously did not understand.

"And then of course Rakshata is so fabulous too, but I get annoyed because she keeps curling her hair clockwise when it would look better counterclockwise."

Now Muffin-kun was confused.

"And then.. Cecille. But I guess she's the simple type. And she doesn't want sparkles and stars and glitters that much, so she won't be as fabulous! Right?"

Muffin-kun could only stare back.

"Villetta is a fabulous woman too, you know. She will look great with her hair let down and.. hm, let's see..."

The puppy could have raised its eyebrows if he could.

"Euphie will be going with her boyfriend, and Cornelia would freeze hell before coming with me, and Sayoko-san will be busy as always, and Auntie Marianne couldn't probably leave Uncle Charles alone..."

He turned to look around him and caught sight of the traditional frilly pink apron and the cute pink hair.

"Hm, now that's an idea... although Schneizel might kill me, nevermind him for the moment... He's not home."

Muffin-kun GLARED.

But Clovis smirked at him. "He will look good in lavender, you know. Or dark blue, or red, or bright pink! Although that's too eye-threatening..."

Muffin-kun GLARED harder.

"I wonder how he'll do with heels... And a flower on his hat!"

That was when Muffin-kun decided to take matters in his _own paws_.

Muffin-kun ate the last cookie.

"HEEEEEYY!!!!! THAT'S MY COOOOKIIIEEE!"

* * *

Last year's high school ball, Lelouch's fangirls totally hogged on him. Same went with Suzaku, and Gino suffered the similar case.

And this year, no fansclub member had approached them when they arrived at school.

First period, still no signs whatsoever of any "Please take me to the ball with you!" pleads.

Second period, peace.

Third period - ah, bliss.

They'll be having a peaceful day, right?

That recess, the three walked together to their lockers with smiles on their faces.

"It's good to be taken."

Uh-huh, baby? Suzaku said that with a smile. Gino nodded his head, and Lelouch, despite himself, did so too.

But the horrible truth ceased to escape them. For pink and white envelopes flooded out when they opened their lockers.

Lelouch groaned, Gino pouted, and Suzaku sighed. "I thought we're safe this year."

* * *

Last year's high school ball, Euphie's fanboys totally hogged on her. Same went with Anya.

And this year, no fansclub member had approached them when they arrived at school.

First period, still no signs whatsoever of any "May I take you to the ball with me?" invitations.

Second period, peace.

Third period - ah, bliss.

They'll be having a peaceful day, right?

That recess, the girls walked together to their lockers with smiles on their faces.

"It's good to be taken."

Uh-huh, baby? Euphie said that with a smile. And Anya simply nodded.

But the horrible truth ceased to escape them. For pink and white envelopes flooded out when they opened their lockers.

Euphie pouted, and Anya frowned. "I thought we're safe this year."

C.C. smirked at them, but frowned all the same when she opened her locker and double the amount of Euphie's and Anya's envelopes combined came rushing out.

A squeal to the right made them look at Shirley, who experienced the same traumatic experience. And then a sound to the left made them turn to Kallen, who kicked the lockers because she can't believe there'd be cowards who can't dare ask her personally.

And then...

"Oh my."

Nunnally looked down at her lap where at least ten letters fell when she opened her locker.

And then as if by cue, the girls all hovered over her and got each one.

"Hey, this is a senior!!"

"This guy is my classmate!!"

"What the-.. They plan on taking Nunnally-chan?!"

"Lolicons."

"As if Lelouch and Rollo would allow this."

"HEY, WHAT THE HECK IS TAMAKI-SENSEI THINKING?!?!"

"Oh, Kallen. You received one from him too, admit it."

"Me too."

"That guy is hopeless."

* * *

They _totally_ never saw this coming.

Well, they did. But they didn't like to think that this will come.

Because it was lunchbreak and Lelouch got cornered by at least five females in the 'seduction' mode.

What the heck, did the school REALLY allow them to wear those kinds of stuff?

"I'm sorry girls, I already have a date."

"Lelouch-kun, are you suuuuure you don't want to go with me?"

"Yes, I am sure. Besides, why don't you girls ask.. Rivalz there instead?"

They turned to see Rivalz beaming at them.

Then they all pouted at Lelouch.

"But we want yoooouuuu...!"

He fought the urge to shout. It would be rude. And Suzaku and Gino were smirking at him, whilst they hid behind Euphie and Anya. Damn those two, and how they love pink hair. And Rivalz was looking broken-hearted.

"Really, I won't be going with either of you because I'll be going with C.C."

And Lelouch didn't know that C.C. was actually at her desk, reading a book and promptly ignoring his dillema. At of course, at the mention of her name, the lady looked up. "Yes?"

Lelouch smiled. Hopelessly. "..Y-You'll go with me.. to the ball, right??"

C.C. only blinked.

"Right?" and he mouthed '_pizza_'.

"I didn't remember you asking..."

"But you will, right, _CHEESYPOPS_??"

"Hm, I don't really know if..."

"I asked you when you were in your _CHEESE-KUN_ pajamas last night!"

"Really? Hmm..."

"And you told me you'll go with me!" - desperate, he mouthed _'Cheese-kun tea set_'.

She blinked.

Then the witch smirked. "Now we're talking." The girls stared at her. And she stared back. "Go shoo, bitches."

* * *

"That was awesome! Lelouch, they all asked me after you dumped them! Hahahah!" Rivalz pat his friend on the back. "C.C.-san is totally amazing!"

But Lelouch was busy rummaging over his wallet, however, as he dreaded buying another Cheese-kun merchandise. "Damn, the store owner KNOWS me already."

"What was that?"

"Nevermind, I-" he stopped short when he saw V.V. stomping his way towards them. "Hey, what's wrong with you?"

The boy stopped in front of them, glared and then shouted. "THEY KEEP ASKING ME TO GO WITH THEM TO THE BALL!!!"

His seniors blinked, confused. "Uh...? That's.. natural."

"NO, DAMN, IT'S NOT!!!"

"What?" Lelouch asked.

"BECAUSE THEY'RE ALL MALES!!!!"

And V.V. only stomped past them when the two started laughing at him.

"DAMMIT, WHERE IS THAT FRIGGIN' DISCIPLINARY OFFICER?!"

And as the boy stomped out he caught sight of the red hair that he was looking for. Kallen was surrounded by a mob of males. Dang, V.V. thought - fanclubs are popular nowadays. You see them everywhere.

"Kallen-san, please go with me to the ball!"

"No, Kallen-san. I-I.. I like you. If you would just give me a chance-"

"Kallen-san! I have been in love with you since Grade 1!!!"

The girl frowned. No, scowled actually. There was no way to drive them all off, and she wasn't the type to pacify an issue just by talking. And she didn't want to kick them all anyway, that was Suzaku's job. And punching and violence will not solve this - she IS the disciplinary and peace officer, after all.

"I already have a date!! So please shut up and fuck off!!!"

Oh, yeah - she made a mental note to get herself into detention.

"W-Who has captured your heart, my dear?"

"B-Bu-But I have been in love with you since GRADE 1!!!"

V.V. resisted the urge to laugh at the idiot.

"K-Kallen-san, w-who?? W-We won't leave until you tell us who it is!!!"

Kallen gulped. "Uh-uh.. it's.. it's-"

V.V. watched on, interested. Who could have thought that Miss Peace Officer has a love life? Oh, well she would have looked good with Suzaku...-

"It's V.V.-chan!!!"

And the blonde gaped. "H-Huh??"

Kallen gave the boy a peace sign and a 'please-forgive-me' grin. "Yeah, V.V.-chan will be going with me to the ball."

"B-But.." one of the idiots stammered. "I have been in love with you _since GRADE 1!!!"_

"Huh. Go to hell."

* * *

Going back to where we left off at Lelouch and Rivalz talking... The two were headed to the Student Government club room.

"Why did you turn them down then?" Lelouch asked. "They finally decided to transfer sides from me to you..-"

"I.. I'm.. going to.. a-ask.. Missprez." Rivalz stuttered, standing outside the club room door.

Lelouch smirked, and then paused a feet away from his friend. "Well, you better hurry up."

The navy-haired boy looked at Lelouch gratefully.

"She's probably in there, better ask her now."

And the next thing Rivalz knew, Lelouch had opened the door and pushed him inside.

* * *

For the second time that week, C.C. thought that things were really strange.

Well. Lelouch was standing outside the student government club room... eavesdropping.

"Hey." she greeted, and the young man glared at her and mouthed to _'keep quiet'_. "What're you listening to?"

When he didn't answer, she stood beside him and pressed her ears to the door too.

The lady smirked.

"C.C.-san? Lelouch?" Kaguya and Jiang both stared at them, bewildered.

The two glared and mouthed 'keep quiet'.

And the princesses promptly joined in. And they giggled.

"Oh, how sneaky, you kids are eavesdropping on something?"

The four looked up and saw one of their teachers, and promptly shivered. "Uh-uh..se-senseii..-"

"Ahahahah! Don't mind, don't mind! Excuse me, though, I have business in that room!"

"But sensei-"

"-there's something important-"

"-uuh, p-please wait a l-little longer--!!"

"Sensei, we can't let you in yet-"

* * *

Milly looked up from her magazine and stared up at Rivalz, who went in, stuttering at her.

"Uh, Missprez... I.. I would like to ask you about.. s-something..."

"Hm? Go ahead then, Rivalz." the blonde smiled in her welcoming manner and waited patiently.

"About the b-ball.. I-"

"Ah! That! Sure, you were asking me if you could post the announcements with Shirley, right?"

The boy gaped. "Ah, yes! B-But no, it's not that, you s-see.. the b-ball-"

"Oh, not that? You were _proposing _earlier not to use glitters. Right?"

"Y-Yes, but-"

"Ah, that's nonesense Rivalz! Clovis-sensei loves the _glitters_! They're fabulous!!!"

"Missprez, I would just like to ask you if you-"

And then the door opened.

And in went the party-pooper of the century.

Uh, no - not Kallen in R2. In poked the head on the one and only... Pudding Earl.

"Hey, Milly-chan!!! 'xcuse me for interrupting anything~"

Milly then turned to smiled at the man. "Hey, Lloyd."

"Milly-chaaaaaaan." the man drawled on, pleadingly. "Before Xingke-sensei and Clovis-sensei asks you... Would you go with me to the ball next weeeeeek???"

Rivalz's sanity just shattered.

And Lelouch and C.C. and Kaguya and Jiang outside all slapped their foreheads. "FAIL."

"Sure, sure! You are my fiancee after all." Milly beamed. "See you, dear!!"

"See you, huuuuun!!!"

The door then clicked closed.

"So, Rivalz, where were we???"

The boy sighed, and tearily looked up at the blonde love-of-his-life. "Missprez, I-I.. I was just... a-about to ask you-..."

"Hm??"

"if.. If.."

_Aw_ - C.C. thought. The boy is gonna break down crying now.

"If.. If-.. If..."

Lelouch sighed. Poor poor Rivalz. He should _recommend_ him to the fangirls again..

"I was about to ask you..."

Kaguya and Jiang were _crying_.

"I was about to ask you if you think I should ask Nina to go with me to the ball!!! HAHAHAH!!!"

Wait.

_Huh???_

The four by the doorway raised eyebrows, and Milly blinked, and Nina, who was ACTUALLY in the corner of the room in her computer, turned around and looked at the navy-haired guy.

"Umm.. um, what w-was that, Rivalz???"

"Oh. Wait, Nina, since when have you been there?"

* * *

As Rivalz exited the room, the four congratulated him for not crying right then and there.

"DAMN YOU TRAITORS! WHY DID YOU LET LLOYD-SENSEI IN!!!"

"We tried to stop him. Really." C.C. explained.

"At least you have a date now." Lelouch followed up.

"Oh, you could have asked me too!" Kaguya giggled. "I wouldn't mind consoling your broken-hearted self!!! C'mere, you need a huuuuuug!!!"

"Oh, Kaguya-san, thank you!!!" Rivalz let himself get glomped by the princess and get suffocated in the process. "E-err.. c-can't.. breathe??" But Jiang didn't seem to notice, as she still kindly patted the boy on the head.

"Now you know how that feels." Lelouch said, pouting. Then he saw C.C. staring into something. "What is it?"

"V-chan's happy." the witch stated, and he also looked at V.V., who were walking on the hallways with Rollo in tow, smiling so bright that he could illuminate the whole of Japan for a year.

"What happened, waffle-head?" C.C. asked as the boy walked past them.

"I've got a date.", with matching smile and sparkles, and oh god - bubbles.

Lelouch and C.C. promptly followed the boy as he made his way towards the next classroom, hungry for some information.

* * *

Xingke is a warrior. And he values his honor and pride, and as he stood face to face with the blonde cosmetology kick-out, he held his head high.

And Clovis is an icon. A fabulous icon with image and integrity, and as he stood across the Chinese underappreciated monk, he held his fabulous blonde head high _AND_ mighty.

"Just read the narration, monk. I rule!"

"It's just a narration, kick-out. And stop breaking the fourth wall."

"Nevermind, because you will see how fabulous my date is!"

"And I will show you that I am a better Home-ec teacher than you."

Toudou sat on his desk and regarded his co-teachers with a deadpanned expression. "So who are the poor women that you dragged into this?"

The two smirked.

"Villetta.", Clovis said proudly.

"Rakshata.", and Xingke stated perfectly. Hey, Kaguya-san had trained him for hours last night.

"...", Toudo stared.

"Villetta-sensei's husband will be out of town that week, and he said it's okay if I take his very fabulous fantastic amazing wife to the ball!"

"Well, Rakshata-san is the most beautiful, wonderful and alluring teacher in this campus." - yes, it was a good thing that Anya-san has contributed some lines.

"Wait, what?", Toudo asked, eyebrow raised.

"So what?! Villetta-sensei has fabulous long silver hair!"

"If it's the hair you are talking about, then," hm, what did Nunnally say last night? "Rakshata-san has shining, shimmering splendid golden locks."

Toudo cringed, and decided that he would simply mind his own business.

But another teacher joined in. "Well Cecille-sensei is the best!!"

The blonde and the raven-head turned to the new competitor and raised their eyebrows.

"Tamaki-san???"

* * *

Meanwhile, in the clubroom, Milly gathered the girls for a meeting.

"This is of high importance."

C.C., Euphie, Anya, Nunnally, Shirley, Nina and Kallen all looked up at the president's solemn face as she spoke.

"And we all need to talk this out, because this is really really important."

Kallen raised an eyebrow. "So what is it?"

"The gowns!!!" - the president squealed out, energy bubbling from her blonde self.

And of course a set of girls with different personalities will each have a different reaction to that.

"...Really??" - Nina

"WEEEEEEE!!!" - Shirley, Euphie, Milly and Nunnally

"Damn." - Kallen

"Oh." - C.C. and Anya

"So, who are your dates, ladies?" Milly then asked, leaning over her minions. "Well, I get Lloyd, but he's fun at parties so that's okay!"

Nina nodded. "And Euphie and Suzaku are for sure now..." That made the pink-head beam. "And Gino will certainly take Anya."

Euphie smiled. "And Rivalz will be going with Nina, right? And Lelouch with C.C.??"

C.C. smirked and nodded, mentally imagining her new Cheese-kun merchandise. But at that reaction Shirley looked down and sighed.

Apparently, Milly noticed this, as she then turned to the orange-haired girl. "How about you, Shirley?? Oh, and Kallen too!"

The two looked up, and both looked down and grunted at the same time.

Shirley poked her fingers together. "..Uh, about.. that...-"

But Kallen had screamed, ultimately punching the nearest wall. "...WHY IS FATE SO CRUEL?!?!!"

They all stared.

And Kallen sniffed. "My date is V.V.-chan."

They all gaped. C.C., of course, sniggered. She and Lelouch forced everything out of the boy earlier.

But Shirley stood up. "But V.V.-chan is MY date!"

"Huuuwhaaat?!?!"

And they all gaped wider. Except C.C., who continued to snigger.

"Hey, wait. I asked V.V.-chan a while ago! When I was surrounded by those people who were in love with me since grade 1!"

"B-But.. he agreed on me too! When I was cornered by that guy who was coaching the boy's swimming team! How did you ask him anyway?"

"W-Well, he was passing by and I just did! And he said yes."

"..Uh, but he was passing by and I grabbed him too..."

"My brother is such a womanizer." C.C. commented, and the other females just nodded.

And then suddenly, Kallen and Shirley held on to one another for support.

"K-Kallen... W-What.. what.. did.. he-..."

"..m-make me... buy???"

And then the two sobbed.

And the others stared.

* * *

"I made Kallen buy me Waffle Emperor Neverland." V.V. explained, eating some waffles, and Rollo, Lelouch, Gino and Suzaku stared.

"..Uh.. huh??"

"The one in the _Tinkerbell_ costume."

They were too shocked to imagine the Uncle Charles mascot in Tinkerbell outfit.

"And in turn, I'll go to the ball with her. Poor her - surrounded by idiots a while ago."

"Ahh.."

"And then I asked Shirley to buy me Waffle Emperor Hogwarts."

"...Huh??"

"The one with the Slytherin robes."

"Oh..."

"Her fault. She grabbed me, I was just passing by."

"Ooooh..."

* * *

"Your brother is a womanizer." Lelouch commented offhandedly, as he worked side-by-side in C.C.'s room-turned-office that night, doing their homework. "And he specializes in asking for bribes. He really is your brother."

"Don't worry, he won't bite Shirley and Kallen." C.C. replied, resting for a bit, cradling Monna on her lap. "Besides that means minus two on your harem."

"How do you count them off anyway?" he half-glared, grabbing the cat from the woman and putting down his work in favor of his pet.

"Well, I just know." she said, tickling the cat behind its ears as it purred against her. "Right, Monna?"

"Hm, Monna. The woman is a witch." Lelouch insisted.

"Well, she's a very pretty witch then." C.C. said. "And you know, Monna? I think someone in here promised me something for getting him out of trouble a while ago."

The cat looked knowingly at Lelouch.

"W-Well," he looked away. "How about a reconsideration-"

"I am not taking that crap from you, Lelouch. I want that tea set before the ball, or I'll leave you to suffer your fangirls' hogging."

Violet eyes meet gold, and Lelouch grunted when he realized that there really is NO escaping C.C. now.

He's surrendered to his fate of being her partner for the upcoming ball because she is the only one he could think of.

Well, not really - there was Shirley, and his other close friends, but...

He'll never be bored with C.C.

"Alright, I'll get you those tea sets." Lelouch looked away, handing Monna over to her 'mommy' - yes, he had accepted the fact that Monna sleeps beside C.C. every night. "But I want one term from you in this agreement, alright?"

C.C. looked up from playing with the white cat, and turned to look at him. "What is it?"

"Pick a black dress."

Raising an eyebrow, the woman regarded him with a confused look, and asked. "Why?"

Lelouch grinned to himself, returning his homework. "Just for fun, let's beat Clovis-sensei and Xingke-sensei."

C.C. gave out one last weird look, and then simply nodded, playing with Monna again. "Ne, Monna - your daddy's getting weird."

// **End of TURN 10! - To be continued...** //

In TURN 11: Fabulousness Overload

_"It's loli-wonderland once again..."_

_"What're they up to now?"_

_"Apparently, Xingke-sensei and his literally little minions are planning."_

_"..Or plotting."_

_"A-About.. w-what?"_

_"On how he should ask when he comes to pick Rakshata-sensei up, apparently."_

_"Is that guy ALRIGHT?"_

_"V.V., don't be so rude."_

* * *

**A/N:** My. Next chap, preparations - AND the ball. Woots. Figures? Next chap, you shalt fear the wrath of Lelouch - C.C. - fluffiness, and some things that V.V. have to settle with his dates. (I really had no idea how I came up with that.) And for those of you who are wondering, Nunnally and Rollo are not high school students yet - so they're not required to attend, but they can if their date is a high-schooler. Faculty and staff, though, are required. XD And don't bash me with Rakshata-san. You'll get to see the crack on the next chappie. :D

Sorry for the missing muffin-monna development. Just had to focus on the _humans_ for this chap! And who votes for Muffin-kun in a tux?! XD

I love Kanon - notice that I'm faving him every chap. Dang, because people - he deserves moar love. He isn't even in the character list. (sob)

And I _will_ post the 100 themes thingy after all! XD This coming week, it'll probably be up and running in no time.

REVIEWREVIEWREVIEW???? XD


	11. Turn 11: Fabulousness Overload

**A/N: **All right. Sorry for the lateness, but this chapter is.. long.

Right, it's long, so... it was kinda late. ^^~ Yeah. It's long and.. romantic.

**someone179 - **don't you just think that them acting like that is just too cute? XD

**em-ai-ei** - yes, V.V. will do anything for Waffle Emperor, you know.. :p

**Toph - **OMG, get well soon! I've been waiting for 'a perfect world' since forever! I wanna wanna wanna read the next chap!

**Merines Shinku - **Ahh, please don't abuse Rivalz and Nina, I think they're okay, buuuuut- Corny? Hm, this is a high school ball, and Cornelia's not part of the school staff... :( So she won't be going. ^^~

**nachi - **calm down, sweetheart - i can't give Lloyd and Milly a baby yet, mygawd. even though i'd love to. AND! I'm glad you didn't violently react at Cecille and Tamaki. It'll be fun, aye?!

**The Great Daryl, V - **glad you loved this chap! :D I'd like to know what you think about where this story is heading (if it is heading somewhere, lolz)~ Thanks for the review!

**imaginedreams22 -** ah, you just read my mind. (wink) Heheee.

**Akitsuki Akira - **migosh. You win that bet, I tell you! YOU WIN!!! XD

**SpacePirateGirl - **Haha, of course I did! And things come full circle in here! :D Of course, we love LLCC and I bet you'll love their moment in here.

**Yukari-chan - **thanks for motivating me to make your day again! lolz.. Lelouch do wanted to beat the fabulous faces, aye? And I granted your request. The diabetes couple will now launch...

**Rav - **like I mention last chap, Nunna-chan and Rollo-kun aren't in high school yet, so they wouldn't be attending the ball - but they COULD, if a high school student becomes their dates. ^^~ get meh? That's why several seniors still had the guts to ask Nunnally.

**ichiriku37 - **glad you liked it! And read on to see if lelouch will really wear black. lolz and more LLCC here, too! :D

**muzique04 - **you got Sunrise right, and oh - them adopting my stories would be like winning the lottery - utter happiness.

**superheroxnerd - **because I love you, I grant your request!! XD the genuinity... it killed me, but.. meh. (wink)

**rultas - **oh, shucks, you're welcome! And _do_ imagine the trio. They'll be weird, but.. cute. :D

**Lara-chan - **I love you and your sister. And I guess you know what that means. (grin) More Lelouch/C.C.!!! Thanks for the review~

**TheNamelessMuse - **I didn't exactly write about them dancing, but.. I wrote something about them... being sweeter than usual. O_O So.. ^^~ hehee, let's fangirl.

Enjoy the new chapter, with preparations for the ball, Charles pretending to be a priest and a dancing instructor, sweetness and romance overload courtesy of our main couples, and witness the moment wherein Lelouch returns to his senses and realizes that he really is just in love with C.C. Hahaha~

Yeah, and who wins? Xingke or Clovis? Find out..

* * *

- **SOME LITTLE LUNACY** -

// **TURN 11 : Fabulousness Overload **//

Lelouch was holding Monna.

Yes, and he really was holding his little Monna-chan in his arms...

...That was why he frowned upon opening the door to let their guest in.

It was a weekend, so really he shouldn't be surprised when people came over.

But he was greeted by Kanon Maldini.

Oh, he wasn't angry at Kanon, really. He knew the man is kind and.. erm, the man is pink-haired, so yeah.

But this means..

"Hello, Lelouch, Monna! I'm dropping by because Sayoko-san requested me to help in her knew recipe."

"Hello, Kanon-san." Lelouch, of course, greeted back, and, though grudgingly, he also smiled at one of his most dreaded pers-.. animals. "Hello, Muffin-kun."

Monna meowed.

Muffin barked softly.

And when Kanon just chuckled at their pets' antics, Lelouch concluded that these three were in their happy places, and that if he didn't interrupt soon, their background would change to bubbles and sparkles.

"Come in, then."

And he didn't know how it ended up to this. Because when he entered the gameroom to go on with the boys as usual, Kanon had entrusted the poodle to him.

Gino was cheering on Uncle Charles as the man played Origami Wars with Rollo. Lelouch was still holding Monna. And now Muffin-kun trailed innocently after him. And then.. then..

When he settled Monna down on the couch beside him, Muffin-kun batted his eyelashes at the cat.

And Monna flirted back.

Lelouch screamed. "HEY YOU LITTLE POODLE, TOUCH MY MONNA AND I'LL FRY YOU!"

Muffin-kun only blinked at him innocently.

"Or what d'you want, I'll remove all your insides, preserve you, and make you Nunnally's backpack!!!"

The three spectators gaped at him, and then his father spoke. "Rerooshoo, my boy, don't break Monnie's heart!"

* * *

If you were wondering where the girls are, they were in the mall. Again.

Apparently, Marianne was desperate to escape her husband's foghorn voice for a while, that, upon hearing that C.C. and Anya needed costumes, she had dragged the two, together withe Nunnally to the mall. And of course, V.V., traumatized by his last experience with Gino, Rollo, Lelouch and Suzaku, tagged along.

They didn't know how Euphie, Milly, Kallen, Shirley and Nina got in their little group, but they all ended up together anyway.

So the first stop was the antique costumes stop. The theme was Venetian Ball, and so Milly had dragged them to the countless herds of gowns with frills, ribbons, corsets, balloon-skirts and puffed long sleeves.

And while Nunnally hovered over Anya and her full-gothic gown of choice, and while Milly pushed and pulled Nina here and there, Euphie stalked on the shop on her own, Kallen and Shirley huddled together (lately they've been close due to hunting for Waffle Emperors) and Marianne and C.C. were in the far corner of the shop.

"Black, you say?" the woman asked, eyeing the dresses critically, eyeing C.C. just the same. "Why do you want a black dress so much?"

"It's not me, it's your black-loving son." the green-haired lady said nonchalantly.

Marianne blinked, then instantly cornered her best friend and shook the younger woman back and forth. "REALLY?!?!"

C.C. was the one who stared at her this time. "Hm? Yeah, he asked me to pick a-"

"OH THANK HEAVENS I THOUGHT WE WERE GOING NOWHERE!!!"

"Nowhere?"

"I WAS PLAYING MATCHMAKER FOR.. LIKE, FOREVER!!"

"Stop shouting-"

"And I bet he'll be in black tooooo!"

"What're you fussing about-"

"C.C., I love yoouuuuu!!!!"

"Eh?"

V.V. simply frowned at the two, and then turned to Shirley and Kallen, who were having trouble on picking. The two were busy with arguing about colors.

And the boy frowned.

Green? What the-... Did Shirley want to look like a fruit?!

Red? Holy-.. Kallen obviously wanted to be a walking cherry.

"YELLOW." he stated, scowling at the two.

They both stared at him. "What?"

"Kallen, you pick yellow, and Shirley, you pick peach." the boy instructed, munching on waffles that he sneaked past the store guards.

Kallen glared. "Why would we do?"

"Because you'll look like fruits in your first choices."

Both blinked, clueless.

"You don't have any fashion sense."

Both gaped.

"You simply suck at picking dresses."

Both growled.

"And you're both ugly."

At that, Shirley and Kallen had stomped past him and grabbed all the peach and yellow dresses they can find around the store, dumping them all on the boy.

"Hags."

They simply smirked. And since when did their eyes sparkle like that?

* * *

Lelouch was in agony.

Because Charles, after pulling Gino to play with Rollo instead, decided to play with Muffin-kun.

Charles cooed at the poodle.

"Oh, c'mon, c'mon you lovely cutie pie, how's your Schneizel-pappa, hm?? 'Cause I hear that he's doing great at work and how is yer uncle-Clovis because I bet he's still fabulous and look at your daddy-in law, Rerooshoo is really really really mad, aint he, darling little smoochy fluffy fluffy poodle-doodles???"

Lelouch cringed, and he held Monna close.

He talks lolcat, yes. But he doesn't talk 'Euphie-Suzaku'.

"Lookie wookie at yer darling baby sweet Monnie, hm??"

Lelouch cringed some more.

"Arf! Arf!"

"That's my little baby puppy boy! Now, now, where were we, do you take Monnie here as yer wifey-wifey in puppy-sickness and in puppy-health, in puppy-love and in true-puppy-love, in puppy-money and puppy-broke-ness, and all that puppy wedding jazz, 'till puppy-death do you part??"

Lelouch gaped. "DAD, since when have you been marrying them-"

"Arf! Arf!"

"And how about you, Monnie, do you dig this little puppy-doo?"

"Meooooow-"

Lelouch panicked. "HEEEEY!"

"ALRIGHT WE GO KISSY-KISSY IN THE HOLY NAME OF BRITTANIA!!!"

"DAAAAAAD!!!!"

"HARHARHARHAR!!!"

"Meoooooow!"

"Arrrrffff!"

* * *

Kallen stepped out the dressing room. "And what about this?"

V.V., sitting crossed leg at the chair across her, frowned and examined her, looked at his date from head to toe. "Nuh-uh. Too bright. Pick a pale yellow one." Nunnally and Anya nodded in agreement.

Kallen growled before huffing and returning to the dressing room, this time Shirley came out the other compartment. "How about this one?"

"Your butt looks big." V.V. said dully.

And Shirley gaped and stuttered and blushed. "W-What-..??" and then she promptly hurried back to the changing rooms.

When Kallen went back out, she was frowning. "Don't tell me-"

"Change." V.V. glared. "Your bust size catches too much attention."

Kallen went in, face as red as her hair.

"I like this one's flower accent in the side-"

But before Shirley could insist, V.V. intervened. "Too common. And too frilly."

"How about this one, then?!" Kallen busted out her room.

"You look like a popcorn."

"Hmp!!!"

"V.V.-chan, are you content with this-"

"You look like a sundae cone."

"But..."

"AND HOW ABOUT THIS, YOU LITTLE-"

"Peacock."

"..."

"V.V.-chan-"

"Christmas Tree."

"..."

"V.V.!!!"

"You look like a shitty version of an angry yellow powder-puff with glitters and bread crumbs."

"..W-What??"

"What do you think about this, V.V.-chan?"

"You look like... wait, turn around."

Unsure, the ginger-head turned around shyly, and looked at the boy hopefully.

"That's perfect, Shirley."

"WHAT THE FUCK WHY'S SHE OKAY ALREADY!!!" Kallen shouted, slamming her door open.

And V.V. looked at her up and down. "Thank goodness the primitive woman finally grew some common sense."

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!?!"

Shirley smiled at her friend. "It looks pretty on you, Kallen."

Realization dawned on the red-head, and then she looked at V.V., who nodded.

Then the two began to strangle the boy for being so rude, yet again.

Meanwhile, C.C.'s door opened and she went out, flipping her green hair over her shoulder. "This okay yet?"

Everyone gaped.

Lelouch is a lucky guy.

And then Euphie went out on hers too, still fiddling with various frills and ribbons on her outfit.

Damn, one's got to envy Suzaku.

"Don't worry," V.V. assured his partners. "Maybe less barbaric-ness and more etiquette will save you two."

"WHY YOU LITTLE-!!!"

* * *

And Rollo watched. And for the first time that day, Lelouch wasn't interested in whatever Muffin and Monna were doing beside him.

Because Gino had suddenly idiotically realized that he didn't know how to dance.

And Uncle Charles was just simply Uncle Charles.

So to the sound of the Blue Danube, the gameroom was suddenly a ballroom, and even Muffin and Monna gaped as Charles - the big, huge, gigantic Charles - and Gino - tall, high, proud Gino - danced the waltz.

One, two, three- One two three..

"Okay, turn, my boy!"

"Yes, sir!!"

"Very good, now let's do a dip!!"

Lelouch and Rollo promptly backed away. And Muffin and Monna shivered.

"Wee, this is fun!"

"You think so too, boy? Now, now, turn around five times!"

"Yes, siiiiiir-!"

Rollo inched closer to his brother, clinging to Lelouch's arm and trembling. And that was when he whispered. "Is Gino aware that he's dancing the female parts, brother?"

"A-Apparently.. not."

* * *

The females and V.V. all got back and, the house, miraculously, was still in one piece.

And Gino was still dancing, and Charles had now shoved Rollo to be the blonde's dancing partner, and Lelouch promptly slept on the couch with Monna on top of him, despite the loud barks of instructions from his father.

He couldn't believe that they were waltzing in the tune of 'Dancing Queen'.

It was really... awkward.

"Charles, honey, I'm home!!"

"MARIANNE, MY LOVE, MY DARLING, I HUNGER FOR YOUR TOU-"

"Okay, shut up now, sweetheart! I know, I know!" the woman dragged her husband out the room by the collar as he continued to bark more lyrics to his wife. "Let's go help Sayoko in the kitchen, dontcha think? We've done enough damage to Rollo-dearest and Gino-kun!!"

"What're you doing?" Anya asked her boyfriend, flinching.

"Nee, Rollo and Uncle Charles are teaching me how to dance!" Gino said giddily, finally pausing. At the opportunity given, Rollo escaped the man and mumbled something about getting Nunnally to their room ASAP.

He practically grabbed his twin and lifted her and ran to their room for dear life-.. erm, pride.

"Rollo-chan dances good!"

"SHUT UP NUNNALLY!!!!"

"So did you have fun?" Gino asked, looking eagerly at the huge box that the girl was carrying. "Did you pick a nice dress?"

"It's a gown, Gino. And yes, I did."

"Really? Really? What color??" the blonde immediately carried the box for her as he followed her through the halls and into her room.

"It's dark red, white white and pink accents." she promptly shoved him her other paperbags too.

"Ooooh. How about the others?"

"Kallen picked a yellow dress."

"Hm? Ne... Anya, why're you mad again?!"

"..."

"ANYA!!! I LOOOOOVE YOOU-"

"Kidding. C.C. got something black, and Shirley has a peach gown-"

"..Peach?"

"It's a color, idiot. Not a fruit."

Back in the gameroom, V.V. frowningly turned off the music and slumped on the nearby pink beanbag. C.C. sat next to her partner and shoved him a big white box.

"Black, as you said." she said, turning to tickle Monna when the cat jumped on her lap. "How did you do with your lunatic daddy today, Monna?"

"Meooooow-"

Disregarding the gown issue first, Lelouch grabbed the cat and glared. "You didn't know what I had to endure!"

"Huh?" the witch raised an eyebrow.

"Dad frickin' married Monna and Muffin!!!"

At that, C.C. smiled brightly and grabbed their 'baby' again. "That's good, right, sweetie? You have a husband now-"

"Monna, don't believe in mommy." Lelouch scowled. "That Muffin just wanted to steal you and-"

"Do you want to go to the ball, Monna?"

"What the-"

"Euphie said Barbie is going-"

"NO-"

"With Arthur, so maybe you could go with Muffin, right?"

"WAIT-"

"I'll buy you a dress-"

"C.C.!!!"

Finally the woman looked up and regarded him blankly. "What?"

"Who said Monna could go to the ball?!"

"Me. I'm her mommy-"

"But I'm her daddy!!"

"So what?"

"So she's not going with that poodle!"

"You'll let her watch Arthur and Barbie AND the kittens?"

That Lelouch had no answer to - because he also didn't escape his pet's big, big, pleading kitty eyes.

* * *

And if eavesdropping and peepers hadn't been a trend since Xingke-sensei arrived in the neighborhood, then C.C. would say that people are blind.

Because now, she saw Rollo, V.V., Lelouch AND Gino are hiding behind a doorway again. That same doorway from nights before.

"It's loli-wonderland once again..." Lelouch mumbled.

"What're they up to now?" Rollo asked, fidgetting.

"Apparently, Xingke-sensei and his literally little minions are planning." V.V. nodded to himself. He was an expert in this.

"..Or plotting." Lelouch agreed.

"A-About.. w-what?" Gino asked, bewildered.

"On how he should ask when he comes to pick Rakshata-sensei up, apparently." Lelouch answered for them.

"Is that guy ALRIGHT?" V.V. muttered, rolling his eyes.

And that was when C.C. made her presence known. "V.V., don't be so rude."

* * *

The night of the ball, despite busy schedules, came fast.

Too fast that the males wanted to sigh. They weren't prepared... yet.

Despite the shopping trip with Uncle Charles a couple of days ago - that shopping trip that included Suzaku, Lelouch, Gino, Rivalz, V.V., Charles and oh the horror: Clovis - they weren't exactly that prepared.

But they'd made up their minds anyway.

So Gino's car sped in the driveway early on, and as the young man exited in his white-black-and-red costume and happily entered the house as if it was his own - like always - the only thing that got him to stop short was Anya.

Anya sitting on the couch, with Sayoko and Nunnally fussing over her. Anya wearing her dark-red gown and wearing her hair down.

"E-Eh... G-Good evening???"

"You're early." was the only thing the girl muttered.

"Ahehehe.. didn't want you to go nag again!" the blonde said, sitting himself on the couch across his date. He looked on as Nunnally adjusted several ribbons and frills on the pink-head's sleeve and Sayoko brush her daughter's hair once more.

"You look beautiful, sweetheart!" The woman said, hugging the girl and kissing her cheek before pulling Anya up for the final touches.

Anya stood to full height and that was when Gino blinked and for the first time, turn speechless. Her ball gown was fantastic. She had a black choker, overlapping with the crossed front halter of her off-shoulder dress. White frills with bright pink ribbons were accents at her chest-line and at the ends of her sleeves, and there were also pink criss-crossed ribbons near the line where her corset should have been. Her skirt was puffed and was a layer of red and black cloths that reached only up to her knees, effectively showing the ribbons that were also wrapped ballerina-style on her legs down to her heels. Her pink hair was let down, and a red ribbon was the lone accent on it, along with some dark-colored shiny beads.

"Thanks mom." Anya smiled back.

And then Sayoko noticed her daughter's date and practically pounced at the young man. "My gosh, Gino-kun! Look at you, you're wearing that tie the wrong way!"

And the blonde was shoved down on the couch as Sayoko fixed his overall outfit, and even grabbed a hairbrush and tried to fix his spiky hair.

"You look handsome in this costume, dear. It fits you so well." the woman commented silently, out of earshot at Anya and Nunnally fiddled more with the straps of the pink-head's footwear. "So take care of my Anya-chan, okay? You two have fun."

"Sure, Sayoko-san." the blonde grinned. And he also gave a thumbs up sign when he caught sight of Jeremiah eyeing him critically.

Then it was Euphie's turn. She was being guided down the stairs by Cornelia, both busying themselves over the huge balloon dress that the other pink-haired lady was wearing.

Suzaku, who came with Gino in the blonde's car, literally sparkled upon sight of his girlfriend.

"E-Euphie..." the young man in his pure gold-and-white outfit (complete with sword) said, eyes sparkling and background er... bubbling?

And Euphie, who was in her lovely, pristine white off-shoulder gown, with only minor accents of golden ribbons under her puffed sleeves in a criss-cross pattern. Much like Anya's corset part, hers also had criss-crossed gold ribbons. And her huge skirt was made up of layers of white frills that reached up to the floor. Her accessories were made up of a gold-chained necklace with a white pearl, and matching earrings. Her hair was let down with few curly strands and two small buns on either side of her head. "S-Suzaku..."

Anya and Gino and Nunnally gulped. "Oh, here we go."

"My.. princess...!!"

"My.. knight!!!"

And Cornelia gaped and flinched as her sister ran her way down the stairs and jumped in Suzaku's open arms and the Japanese boy twirled his princess around and finally, they settled down standing in each other's arms.

Eek - talk about cheesy?

Anya had already covered her ears, and Nunnally had already sighed. And Gino was laughing at them.

"My love.." Euphie started, looking at green eyes and smiling like a Disney princess. "There's only you in my life.. The only thing that's right..."

And of course Suzaku was the Disney prince charming. "My first love.. You're every breath that I take.. You're every step I make.."

Cornelia deadpanned. And Jeremiah raised an eyebrow, and Sayoko sniffed.

"And I... I wanna share my life with yoooooouuuuu~ No one else will doooooo!!!"

"And your eyes... you mean the world toooo meeeeeehhh!!! And yoooouu will always beeeeee..."

Everyone shivered off course. Even Arthur and Barbie and the kittens by the doorway cringed.

"..my endless looooove!"

"I love you, my darling sweetheart!"

"Oh, lovely honey, I love you too!"

"Mexicantacos!!!"

"Chickenalakiiing~!!!"

"Gummy bears.."

"Sugar snakes..."

"Rocky road!!"

"Ohhh, black forest!!!"

"Sushiii!!!"

"Onigiriii!!!"

Talk about diabetes.

It was not until ten nicknames later and a thousand urgings and pleadings courtesy of the people threatened by diabetes that they were pried off each other and dragged to continue their moment in Gino's car.

"Take care, sweethearts!" Sayoko waved them off. Nunnally was also beside the woman, waving cheerfully. "Have fun!"

"Drive safe." Jeremiah said simply, eyeing Gino carefully.

Cornelia simply shook her head as she saw Euphie and Suzaku still cooing at each other in the backseat.

"Did they leave already?" Lelouch finally made his way downstairs, trailing after his father and Rollo.

"Woooooow." were their spectators' reactions upon seeing the young violet-eyed man, in an all-black get-up, with a scepter adorned with a silver diamond on top. The only accents to be found in his costume were silver linings, and white frills, but despite the monotone, the frills and sleeves and the outfit itself was still obviously intricate.

"You look handsome, onii-san!!!" Nunnally squealed. "I can't wait to see C.C.-san!!!"

"Well, here I am." the voice errupted from atop the staircase, and C.C. walked down, alongside her brother and Marianne.

V.V. was wearing a white suit with gold linings, and his undershirts and the inner layers of his costume were blues and reds, and his too-long blonde hair was let down freely.

But C.C. was another thing.

She took black seriously, and seems like she'll be perfectly matching Lelouch. The off-shoulder ebony black gown reached the floor. Under her puffed sleeves, were wide frills that fell down almost to the middle of her skirt, with silver abstract swirls and patterns creeping from the hems and fading out as it went up. She had a black corset which was gleamed in a shinier way than her gown, and was accented by silver strings. Her skirt was like a black version of Euphie's, except that the draped frills were parted once in the center. Her hair was the usual straight and green, but this time black ribbons were laced through a group of strands in the left side of her face.

Nobody spoke for a while. And then, Jeremiah initiated a conversation.

"Lelouch, do you need someone to tape your jaw back to your face?"

* * *

Milly in her royal blue gown and plunging neckline, together with Lloyd in his dark brown outfit were already standing on the stage when they arrived. Rivalz in his green costume and Nina in her light purple gown were waiting near the entrance when the group arrived.

Anya promptly complimented Nina's short outfit, smiling lightly because it's the first time she's seen the other girl in a costume. The young scientist had a turle-neck gown, with small white flowers adorning her top, a black corset, and a simple purple skirt that reached below her knees. Milly was also stunning with her backless feather-and-puffs adorned blue-and-white dress. It was simple, but.. err.. fabulous.

But the scene at the entrace was one they couldn't have suspected.

For Clovis, in his literally discoball glory, looking like a Brittanian prince in all angles, with a rose in his breastpocket, was shining and sparkling beside his equally stunning muse.

Villeta's silver hair was let down, adorned with little dark violet flowers and strewn above her shoulders, curled in the ends. The figure hugging royal violet gown was truly a sight to behold along with the golden linings and intricate patterns, and the low-cut bare back of her dress that ended just above her waist.

Ah, the shining discoball glory that was Clovis.

Oh, but Xingke wouldn't be that easy to beat. For he was also shining and sparkling in his Chinese-and-English fusion of an outfit which, Clovis had to commend, actually looked good on the underappreciated monk.

And Rakshata had never been as attractive as she stood beside the Chinese man in her blood-red gown that had vibrant gold linings and designs, baring her curves perfectly, along with the high slit that showcased her legs. Her blonde hair was pulled up into a high ponytail that was decorated with braids and curls.

Yes, yes. And they were the most fabulous faces of R2, yes?

"Uh, people over at the entrance?" Milly's voice errupted from the intercom. "I advice you to enter as soon as possible, oh, and if you don't want to get blinded, shield your eyes! Thank you!"

It was a good thing the students heeded to her advice.

* * *

The night was eventful, like any other party that Milly decides to throw. The ball room was decorated with medieval styled candles, lamps, cages and decorations. The garden fountain was also in full glory and butterflies and fireflies added effect to the randomly placed candles among the flower bushes. And pink, blue, yellow, green and other shades of lights were clashing as the dance floor was filled with people.

Euphie and Suzaku were among the first ones to dance, along with Gino who pulled Anya cheerfully with him. Surprisingly, Gino was able to dance the main parts, with the lithe pink-haired young woman guiding him through the music. Lloyd gallantly offered his arm to his fiancee, and Milly cheerfully dragged him to dance thereafter.

Of course, Xingke had timidly asked Rakshata, and Clovis had said fabulous three times a row so Villeta dragged him to dance already.

As the crowds thicken, Rivalz had muttered up the courage to ask Nina, and they went in too.

Then Shirley and Kallen argued.

Because they asked V.V. at the same time and..

"V.V.-chan, let's-.. Wait, it's MY TURN-.. What d'you mean it's YOUR TURN-.. V.V.-chan will dance with ME first!!!"

And the boy frowned at both of them. "What the hell are you two arguing for?"

"I SHOULD DANCE WITH YOU FIRST!!!"

Rolling his eyes, V.V. got a coin from his pocket and asked. "Heads or tails?"

"Heads."

"Tails!"

And the trio never ever ever knew that a single toss of a coin could cause so much... damage.

Because when V.V. tossed the coin, he failed to catch it.

And then Kallen pounced on it, but it escaped her and rolled near Shirley, who, of course, like any other sensible creature, would duck to pick it up, but it turned out that the coin was stubborn, and it rolled past the ginger-head's fingers, making its way to the dance floor, and who is better to see it than Tamaki-sensei-sama??

But as the man stupidly (or was he drunk?) chased after said coin, said coin hid under a student's skirt.

And when the student screamed and everyone panicked and under some circumstances someone who was holding a tray of drinks and beverages was passing by, and said someone spilled his deliveries to someone that wasn't Clovis-

Oh! It WAS Clovis! And the Home-Ec teacher practically screamed and wrestled the waiter in place and threw him to someone who wasn't Xingke--

Oh, gosh. It turned out to be Xingke. And the poor waiter ran away, and bumped into someone that REALLY WAS Toudo, because he was friggin' threatened by a samurai sword and-

Oh, hell broke loose.

Going back to Shirley and Kallen, the two looked nervously at each other, and then back at their escort. V.V. shrugged uneasily.

"K-Kallen, wh-why don't... w-we both dance with V.V.-chan?!"

"O-Oh, that's a g-great id-.. idea, Shirley! Hahahah!"

* * *

After dancing a bit in the dance floor, Lelouch got bored, and C.C. was the same. "I'm tired."

"Me too."

For once they agreed on something. And, checking up on Monna and Muffin who were still in their table, doing god-knows-what with black ribbons and black yarns, the green-haired witch let her warlock pull her toward the gardens, the only un-crowded area in the school.

C.C. plopped herself on the grass beside the fountain, and Lelouch stood nearby, observing the fireflies.

"Well, I think V.V. and his women got themselves to trouble this time." she commented nonchalantly, absently twirling locks of green hair in her fingers. "But they're having a good time, don't you think?"

"Aa." he simply answered, looking on at the colorful ballroom, then at his partner. "Hey, C.C..."

"Yes?"

"Remember your first days in here?" he asked, shuffling a bit and avoiding her gaze. "I wanted to apologize for really suspecting on you being up to something."

The woman looked up at him and blinked. "What?"

"I was really suspicious that time, you know. I just can't believe someone as young as you would run a company or something so I tried to find out what I can as soon as possible." he said, taking off his cape and draping it on her shoulders. The wind suddenly became chilly, and he felt that her bare shoulders and half-bare back would make her feel cold. "But dad told me everything."

"That our parents died on an accident when I was barely thirteen, and one of our relatives ran the company for a while, but he was corrupted. Father and mother loved the company too much, and he abused it." she stated, looking down grimly. "So I did everything in my power to study everything that I should."

The raven-haired young man nodded, watching her expression. Her eyes suddenly looked dull and her lips drew to a thin line. He also then sat down next to her, looking forward. "It was.. a feat, you know. When I first heard that you challenged your uncle regarding your rights to take over the company... when you beat him to a business strategy when you were just fourteen-"

"You were skeptic, aren't you?" she chuckled lowly.

"No." Lelouch insisted, frowning. "I was amazed."

Those words made her look up at him with confused golden eyes and a bewildered expression. "...Amazed?"

He smiled gently, nodding. "Why shouldn't I be?"

_['There's something about the way you look tonight,  
There's something about the way that I can't take my eyes off you.']_

She fell silent after that, just adjusting his cloak over her shoulders and pulling it to herself to keep her warm, and they both just watched as their friends and teachers danced to the mellow music in the ballroom. They caught a glimpse of Villeta and Clovis dancing and chatting animatedly, Rakshata obviously throwing random jokes at Xingke, Nina and Rivalz shyly dancing with each other and Euphie happy leaning against Suzaku as they danced.

_['There's something about the way your lips invite,  
There's something about the way that I can't take my eyes off you']_

Anya and Gino were on their seats as the pink-haired girl leaned against the blonde, who was smiling as he watched her type endlessly on her blog-phone, while Shirley and Kallen on either side of the sleeping V.V., giggling and laughing at the blonde. Cecille was patiently counting and guiding Tamaki on the simplest of dances, simply laughing off whenever the man steps on her foot, Toudo and his wife simply watching the others, and Milly with her head on Lloyd's shoulder as they danced.

_['And I want you to be mine... And if you need the reason why...']_

C.C. nudged her partner, and Lelouch curiously looked at his muse. "Hey, I like this song."

Lelouch simply nodded, smiling, before standing up and offering her his hand. "Sure."

_['It's in the way that you move me,  
And the way that you tease me,  
The way that I want you tonight..']_

They didn't decide to join in the crowded ballroom, and since they can still hear the music clearly from their spot, the couple started their dance in the garden.

_['It's in the way that you hold me ,  
And the way that you know me,  
When I can't find the right words to say...  
You feel it in the way.']_

* * *

"Alright, everyone, gather up!!!" Milly stood on the center of the stage again, holding the microphone cheerfully. "It's time for the awards!!!"

Everyone hurried to their places for the long awaited announcement of the 'Couple of the Night'.

Clovis and Xingke were the first ones to run hurriedly. Whoever wins this wins their bet, and will be known as the better Home-ec teacher.

Lelouch, of course, stood proudly. He had been annoyed by the two who were just after each other's throats these past few days so it'll be a good thing if he beats them. He glanced at C.C., who was latching on to his arm, and inwardly smirked. She's prettier than them, anyway.

Hoping, the Disney princes-.. err, Euphie and Suzaku also stepped forward cheerfully.

The headmaster of the school stood beside his granddaughter and held off an envelope. "This year is really a nice year, isn't it, everyone? Because we've got a tie!!"

At this everyone tensed and started shouting their bets.

"First winner of the couple of the night award is...!" the old man opened the first envelope and grinned. "Well, it's not really a couple, but..."

Silence.

"Kallen Stadfelt, Shirley Fennette and V.V.!!!"

And then hell broke loose once again, as both awardees squealed and dragged the still sleeping blonde boy to the stage, shrieking and laughing like witches. Their friends simply blinked and raised an eyebrow, while Xingke and Clovis glared at each other.

"Hahahaha, we knew we were perfect! HELL YEAH!! Right, Shirley?!"

"Yes, yes, Kallen! We did it! Yahoooooo!!!"

"Uh.. w-what happened??"

"V.V.-chan we're on the stage!! WE WOOON!!! YAHOO!!!"

And the boy simply and boredly looked at their applauding audience. "Uh. Yeah. Hmm.. Hello, fans."

"Please stand to that side, children!" Mr. Ashford once again spoke up, this time opening the second envelope. "And, huh, let's see the second couple!!!"

Silence prevailed once again, and the students and teachers all gathered up to listen.

"The second Couple of the Night is...!"

"..."

"Tamaki-sensei and Cecille-sensei!!!!!"

And everyone ran away as both Clovis and Xingke pounced on the maroon-haired algebra teacher.

* * *

Their first stop before going home was Shirley's. As Lelouch, who was driving, stopped C.C.'s car at the ginger-haired girl's house, the young lady was smiling brightly at them.

"Gotta go now, Lulu, C.C., Kallen, V.V.-chan!" the girl dropped a small kiss on the blonde boy's cheek before going inside. "Good night!"

C.C. and Lelouch looked slyly at the boy, and V.V. simply scowled at them. "Shut up, lovebirds."

When they reached Kallen's, the same thing happened, and V.V. was shouting the whole way home about _'damned big sisters and their boyfriends who won't damned shut up'_.

When they got home, Gino and Anya were sitting by the staircase of the front-porch, both hovering over and laughing at Anya's blog-phone's new pictures. V.V. got out the car first, glaring at both C.C. and Lelouch. "You two get a room, geez."

His sister just chuckled at him.

After a few seconds, the boy came back and glared harder. "Wait, your room's mine too, so.. stay in the car."

Lelouch blinked at the boy before turning the car engine off and looking back at his date. C.C. was cradling Monna and Muffin, who were both asleep in her lap. "Admit it, Lelouch. Muffin-kun is cute, too."

"Alright, but no way he'll steal Monna from me." he said, pouting, leaning over the wheel and looking ahead. "You sleepy yet?"

C.C. shook her head, leaning back the car seat and blinking at him. "By the way, I hadn't told you what I think about your costume yet, right?"

He silently shook his head.

"You look like a warlock." she chuckled lowly, looking down at the kitten and the puppy in her lap. "It suits you, for some reason."

He smiled softly. "Really? Well, you look beautiful in that dress too." the young man also leaned back, reaching out to pat his pet's head gently. "Like a.. witch."

"A pretty witch?" C.C. asked, quick wits taking control.

And Lelouch found no reason to contradict.

"A pretty witch, yes."

// **End of TURN 11! - To be continued...** //

In TURN 12: To Cram or Not To Cram

_"Study group?"_

_"Yes, study group."_

_"Do we need that?"_

_"WE need that, obviously, Lelouch!"_

_"Uh, can I pass?"_

_"...Nope!!!"_

* * *

**A/N:** There you go. The Muffin and Monna overload, the Lelouch and C.C. romance, the Euphie and Suzaku sweetness and random couples and fluff sprinkled here and there!

My, it turned out long, no? ;D

May I remind you, people that this is Lelouch and C.C., so I guess.. I got carried away with those little moments. XD And, the gowns and dresses were so hard to describe. O.O Euphie's dress was purely from a Clamp art, C.C.'s was something like that sort too, I just added some things to my liking. No, Kallen's gown is not the one she was wearing when she punched Suzaku, and Anya's was also made-up by me. Maybe, sometime.. I'll try and post up a drawing of those gowns, because I love designing them. ^^

The song that played in the ball was _'The Way' _by Clay Aiken, and lines that errupted from the diabetes couple were _'Endless Love' _by Lionel Richie. :D

Hope you liked the chap!!

And! REVIEEEEW~XD


	12. Turn 12: TO Cram or Not to Cram

**A/N: **This... is so late. For that, SORRY. TT^TT I've been too lazy (or was it a writer's block? because I didn't get to write ANYTHING at all) .. and.. yeah.

So well, better late than never, right?

**someone179 -** Oh, the horror - really, don't insert images in my head. Charles and Gino dancing are _enough..._ O_O

**muzique, SpacePirateGirl - **Thanks for the support! (sobs, feels guilty) U-uh.. this one's kinda late. Sorry for that.

**The Great Daryll, I****lya-chan** - Charles - is - insane. That I tell you.

**Monaka Uta, The Light Hidden In the Shadow - **glad you like my ships. :D Haha --- and official LLCC moments might come. Soon. (smacks self) let's hope... and pray. That I get evil enough to throw them into that kind of situation.

**laevatein - **...fabulous. Fabulous thanks to the fabulous you for that fabulous review. Unfortunately, I can't fill this entire post with the same 19 fabulouses, but oh, thankyouverymuch, keep being fabulous.

**noian - **oh -- i really was using Notepad (had always been) and I keep posting chaps without re-reading, so sorry for that. O_o ~ I'll try to improve, and thanks for the review!

**Rachel Noelle - **Kya, was that Medieval? Or maybe I mixed up both, because I was staring at Venetian-theme pictures at the same time. Anyways, glad you liked it still - and yeah, daddy Lelouch is the best.

**Merines Shinku - **lots of things DID go wrong. And, it's legal in Charles's world, and nothing can beat that.

**Toph - **I am glad that you're glad with those updates. And... you should update!! I've been looking forward to _A Perfect World _since forever! XD

**Lara-chan - **you're weeeeelcooooome!!! XD Please save that oxygen. If you die, that's one less awesome reader.

**nachi - **dunt die. and Charles is the most bestest daddy evurr for marrying Monna and Muffin, ya know!

**RaV - **awwww, dang - here's the chappie you've been waiting for. O_o Please.. errm, calm down.

**Yukari-chan - **uh, don't worry about reviewing late. I _posted _ yeah, that wife would be Chiba. ^^~ And thanks for viewing those CG drabs!

**icarus923 - **Lelouch doesn't need to study, but the others does - and you know how he gets dragged always. Guy is unlucky like that. (wink)

**rultas - **my, it's so great to answer that question - yes, if it's Suzaku-and-Euphie-cheese, it induces diabetes of the worst kind. :D I'm not going to abandon this fic, of course, silly! X3

**iRathiest - **thank you very much for that critique. Monna, yes, I've decided that she's kind of my lucky charm. XD - the thing about C.C., though - I really don't think she's _that OOC_ yet - I mean, it's only towards Lelouch and (reasonably) V.V.? Hm, but I'll keep her character in check. ;p Thanks again for pointing those out! Plus- you just reviewed at the right time! Oranges will get some highlights in this chap!

So. There. I. Am. Done. Damn, many reviews. I love ittthhhh!

So, enjoy the following chapter, containing crazy students trying to form their study group, some 'adult time' featuring the adults (duh), oranges, origami tutorials, horror movies, popcorn, orange juice, Euphie playing poker and winning, Rivalz playing scrabble _and winning_, and Suzaku answering the question: _what is formed when you combine red and yellow?_

Enjoy the crack.

* * *

- **SOME LITTLE LUNACY** -

// **TURN 12 : To Cram Or Not to Cram**//

Lelouch was debating upon himself on how to sneak out this lunch with Rivalz - he needed chess. Needed to gamble. The games with V.V. were boring because the boy sleeps through it, and the games with his father are too... lively because his father keeps thinking OUT LOUD. He needed some money because for some reason, that Cheese-kun tea set he bought for C.C. was too expensive.

He needed to gamble.

"Lelouch, I was thinking...-"

He needed chess with REAL opponents, and Schneizel always wasn't around.

"Maybe we could go to Euphie's and.."

Hm, maybe he could go off on his own. After all, Rivalz had to maintain grades and-

"Lelouch, are you listening?"

The raven-head looked up to see Shirley peering closely at him. Kallen and Rivalz were staring warily.

"Uh, what was that?"

Kallen rolled her eyes. "A study group, Lelouch. Exams are up next week and... you know we need a study group."

"Study group?" Lelouch raised an eyebrow. If he hadn't known better, he himself didn't need to study...

"Yes, study group." Shirley said cheerfully.

Frowning further, Lelouch cocked a head to the side, laughing uneasily. "Do we need that?"

"WE", Kallen gestured towards herself, Shirley and Rivalz. "..need that, obviously, Lelouch!"

But Lelouch just wanted to PLAAAAY. And besides, if that's a weekend, it will mean paperwork with C.C. and he wanted to do paperwork than study for some reason...

"Uh, can I pass?"

The three study-group-people exchanged looks before grinning at him in the most friendly, threatening way. "...Nope!!!"

Lelouch pouted. "But I don't have to study. Really."

Rivalz sighed. "Lelouch, I know, but... we need your help here!"

The teen shook his head. "Rivalz, I'd really rather spend my weekend resting. Moreover, I always have some sort of work to do on those days-"

Just when he was about to finish that point, his cellphone rang indicating a text message.

_['Paperwork wont b comin dis weekend. Told the ppl we hav exams.']_

Great.

Now he doesn't have a reason.

"Lulu, do you really think your parents will be happy seeing you simply slacking your day off the weekend before the finals?" Shirley addressed innocently.

Damn. She had a point.

* * *

And so that weekend, the Gottwald residence was kid-free. Sayoko didn't mind having the teens around, really. But having some PEACE and QUIET on weekends sure is refreshing.

And they had to do it on Jeremiah's day-off too. So it's a nice day for the couple. The brown-haired wife smiled as she headed off to check on her husband who was in the backyard, busy tending to his mini orange farm.

Anya set off just minutes ago with V.V., Rollo and Nunnally to go over at Jiang's place, on a group study with Kaguya. Lelouch and C.C. went over at Euphie's early in the morning.

So it wasn't much of a surprise that Sayoko found herself having a peaceful tea in the backyard with Cornelia and Marianne as Charles and Jeremiah were busy picking oranges.

"I sure do hope those kids are REALLY studying!" Marianne chirped, sipping tea while reading an origami book and trying to make a blue origami flamingo. She really was interested on how Rollo and Nunnally were really enjoying this hobby..

Cornelia nodded behind her magazine and smiled. "I lent the house to them today, so they should use it properly."

"Those kids would be okay." Sayoko assured, stirring her tea nonchalantly. "Although Lelouch doesn't seem to be pleased..."

"He wants to sleep the whole day." Marianne rolled her eyes. "Had to ask C.C. to drag him there. Anyways, I'm sure Euphie won't let them bum out!"

"Right on, auntie." Cornelia smiled, sipping her own tea.

* * *

In speaking of Euphie, she was grinning from ear to ear.

In her pink room with a dark pink floor and light pink walls with a bright pink study table, sat her friends.

Lelouch swore he wanted to go back to C.C. and V.V.'s room and just stare at Waffle Emperors the whole day - at least that room had a color variety.

Suzaku was admiring the shiny-ness of the bright pink table.

And Rivalz was staring weirdly at the flower patterns in said pink table.

Kallen, however, was drinking some energy drink of sort. She was kinda used to diabetes, but NOT to the pink.

Shirley was looking around wearily, face as pale as her friend's.

Nina was also looking around, but with a blush on her cheeks and with adoration on her eyes.

And finally, C.C. was annoyed. Because nobody wanted to look at her. Not that she minds, but she's bothered that they CRINGE whenever they turn to her.

Because her bright green hair was too eye-threatening against the too-pink background.

Euphie went in, bringing a tray of drinks (gawd, that was strawberry) and slices of strawberry shortcakes, which to their chagrin, was pink.

When she laid the tray down on the table, Lelouch and Rivalz both excused themselves for the bathroom, but Kallen had beat them out to it.

When they got out the room, the three panted and gasped for fresh un-pink air.

"I thought I was going to die..."

* * *

Charles was an expert at everything. May it be shouting (oh, he's good at that), origami (it's clearly in the genes!), cooking (ah, they never knew) and other things.

"Charles-"

"BUAHAHAHAHAH!!!"

"Charles--!!!"

"FUAHAHAHAHAHHHHHH!!!!"

"Charles!!!"

"GO GO GO SQUIIISHYYY TEEENY WEEEENYYYY ORANGEEEEEYYYYY----"

"Charles-"

"FUAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!"

"Charles, please-!"

"PUNI PUNI PUNI PUNIIII!!!"

"Charleeeeessssss!!!!"

"I SHALL CALL YOU SQUISHY AND YOU SHALL BE MIIINE----"

"In the name of BRITTANIA, CHARLES!!!"

"...Yes, Jeremiah?"

"You're... squeezing that orange and... uhh... Schneizel's face is full of orange juice now."

"Uhhh...."

"See?"

"How does my freshly-squeezed orangies taste, my nephew? Is it good?"

Schneizel simply wiped his face with a handkerchief while Jeremiah tried to pry off the remaining oranges out of Charles's grasp. Ah, he shouldn't have come over for a visit. And Jeremiah shouldn't have let Charles touch an orange.

* * *

"Alright, let's start. First off, we're on a study group and we included Lelouch, Nina and C.C. because they're honor students!" Kallen discussed, leadership skills coming at play.

"And..?" Nina urged, queasy about it.

"You three have no weak subjects, while we have at least one, so we're gonna ask for your help." the red-head continued, smiling. "Gets?"

"Yeah, kinda." C.C. groaned out, utterly bored. Nobody addressed that. Again. The disadvantages of bright hair and equally bright backgrounds...

Lelouch frowned, but said nothing.

"So, let's start, I'm poor at the science subjects." Euphie giggled shyly. "See, not totally good at those.."

"Science and Math.. and history." Rivalz said uneasily.

"Math. I suck at it." Kallen pouted.

"Same." Shirley said. "And.. at history, too."

Suzaku blinked. "Uh... home-ec. I just can't.. sew, or anything."

Euphie gasped. "Oh, honeybunch, you should have told me! I'll finish your cross-stitch project for you in no time!!!"

"Really, sugar?" Suzaku purred. "Thank you very much-"

"Is this a study group or peer tutoring?" Lelouch grunted, rolling his eyes.

And then everyone gave him pointed looks.

"They're not pleased, warlock." C.C. mumbled, yawning again and slumping her head down on the table lazily. Lelouch frowned at the statement.

"So, let's start studying now!" Shirley simply cheered.

And then books, notebooks, notes, scratch papers, ballpens and pens were sprawled all over and the study began.

* * *

Sayoko is Japanese. So it was natural that she has a hand on origami. And as Cornelia abandoned her magazine and Kanon abandoned his puppy, she demonstrated to her three companions the basics of making an origami flower.

"Fold here, fold here, flip and another fold."

"Ooooohhhh..."

Marianne and Cornelia and Kanon looked in awe. And Clovis was busy adoring the fabulousness of everything.

Ignoring noises of Jeremiah and Schneizel trying to strangle Charles for orange-abuse, Sayoko kept on folding.

"And another fold here, we do this for all four petals, and..."

"Aaahhhhhh..."

"There, we're done."

"Yaaaaayyyy!!!" and the four clapped their hands like little kids.

"Can you do it now?"

Clovis cheered on. "Not yet! Could you repeat it?" Kanon and Marianne and Cornelia all nodded.

Sayoko tried to smile. "O-Okay."

And for the fifth time in a row, she repeated what she did.

* * *

Lelouch, even though he wasn't into this, found himself deeply engrossed into taking important notes into a reviewer and writing, writing and writing some more.

Studying felt so good for once. Because, surprisingly it was silent.

He peeked to his left. Rivalz had his head on his hands. Lelouch couldn't see his friend's face, but the navy-haired boy's head was facing an open book, so he must have been studying. His right. C.C. appeared to be reading a long entry about Japanese history. Across him, Nina was alert and awake, writing vigorously. He looked around.

Everyone was reading.

Ah, right. This was right. Studying will be relaxing, in all fairness.

Then a head leaned against his shoulder and he saw C.C.

Asleep.

What the-... she wasn't reading after all! To his left, Rivalz's head fell against the table.

The hell.

And Nina blinked. And everyone looked up hurriedly, rubbing eyes and temples as they sleepily nodded and returned back to their work.

"YOU PEOPLE WERE SLEEPING ALL ALONG?!?!"

Crap. So HE really was the one studying, huh.

* * *

"CHARLES, LET GO OF THAT-"

"Uncle, we beg you-"

"ORA-ORA-ORANGEYYYY!!! SQUISH SQUISH SQUIIIISH---!!!"

The noises, crashes and.. explosions(?) weren't enough to catch the origami-workshop-people's attention as they listened to Sayoko's tenth round of 'how-to-make-an-origami-flower' lecture.

"Now, can.. you.. do it?"

Yes, Sayoko is Japanese, but her hand already freakin' aches!!!

"Yes, yes we can do it now!!"

Good. Because Sayoko thought that maybe they mistook her for a human YouTube tutorial.

"Let's see.." Marianne mumbled as the four of them started on their own origami flower.

Sayoko tiredly watched as Kanon, Cornelia, Clovis and Marianne stared down at their own papers.

Then the four looked up. "Could you do that again? Just.. this.. last one!"

Sayoko was thankful that she didn't have her shurikens, kunais and smoke bombs right now. "Uh, wait, I have to go check up on the men!"

The four watched how, as soon as Sayoko had got to the shrieking Jeremiah, squealing Schneizel and laughing Charles, the woman grabbed the Waffle-Emperor-incarnate and threw him meters across the backyard to save her beloved husband's beloved oranges.

"ORA-ORA-ORAAAAAA---!!!"

"That's far." Marianne commented. And Schneizel gaped. And Jeremiah gulped, and Kanon, Cornelia and Clovis went on folding their origami as fast as they can.

* * *

Euphie's room was silent once again. Nothing was heard except Nina's pen consistently grazing against her notebook.

Noticing the unusual silence, Nina looked up.

To her left, Kallen was slumped down unceremoniously on the floor, hugging a pink heart-shaped pillow. Sleeping.

Shirley had her face buried in her arms as she leaned against the table. Sleeping.

Suzaku was sleeping on the table, too. And Euphie was using her boyfriend's shoulder as her pillow.

Nina blinked. Rivalz was on the pink bean bag, fast asleep.

And C.C. and Lelouch also slept over their own books and notebooks.

Gulping, the nerdy-student tried to poke on Shirley's head.

"Hmmm... Luluuuu..."

Nina raised an eyebrow. She tried on tugging at Suzaku's sleeve.

"Euphiiieee..."

A tug on Kallen's shorts.

"Mmmhhhh... brrrr.... grrrr...."

Nina shivered, and then gulped. "Umm, guys?? Please wake up-"

"CHOCO-VANILLA CUPCAAAAAKEEESSSS!!!!" Euphie suddenly screamed.

And then everyone woke up.

"UWAAAARRRRGHHHHH---"

"SHERUUUUUU---?!?!"

"WAAAAH, ARTHUUUUUUR!!!"

"Huuuuhhhh????"

"Mmm.. pizza."

"GYAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"NO, NO, I'M INNOCENT, MOMMY I DIDN'T STEAL THAT COOKIE!!!"

And Nina, horrified, simply watched as her friends then quickly returned to studying.

* * *

When Guilford arrived at the Gottwald residence, Sayoko was the one squeezing oranges ALONE, and Jeremiah was the one teaching Schneizel, Marianne, Kanon, Cornelia, Clovis AND Charles about origami.

He brought a DVD of some scary movie. And so they had decided to just watch. Cornelia and Marianne cooked three big buckets of popcorn in record time.

And so, they sat on the game room for the mood, because of its dimmed lights and widescreen TV and surround-sounds.

Clovis on his bean bag sat nearest (oh, the bravery) to the TV. On the couch was Kanon, Schneizel, Sayoko and Jeremiah. On the other couch was Charles, with Marianne on the armrest, and on the floor were Cornelia and Guilford.

And then the first demon-thing-creature-whatever appeared.

"AAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!"

A voice broke out.

* * *

Nina looked uneasily around her.

Because they just kept sleeping, Euphie smiled and invited everyone to a harmless game of scrabble.

Yes, that was it. A harmless game of scrabble to lighten up some spirits.

"I.. won."

Rivalz said breathlessly. And C.C. and Lelouch and Nina gaped at him.

"WEEE! I WON! HAHAH!!! Let's play some more!!"

"Sure!" Kallen cheered on, ranking second.

Another game of scrabble. "Let's see.." Lelouch contemplated his first move.

Hmm..

And everyone stared.

'DOG'.

What the-..?

"Got anything better than that?" Suzaku inquired. Since they were so many, they decided to play by pairs. Euphie beside him frowned.

"Hopeless case." C.C. mumbled, being Lelouch's partner as usual. "We've got five T's."

"So that's where they all went." Kallen mumbled grudgingly as she watched her teammate arrange their own letters. Shirley was thinking hard.

Nina and Rivalz simply watched.

'NOODLE'.

"Weird." Rivalz commented, and then he let Nina hand in their move.

'LOVELIER'.

Everyone frowned again.

It was the diabetes couple's turn now, and Suzaku carefully placed their letters.

'CHEESY'.

"Wow. It fits." C.C. grumbled, glaring at their tiles. "Lelouch, what the heck is wrong with our letters?"

Lelouch snorted. "I don't know."

And then they made their move.

'DEAD'.

"Oh, yeah, that's right."

* * *

Sayoko rubbed her husband's back. "Honey, darling, sweetheart, it's okay! It's in the TV, it's not gonna hurt you!"

Jeremiah finally stopped screaming.

The movie progressed.

And another scary something appeared.

"GYAAAAAHHHHH!!!!"

"UWAAAAHHHHHH!!!!"

Ah, they didn't know Guilford could scream that loud. And Cornelia sure inherited something from Charles, no?

* * *

A few more moves later, the scrabble lay forgotten again and everyone was asleep whilst Lelouch and Nina continued on their competition.

And Lelouch kept on getting bad luck whilst Nina kept on being lucky.

"Alright, who won already?" Kallen drawled sleepily, yawning.

"Hn."

"Ah, sure, sure. Go on."

Sleep again.

* * *

Clovis had already fainted. But nobody minded. Because Cornelia and Guilford were so busy clinging to each other and Sayoko was stuffing Jeremiah up with popcorn to stop him from shouting loud. And because Marianne was holding Charles's wrist back. If she wouldn't, then Charles would have stuffed popcorn up his own nose.

But somebody noticed.

"WAAAAHHHH---?!?!"

Kanon jumped in shock as Schneizel screamed in terror while pointing at Clovis, who had collapsed on the floor with popcorn showered all over.

"Clovis...?"

"SOMEONE MURDERED MY BROTHEEEEER!!!"

Faint.

Kanon looked helplessly. "Oh, my."

And then it was Marianne's turn to squeal- "Kyyyaaaahhhhhh~!!!"

Oh, Charles would need a wig.

* * *

C.C. woke up to the sound of cards shuffling.

Uh, yeah... Now they were playing.. poker?!

"What the heck." Lelouch cursed under his breath as C.C. leaned her chin on his shoulder to peek.

"What's happening."

Euphie was giggling. Giggling mad as she laid down her own cards.

"Dammit." Kallen cursed. Shirley sighed.

And Nina and Rivalz tasted loss.

"Ahihihihih!!"

Euphie was scary.

C.C. returned to sleep.

* * *

A little while later, Lelouch had exploded and had convinced his friends (no, more like shouted relentlessly) to just study. So now he acts as peer-tutor as he holds his own reviewer and looks sternly at his classmates.

"Nina, what's the square of 2?!"

Nina simply stared. "Uh-"

"WRONG!" Lelouch barked. "Kallen, what killed Napoleon Bonaparte?"

"Uh, uhhh-"

"WRONG!" Then he turned to Suzaku. "When you combine red and yellow, what do you get?!"

Suzaku's face brightened up. "...PINK!"

"Wrong! Green!" And he turned to face Euphie. "When you combine the combination of red and yellow with the combination of yellow and red, what do you get?!"

C.C. frowned. "What a stupid question."

But Euphie tried and tried her best to think. "...Black?"

"Wrong! PINK!"

C.C.'s eyebrows knit. "What??"

"You, C.C., what is the capital of Japan?!"

C.C. rolled her eyes. "The Himalayas."

"..."

"..What?"

* * *

Over at dinner, Sayoko was really, really cheerful. Marianne's voice was hoarse and Charles's head was bandaged. And Jeremiah's face was pale - and he smelled like popcorn.

Nunnally and Rollo were talking so much about their study group, and V.V. and Anya were silently eating.

C.C. was utterly bored, and Lelouch was utterly tired.

Anya excused herself for a moment and headed to the kitchen.

When she returned to the dining table, she looked curiously up at her parents. "Mom, dad, why are there three gallons of orange juice at the kitchen?"

Sayoko stopped midway her bite, and Jeremiah's face turned sheet white.

Marianne gaped, and Charles shivered.

// **End of TURN 12! - To be continued...** //

In TURN 13: Celebratory Parties

_"Karaoke?"_

_"Yes, Karaoke!"_

_"Do we need that?"_

_"Lelouch, I think we've had the same conversation just a week ago-"_

_"That was regarding the study group. Can I.. pass on this one?"_

_"NOOOOOPE!"  
_

* * *

**A/N:** Ahhhh - I don't know what else to say.

Except that the kids sure got some lunacy in their genes.

Ah, the horror movie, and the orange-squeezing, and the sleepover-.. err, study group.

Yes, I absolutely will appreciate that review. ;)


	13. Turn 13: Celebratory Party

**A/N: Turn 13 is finally here! XD**

Welcome to the cracktastic new chap. Yeah, from now on, we will be getting new chapters every _THURSDAY night or FRIDAY morning_, whichever deems fit, so everyone can enjoy it in the weekends. XD

And in speaking on weekends, this was late because now is the first week of my school. O_o So sorry for that. Been busy.

**To everyone who reviewed last chapter:** Thank you guys so much for reviewing and I'm glad you enjoyed the previous chap! I'm on a rush so I can't reply individually, but note that I still love you guys and thanks for all the support! :D

So here, let's start the celebratory parties.. wherein someone gets drunk, Rivalz is taking center stage, Clovis has a limousine, Lelouch and C.C. share what the fangirls are ALL FRIGGIN' WAITING FOR~! and someone is terrified of a hair monster.

And yeah, Xingke really had a version of _that song._

_Karaoke pwns, baby._ ENJOY!

* * *

- **SOME LITTLE LUNACY** -

// **TURN 13 : Celebratory Party **//

Lelouch thinks he's stuck in some kind of ridiculous time warp.

"Karaoke?"

He stood by the windowpane of C.C.'s room as he watched the siblings pour on paperwork. They didn't seem to mind the word.

And yet the voice on the other end of the phone confirmed it.

"Yes, Karaoke!"

Milly. She was perhaps the influence that triggered Kallen and Shirley last week. And is being her bubbly self now.

"Do we need that?"

"Lelouch, I think we've had the exact same conversation just a week ago-"

"That wasn't you, Miss President. That was Kallen and Shirley and Rivalz." he corrected grumpily. "That was regarding the study group." a glance towards his 'co-workers', and C.C. was looking at him now, one eyebrow raised. While V.V. continued on stamping Waffle Emperor stuff on his papers - Lelouch inwardly pitied the officials who will be reading those. Going back to the conversation, he sighed. "Can I.. pass on this one?"

There was a long pause.

Oh, and he should have known that the others are in on this.

"NOOOOOOPE!"

He heard Kallen and Shirley and Rivalz and Euphie and Gino, alright. Happy people.

Lelouch rolled his eyes. Teenagers on Saturdays, alright.

* * *

He should have really expected that they're all present and happy and singing already when he arrived.

C.C. was invited, and so they came in their car.

Lelouch didn't like this. He wanted to sleep early. But then even his parents and Sayoko and Jeremiah had pushed him out the house with C.C., telling them to "GO HAVE FUN! RELAX AND CHILL WITH YOUR FRIENDS! MAKE SURE YOU'RE HOME IN THE MORNING!!!"

And so here he is, instead of sleeping soundly the weekend after the exams, he was donning earplugs and drinking soda and munching biscuits.

_"Can't read my, can't read my, no he can't read my poker faaaaace~!"_

Rivalz is hyped today. And the others simply cheered on over popcorn, potato chips and tons of soda bottles while the navy-haired boy sang while standing on the table and swinging his hips like there was no tomorrow.

Screw it, he'd prefer Xingke's version of _'I Kissed a Girl'_ - at least that one sounds.. pretty.

_"Can't read my, can't read my, no he can't read my poker faaaaace~! Oh, ooooh, ooooh-ooooh!!!"_

Gino was clapping his hands cheerfully as he ate pizza with C.C., and Anya sat between them, blogging everything and shooting pictures. Nina sat timidly nearby, sipping on her soda and occasionally munching potato chips. Milly and Shirley and Kallen and Euphie were dancing in front of the Karaoke machine, and Suzaku was acting second voice.

_"P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face~!! Mum mum mum mah!!"_

"Woot~! Go Rivalz! Celebrate your perfect score in Ethics!! YEAH!!!"

"Yeah, the next song's mine, because I got a high score in history!!" Shirley screamed. Kallen dumped another pizza slice down her throat.

Lelouch rolled his eyes, and turned towards Suzaku. "How can you stand this??"

"Hm? What?" the brown-haired teen looked up from the songbook. "Do you want to sing_ 'Love Story'_, Lelouch?"

"I said - HOW CAN YOU STAND THIS?!"

But the music was so loud, and Rivalz was SCREAMING!

"Uh, oh, okay, I get it, I'll stand up in the table too and dance!"

Lelouch, horrified, watched as his best friend danced broadway style beside their singer.

And then the song ended, and as C.C. and Gino moved to their second pizza box, Shirley stepped in between Rivalz and Suzaku and started her song.

_"OH HOT DAMN! THIS IS MY JAM! KEEP ME PARTYING UNTIL THE A.M.!"_

Lelouch choked on his coke.

Anya looked up, jaw dropping. Gino giddily (as usual) stood up and practically joined in Milly and Kallen and Euphie in their ballet routine.

_"Y'ALL DON'T UNDERSTAND~! MAKE ME THROW MY HANDS!! IN THE AYER, AY, AYER~!!! AYER, AY, AYEEEEER!!!!"_

C.C. took some patience and did a random act of kindness by transferring their drinks and beverages from the table to the couch they were sitting on, since nobody uses it and the table became a stage. Nina helped her with it.

They didn't know Shirley could do some rap good.

Then it was when the door of their private compartment opened, and in peeked Professor Lloyd's head. "Hello, children!!!"

Milly stopped dancing and smiled cheekily. "Lloyd!!"

"Milly, I knew I'd find you here, darling! You're having fun!"

Then Tamaki-sensei-sama went barging in. "IT'S YOU KIDS! HAHAHA~! MIND IF WE JOIN?! All other rooms are full!!"

Lelouch screamed for NO, and he was the only one who did so.

"Sure, sensei!" Milly said, and the others agreed. And before he knew it, Lelouch found the couch full with some teachers. Lloyd, Tamaki, Clovis, Cecille, Rakshata, Ougi, Villeta and Toudo were all sitting down and taking out some beer and more snacks.

"Gyaaah~! Sensei, we're underage!!!" Nina stuttered, but they just laughed at her.

Cecille pat the girl's head. "Don't worry, Nina! As if we'd let you kids drink up! You stay with the soda, and we'll stay with the beer, okay?"

The nerd nodded, and then resumed her timid mode.

"Aw, come on, they're old enough!" Tamaki roused. "HEY, you kids, if you want some, just go get some!!"

Lelouch was annoyed, and he looked towards his friends. They all shook their heads. Ah, good thing they were good kids.

Clovis had stood up in his discoball self and scolded the ballerinas, instructing them about the fabulous steps, and pulling Nina along in the process.

All that's left in their places in the couch were C.C. and Lelouch now.

"Why don't you dance?" he pouted stubbornly at her.

The woman simply shrugged. "Why don't you sing?"

"I don't want to." he huffed. "But that doesn't mean I can't, you know!"

A glaring contest ensued and Lelouch grabbed a glass and drank more Coke, bottoms up.

C.C. stared, eyes wide.

"Hey, Lulu! Sing this song, will you?" Shirley called from up the stage.

Lelouch didn't reply. He simple bowed his head, gripping the glass violently.

It was silent, as everyone anticipated for his answer.

"(hic).."

And C.C. dropped her pizza.

And Lelouch answered.

"Sure! (hic) I like that song!!"

He SMILED.

"WHOOOOHOOOOO~!" their friends applauded loudly.

"Lelouch-"

"What is (hic) it, sexy?" the teen smiled sweetly.

C.C. ignored the cheering noises from both the teachers and the students, as she cringed away from his leaning, smiling form, inching away from the undeniable smell of beer.

"You did NOT just drink Coke." she explained.

This is screwed up. Marianne would faint. Her little boy drank BEER!

"Huh? (hic) But.. (hic)... it tasted (hic) good!"

"That wasn't Coke."

"(hic)It was!!!"

"You picked the wrong glass, Lelouch."

"Did (hic) NOT! (hic) MEANIE!"

Lelouch is a bad drunk.

Before C.C. could splash him with cold water, Milly and Euphie and the others had pulled him up the table and tossed him the microphone.

And the song started.

And Lelouch ACTUALLY sang.

_"JAI HOOOOOOOOO~!!!!"_

Heaven was set on fire, and it was suddenly winter in hell.

Rakshata was PLEASED. Her second-to-Nina student sounded like Whitney Houston.

And that, my friends, is how THAT picture arrived on Anya's blog - and how Lelouch's fangirls almost quit the fanclub - and how Lelouch would be screaming "I'M NOT GAY! I'M NOT DRUNK! I'M NOT AUDITIONING FOR AMERICAN IDOL!!! I'M NOT A YOUTUBE STAR EITHER! BUT YEAH, BRITTANIA'S GOT TALENT!!!" a few days later.

* * *

As mentioned earlier, Lelouch was a bad drunk. C.C. KNEW that it wasn't one of her brightest ideas to tag along.

It was kind enough for Suzaku and Gino to help her in dragging the seemingly dead body and throw it in a river or something-.. err, and ease the guy towards the car, I mean.

Anya wasn't going home with them - the girls wanted a sleepover at Milly's. And so Lloyd took them all for a drive. Tamaki, Toudo and Ougi promptly walked home, while still singing 'Big Girls Don't Cry' - because Clovis rejected to take drunk men in his limousine, only prodding Cecille, Rakshata and Villetta that he'll drive them home safely. Rivalz was drunk with Coke and potato chips, and so Gino and Suzaku took him home.

Now C.C. drove with a drunk, hiccuping, sleeping Lelouch beside her.

When she returned, it was almost 3 AM, and nobody was left awake in the house.

It really wasn't her brightest idea to tag along - she was left with no choice but to drag the guy herself.

* * *

Lelouch woke up, lightheaded, and he-

"Mommy, (hic) look, I (hic) c-can f-fly... (hic)"

"I'm not your mother, boy."

C.C. was a strong woman, and Lelouch should be ashamed of himself if he ever reminisces this very moment wherein he is given a piggy-back ride by a woman.

"(hic)This.. i-is.. (hic) so.. f-fabulous.."

"Maybe."

C.C. hates stairs now. She'll renovate Jeremiah's house and put a GODDAMN ESCALATOR!

"M-My.. (hic) head.. (hic).. aches."

"Good for you."

And then his arms around her shoulders tightened its grip, and his face was buried on her shoulder.

"M-Mommy, (hic).. I t-think.. (hic) I'm in.. (hic)..love.. (hic)hehehehe."

At that C.C. paused. In the middle of the ungodly hours of the night, it the middle of the mansion's grand staircase. In the middle of her untimely, inhuman walk with a drunk young man lounging and hanging from her back.

"Really?"

"Mm-hm.. (hic) C.C.'s shuuu (hic) pwetty~"

Her heart skipped a bit, not because she felt fluffy all of a sudden, but because of surprise.

That was.. cute.

"You think so, Lelouch?"

"Heh..He..Heheheheee~"

"Hey, don't sleep yet. Can you walk now?"

"Mommy, (hic) carry meeee--"

"I'm not your mother."

"Who..(hic) are... y-you..? Are you.. (hic) t-the.. hair monster..??"

Despite herself, C.C. chuckled, before continuing her walk up the stairs and into his room.

"You're drunk, you know. And you smell like beer."

His head snapped up, and he screamed sleepily.

"N-NO WAAAAII~! I'm fabulous, mommy, I don't drink beeeeer!!"

"Keep quiet, you'll wake up the hair monster."

"Okaaaay~" he said in a hushed voice. Was it hear hearing Euphie and Kallen hitting the karaokes with high pitches that now she was hearing his voice in a different high pitch?

Nevermind, Lelouch is DRUNK, that's all.

When she finally dumped him on his bed, he was groaning about a headache.

"C.C... g-get.. me.. s-some.. medicine..."

Thankfully he was slightly saner as he clung to her shirt desperately.

"I'm.. d-dying~"

"Lelouch, I'm tired. Get over it."

Her indifference irritated the drunk teen as he tugged on her wrist this time, pulling her down with him.

It irritated C.C. was it was so cliched - that she fell alongside him because she herself was so tired, and he tried to sit up and failed and ended up leaning down on her.

This was so old-fashioned. And she stared up at him warily, and he looked down on her, cheeks flushed (partly because of intoxication maybe, or perhaps because of something entirely different) and eyes unfocused.

"Get off." she found herself saying harshly. "You stink."

It wasn't like her to lose her cool.

He simply stared back.

"Lelouch. Do I have to use violence here? I'm tired."

And he smells - seriously.

But he was also serious, that C.C. noted much to her chagrin.

"I love you."

She found herself answering automatically. "I know. You told me."

He smiled. She smiled back. And he looked ridiculously handsome when he's drunk, mind you. And he is.. cocky. Yes, Lelouch is fabulous too, you know.

"I did?"

He is.. a moody drunk.

"Well, you told your 'mommy'."

Now he was confused. "That was.. you?"

"Yes, stupid."

They share a brief moment of silence, and he stares at her with drooping eyelids and a chaste expression, and she looks back in his eyes.

He swiftly leaned down to claim her lips - oh, the wonders of alcohol - and he was eager to do just that.

But a finger slid between their lips as she looked at him with an unreadable expression and he-...

WHAT THE FUCK.

THIS IS SCREWED UP.

SCREW ALCOHOL.

He was asleep.

And outside, C.C. heard shrieks and screams and bashing and some more screams of "WHY?!" from a rabid mob of shippers. And an evil laugh from someone called non-shipper.

Yes, he was just drunk.

She frowned. "Heavy. You owe me one, Lelouch." was all she said before slipping off from under him and heading for the door. She stared once more before heading out.

He was fast asleep.

Sighing inwardly, C.C. took the liberty to drape a blanket over him before returning to her room. The green-haired woman huffed arrogantly as she combed her fingers through her hair and drew a small smile on her face. Kinda disappointing, yes - and kinda surprising, or sometimes the smell is revolting but.. it made her smile.

"Now you owe me two."

* * *

At breakfast, Lelouch was pale and his head was aching, and he promptly had Rollo help him walk because he was stumbling so much.

Just when he reached the dining table, he ran towards the nearest bathroom and threw up.

Nunnally, Sayoko and Rollo watched from the doorway as Marianne hurried over to her son worriedly.

"I'm never going to..." another round. Nunnally was crying already. Rollo cringed. And Marianne wailed her worries over her son. "..go to a Karaoke bar with them.. again.."

C.C. stood beside Nunnally and rolled her eyes. "It was your fault, you know."

"Onii-sama was drunk last night?" Nunnally asked worriedly.

The young woman nodded, smirking as Lelouch glared at her behind his face towel. "Yes, he was drunk. He sang some songs and danced the night away. He was calling out for mommy, and he was afraid of a hair monster, he said fabulous a couple of times, he confessed-"

"CONFESSED?!" all of them screamed at her. Lelouch simply blushed furiously.

"W-What, I-.. I didn't-!!"

"You did." she smiled slyly. "And you owe me two for making me carry you and for making me tuck you to bed."

"W-WHAT-.. T-THE-..?!"

"Yay!!!" Nunnally clapped her hands happily. "Now it's official! Onii-sama and C.C.-san!"

Lelouch tried to protest, but his head killed him again.

Marianne looked from C.C. to Lelouch and then to Nunnally, confused. "Wait, you mean.. it.. wasn't..?"

"AND IT STILL ISN'T!! MOM, DON'T BELIEVE THAT-"

But Marianne had screamed and congratulated them both happily, and Lelouch had another bout of throwing up, rendering him unable to contradict his housemates' beliefs.

And then Rollo perked up.

"Hey, Anya told me she updated her blog! Let's go look!"

Lelouch now believes that the shit could hit the fan.

// **End of TURN 13! - To be continued...** //

In TURN 14: Departures and Fanclubs

_"Nunnally, Rollo, please stop crying!!!"_

_"MY LITTLE UNDERLINGS!!!!"_

_"Mommmyyyyy!! DAAADDDDYYYY!!!"_

_"V.V., stop clinging, please."_

_"DON'T GET PREGNANT WHILE I'M AWAY!!! OKAAAAAY?!"  
_

* * *

**A/N:** Awww, so that's what everyone's been waiting for, yes? THE WORDS! -- XD I know, not that romantic, and the kiss wasn't even there, but - I can't have it rushed like that.

I would like to inform everyone again, from here on new chapters will come every **THURSDAY_ nights or _FRIDAY****_ mornings_**. I hope this arrangement caters us all. Thursdays my school is out early so it'll be okay enough for everyone right? Enjoy it on the weekends. ^^

Next chapter, are Lelouch and C.C. OFFICIALLY official already? When will Lelouch stop denying? And... Mao makes an appearance. Thanks to the reviewer who suggested him! I owe you lots - you just gave me an idea! XD

See you next chap!

_Also, look forward because I have a new installation for the Snippets of Three series! PHEW~! Been long, aye?_

And - review? Because I'd love if you tell me how you think of the LLCC fluff.


	14. Turn 14: Departures and Arrivals

**A/N: **Alright, I know this should have been up since Thursday.

Now, let me brief you guys.

_Thursday_ - a creature called 'MyDad' abducted my laptop. As. In. He. ABDUCTED. my. computer. my. life. my. husband. T_T  
_Friday_ - 'MyDad' still held my laptop captive. I can't post anything. DAMMIT.  
_Saturday_ - Laptop came back, but P.E. class and a couple of best friends dragging me to a birthday party drained all energy in me. When I got back, MyDad had abducted the lappie-toppie again.  
_Sunday_ - MyDad abducted _me_ this time. After mass and groceries, he pushed me with four little kids to the movies (GOGOGO BUMBLEBEE!!!!!!) and just when I got home, cousins arrive and the adults want me to do said cousins' homework for them.

Yes, that downright sucked. T_____T

But I hope you guys will forgive me. The Every-Thursday/Friday updates will be back here. There's an update coming by Th or Fr this week.

Anyways, Turn 14 consists of Mao, or wailing, of all-caps, of V.V. being protective, of _Twilight_ references and of fourth-wall breakage.

Enjoy~! :D

* * *

- **SOME LITTLE LUNACY** -

// **TURN 14 : Departures and Arrivals **//

Lelouch stood by the doorway of his parents' room as he watched them pack.

Charles was screaming as he stuffed all the instant ramen he can stuff in a small suitcase. "INSOLENT LITTLE LOWER BEINGS!!! FOLLOW MY COMMAND!!!"

V.V. was kindly helping the man in his task, albeit the blonde decided that the man needn't help in shouting.

Marianne and Nunnally and Rollo were packing clothes, and Sayoko was assisting them.

Two weeks. That was fast. Or.. long. Lelouch didn't know what to think of his parents' vacation ending.

"Dad, it's... hopeless. You ruined the suitcase." he scolded lightly as he looked mercifully at the abused item. V.V. scoffed and Charles sniffed.

* * *

"I don't want Mom and Dad to leave yet!" Nunnally wailed, and Rollo glared at her from across the game room. "R-R-Rollo-chan...-"

"Shut uuuuuup!!!!" and he continued on making origami penguins wrestle each other.

Nunnally sobbed. "I don't want Mom and Dad to-"

Rollo glared again.

"R-R-Rollo-chan-"

"S-S-Shuuut u-u-uuup..."

Nunnally gasped, stared and practically shrieked in horror. "Oh my gosh, Rollo-chan DON'T CRY!"

* * *

Lelouch had grown tired of watching Nunnally and Rollo clinging to their parents the whole day. He surrendered himself to finishing what was left of the paperwork with C.C. and V.V. in the room.

V.V. was lying in the bed, having a tea party with Cheese-kun and Waffle Emperor China.

C.C. was lounging in her chair, feet propped up the desk and eating her pizza while reading something from her laptop.

Lelouch sat beside her. "What're you doing, procrastinating?"

"Reading your fansclub comments on Anya's blog."

Lelouch didn't want to hear anything anymore. "Alright. I won't ask. Don't talk, just eat."

"They thought you and Suzaku looked good together on that table."

"Wha-.. W-Why-"

"You were dancing, remember?" C.C. explained. "Suzaku taught you the basics of belly dancing while you were singing that-"

"Okay, nevermind. NEVERMIND."

"By the way, one of them thought you should appear in a talent show or something. Says you've got good rapport."

"I'm not hearing that."

"And Fangirl number 19324 says you should have just stripped."

"C.C., I'm going to turn that computer of yours OFF. NOW!"

She was about to mock him some more, but her cellphone rang. Lelouch simply watched as she frowned at it, before answering the call.

"What do you want?" she stood up and headed to lean by the windowsill, looking out the window.

V.V. looked up from his tea party, promptly cutting off arrogantly a conversation with Cheese-kun. And Monna, by the way, looked up curiously, as if the cat could understand the situation.

"Yes, I'm doing fine, thank you."

Lelouch stared. There was something different with her voice. Almost... annoyed. Or the nearest thing to annoyance that anyone could get from C.C.

V.V. was glaring at his teacups now.

"What are you talking about?" there was a paused. C.C.'s expression turned from annoyed to sour. Lelouch went on staring - this is the first time that he saw this expression on her face. "Didn't we talk about this PROPERLY already?"

Lelouch noticed V.V.'s frown and the displease in the boy's face.

"Fine then. I'll meet up with you. GOOD. BYE."

C.C. never pressed the 'end call' button so hurriedly and forcefully before. Lelouch stared and observed as C.C. avoided her brother's pointed look, picked up another pizza slice and headed out the room. V.V., however, looked down and continued the tea party.

"Where are you going?" the raven-haired teen asked.

C.C. did not bother to look back. "To make arrangements."

When the door slammed closed, V.V. grunted grudgingly.

"Hey, what's happening?" Lelouch asked.

V.V. glared at him too.

What was wrong with the world? Why's everyone so grumpy and weird today? Marianne was unbelievably silent, Charles was extra loud, Rollo was sulking, Nunnally was clingy, and C.C. was pissed off.

And V.V. was obviously more than pissed off.

"When will you ask my sister to marry you?"

Lelouch could only gape at the question. V.V. sure didn't like him that much, the boy was possessive AND protective of his big sister, and Lelouch could only say that V.V. wasn't pleased with himself as he asked the question.

WHY THE HELL WAS HE ASKING THAT QUESTION, ANYWAY?!

"..Well.. Uh-"

"Do you like C.C.?"

Of all the people to ask that, why would it be V.V.? Lelouch had expected his parents, his siblings, Shirley, Milly, Rivalz, Suzaku, Euphie, heck - even JEREMIAH to ask that, but NEVER V.V. - because of the.. delicate nature of the situation.

Hm.

"W-What are y-you-.."

"Well of course you like her." V.V. cut him off, rubbing his little chin and looking at him critically. "But do you love her?"

Lelouch gaped even wider - and even Monna didn't know that was possible. Cheese-kun stared with un-open eyes, and smirked that cocky smirk of his. Waffle Emperor looked at him with his 'as-a-matter-of-fact' face.

They were teaming up on him! That androgynous shota, that spoiled cat, that marshmallowy-creature of a waffle mascot and that narcissistic stuffed animal!

"I..I don't..-"

When they all, and I mean ALL, narrowed their eyes at him, he blinked, then decided to perhaps turn back on his words.

"I.. d-don't.. eh.. know."

But then..

Lelouch knew that hadn't been a total lie.

He saw V.V. nod...

..and calm down..?

When C.C. went back in, V.V. stopped sipping tea, and said, "Cancel your arrangements. And make mine."

* * *

Rollo and Nunnally won't let go. Marianne had to think that her twins may not care anymore if she lose her skirt at such a really public place.

"Rollo-kuuun... Nunnally-chaaaan..."

Charles was wailing - he collapsed on a random chair and cried his eyes out... also wailed his voice out.

"NOOOOOOO~! I CAN'T LEAVE TOOO SOOOOON!!!"

Jeremiah and Clovis sat on either side of the man, patting him on the head and rubbing him on the back. The man looked so weird crying in his marshmallowy-hair glory and Waffle Emperor-printed shirt.

"Charles-"

"Uncle-"

"DON'T SPEAK!!! I KNOW JUST WHAT YOU'RE SAYING! SO PLEASE STOP EXPLAINING~! DON'T TELL ME 'CAUSE IT HUUUUURTS!!"

Jeremiah thinks he's heard that before.

Clovis however, wiped a teardrop running down his fabulous cheek. "O-Oh.. Uncle--! I WILL MISS YOU TOO!"

"Where is Euphie and Corny and Schneizie?! I want to see my nieces and nephews and-.. Oh, ODDIE!! Where is ODDIE?!" Charles wailed in his nephew's arms. "Where are the fabulous people?! Can't Schneizie's wife even come?!?!"

Marianne sighed at Rollo and Nunnally clung even more to her.

Lelouch simply watched his siblings - they weren't too used to this. He, however really was, and it was kinda easy for him to let go of his parents like that. After all, they chat EVERY NIGHT.

Then his mother's agonized shriek disturbed his thoughts.

"Nunnally, Rollo, please stop crying!!!"

Seems like it snapped his fabulous father from his fabulous drama, too.

"MY LITTLE UNDERLIIIINGS~!"

The twins broke down. "MOOOOMMMY~! DADDYYYYY!!"

Jeremiah practically covered his ears. And Sayoko held on to Anya for support. Oh, she can't take this anymore--! She's going to.. going to..

"Mom, don't cry."

"Oh, honey! It's so sad!! Look at them!"

Clovis had also wailed. "UNCLEEEE!!! AUNTIEEE!!!!"

Jeremiah practically excused himself.

Lelouch cringed. He wanted to follow Uncle Jeremiah's footsteps. Literally.

Then he looked to his side.

"V.V., stop clinging, please."

Yeah, that was another thing. Lelouch also pitied C.C. because V.V. seemed not to care if he tore his sister's skirt apart here.

But the boy had his face buried in his sister's stomach.

"DON'T GET PREGNANT WHILE I'M AWAY!!! OKAY?!?!"

Yes. That was it.

V.V. was leaving too.

C.C. rolled her eyes. "You're the one who volunteered to go."

"EVEN SO! I DON'T WANT YOU GOING HANKY-PANKY WITH RANDOM VIOLET-EYED BLACK-HAIRED IDIOTS!!!"

Lelouch raised an eyebrow. That sounded like him!

Uh.

..Ahem.

"V.V., don't go adopting Charles' and Marianne's vocal techniques."

Lelouch watched as V.V. shook his head and argued with his OLDER sister about men, puberty, safety, traffic rules, and the disadvantages of early marriage.

Yes, the boy was hysterical.

But before he could insult the blonde, he was scooped up bridal style again by none other than his one and only..

"REROOOSHOOO~! POPPA WILL MISS YOU MY LITTLE ITTY BITTY DARLING BABYYYY BOOOOY!!!"

"Oh, shit."

"DON'T SAY BAD WORDS, LITTLE ONE!! SANTA CLAUS IS NOT PLEASED!!! YOU WON'T RECEIVE GIFTS FOR CHRISTMAS!!!"

"To think about it, you look like him."

"BABYYY~ POPPA WILL MIIIIIISSS YOU----"

"...I think I won't."

And so then, after also smothering C.C. and Anya with loud, and I mean LOUD, parting words and advice, the man then resumed to being his loud emo self and wailed in the corner.

Marianne also filled her son and everyone else with hugs and kisses before punching her eccentric husband on the head and dragging him by foot to the deployment area.

V.V. then strangled Lelouch about 'not-getting-too-far-with-it-you-disgusting-moronic-bastard-i-hate-you-and-you-should-fucking-know-that', and practically wriggled his way off of Sayoko, Nunnally and Rollo's arms to hurriedly run after the married couple.

C.C. looked after them with a blank face. Sayoko was crying on Anya, and Jeremiah had just gotten back from the washroom.

"Uh, did they leave already?"

At that, Nunnally and Rollo and Clovis burst out crying again.

"Oh, damn. I.. I think I forgot my pants in the washroom! I'll go get it!"

Lelouch looked at his uncle go. He didn't know Jeremiah was THAT lame in making excuses.

He looked at C.C., who was shaking her head at the people around them.

"Hey.. why is your brother so worked up? He'll only be gone for a WEEK."

C.C. shrugged. "He's worked up.. maybe because he took it upon himself to do my job."

Lelouch really did NOT understand what was happening.

* * *

"There's a new teacher?" Lelouch heard Milly say. The president was sitting comfily on the couch, chatting with her fiancee, who was observing Nina's calculations on the computer.

"Yes, there really IS a new teacher and hm.. I haven't met him yet!" Lloyd said, peering closer to the monitor, and promptly pointing out a line to his number-one student. Nina whimpered and quickly redid it.

Lelouch fixed some papers, as part of his duty. Across him, Shirley was frowning and observing him, but he didn't mind. He was by far interested with the new teacher.

"What subject does he teach, Lloyd?" Milly asked again, filing her fabulous nails.

"Psychology, I think. Cecille was the one who told us."

"Hm... what does he look like?" Euphie chimed in from her seat next to Shirley, doing a cross-stitch project.

"Ah, he has white hair! Like me!" Lloyd laughed. "At least that's what Cecille told every single member of the faculty."

"That's like Cecille-sensei, I guess." Kallen drawled on, bored as she sorted through several Math equations.

Lelouch shrugged, ignoring the unuseful piece of information. He then excused himself, boredly heading for his next class.

Psychology.

* * *

C.C. was telling Suzaku and Rivalz about V.V. and his one-week trip back to Brittania with Charles and Marianne when Lelouch sat in with them.

Everyone then looked at him.

He blinked. "..What?"

"KYAAA~! LELOUCH-KUN! We've seen your pictures!!!"

"Yeah, yeah, we've seen them! You looked smoking hot!"

"ARE YOU GAY?!"

"Suzaku-san has nice lines! He could be a ballerina!"

"Lelouch-kun could be a SUPERSTAR!! He could be a Pussycat Doll!"

"YEAH TOTALLY!!!"

Lelouch simply wanted to die. Humiliation. He should TALK to Anya about her blog entry and some cute pink items he saw on sale a few days ago (even if said sale and said items doesn't even exist).

"Told you they're excited." C.C. smirked.

"This is all your fault. If you'd stopped me from drinking that beer-"

"GOOOOOOOD MOOOOORNING ELSIIIIIEEEE!!!"

Everyone turned to the man who managed to walk in front of the class unnoticed and who managed to scream that loud. Oh, but nobody beats Lelouch's dad, anyway.

The new teacher stood in front of them smiling in his friendly, weird, scary manner, with while sort-of spiky hair and purple-tinted sunglasses.

Why was a psychology professor wearing a lab coat?

"I'm your new psychology teacher! I kicked the old one out! HAHAHAH~! What was his name? Bismarck? Hm.. such a lame name..."

Lelouch frowned. What the heck? He'd prefer the blood-bath-psychology than the psycho-psychology.

Then he noticed C.C.'s expression.

A student raised her hand. "Um, sir, what's your name?" - it turned out to be Euphie.

"My name is... M-M-MAO!! It's such a cute name, right? Sounds a lot like 'meow'! Or... or-"

"Uh, sir... who's Elsie?", this time it was the seemingly freaked out Shirley.

"OH! Elsie is.. is.. uh, I don't know! Do you?"

Lelouch dropped his head on his desk. Suzaku stared with a 'huuuuuuh???' expression, and Rivalz blinked cluelessly.

C.C. was still staring in disbelief.

"Hey, you alright? He's a freak, I know. No need to look so.. weird." Lelouch nudged his self-proclaimed not-girlfriend.

"I'm going to the washroom." without so much as another word after that, the young woman headed out the classroom.

The others stared, bewildered.

Mao grinned evilly. Rivalz fainted in horror at that grin. And Euphie shivered, scared, involuntarily grabbing on Suzaku's sleeve.

"Mommy, save me!"

"Euphie-?"

"Mommy, save me..."

"I'm not your mommy."

"Be my mommy then and save me!"

PROFESSOR Mao then looked over at the pink-haired girl and smiled again. "Anything wrong, Miss..?"

"N-N-Nothing... She's just a bit sick, but she'll be okay!" Kallen backed up, she was sitting behind the couple.

"Oh! Sure!" Mao then clapped his hands and laughed giddily before turning back to class again. "Anyways, do you know what went wrong with miss with the ultra long silky shining shimmering splendid green hair a while ago??"

Lelouch frowned. Then he raised his hand, glaring coldly at the new teacher. "She didn't seem to be feeling well, sir. May I have the permission to check up if she made it to the infirmary?"

Mao clapped his hands again. "Okay, okay, nice boy, nice boy! See if she's okay and then go back so we can start class, alright...??"

Lelouch slid off his chair and went out to follow C.C.

Suzaku and Kallen and the others stared after their friend, and then turned towards the teacher again.

"Oh! Wait, who is that boy again???"

Suzaku took the liberty to answer despite Euphie cowering beside him. "Um, his name is Lelouch Lamperouge, sir. Don't worry, he'll take his girlfriend to the infirmary safely."

"Ahaha~! Good!" the teacher clapped his hands like the psycho he was. "..Good! Good! Ahahaha-.. WAIT."

"Yes, sir?"

"DID YOU SAY GIRLFRIEND?!?!"

"..Yes, sir."

"MEANING HE'S HER BOYFRIEND?!"

"..Y-Yes.. sir."

"SO DID THEY DO THAT LOVE-LOVE THING ALREADY?! LIKE HUGGY-HUGGY AND HHWW AND KISSY-KISSY-"

"...-K-k-kinda.. s-s-sir.."

"THAT IS TERRIBLE!"

"..Huh..?"

"Kururugi Suzaku, how could you break my heart by saying that-"

"You know my name, sir?!"

And then, the class was silent and then Mao giggled and looked at his terrified students.

"Ahahahahehehehihihihohohoooo-.."

"..."

"..I hear voices."

"(gasp)"

"JUST KIDDING!!! HAHAHAHAH~!"

"...(sigh)"

"-NOT~! HAHAHA!!"

"(gasp)"

"I can read your minds!!"

"(gaaaaasp)"

"..like.. like Edward Cullen! HAHAHA~!"

"(shrieeeeeek)"

Kallen then stood up and shouted at him. "Don't disgrace_ MY_ Edward!!!"

And no one ever thought that their disciplinary official was a fangirl.

* * *

"Hey, hey wait-"

Before Lelouch could grab C.C.'s arm and twirl her around to face him, the woman had paused in her walk.

On the rooftop.

"C.C., what's wrong with you..?"

"Shut up, please, Lelouch." the young lady said, voice low, then took out her phone and dialled her first speed-dial contact. "V.V.?"

Lelouch cringed as he heard V.V.'s shout from the other side of the phone. And no, it wasn't on speaker phone yet, mind.

_"C.C.!!! WHAT HAPPENED?! WHAT'S WRONG?! DID LELOUCH R-R-RA-"_

Smirking a bit, C.C. replied. "Yeah, he did."

Then, Lelouch heard a volume to rival speaker-phone mode. _"W-WHAT THE-.."_ shuffling.. "_Hey, you, YES YOU, random lower being! GET ME ONE PLANE TICKET TO JAPAN! IN FIFTEEN MINUTES! YES, GET ME-"_

"Just kidding, V-chan."

_"..WHAT THE FUCK, C.C.!!! Hey, you, YES YOU- IDIOT- CANCEL THAT TICKET! WHO TOLD YOU TO GET A TICKET?!"_

"V-chan, calm down. This is serious-"  
_  
"OH SO HE REALLY DID-.. YOU! GET THAT TICKET! NOW!!!"_

"No, not that. V.V., calm down. I'm not pregnant yet."  
_  
"..YET?! OH MY GOD-"_

"I MEAN I'M NOT PREGNANT, STUPID!"

_"..Oh... uh, YOU! WHO SAID I'M GOING BACK TO JAPAN- GET OUT!!!"_

"Poor employee. Don't torture whoever that is, V.V." C.C. advised, then chuckled when she saw Lelouch's gaping face.

_"...C.C., you said this is serious, so shoot."_

"What is Mao doing in here?"

A pause engulfed the conversation. Lelouch listened in curiously. Now all thoughts of going back to class gone.

Was C.C. pertaining to the new teacher?

"What do you mean-.. He's our psychology prof, V.V.... No... Yes... No... He didn't agree?.. He promised to-.. Well, forget about that appointment, he obviously is not coming."

Another silence as V.V. talked in a low tone that Lelouch failed to catch on.

"What do we do? ...What do you mean? ...Plan. You think THAT is a good plan. Lelouch is right here-... Fine, but this does NOT mean I agree with you."

Lelouch only blinked when his partner offered him the Cheese-kun adorned phone, looking intently. "..What?"

"V.V. wants to talk to you."

Hesitantly, the young man accepted the gadget and proceeded to talk to the blonde little brother. "It's Lelouch."

_"Hey."_ came in V.V.'s voice. It was serious. _"I can't come back right now. C.C. will fill you in with the details, but here is what I want you to do-"_

"Whoa, wait-.. what you _WANT_ ME to do? What am I, your servant-"

_"No. But here's just what I want to tell you. If you let that psychotic idiot do as much as touch a strand of my sister's hair, I'll KILL you."_

"...What?!"

_"No, wait. I won't kill you. Charles will cry. Uh, maybe I'll KILL CHARLES! There-"_

"Go ahead."

_"Oh, um.. I'll shoot Marianne and blind Nunnally and give Rollo geass, Jeremiah a geass-neutralizer and Suzaku something horrible he'll want to die-"  
_  
"What the heck, V.V. this is a fanfic."

_"Oh. Well. There. I mean if you don't protect my sister properly, I'll do something terrible and awfully plot-breaking!"_

"..Okay, duh. Got it. Whatever that is. Just shut up."

_"Back to C.C., then."_

Lelouch snorted and handed the phone back to the green-haired witch, snorting at the boy's voice of reason. "Your brother needs help."

"I know." C.C. smiled a little, then went on her conversation with V.V. "Are you serious with this? ...Oh, well. Okay. Let's try that plan of yours, best friend. ...Got it. Come back soon, I miss your hair. ...Yeah. Bye."

Lelouch stared as C.C. pocketed her phone and sigh. It was odd how dynamic the siblings could get even over a phonecall. And it was mind-boggling.. how everything seemed.. messed up.

"So what's this all about?" he finally asked the young woman.

"As V.V. will phrase this, it's about you, me, and someone psychotic."

"You mean the psycho-psychologist?"

"Yes, exactly. He's the reason V.V. went to Brittania - to talk to him, but seems like the moron was able to sneak out."

"What does he want with you, anyway?"

"Mao wants to marry me."

Lelouch choked on something that wasn't there.

* * *

Back in the Psycho-Psychology class, Kallen had stood up for the rights a fan can have against the infringement and horrid actions and words the Psycho-Psychologist was spilling out.

"Well I can read minds and I AM inhumanly beautiful!"

"Well I read the books and you ARE not inhumanly beautiful!"

"You just want to be Bella!"

"..I-I.. don't!!"

"..WHAT A STUPID LAMB!"

It came automatically to the red-head. "WHAT A SICK MASOCHISTIC LION!"

"Ah, see, you want to be Bella but you can't! HAHAHAHA~"

Then the door slid open again and in went Lelouch.

"I'm sorry for taking so long, sir. It seems like C.C. here only needed to take a little medicine."

And they walked in and returned to their seats.

Hand-in-hand.

C.C. smiled charmingly at the drooling teacher. "I'm sorry, Mao. I went sick a bit."

"D-Don't w-worry about it, B-Bella-"

"C.C."

"...C.C. Ahahahahhaha~ I'm a member of your fanclub now! I'm member number negative one!" Then he looked at Lelouch, no, more like... glared. Intensely. "And hey, Jacob-"

"Lelouch." the raven-haired teen cringed. "My name is Lelouch, sir."

"Oh! Ah, I thought so too-! I remember Syaoran here telling me!"

"...My name is Suzaku, sir." said student chimed in.

"Ah, yes, whatever! Anyways! Let's start with the class!"

No one was sure how to respond to that.

* * *

"We have a contest coming up?" Lelouch heard Milly ask. The president was sitting comfily on the couch, watching her fiance pull Nina off the genius' chair and work on the equations himself.

"That seemed to be what Cecille AND Clovis had been shouting a while ago, dearest." Lloyd explained patiently, pouring over the screen.

"Oh! I think Clovie-chan also mentioned that. He says that the new teacher's uniform is so fabulous. And he also says the new teacher is interested with C.C.-san."

"Very." Lelouch mumbled grumpily.

"What was that, Lulu?" Shirley asked.

"Uh, nothing."

"So what is the battle about?" Milly asked again. She's been too busy with graduation preparations lately.

"The idiot was idiotic enough to pick CHESS." Kallen smirked.

"But come to think of it, we didn't know you love Twilight, Kallen!" Euphie said, giggling.

The red-head only blushed red.

Lelouch, however, only sat back, now completely confident.

// **End of TURN 14! - To be continued...** //

In TURN 15: Solving it With Chess

_"Lelouch is.. losing?!"_

_"...What the hell..?"_

_"Oh dear, he's gonna-"_

_"Yeah, he's gonna-"_

_"Gonna scream. Complete your sentences."_

_"...UWAAAARGGGGHHHH~!!!"_

_"..."_

_"Thought so."_

* * *

**A/N:** Hope you guys liked this! Mao finally appears! And is fanboy negative one! XD

On the next chapter = the chess game! Will Lelouch be able to win C.C. back? Will V.V. come home already? What will Mao do? Why did Muffin-kun bite someone? AND~! Will Lelouch just stop being an idiotic coward and show the world how much he loves his girl?

Stay tuned for the next installment of Some Little Lunacy!

Review? ;)


	15. Turn 15: Solve it With Chess!

**A/N: Internet died. FFNet Document Manager died. I died. Everything died.**

**Thankfully, SLL decided to rise up from the ashes.**

I've been.. drained of school. Sorry if it's late. Hope this makes your weekend read-list.

Thanks to: The Light Hidden in the Shadow, someone179, The Great Daryl, Rav, Illya-chan, Merines Shinku, muzique04, reizna, MyBeloved, Jericho, Sohryu L., Yukari-chan, and rultas!!! When I get my hands on more TIME, I promise to return to the review-reply habit I had.

Time is... escaping. And teachers are unforgivable. When my teachers decide not to drain our brains senseless and energy-less, I will update in time.

Thank you.

So here is CHAPTER 15! More Twilight, More Mao, Marianne e-mails, the wrath of Muffin-kun, and a no-detail chess game. Yes, I am evil. And I am a Kanon fangirl, so bear with me.

LLCC fluff? Why of course!

Enjoy~! :D

* * *

- **SOME LITTLE LUNACY** -

// **TURN 15 : Solve It With Chess! **//

"You probably don't want to know what'll happen to you if you lose." C.C. said from her position on the bed, lying on her back and reading a textbook. Lelouch sat on a beanbag on the floor, solving his physics assignment. He simply frowned at her, but uttered nothing more than a grunt as he concentrated on his homework.

It seemed too different without V.V., but he'll manage. It also seemed unbelievably silent without Charles and Marianne around the house - not that he didn't want them here - but it just was.. peaceful. Like back then.

"Dinner!" Sayoko called in from downstairs, calling everyone's attention. The two had already heard Rollo wheeling Nunnally around, and Anya's light, quiet footsteps.

C.C. stood up and patted her mini skirt before heading towards the door. "Hey, Lelouch. Did you hear that?"

"Coming in a few minutes. Go ahead. I'll follow." was all he said, apparently still immersed with his homework.

He heard the door close, and then finished up the remains of his physics solutions before standing up to join the family for dinner. But just before he could exit the room, C.C.'s laptop illicited a small beep.

He then unthinkingly checked the computer and clicked 'open' under the "You've got a new message!" prompt.

It was from none other than Marianne.

_"C.C., dearest!  
Tell Lelouch that his Daddy is so proud of him for fighting for his one and only love!!!  
Mao sure is annoying isn't he?  
Now V.V.-kun kept shouting about stupid suitors.  
Anyways, I know you love Lelouch best! Be sure to invite me to the wedding!  
(As if you can stop me (and Charles) if you don't. ^-^)  
TOODLES - your best girl friend. Marianne"_

Lelouch flinched. Yes, his mother is a fangirl.

He replied.

_"Mom.  
It's Lelouch. As if C.C. will call you 'mom'?  
Please don't say such absurd things. I am not fighting for love and tell Dad to please shut up.  
Mao is an idiot.  
Try cutting V.V.'s hair - the boy would probably suffer from trauma and shut up for sometime.  
There will be no wedding. Except Pres. Milly's and Prof. Lloyd's. Soon. She'll invite you, so don't worry.  
Tamaki-sensei also decided to propose to Odysseus-nii last time he was drunk. So that's probably something to attend too.  
TOODLES - and it's creepy to fall in love with your mother's best girl friend."_

Send. Then he stood up and headed for dinner.

Beep.

_"REROOSHOO!  
If it's creepy to fall in love with your mommy's BFF...  
Then creepy has never been so good!!!  
...Mommy loves you! MUAH! XD"_

Lelouch had no answer to that.

Beep.

Again?

_"And stop peeping into C.C.'s e-mail, dear. She won't like it. "_

* * *

"AHA! SO YOU ARE THE FABULOUS NEW TEACHER!" Clovis finally sparkled-.. screamed, as soon as he saw Mao, who was talking animatedly with Cecille and Rakshata. Villeta, for some reason, seemed bothered. Mao looked up and blinked behind his purple sunglasses.

"...Um, yes, I am fabulous and I am a new teacher!" the man greeted back, amazed by such a flashy entrance. Where did all the confetti come from? "My name is M-M-MAO~!"

"My name is C-C-CLOVIS~!" the blonde said, with matching fireworks on the background. "And I am the most fabulous-"

"Cosmetology kickout." Xingke finished from his corner, reading a cookbook.

"What did you SAY, you underappreciated monk?!"

"My fellow chinese shouldn't taint his existence by meeting you." the man said solemnly.

Then Clovis gasped, looking at Mao and pointing at him accusingly with trembling eyes and hands. "Y-You..-.. Y-YOU ARE CHINESE?!"

"Yes. And fabulously proud! Why do you ask, C-C-Clovis?" Mao replied calmly, discarding his magazine for once, and letting Cecille and Rakshata to finallly go back to work.

"You are Chinese. Xingke is Chinese. Therefore you are both Chinese, both friends, and Xingke is my enemy and if Xingke is your friend, then YOU ARE MY ENEMY!!!"

"What?" Xingke asked, raising an eyebrow. "That's idiotic. But well, if Mao-san dares you to another worthless fight, I'm out."

"WHO CARES?!" Clovis argued. "Oh! I thought you were fabulous, Mao-san, but your friend is unfabulous!"

Mao frowned. "Why don't we all be friends so there will be peace on Earth?"

Grin, grin. Xingke and Clovis glared.

"..Right? RIGHT!"

Xingke pat the mind-reading Twilight fan in the shoulder solemnly. "If this discoball creature is your enemy, then I will be with you and provide assistance in all your endeavors.."

"I smell another competition!" Rakshata said cheerfully. Cecille giggled.

"..and in sickness and in health.." Xingke continued. It was what Jiang-hime, Kaguya-sama and Nunnally-san had been saying over and over. "I pledge my loyalty to beating that despicable, cosmetology kick-out."

Mao, for the first time, was speechless.

Clovis had walked out with a flourish and a trail of flowers before saying "Astalavista, mamacita!" and disappearing with one big glittery 'poof!'.

"Then, Xingke-san.." Mao poked his fingers together. "May I ask you a favor??"

Xingke nodded.

"Teach me chess!!!"

Rakshata and Cecille and Toudo(who had just entered), all gaped at him. "And you're fighting LELOUCH?!"

* * *

Everyone had assembled in the Student Government club room. The fight for.. ahem.. C.C.'s.. heart(?) will start in merely five minutes, and Mao was sitting confidently, taking over the white pieces. Lelouch was on the other side, using the black pieces.

Because it was chess, Schneizel was around. He watched, sitting in the middle. He watched closely, seriously. And he was the epitome of cool.. if only he'll let go of Muffin-kun.

C.C. was standing behind Lelouch. Clovis on his other side, wishing the underappreciated monk and the wannabe-vampire their doom. Euphie, Suzaku, Kallen, Rivalz, Nina, Milly, Gino, Anya and the others were all on Lelouch's sides. Xingke stood beside the white haired man, Jiang falling into step beside him curiously. Diethard was also watching, and scriptwriting a new saga in the great Zero's adventures.

"THE GREAT ZERO FIGHTS FOR LOVE! Oh, romantic! Amore~! Bravo! BRAVA! Suteki desu~! BBQ! LOLZ! WTF! FTW! LOVE WINS! SHANNARO! Mou sukoshi!! MOU SUKOSHIIIIII!!!"

Everyone simply rolled their eyes.

The other teachers who were annoyed at Clovis's sparkling, had half-heartedly sided with Mao. They were Toudo and Tamaki... who were obviously bored.

"How do you play chess?" Tamaki asked dumbly.

"You move pieces." Toudo answered for him.

"Hell anyone can do that!"

"And you make the pieces fight and defeat each other."

"..Can you do that..?"

"Yes of course."

"...How..?"

"SHUT UP."

The headmaster, who was simply walking around, passed by them and decided to watch.

Lelouch looked confident. Very, very very very confident. He smiled proudly. This will be done in.. Oh, five minutes? He watched as C.C. kept texting and Anya kept blogging.

"Tell V.V. not to panic. Everything's under my control." he said coolly, looking up at his partner beside him. "I can finish this like a piece of cake."

C.C. frowned. "Oh, really, Lelouch? Then don't disappoint me." she smirked back. "Do I have to worry? V.V.-chan and Marianne will go for the kill if you lose. Not to mention Charles will go wailing..."

"Alright, alright. I get it." Lelouch pouted, then caught sight of Mao glaring.

Well, if the girl of your dreams is holding another guy's hand and they were leaning against each other too close for comfort...

"C.C.!!! I PROMISE THAT I WILL BEAT THAT DESPICABLE LOWER BEING AND-" Mao was cut off when Xingke whispered something to his ear. "-AND.. AND I SHALL LIBERATE YOU OF HIS DARK MAGIC SPELL AND-... AND.. I WILL FEED YOU TO THE CROCODILES!"

Everyone raised an eyebrow. "What..?"

Xingke winced, then whispered something again. Mao nodded. "OH! I MEAN... AND I WILL FREE YOU FROM HIS BEGUILES!!!"

Diethard now had taken down notes at lightning speed, and even Gino hadn't seen Anya typing in that fast. Milly giggled, and Shirley asked what was the meaning of 'beguiles'.

Lelouch rolled his eyes, and glared, then leaned close to the man to say it flatly. "Look, PROFESSOR Mao. I am not handing in my girlfriend to you. I won't lose."

Silence.

"AAAAHHHHH!!!!!" Diethard broke it. "WHOA! YEAH! YEAAAAAH!!!"

Mao's expression then darkened. "I'll be fighting for her, too. You should know that. I'm not taking anything for granted, and I'll be fighting twice as hard as you will."

Silence. Again.

Kallen mused. "I think I've heard that before.."

Then he turned to C.C. "Look after my heart. I've left it with you."

Kallen **_fainted_**. Shirley shrieked. Euphie got dizzy and held on to Suzaku. Villeta ran away. Milly laughed out loud. And Diethard hyperventilated.

Anya snorted. "Corny."

"Ew." was all C.C. managed to say, tugging at Lelouch's hand. "Come on, warlock. Finish this already."

* * *

A minute after the start of the game, Lelouch was smiling manically. Oh, yeah - piece of cake. But Mao wouldn't wipe that smirk off of his face. Schneizel-the-poodle-hugging-critic was watching attentively.

Five minutes later, Lelouch was just smiling, Mao was giggling. Oh, but Lelouch is confident.

Ten minutes. Lelouch was frowning. Mao was _laughing._

Rivalz's jaws promply hit the ground. "Lelouch is.. _losing?!"_

"...What the hell..?" Kallen was shaking her head frantically now.

Nina gulped. "Oh dear, he's gonna-"

Suzaku nodded. "Yeah, he's gonna-"

"Gonna scream." C. for all of them. "Complete your sentences."

"...UWAAAARGGGGHHHH~!!!"

And scream he did. And Mao laughed frantically and Clovis fainted this time and Xingke was smiling in accomplishment.

Schneizel was impressed.

"Thought so." the 'leading lady' deadpanned. C.C. rolled her eyes as she pat the teen on the shoulder. "Calm down, Lelouch."

"HOW CAN I CALM DOWN, HE IS A FREAKING FREAK!!!!"

"Relax."

"HOW CAN I RELAX?!?! HE'S FREAKING READING MY MIND!!!"

"Breathe in."

He did.

"Breathe out."

He did.

"Okay now?"

Lelouch sighed. Then he screamed. "NO OF COURSE NOT!!! WHY WOULD I BE OKAY?!"

"Lelouch, you miss your father too much." Suzaku commented. And everyone else watched and nodded at Mao turned the tables completely.

Schneizel was in awe. Muffin-kun knew nothing. Clovis was crying and Xingke was smirking and everyone were just forgotten.

Lelouch changed tactics. He looked at his opponent and smirked. "Tell me, Mao. How much do you know about C.C.?"

C.C. raised an eyebrow at him. But Mao gaped. "What are you asking you stupid dumb disgusting thief?! Of course I know C.C. the best!!!"

"Then how how many Cheese-kun plushies does she have?"

"Ten!"

"How many colors does her Cheese-kun pajamas come in?"

"Three! Pink, white and black!"

"What is her favorite color?"

"Yellow!"

"What's her favorite pizza flavor?"

"Pepperoni with double cheese!"

"And.." Lelouch thought to himself. "Who invented the telephone?"

"Um, Louis Pasteur?"

Nina cried in horror. Cecille and Rakshata shivered, and Milly and Suzaku had to hold Lloyd tightly or else the man would pounce at his co-whitehead.

"Who wrote Romeo and Juliet?"

"Homer, right?!"

Tamaki and Toudo were sane enough to stop Diethard from_ scandalizing_. And Kaguya glared at the Chinese man.

"Then who is the most beautiful creature on Earth?"

"EDWARDCULLENFORTHEWIN!!!" Kallen shouted.

"MEEEEE!!!" Clovis shrieked.

"CHEESE-KUN." C.C. answered with finality.

Suzaku shouted. "EUPHIE!"

Mao stood up with such force to rival an antagonist of a wrestler. "It's C.C.!!!!!"

Lelouch smirked.

And everyone stared. And kept quiet and gasped and some fainted, some sighed.

Because the chess board and the pieces were now strewn on the floor.

Schneizel cried.

* * *

_"C.C.!!  
V.V.-kun said there'll be a rematch.  
How did it really go a while ago?  
Was my Lelouch chivalrous enough?  
I bet he was like a knight!  
Oh, the power of love!!!  
---- Marianne, your future-mom-in-law! "_

Lelouch didn't know why his mother's e-mail always chanced upon him. He flinched at his mother's address for herself, and practically shook his head, annoyed.  
_  
"Mom. It's Lelouch. Again.  
Mao failed. He was so stupid.  
I AM chivalrous, mom. But.. power of love?  
Mom. Please.  
--- Lelouch, not your future-daughter-in-law's boyfriend. "_

He had to admit that his mother must have had excellent typing skills.

_"MY DEAR! YOU LOVE HER! ADMIT IT!  
Don't disappoint us! Charles loves her, and I love her and everyone loves her so why not you?!  
--- Your mommydoodles."_

Lelouch frowned, shrugging.  
_  
'Perhaps I do.  
But that's out of the question.'_

"Hmm..? Really now?" C.C. voice interrupted from behind him, as she laid her hands on his shoulders and her head on top of his. "Is someone admitting again?"

"I won't say it that easily."

"You've already done so."

Lelouch knew exactly when was that. It was when he was drunk out of sanity and was looking for a hair monster. "Was that counted?"

"You decide."

_"GO FOR IT, MY BABY BOY! POPPA ISH PROUD!!!  
Sorry, that was Charles. "_

He looked up at her, their faces are now inches apart, and she blinked down at him. It seemed just yesterday when he first met her, became annoyed, was forced into sticking together, had that goddamned play, made it through to various hurdles, got to know her better at the ball...

His stare said it all.

She smirked. "I love you too."

Her green locks formed a curtain around his head and he leaned up to catch her lips-

Beep.

_'Lelouch, dearie.  
You didn't reply! Are you happy that your daddy's happy?_'

But they ignored it.

Closer.

"DINNER!!!"

Ah, interruptions.

But Lelouch wasn't going to have that. He caught her lips anyway.

* * *

Mao had appeared on Schneizel's doorway that night.

"Yes, Professor Mao-"

"TEACH ME CHESS, PLEASE!!! THEY SAY YOU'RE THE BEST!!!"

Schneizel flinched. It wasn't that comfortable, you know. Having a fully grown man in purple sunglasses and white lab coat tugging at your pants (which are now clinging on for dear life) and begging and pleading.

"L-Lelouch-kun beats me, still."

"He's stupid! STILL!! I just want C.C.!!!! I NEED C.C.!!! SHE'S THE ONLY ONE FOR ME-"

"Alright, alright, Mao-san. Please let go of my pants now."

* * *

The next day, Lelouch's side was halved. Some hopped on to Mao's team.

But Mao was nowhere to be found.

"Where is that freaking EdwardCullen wannabe?!" Kallen asked, impatient to see the guy lose. She wanted Lelouch to win, and he should.

Mao then entered with a flourish, almost as shiny and colorful, leaving a trail of glitters.

"LELOUCH LAMPEROUGE!!!"

Silence. "Yes..?"

"I SURRENDER!!!!"

Gasps.

"I give up on C.C.", then he looked at C.C. fondly. "Oh, the clouds I can handle! But I can't fight with an eclipse!!!"

C.C. raised an eyebrow, this time looking disturbed.

It took Milly, Shirley AND ALL of the student council members to restrain Kallen. Yes, even Suzaku and Gino.

"GO TO HELL!!! THAT'S JACOB'S LINE! SHIT! STUPID!!!"

Mao shook his head, tearing up and collapsing on the floor. Xingke gaped. Toudo gaped. Tamaki gaped. The ladies gasped. Yes, even Rakshata.

He cried.

Wailed.

And reminded everyone of a guy named Charles.

Lelouch flinched, and cringed, and stammeringly asked. "...Um, Mao-san-"

"He's like a drug for you, C.C.!!!"

Kallen shrieked. Clovis blinked. Was the Chinese guy crying? He's heard that line before, he was sure...

"I see that you can't live without him now! It's too late!!! But I would have been healthier for you - Not a drug; I would have been the air, THE FREAKING BRIGHT SHINING SOLAR SUN!!!!"

"Don't PLAGIARIZEEEE!!!" Kallen shouted.

Oh, but Diethard jotted it all down.

C.C. was now seriously creeped out. Lelouch was feeling that feeling's double degree.

"BUT WHILE I WAS STROLLING AROUND MY INNER MIND, I NOTICE THAT I'VE BEEN SWORDED BY YOUR SHARP SWORD SO BADLY AND I WAS BLEEDING, KEEP KEEP BLEEDING LOVE-" Diethard gasped at this "-AND THEN JUST WHEN I WAS FIGHTING HARD TO FIGHT HARD FOR YOUR LOVE.. I FOUND HER!"

"..Her?" Everyone else asked.

"SHE! I COULD SEE THAT NOW - how the universe swirled around this one point! I'd never seen the symmetry of the universe before, but now it was plain!!! The gravity of the earth no longer tied me to the place where I stood!!!"

Kallen fainted. Yet again. Shirley was crying. She loved that line too much! Milly was trying to think where she's heard that before, and Euphie burst crying on Suzaku's arms.

Cecille sniffed. Rakshata inched away from her. And Villeta was.. clueless.

Oh, women.

Lelouch frowned now. "And in understandable non-idiotic-human language?" C.C. scoffed.

"HER! HER BEAUTIFUL EYES!!! HER.. HER.. SHINING PINK HAIR-"

Gino and Suzaku immediately grabbed their girlfriends closer.

"HER SMOOTH SKIN, HER SWEET SMILE, HER.. HER.. MELODIC LAUGH..-"

Everyone blinked.

"Do you have a melodic laugh?" Gino asked Anya, worried. And Suzaku was about to spinkick the guy. No one has a melodic laugh like Euphie's-

".. Her.. her.. her.. PUPPY!"

"Do you have a puppy?" Gino asked Anya again. Suzaku now relaxed.

"IT WAS HER THAT HELD ME IN PLACE NOW!!!"

Everyone rolled their eyes.

"Is my.. Is my-.. Is my hair _pink_?" Kallen asked. "I have a puppy. My hair's red, right?"

Oh, eyes rolling...

"It's.. K-K-Ka-"

"Kallen?" Rivalz suggested.

Time paused. Rivalz got punched in the face.

Until the door opened and a poodle puppy walked in followed by his blonde owner. Schneizel was smiling so beautifully and kindly and is in a really _really_ _**really**_ good mood. "Sorry I'm late-"

"_It's K-K-KANON-CHAN!!!_" Mao screamed. "_HER_ COOKIES AND _HER _PANCAKES AND _HER _ICED TEA!!! _Her_ hospitality and her lovely, lovely personality-"

Now everyone looked at Schneizel, who was blinking repeatedly in confusion and mentally ticking off his list with what Mao is saying. "..His apron-"

"-_HER_ APRON! And her-"

"HIS bright green sock puppets-"

"-HER PUPPETS!!!"

"HIS-"

"OOOOOOOOWWWW~!"

And that was the time when Schneizel first realized that they hadn't gotten a rabies vaccine for Muffin-kun yet.

* * *

_C.C.!!! I've heard Mao gave up!  
Did my Lelouch punch him in the face?  
Did my Lelouch barbecue him?  
Did my Lelouch decide to offer a speech?  
Did my Lelouch do anything?  
--- Your soon-mommy, Marianne._

Lelouch rubbed his temples tiredly, looking at the computer screen.

_Mom.  
Muffin-kun did it all.  
--- Lelouch._

C.C. behind him smirked.

* * *

The next day, Lelouch woke up, still sleepy and everything. He rubbed his eyes tiredly, feeling something beside him.

V.V. sat on his bed, playing on his PSP.

"Hey, Lelouch."

"Hey, V.V."

V.V. returned to his PSP. Lelouch sighed tiredly again. He looked around. His room. His bed, his dresser, his mirror, his computer, _his girlfriend's baby brother-_

"V.V.?!"

V.V. smiled brightly. "Good morning, Lelouch."

"SINCE WHEN WERE YOU BACK?! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING-"

V.V. shrugged. "Just a little while ago. Arrived early." Then he stuck out a hand for him to shake. "Congratulations, you drove Mao away."

Before Lelouch could shake that hand sleepily, that hand withdrew.

And V.V. brought out a big, big gift-wrapped, glittery gold box. "And in return, this is for you!!!"

"..What's that..?"

"A limited edition Waffle Emperor Bed Sheet SET! Complete with Waffle Emperor wind chimes, Waffle Emperor teacups, Waffle Emperor glitter-stickers-"

Lelouch had buried himself under the covers again.

"You don't want to hear??" V.V. sounded disappointed.

"Give everything to Muffin-kun. Or Kanon-san."

"Okay, but I'll leave the wind chimes with you. They look cool. Do you want Waffle Emperor boxers? C.C. might like it-"

Lelouch groaned out, wishing the blankets and pillows would drown out the sound of the kid's voice. He slept. And.. slept.

Then he dreams of Waffle Emperor and promptly dashes off to the bath. Bad dream. BAD DREAM.

"BREAKFAST!!!" - came Sayoko's voice from downstairs. "We have waffle houses!!!"

Somehow he wished that he let Mao win instead.

But of course - Mommy and Daddy won't like that. And Lelouch is a good good boy.

// **End of TURN 15! - To be continued...** //

In TURN 16 : Wedding Arrangements

_"Here comes the briiiiiide---"_

_"Tamaki, you're drunk."_

_"Sweet fat and wiiiide----"_

_"Tamaki, you're DEAD."  
_

* * *

**A/N: **And Mao loses. And everything else fails.

But hey. That _kiss happened._

Next chap, maybe I'll go in detail. Who wants details? Who wants _details?!_ Say you want details and I'll get into details. ;D

And so... that is how something cracked would end.

Who wants Mao still in? Who wants Mao to track Kanon? Who wants Mao to track Sayoko/Orange/Rakshata/Cecille/Kallen/Shirley?

Who wants Barbie-.. err, yeah, Barbie.

_Next chap, who likes Milly???_

I'm accepting requests. But don't tell me to include in the other Knights of Rounds. That will blow up my head. :D

And...

**Review?**


	16. Turn 16: Wedding Arrangements

**A/N: SORRY!**

Alright, now that I've released my agony, let me tell you that I really am sorry for updating late. Again! This Thursday I SWEAR by the Holy Name of Cheese-kun (and that's saying something!) that we'll have the next chap on time!

I've been feeling really tired lately. On school days I can hardly stay up until 11 PM. That sucks when back then I'm still full on energy in the morning even if I stay up till 3! Teachers are killjoys. And then.. I have these personal issues that I have to tend to.

I'm not abandoning SLL. I love it so much. It's just that I've been depressed lately and I can't write something happy. T____T

Thanks to those who left reviews! _Illya-chan, someone179, Jonnoda, The Light Hidden in the Shadow, Merines Shinku, Icarus923, Reizna, MyBeloved, The Great Daryl, muzique04, Copycat1773, Keith Kurogane, nachi, RaV, Jericho, crimsonmist92, alloysius88, rultas and Vexus Wulf. _I love you guys!

Those who left requests, I didn't really put them in this chap, but it will be present in the next! I swear! And that thing would arrive on time! XD

So, here.. a wedding announcement, arrangements, a Mao-Clovis truce? Some shrieking bridesmaids and more. XD

Enjoy!

* * *

- **SOME LITTLE LUNACY** -

// **TURN 16 : Wedding Arrangements **//

Rivalz cried when Milly graduated. Almost everyone did, anyway. Except Milly herself, who was busy consoling everyone else who was sad to see their best-ever-Missprez finally go.

Euphie said 'it will never be the same' and cried into Suzaku's arms. Nina was consoling a wailing Rivalz and Shirley was resisting the urge to cry. Kallen pretended not to be all-sad. Anya's phone was clicking nonstop.

Lelouch was upset, too. He's elected new Student Council President, and that sucks.

When Milly celebrated her graduation party at the Ashford mansion, Lloyd formally proposed.

That was when Rivalz fainted and the girls squealed nonstop. Clovis sparkled and everyone could have gone blind.

* * *

So it wasn't that unexpected that, three days after that graduation party, Milly went dragging her in-three-months-husband from house to house.

After much much crumpled pads - yes, pads - of paper, and staying up late in the chatrooms (or what you could call something with only two people in), Milly (and Clovis) was done.

She called up her fiance at 3 AM and practically shouted to him the whole bridal entourage.

"LLOYD!! LLOYD! I'VE DONE THE ENTOURAGE!!!"

Lloyd sounded tired and lacking of sleep over the phone. But of course he'd answer properly. "Yes, Mi-..Milly..? I know the car's in the garage..."

"I'VE CHOSEN OUR MAID OF HONOR AND BEST MAN!"

"Eh..I don't know a maid named Anne.."

"AND THE FLOWER GIRLS!!! Oh, you'll love my arrangement!"

"..Powder ointment..?"

* * *

First up was Clovis. Clovis was the best man. And self-appointed gown/outfit designer, make-up artist, flower arranger and over-all wedding coordinator.

"OH! THAT IS FABULOUS!" was the blonde's reaction.

"Isn't that totally fabulous? We'll be having our fabulous wedding with my fabulous self, my fabulous husband, and my fabulous best man!!"

Clovis squealed again, this time the two held on to each other in happiness. "OH! SO FABULOUS!!!"

Everyone else was going to die of fabulousness. But Euphie was staring into space, dozing off.

"Euphie..?" C.C. waved a hand infront of the Disney princess' face. "Euphie-"

"I do..." the pink-head said dreamily, blushing and giggling and staring on to the wide, clear blue skies...

C.C. withdrew her hand and kept to herself then.

Euphie scared her somewhat. Should she call an ambulance-..?

Nina was looking up, somewhat scared, not by Euphie, but by Milly and Clovis. Gino, Anya and Suzaku were currently out. Kallen was playing in her PSP, with matching earphones set on max volume. Shirley was laughing happily with their ex-president and Home-Ec teacher.

Milly had graduated, yes. But it seems like she'll take.. hm, three months? Until she decides either to work or to go to college. It was a big possibility that she'll take up the exclusive offer of a female anchor position on the leading news program, or maybe take up other great offers. Either way, most of her opportunities (majority of which came up because of Lloyd or her family name or her own personal affiliations) involved either cameras and TV screens.

But she wants to get married, anyway. Her bestest best friend Clovis was ecstatic. And even before she could ask her co-blonde to be the wedding coordinator (despite his tight schedule as head of the fabulous club, fashion club, yoga club, glitter club, party club, gardening club, sewing club and everything else fabulous), the man had already appointed himself for said position.

Yes, he volunteered after appointing himself.

But of course Milly was still happy and oh-so enthusiastic with it. She still claimed the club room as hers, and didn't seem to mind Lelouch being busy everyday because of his new position. The clubroom had been Student Council office on one lone table, and the rest was a wedding agency.

Oh, yeah.

* * *

Lelouch was pouring over papers and muttering something about how paperwork sucks. Shirley was looking worriedly and Nina was trying to recheck the young man's hurried works.

C.C. then strolled up to stand beside him and smirked at what he's whispering.

"Dammit. Paperwork at school, paperwork at home. Paperwork at school days, paperwork at weekends."

"Hm, don't worry. V.V.-chan's being loose on you on paperwork, don't you say?" C.C. said, smirking a bit. The little blonde's loosening up because apparently he was impressed at Lelouch's ability to drive Mao away.

But of course, V.V. suddenly was shipping Monna and Muffin - and that displeased Daddy Lulu.

Lelouch grumbled something about annoying baby brothers.

When Clovis and Milly were cut off from their chatter and everyone else paused.

"HELLO~!"

In speaking of the devil. Mao came in, opening the door with a flourish and without knocking. With rose petals everywhere and glitters and more. It almost beat Clovis' trademark entrances. ALMOST.

"Well, if it isn't M-M-M-Mao!" Clovis said, huffing arrogantly. Milly blinked, then waved uneasily.

"C-C-C-Clovis!!!" Mao greeted happily. Yes, you read right. He greeted happily. And clung to the fabulous man's pants. "LET'S BE FRIENDS!!!"

Everyone blinked.

Then the man looked around and caught sight of C.C. "Hello, C.C.!"

The woman greeted back blankly. "Hi, Mao."

And then the man promptly returned to tugging on Clovis' pants. "Clovis! I am sorry! For whatever un-fabulous thing I did to offend you!! I want to be friends! I don't know if you can do me this favor, but please, don't let racial boundaries separate you and I and our fabulousness!!"

Milly wiped a tear. "Oh my gosh, that's so sweet."

"W-What are you t-talking about, MAO?!" Clovis said, struggling to pry the man's hands off his shiny pants. "I don't want to stay another minute! I don't want you to say a single word! HUSH HUSH! HUSH HUSH!!"

"But nobody's gonna love me better!! I must stick with you forever!! Nobody will appreciate me! I must stick with you!!" Mao screamed in agony. "Let's be friends! I will be as fabulous as you! I will share all my purple sunglasses and white labcoats!!"

Mao looked at Clovis in the eyes. Clovis looked back.

Sparks. Sparks. Thunder. Rain. Lightning. Earthquake-

The other occupants of the room gulped, as they watched the intense fabulous eye contact.

"Oh, Mao! I really want to be friends with you!! You know that underappreciated monk was simply using you against me! I could not fight such a fabulous existence like you.."

"Clovis! Thank you very much~! I'm glad to make friends with a fabulous person!" Mao rubbed his cheek against the blonde's leg. Which everyone including Milly found disturbing. "In truth, I am hopelessly in love with your beautiful friend Kanon-chan!"

And then time stopped.

C.C. sighed. "Mao..."

"Yes, C.C.?"

"Kanon-san is male."

* * *

A few seconds later, everyone but Clovis and Mao were outside the clubroom, particularly scared.

"He didn't believe me." C.C. grumbled.

Kallen was pissed. "What will he call Kanon-san? Renesmee?! Or Rosalie?!"

Shirley was sighing. "I can't blame Mao-sensei, though."

"Mao-sensei. Ewww." Lelouch whined, still reading through the papers.

Nina shivered. "Why do they have to be so scary??"

Milly only giggled as she continued adjusting the entourage. Thought she finished it already? No, not yet.

Rivalz and Gino walked up to them and raised eyebrows. "Hey, guys, what're you doing all outside the room?" Gino asked, curious to the bones as usual.

"Don't ask.." Kallen mumbled.

And they heard through he door what was happening inside.

"DON'T CRY! DON'T CRY, YOUR EYELINER WILL BLOT!!"

"I'M USING WATERPROOF MAKE-UP! AHUHUHUHU!!!"

"Aww, such a fabulous person indeed! Oh, don't cry!! We'll get you a way to heal that broken heart of yours!"

"Oh my God, you're a very good friend, C-C-Clovis!!"

"Of course, M-M-Mao!! You're one of my favorite fabulous friends!!!"

"Please, at least let me be friends with K-K-Kanon-chan!"

"Of course, M-M-Mao!! Just come over and I bet K-K-Kanon-..chan will be happy to be friends! He-.. She's a really kind person!"

"Agreed! Oh, she's my own brand of heroin!"

And then, the students outside (in the middle of Lelouch's "why don't they use the faculty room?" remark) jumped when Clovis' head poked out and the man sniffed.

"Oh, this is soooo hard!" the blonde sobbed. "How can I tell him that Kanon is.. not a..-chan?"

Milly pat the man on the head. "Aw, Clovie-chan, just calm Mao-sensei down. He'll get better."

"Or not." C.C. huffed. "It took him over four years to get over me. Who knows how long it would take for him to get over Kanon-san?"

"Well, someone called Schneizel exists." Kallen pointed out.

For the first time, the two agreed on something.

"Excellent. Excellent!!" - and they all looked to where that came from.

"Diethard-sensei...?"

* * *

Lelouch was upset now. His workplace, consisting of a lone table and a chair and his documents, was moved to the corner. And as he worked, he was facing the wall.

Oh, damned weddings.

"I'm the maid of honor-.. oh, I mean the best man!!" Clovis sing-sang.

When did Tamaki-sensei-sama join in the club? And when did Toudo-sensei enter exactly??

Here comes the briiiiiide---"

Toudo rubbed his temples. "Tamaki, you're drunk."

"Sweet fat and wiiiide----"

"Tamaki, you're DEAD."

Oh, but Milly was too busy to kill him. Kallen instead pounced on the man and punched him dead-.. err, unconscious. Because he was too noisy and she's watching the New Moon trailer in her PSP.

As Clovis and Milly (and now Shirley and Euphie and Nunnally and oh, for Christ's sake, Kaguya) were pouring over the overly-revised entourage list.

"Wow! We're flower girls!!!" Kaguya and Nunnally squealed. Jiang on the corner with Anya looked curiously. "Jiang-chan and Anya-chan too!!"

"Who's the maid of honor?" Shirley asked.

"It's Cecille! My fabulous friend Cecille, of course! Who else?" Clovis giggled, and Milly giggled along with him.

Lelouch grumbled in his corner. Alright, well... Nunnally, Kaguya, Jiang and Anya weren't unexpected for flower girls. He's betting that V.V. and Rollo were in there, too.

"And I want happy fabulous skipping little boys to be my coin, bible and ring bearers! That's so cute!" Milly said. "That will be Rollo-kun and V.V.-chan!"

C.C. choked on her drink at the idea of her little brother being a happy fabulous skipping little boy. Mao (because they're friends now) rubbed her back, panicking. "C.C., ARE YOU OKAY?! ARE YOU OKAY?!?!"

Lelouch rolled his eyes and then tried to digest the idea of V.V. skipping happily.

"Who's the coin bearer?"

"Well, who else can happily and fabulously skip?"

The wedding planners all took time to muse. Lelouch prayed it wasn't him. Rivalz and Suzaku prayed it wasn't them too. They know how evil Milly can be. And they know how shameful it is to walk and SKIP towards the aisle, trailing after the shotas - V.V. and Rollo.

That is scary.

But just then, Gino came barging in, happily singing and fabulously skipping while carrying cheeseburgers, a Pizza Hut box, some potato chips and drinks. "You are the reason that I breathe! You are the reason that I still believe~! You are my destiny, Jai Ho! Oh-oh-oh-oh!"

As the blonde handed C.C. her pizza box, Kallen her soda, Suzaku his potato chips, Anya her stawberry Pocky and the other snacks to his other friends, the wedding planners went back to their wedding planning.

"He doesn't fit the 'little' criteria."

"Oh, but he'll do, right?"

"Yeah.."

"..Gino.. Weinberg. There. That IS final now, isn't it?"

Anya rolled her eyes in exasperation as her boyfriend settled beside her. "You're in the entourage, you know."

"Really? Great! What'll I do?"

"Be the coin bearer, and skip fabulously and happily."

"Wow! I can do that! D'you want me to pratice-"

"No. Please."

Meanwhile, as they were listing down the bridesmaids, C.C. and Kallen had finally peeked down at the list, and sighed when they saw their names.

Oh, well, is there any way to escape it?

When everyone poured over to the list of bridesmaids, Lelouch sighed to himself, and asked himself. "Is this a school? How come nobody has class?"

"Classes are over, Lelouch." Nina kindly pointed out for him.

"Okay, ladies! Hear up the list of the bridesmaids!" Milly announced standing up. "That will be my fabulous bestest friends! Shirley-dear, Nina, Kallen, C.C. and Euphie!!"

Shirley and Euphie jumped up and down. Kallen sighed again. Nina blushed. C.C. shrugged. "Who're the Groom's Men?"

"Let's see.. Euphie's escort would be Suzaku.." Milly said, listing it down carefully. The diabetes couple then started to coo at each other and how they will someday walk into that aisle and say their vows under the blue skies in the middle of green meadows and pretty butterflies and flowers. Everyone at least distanced themselves from the couple with at least a two feet radius.

"Lelouch and C.C..." Milly went on jotting down. Lelouch looked over to his now-kinda-really official girlfriend. C.C. looked back, and then both shrugged. Nothing new, they suppose.

"Rivalz and Nina are meant to be.."

Rivalz yelped at the 'meant-to-be' part. Nina blushed further, ultimately holding on to the nearest person's sleeve to help herself from fainting.

It turned out to be Mao, who could care less.

"And then... Shirley..." Milly mused. "Who could we pair up with Shirley this time?"

Tamaki raised his enthusiastic, drunken-glorious hand. "ME! ME! I WANNA BE A GROOM'S MAN! YEAH YEAH!!! WHOO HOO!"

Shirley looked blankly at the man. "T-Tamaki-sensei-sama??"

"ME! ME!! I CAN WALK FABULOUSLY YE KNOW!"

Milly and Clovis looked at each other uneasily. "But.."

"I CAN SHINE! I CAN GLITTER AND SPARKLE! I KNOW THE BASICS OF FABULOUSNESS!"

Mao frowned fabulously. "But-"

Tamaki wailed, this time latching on to Milly and Clovis. "Why, why, why DELILAH-.. Err, MILLY!? Um, um.. I can learn how to sparkle and be glittery and be shiny and be a discoball!"

"Tamaki-sen-"

Tamaki tried his best to sparkle best as he can, and looked up and stared with puppy eyes.

"Forgive him, he's drunk." Toudo explained, annoyed.

"Heeey~ I am not drunk! I wanna be in the entourage and wear a nice suit!" Tamaki pleaded. "I didn't ruin Ougi-best-buddy's and Villeta's wedding, right?"

"Actually, you tripped on the cake." Toudo reminded him. "Or was it in the punch bowl? Or both."

"I won't trip on the cake this time!" Tamaki shouted. "I promise! See?" He sparkled. "Don't I dazzle you?"

Mao gasped. Kallen gasped. Oh-my-gawd.

"CLOVIS, my fabulous friend!! Don't you think he's fabulous too?!" Mao shouted. Kallen strangled the man, C.C. effectively ducked to safety with her pizza.

"I think so too.." Milly commented. "He sure can dazzle. A bit."

"Okay!" Clovis grinned. "Tamaki-sensei-sama is on the list!"

"Yaaaaay~!" Tamaki giggled and danced and sparkled some more, then pulled Shirley up from her seat and danced the happy dance with her. The poor student was forced to laugh with her math teacher.

Lelouch was being emo in his corner, still working.

"Okay, then, for Kallen..." Milly looked around, then saw her red-haired friend's activity. "..it should be Mao-sensei."

Kallen, who was on a strangling and hair-pulling catfight with Mao, and Mao, who was attempting to strangle back the student, stopped their murder-spree and looked incredulously at the soon-to-be bride. "WHAT?!"

"It will be fabulous..." Milly sighed dreamily. Everyone tried to follow her train of thought, but ultimately failed. All they could see was violence and blood.

Kallen strangled the teacher. "WHY?! WHY YOU, YOU LITTLE SHRIEKING FREAK?!"

"AND WHY YOU, YOU BIG-CHESTED FANGIRL!!!"

"WHO'RE YOU CALLING BIG-CHESTED?!"

"YOU! WHO ELSE?!"

"I HATE YOU AS MUCH AS I HATE SAM ULEY!"

"I HATE YOU AS MUCH AS I HATE ARO!!!"

The war went on, they simply returned to their wedding planning, ignoring the 'couple'.

Meanwhile, Milly is thinking of tactics to recruit Xingke-sensei and Rakshata-sensei for wedding singers.

So she talks and smiled and gives Jiang-chan candy...

* * *

Nunnally was talking nonstop about being a flower girl, the motifs, the dresses and the flowers. C.C. and Anya suffered the girl's nonstop chatter. Sayoko was ecstatic. Milly asked if she could be a sponsor. Of course she agreed!

Rollo was not one to appreciate weddings, but he agreed on being part of the entourage, anyway.

Lelouch was, for some reasons (but Rollo has ideas) out for the night. So it was C.C., V.V., Rollo and Nunnally that were talking over the phone with Charles and Marianne that night.

"Hello, Mommy! Daddy! We miss you!!" Nunnally greeted happily.

"Hello, little underling-.. Darling!" Charles answered.

Rollo scratched his head. "Eh, dad.. Lelouch-nii-san can't make it tonight because he's out but I really think he's gambling, but nevermind that, don't tell him I told you 'cause I'm afraid he'll be angry but really I think he's gambling because lately he's stressed with all the work!"

"Oh, that's okay, my son. Your brother needs loosening-up time but I really think all Rerooshoo needs is to relax and don't be a killjoy since I've heard from Milly Ashford and Lloyd Asplund that they're getting married and recruiting me and your mom as sponsors, oh but you all are part of the entourage, yes?"

Nunnally looked blankly, then sniffed. Oh, how she missed her daddy already! Rollo kept talking nonstop too, and her father replied. Until their mom butted in.

"So, how's school, Rollo-kun, Nunnally-chan?"

"Great! Mao-sensei teaches Home-Ec now, too! He's so cool!"

They heard a pause on the other line. C.C. spoke for the kids. "Eh, he turned out to be as fabulous as Clovis-sensei and Xingke-sensei."

V.V. huffed. "I'd prefer Tamaki-sensei-sama teaching embroidery than that moron."

"Come on, V-chan, we're friends now, he's head-over-heels with Kanon-san already." C.C. pat her little brother on the head.

Marianned laughed. "Oh my, I don't know what Schneizel-kun would do!" She giggled then. "So when's the wedding."

C.C. shrugged. "In three months. And they're almost finished with the preparations by now. That's how excited they are. Fabulous."

* * *

Lloyd was in the lab late that night, mixing chemicals and stuff. Milly sat in the nearby couch (every lab should have a couch, by issue of Rakshata-sensei), busy on her laptop.

"Hey, Lloyd..?"

"Yes, Milly?"

"Are you okay with that entourage?"

"Well, I think it's perfect. Those kids are excellent." the silver-haired man remarked. He liked Lelouch, Shirley and company. "And those teachers are my close friends. I like the arrangement."

"Hm, good." Milly smiled, then kept on with her tinkering. She's sorting out job opportunities, although she's most eager to be in that news station. "Hey, Lloyd, who'll be the priest?"

Lloyd cocked his head to the side, and blinked. "You don't have one yet?"

"Nuh-uh. We're too busy with the entourage. I thought you'll know lots of priests, so I decided to leave that to you."

The man paused in his mixing and then smiled at his fiancee. "I know of one that will be excellent!"

"Who is it?"

"How about my good old friend Bismarck?"

Milly gaped.

But.. hey, that's fabulous.

// **End of TURN 16! - To be continued...** //

In TURN 17 : Treasure Hunt

_"Wow! A sea-shell!!!"_

_"It's very beautiful like you, my princess."_

_"Oh, my Knight! Kyaaa~! I love you!!"_

_"Oh, cut it off you two! Dammit, I'm getting diabetes."_

_"So, Kallen.. Did you find the way back?"_

_"No, Suzaku. Unfortunately, we're still lost."_

* * *

**A/N: ** Hah. That is.. Lloyd/Milly. And Mao/Clovis?? I kind-of support Rivalz/Nina, if that's okay with everyone.

Next chap has moarr Euphie/Suzie, Cecille, Barbie (finally) and.. pie (yes, copycat1773, you read right, and thanks! ^^). So, the weddings still set for Turn 18. Turn 17 will be.. a field trip. I can't just skip three months, you know?! So, tharr - there'll be a Lelouch-and-co.-with-teachers chapter next.

Mao still gushes over Kanon. Because we have crack ahead. In the meantime, there's a treasure hunt coming and.. (sigh) that will be a long chap.

Ugh, my head somewhat aches because of the crack coming. O_O

Thanks for reading! And~

**Review?**


	17. Turn 17: Treasure Hunt

**A/N: APRIL FOOOOOOLS!  
**

Though, that's kinda late. :S Anyways, this is no April Fool's joke, you guys. I missed you all and now I'm back! Phew, been long since I've last been on FFNet. I tell you, I haven't even been _reading _any fanfic of sort lately, so I don't even know if I'm considered alive here in FFNet. But lo and behold, now I'm back in perfect shape, with lots of plot bunnies, and damn too much free time since it's my summer vacation!

For those I've kept waiting, this is for you. For those who've only started reading the series now, this is also for you. And for those who came back 'cause I did so too, this is also for you.

Been more than one year since I started Some Little Lunacy and for those who held on through the rocky moments, the late installations and the more-than-half-a-year break, **I LOVE YOU GUYS!** Those who left encouragements in the Author's Note chapter, **THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

I don't want to flood this area with my rants since I know I've kept you guys waiting long enough, so here's chapter 17~ pushing through with the field trip before the Lloyd-Milly wedding.

There are lots of kitty-problems, traps, people falling down a pit, and some CLuCLu moments that may bring too much fluff, so...

Enjoy!

* * *

- **SOME LITTLE LUNACY** -

// **TURN 17 : Treasure Hunt **//

"We'll be having a field trip!"

When Cecille-sensei announced that in class, everyone was ecstatic. All high school students who take Science subjects are entitled to join the trip. to a tropical island somewhere (of course, Lloyd doesn't care where it is as long as it's interesting. Really bad idea to let him arrange for venues.) with much much natural wonders. And because Cecille-sensei was the only science teacher sane enough to be entrusted with the lists of students, she was the one doing the room-to-room. Rakshata-sensei was the one plotting some plans and itineraries and programme for it, while she lounged in her couch.

The students were ordered to pair up in advance. And that's when the chaos started.

It was like the fabulous ball all over again. That was when Rakshata said that they just DAMNED GROUP THEMSELVES INTO THREE AND SHUT UP.

"Oh! And, also - pets are allowed!!"

What the hell was Lloyd-sensei thinking..? Or perhaps it was Rakshata-sensei?

"Psychology is a science! I'm iiin~!" Mao squealed fabulously. Everyone sulked.

"Math is a science! I'm joining in!!!" Tamaki shouted un-fabulously. Everyone shivered.

"Oh SHUT UP! Home Economics is a science, and therefore, this trip will be fabulous because it's got the fabulous ME~!" Clovis announced, and there was hope...

"They asked me to join." Xingke said to one inquiry. Hoooope-

"The headmaster asked me to assist." Toudo said. Hope-?

..or not.

* * *

"How many days is this trip again?" Cornelia asked as Euphie announced that she'll be bringing Barbie and the kittens. The pink-head was preparing her pink flowery, pink basket where she'll put in her pets. She also prepared her pink flowery pink backpack and her pink flowery pink hiking shorts.

"Camping for five days!" it was ecstatic.

* * *

"You'll take care, won't you?" Sayoko asked as she watched her pink-haired daughter pack calmly, assuring extra batteries for her blog-phone. "Will you bring your pink teddy?"

Anya looked exasperated as she faced her mother. "Mom, pets are allowed, but not stuffed animals."

"Oh, are you sure you'll be able to sleep properly?"

"Sure, mom. I'll take care, promise."

Meanwhile, the brown-haired woman then turned to visit her other wards. She smiled at Lelouch, who was also packing.

"Lelouch, do you have all you need in there?"

"Yes, Sayoko-san, thank you."

Move to the other room, and then the woman gaped.

"V.V.-chan..? I.. think.. that's... not allowed?"

"Why not?" the blonde pouted, pausing a bit in his efforts to stuff his favorite Waffle Emperor plush in his little backpack.

"It won't fit. Face it." C.C. said, appearing next to Sayoko.

"No! I can't sleep without Waffle Emperor!" V.V. wailed. "NO WAY!"

"Anya-chan didn't bring her teddy." Sayoko chimed in kindly. "You can hug each other if you'd want."

"Ugh, no." the boy said, huffing, and returning to his desperate packing. Not that he hates Anya. He likes her, of course. Maybe he'll consider her his best friend. But... the only someone he'll hug while sleeping was C.C. - or Waffle Emperor, or (sometimes) Cheese-kun. Then he remembered something. "Are you bringing Monna along?"

His answer was in the form of the cat strolling inside the room, donning a bright red Cheese-kun printed scarf. He shrugged. Why does C.C. have someone to hug and he doesn't have anyone?

Unfaaaair.

* * *

**FIELD TRIP. DAY ONE.**

~Anya's Log  
_No one should ever ever appoint Lloyd-sensei for an activity. Especially a camping trip. We now know why he and President Milly are so compatible. They're both hyper. Who assigns an assembly time of 3 AM? V.V. slept on me and I slept on C.C. as the three of us sat on the back seat of their car. Lelouch was still dozing off in the passenger seat. Good thing dad was awake enough to drive._

"Come on now, you two. Lelouch, walk properly. V.V., don't pull my skirt down." Someone's got to pity C.C. for being the one in charge to drag the two zombies towards the assembly lines.

"SUZAKUUUUUUUU~!"

"EUPHIIIIEEEEEE~!!!"

Anya rolled her eyes as she followed the trio towards their group of friends. C.C. sighed at the loud exchange. Kallen, who was desperately holding on to Shirley to stay awake, grumbled some curses. Gino decided that since his companion was shouting, (they went in his car, after all) he should shout too.

"ANYAAAAA~!"

"Gino." was all the younger pink-head blurted out.

"Oh, sugarhugs!!! What-.. what-.. SUZAKU, MY LOVE! YOU'RE WEARING PIIINK!"

"And.. and.. sweetkisses, you're wearing CHOCOLATE BROWN!"

Oh no. "So early in the morning." Kallen mumbled grudgingly. Rivalz laughed at the commotion, and everyone else pretended to ignore.

But who could?

"Alright, kiddies, gather round and let me orient you young lads and lasses!" Lloyd announced over Milly's famous megaphones. It had glitters- so everyone assumed that his fiancee lent the item to him for activity's sake.

~Kallen's P.O.V.  
_What the hell. No one should ever ever ever appoint Clovis-sensei for "good" arrangements! WHAT THE FUCK?! Why are we riding a fucking boat?! Not a plane?! Or anything else..? This is going to take forever!_

Kallen was bored out of her mind. They already took the whole day just riding that shitty boat, and now, at about two in the afternoon, they all arrive on the nameless island.

The first thing that they did was group themselves into threes. Because it always comes in three. They would camp within their groups while in the so-called "treasure-hunt".

There are different sets of maps, and all they would do was find their destination, document their journey, take some pictures and write down a reaction paper after they find their X mark.

Also, of course. Find the way back.

The groups set off directly after they arrive. And that marks pretty much everything on the first day... not.

* * *

**On-Twitter**

**anya_chan. **first day of camping starts now. with kaguya and vv. wish me luck.

** ninjamaid. **anya_chan take care, sweetheart! watch out for wild animals and mosquitoes and snakes, okay? smooch.

**waffemprocks.** ninjamaid i'd protect anya_chan, don't worry. just welcome me with waffles home.

** luvcheesekun.** takecare of the ladies, waffemprocks. i'm with zerothehero and pinkboifriend2. will keep your boyfriend sane for you, anya_chan.

**anya_chan.** luvcheesekun thank you. he can be stupid so please take care of him. V(-.-)

**n_einstein.** i'm so happy with pinkpinkpink and pinkboifriend1! we also have barbie and the kittens here.

**the_great_Q1.** goodforyou, nina. am with justrivalz and zerolovedmeFIRST. we're starting to trek now. good luck, everyone.

**zerothehero.** i second the_great_Q1. good luck to all.

**fabmissprez.** OH~! Everyone's having fun!! KEEP TWEETING! I wish I was there! Do a good job, minna~! TC Lloyd!

**asplund_L.** fabmissprez love you too, sweetheart. am going to venture this jungle with the saner professors. and all students please behave.

* * *

~Kaguya's thoughts  
_This is so cool! Anya-chan and V.V.-kun are with me, and I bet this will be fun! It would be better if I was with my Lelouch, but these two are my classmates and we get along really well! Wow, Anya-chan really can read maps! I didn't even know that the sun sets in the east! And V.V.-chan agrees! They're so great!_

~Shirley's P.O.V  
_I think teaming up with Kallen is a really nice idea. But.. Rivalz seemed too scared. I wonder what's the need for shivering, but I guess he's really just weird like that. He said he saw something move in the bushes but-... Kallen punched him out of it. It's four now.. still hadn't deciphered the first direction we should go. I think I should grab that map from them._

~Lelouch's demented voices-in-the-head  
_Bad. Idea. Bad idea to get Gino in on this. If V.V. clinged to C.C. like there was no tomorrow, Gino clinged to C.C. as if she was his MOM. Skipping. Not annoyed, of course. Since the guy is pretty muched obsessed with his Anya-chan, but... ugh. As if green plus black would make yellow..? Wait. I did NOT just say that. So.. where's west again? And why is this map's "X" sign camouflaged? It looks like a Z! Who in the world drew this map?! Getting dark. Maybe we should camp for now._

~Nina's Euphie-fangirling thoughts  
_I really admire Euphemia. She looks great on any color, even on chocolate brown. Euphemia and her pink basket with her light pink cat and pink-navy kittens looked really beautiful as she skipped towards our destination-.. Where is our destination-.. AH! Arthur bit Suzaku again!_

Now that we've know what our students think about the activity, let's go back to regular programming and destroy their hope for too. much. fun.

* * *

"Let's camp. I'm tired." Lelouch ordered. Muffin-kun and Monna strolling just behind him. He was bringing up the rear with C.C. on the front and Gino in the middle.

C.C. frowned. "It'll take 30 minutes more before it gets really dark. Don't you think we should keep on for another 20? I'm not really tired yet."

Gino agreed. "Yeah, yeah."

"But.. I'm tired."

Gino and C.C. looked at each other, then at him. Then.. "Choose."

C.C. smirked. "Piggy-back care of me, or Gino?"

Lelouch gaped, and then scowled stubbornly. "FINE! Another 20 minutes, okay?! JUST 20!!!"

* * *

By the time it got dark, Kallen, Shirley and Rivalz were already sitting in front of their bonfire, starting to prepare dinner.

"What are you doing, Shirley?" Rivalz asked.

"Tweeting."

Kallen blinked. "...Anyone replying?"

The ginger-head nodded fervently. "Lulu is tweeting! Kyaaaa~"

Her companions simply shook their heads and then checked out their phones, too.

* * *

**On-Twitter**

**zerolovedmeFIRST.** we just set up camp! looking forward to the REAL trek tomorrow!

** zerothehero.** asplund_L sir, didn't you get your maps wrong?! OUR MAP ONLY HAS A Z! ..and i'm dead beat.

** pinkpinkpink.** WE LOST A KITTEN! TTATT It's pure pink with a navy spot on the back! PLEASE HELP US FIND IT!

**zerolovedmeFIRST.** omg, pinkpinkpink! don't worry if we see one, we'll keep it and tell you, k?

**pinkboifriend1.** help me, my sugarhuggles won't stop crying... TTATT

** n_einstein.** please help us find the lost kitten...

** waffemprocks.** WE'RE DAMN LOOOOOOOOOOST!!!

**zerothehero.** Then find your way back, waffemprocks.

**waffemprocks.** zerothehero - DAMN YOU, I'LL TELL CC TO PUNCH U!!! luvcheesekun give that BF of urs a good beating!!! DX

* * *

Nina woke up to both Suzaku and Euphie crying helplessly. Seeing them both struck with grief, she decided that she wanted to cry too. But all she managed to do was gape.

"SUGARHUGS, DON'T CRRYYYYYY~!!!"

"B-But CREAMCAKES, I-.. THE KITTY... THE KITTYYYYY~!!!!"

Nina didn't know what to do. In addition to that, the kittens are mewling loudly while Arthur and Barbie seemed to be in a catfight, complete with hissing and attempts at scratching.

"Uh.. Euphie, Suzaku.. w-why don't we.. um, split up and.. and look for the kitty???"

As if the idea had never occured to them before, the couple stared at her in awe.

"...W-Why don't we do that, shoeshine?"

"Y-Y-Yes, fabcon!"

So they decided to spend the morning going towards three different directions. Arthur strolled behind Nina, Barbie with Euphie and the kitty basket with Suzaku. They'll be going back to where they had camped by noon.

Euphie was walking silently and occasionally calling for the lost kitty.

That's when the bushes behind her moved quite loudly.

The princess turned around, quite perplexed, huddling to Barbie carefully. She stared at the bush for a while.

No movements.

When she made a move, the bush shook.

"W-Who's.. t-there???"

A blonde head popped up from behind the greenery. "Like OMG, EUPHIE!!!"

Euphie gaped. "C-Clovis-sensei?!?"

"Totally!" - plus sparkles. Clovis then resorted to talking. "So could you please help me in here, girl? PLEASE?! My feet got stuck on something.. on something totally unknown! I mean, seriously! REALLY!"

Euphie, like the kind girl that she is, approached her teacher ever so hurriedly to help.

Then another head popped up, this time black-haired. "Thanks for helping."

"AHHH~!!!! XINGKE-SENSEI?!"

"Yes, I got stuck here with this.. this..." - glare from the cosmetologist - "..damn, nevermind."

* * *

Rivalz was a good person. He's just your average joe. He's a fail at dating and a fail in the titanic subjects but he's got what you'd look for in a good person. Unfortunately, being stuck with Shirley and Kallen makes you want to be a bad person, no matter how good you are.

"It's THIS WAY."

"No, it's THIS WAY!!!"

"HOW DO YOU KNOW?!"

"HOW DO YOU KNOW TOO?!"

"Trust me on this, Shirley. I'm a model girl scout back in elementary!"

"But I am, too!"

"So how many medals do you have?"

Rivals had wanted to point out that based on logical thinking, either directions were wrong. He had looked at the map earlier, but when he was about to point out the right way, Kallen took the lead and Shirley retorted.

It ends up to this.

"Oh? How many were GOLD?!"

"How about you?! HOW MANY WERE GOLD?!"

Rivalz wanted to throw his shoes at them. Or his bags, or THEIR bags, because they made him carry the items.

But Rivalz was a GOOD person, so he didn't want to resort to throwing things and stuff.

"WOULD YOU JUST LISTEN TO ME?!"

The girls gulped. "U-Uh, R-Rivalz! Oh, um.. yes...??"

"You're both wrong." he sighed. "Look at the map again. The right direction is-"

But that got cut off when something small and dark dashed past them.

"W-What the hell was that?" Kallen squeaked out, clutching the map to her chest, terrified.

Shirley was about to cry. "I-I don't know.."

"Was it a snake?" Rivalz asked, but they both screamed at him to-

"SHUT UP!!!!"

Then something dashed past them again, this time bigger, and darker.

"AAAAHHH~ WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!"

"HOW SHOULD I KNOW?!"

"THAT'S NOT A SNAAAAAKEEEE!!"

Then, this time, something crawled towards them, big, dark, and a lizard. It stopped and stared back at their terrified faces, then stuck out a long pink tongue-

They ran screaming towards the "right" directions.

Which is to say, they got separated.

* * *

Not shortly after, Shirley was dangling upside down as she hung on a tree branch, her feet caught in a trap that was obviously for a sort of animal.

She was about to cry. That was when she decided to use her phone.

* * *

Rivalz had been the poor one who got chased by the big reptile creature.

When he lost it, he found himself several feet across Nina and Arthur...

...and between them, a kitten. Pure pink with a navy blue spot on the back.

Nina blinked. "Rivalz?"

"NINA!"

That did it. The kitten broke into a run. Nina dashed to grab it, Arthur did the same, and Rivalz noticed that the spot both of them were heading for was too full of leaves to be a harmless spot.

He's seen it on TV before. That's a-

"Wait, Nina!" so while Nina moved to grab the kitty, Rivalz moved to grab Nina. He managed to pull Nina, Arthur and the kitten to himself-

-before the ground below them gave in and they fell into a pit.

* * *

While Nina and Rivalz were in the pit, Suzaku and Kallen, who stumbled upon each other, found themselves on pretty much the same situation as Shirley.

Upside down, dangling from a tree branch.

Kallen screamed. Suzaku covered his ears. The kittens in the basket below them looked up curiously.

* * *

"...What?"

Kaguya and V.V. stared at Anya. The pink-haired girl kept typing for a few more seconds, then she finally replied. "Apparently, if we're lost, then Kallen, Suzaku and Shirley are hanging upside down. And Rivalz and Nina are in a pit."

"I thought the one with Shirley and Kallen is Rivalz?"

Anya shoved her blog-phone to their faces.

* * *

**On-Twitter**

**justrivalz.** has anybody seen Shirley and Kallen??

** zerolovedmeFIRST.** has anybody seen ME? I'm hanging from a tree. :(

** the_great_Q1.** has anybody seen ME AND SUZAKU?! WE'RE ALSO HANGING FROM A TREE! DX

** n_einstein.** pinkboifriend1 pinkpinkpink - I SAW THE KITTEN! But it doesn't like me...

** zerolovedmeFIRST. **why won't kallen answer her phone?!

** zerolovedmeFIRST. **why won't LELOUCH ANSWER HIS PHONE?!

** zerolovedmeFIRST.** why won't ANYONE ANSWER THEIR DAMNED PHONES?!

** pinkboifriend1. **zerolovedmeFIRST kallen's phone dropped down. yknow, it's useless calling us both. we're hanging from a tree.

** anya_chan.** IS ANYBODY ALRIGHT? this is waffemprocks tweeting.

** zerolovedmeFIRST. **NO!!!

** zerolovedmeFIRST.** WHY WON'T YOU ANSWER YOUR PHONE?!

** pinkboifriend1.** uh, help?

** anya_chan.** vv and kaguya lost batteries the night b4. lost them competing in tetris.

** asplund_L. **YOU KIDS MUST BE HAVING FUN! \(^o^)/

** fabmissprez.** Wow, you're hanging from a tree? FABULOUS!

** n_einstein. **we're in a pit.

** n_einstein.** we're in a piiiiiit....

** justrivalz. **WE'RE IN A PIT WITH ARTHUR AND A KITTEN!! HELP!

* * *

Lelouch was grumpy.

He was so, so, so grumpy. He didn't even bother to undo the gigantic frown on his face.

LELOUCH WAS GRUMPY! RAWR!

He's spent FIVE minutes seeing Mao clinging to C.C. She wasn't retorting. In fact they were talking so animatedly as they walked. As if they were best friends.

Lelouch IS ANGRY. LELOUCH NO LIKEY.

And Gino was whistling to the tune of "The Sound of Music". Lelouch loathes the song, no offense to anyone. And he didn't like Mao with them. The psycho-psychology teacher was someone who Lelouch just.. just... DISLIKES!

[[Lelouch's demented thoughts]]  
_Why did we pick him up? He got lost because he was following Tamaki-sensei properly, why did C.C. decide to keep him with us? I WANT TO DRIVE HIM AWAY!!! AWAAAAY~! LOOK! THEY'RE HOLDING HANDS!!! AAAAAARRRRGGGHHH-_

"Lelouch, hurry up!" Gino called back, several meters away. C.C. and Mao were both looking at him oddly. Muffin-kun and Monna were blinking up at him - he was carrying them both.

"Coming!" he said, before taking another step and then instantly displaying superhuman ability - tripping on flat ground.

"Geez, pick yourself up!" C.C. sighed, but smirkingly headed up to him, taking Muffin-kun and Monna.

Lelouch dusted his clothes as he stood up, pouted and asked for the pets back.

"No, I'm carrying them. You might fall down a cliff and I can't take my future without these two."

Lelouch felt like he was hit with a thousand bullet trains. His girlfriend just outright told him to go piss off.

"Fine, suit yourself! And let's have lunch! I'm tired!"

Mao spoke up, adding to Lelouch's rising temper meter level. "But Lulu-tan, I believe we just had lunch an hour ago."

"We've been walking! I'm tired! AND I'M NOT LULU-TAN!"

"Y'know, you should go work-out with me and Suzaku." Gino commented. "How could you get tired? You've only been carrying Muffin and Monna, I'm carrying ALL the bags, and I can still keep on for hours!"

C.C. nodded. "And why are you frowning like that? You're acting like a spoiled brat. I might even tolerate V.V. over you."

Finally, Lelouch's meter reached 20 out of 10. "You know why I'm mad? Because that psycho Twilight freak is with us and he's talking happy-happy! And.. And I'm tired! And you're.. you're... dilly-dallying and canoodling with him! And... AND! And we've lost our way the whole morning, so I'm quite sure that we won't benefit from all the traps we've set up 'cause we won't go back that way ANYWAY!"

Silence.

Gino asked. "What's dilly-dallying and canoodling?"

Mao frowned. "But C.C.'s my best friend..."

That made Lelouch glare harder. C.C. raised an eyebrow. "If you're mad about the traps, then we can go back and retrieve anything caught."

Lelouch groaned. "Why would we waste time on that?"

Gino asked again. "What's dilly-dallying and canoodling???"

C.C. sighed. "Lelouch, why did we waste time on the traps in the first place?"

"'Cause they might catch food. I've read in some books that those hang-from-the-tree traps are extra effective on edible wild animals. And that deep hole Gino dug will work well, too."

"So what's dilly-dallying and canoodling?"

Mao scratched his head. "Okay then, as the sensible adult here, I decide that if we have sufficient time on the way back, we'll go to the traps!"

Both C.C. and Lelouch stared. Muffin barked cheerfully. Monna seemed to be mewing in agreement.

"Hey, that's quite sensible of you."

The group then kept on walking. Mao and Gino were then the ones dilly-dallying but not canoodling, and C.C. and Lelouch walking side-by-side as they carried the pets and browsed the map for the correct direction. The paths were camouflaged, too.

"Hey, Lelouch." C.C. finally addressed, smirk playing on her lips again. "Did you just say earlier that you were jealous?"

He didn't hesitate. "Yes, I definitely did."

"You're grumpy, aren't you?"

"Yes, I am." - then, as they encountered a quite steep path (Gino had carried Mao in piggy-back just ahead of them), he hurried to walk ahead of her, and then offer a hand.

C.C. stared. "Stress getting to you? You seem really moody. Are you pregnant?"

Lelouch, dignified and tired of being insulted, simply smirked back. "Maybe I am. What're you gonna do about it?"

C.C. rolled her eyes, smiled, and took his hand, letting him help her through the rocky way downhill, even though she knew she can handle it perfectly by herself.

* * *

And while Lelouch's group seem to be enjoying, the others were left in the traps that they found themselves on.

For those who haven't figured out: YES, Lelouch, having instructed the set-up of those traps, is in a lot of shit after the camping trip.

And LOL what's he gonna do about it?

* * *

Rivalz, as stated earlier was a good person. But he's a total failure in interactions regarding pretty girls that he specifically like, and he didn't specifically dislike Nina.

So logically, he didn't know what to do when Nina started to WANT to cry. Huddled against the Arthur and his pink kitten, the girl genius with him was muffling and trying hard to stiffle a sob.

Rivalz wanted to act tough and cool for once, but what would he say? That he's getting them out of the damned hole? They can't even move properly! It didn't help that the hole was small and crowded, and it totally failed to help that she was sitting on top of him, and that Kallen's, Shirley's and his own luggage were squished under both of them.

And the hole was deep.

Rivalz didn't know what to do when Nina really started to cry.

"A-ah, u-um, Nina, stop that! It's gonna be okay! Somebody will pass by here and we'll shout all we can, alright? We're getting out of here!"

Nina stared, sobbed and stared some more.

"Don't cry now, please." he pleaded, and he managed to shift his body enough to withdraw a handkerchief from his pocket and offer it to the bespectacled girl.

Nina accepted the light blue hanky with shaking hands, but when she stared at it, she started crying harder. Rivalz was a good person. And he just.. didn't know what to do.

Then, in a fit of courage, he hugged the girl tightly. "It's gonna be okay, Nina! I swear!"

Nina stopped sobbing for a few moments.

And then she started crying EVEN harder.

Rivalz then wanted to cry too.

* * *

It was hard to read a map when you're hanging from a tree upside down. Nevertheless, Suzaku and Kallen managed. Hanging together, backs pressed against each other, they read their respective maps.

Or tried to.

"Kallen, please stop squirming. It makes us swing and.. and I can't read properly."

"Oh, you're the one who should stop moving! I'm getting dizzy!"

Silence.

Then Kallen spoke up. "You know what'll be effective?"

"What?"

"Let's just shout until somebody comes."

"...?"

"No, really. Let's just try."

Suzaku scratched his head, then finally nodded. "Well, okay."

Both took deep breaths, and Kallen shouted first. "JAAAAAAPPPPPAAAANNNN!!!!"

Suzaku followed. "BRITTTTAAAAANIIIIIAAA~!!!"

"....SPARRRRTTTAAAAA!!!"

"LOOOOOOVE~!!!!"

"..AND PEACEEEEEE!!!"

"RERRRRRROOOOOSHOOOOOOO~!!!"

"ORIGRAMI FOREVEEEEER!!!"

"BAMBIIII DID NOOOOOT DIIIIEEEE!!!"

"OOOOPEN SEEEESSAAAAAMEEE!!!"

"WINGARDIUUUUM LEVIOOOOOSAAAA!!!"

"EXXCAAAAAALIBUUUUUR!!!"

"ROMEEEEEOOOO!!!"

"JULLLIEEEEET!!!"

"NOBODY EXPEEECTSSSS-"

"-THE SPANISH INQUISITIOOOOOON!!!"

And finally, because no one was replying, they both shouted... "JUST SOMEBODY HEEEEELPPPPP~!!!!"

Both panted after the shout marathon, and finally, as if in echo, they heard a distant shout.

"SHOESHIIIIIIINE?!"

They both looked up.

Suzaku's expression brightened to that of hope. "...That's Euphie!"

"Really? Keep calling!"

"FABCOOOOOON!!!"

"ORANGE CHICKEEEEEN?!?!?!"

"IT'S ME, STRAWBERRRYYYY WIIINE!!!!"

"BUCKEEEEET MEEAAAL?!?! IS THAT YOU?!?!"

"YES!! HELP ME, MCFLUUUURRRY!!!"

By now, Kallen's eardrums are severely damaged.

"WHEREFORTH ART THOU, SUZAKU????!"

"I AM HERE, EUPHIE!!! HEEEERE!!!"

"WHERE?!!?!"

"HERE!!!"

"....HUH?! WHEEEERE?!?!"

"HEEERE!!! WHERE ARE YOU, DARLING?!"

"..uh, uh.. HEEEERE!!"

Kallen wanted to cry, weep and grieve over her eardrums.

* * *

After about half an hour, Nina had stopped crying. Rivalz simply held her as she hiccupped and sniffed occasionally.

He was about to say something to comfort her again when he heard rustlings. A little while later, he heard voices.

_"But, Tamaki-san, are you sure this is the right direction?"_, a feminine voice echoed distantly.

The reply came: _"YES! THE GREAT TAMAKI-SENSEI-SAMA KNOWS! HE ALWAYS KNOWS!"_

Rivalz and Nina looked up. "R-Rivalz, did you.. did you hear that?"

"Yes, I'm quite sure that's Cecille-sensei and Tamaki-sensei!"

They listened in. _"-We've been looking for Mao-san for hours! Where could he be?" _Cecille-sensei sounded worried.

_"..He'll be alright! HE'S FABULOUS! The wild animals will be driven away by his sparkles! 'Cause he's FABULOUS! LIKE ME!!! I tell ye, that Clovis? He's no match for me!!!"_

_"...Uh, okay, okay..."_

Rivalz shifted their positions, moved to stand up as much as he could. "SENSEEEEEEI!!!!"

Silence.

"SENSEEEEEII!!! It's ME! RIVALZ!! WE'RE STUCK IN A DEEP PIT!!! PLEASE HELP US!!"

Silence.

_"Did you hear anything, Cecille-sensei?"_

_"...Um, yes, I think I did.."_

Nina decided to join in. "SENSEI!!! IT'S NINA AND RIVALZ HERE!!!"

_"I think I heard Nina's voice!"_

_"Eh? Where could those kids be?"_

_"It sounds like they're distressed..."_

Rivalz gulped, then looked down at his classmate. "Shout with me, 'kay?" Nina nodded. Together they emitted one last loud scream for help.

This time, Cecille and Tamaki both rushed in and found the pit fast enough. Both looked down.

"Oh my god, my students! Nina-chan, Rivalz-kun!!" Cecille looked worriedly. "How did you-"

"DEAR GREAT ME! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!" Tamaki shouted, practically frantic.

Rivalz replied calmly. "Yes, we are, sensei. Please help us get out of here-"

Tamaki laughed. "HAH! OF COURSE! I'M SO GREAT! I'M.. I'M GONNA COME SAVE YOU KIDS! JUST HANG ON, SENSEI'S COMING!!!"

Cecille stared dumbfoundedly as her co-teacher jumped in the hole.

Rivalz and Nina seemed to be traumatized. Rivalz pulled the girl and the pets close to him so as not to be hit by their teacher falling.

Tamaki landed quite ungracefully beside them. "TAMAKI-SENSEI-SAMA IS HERE!!! HOW MAY I HELP YOU?!"

Nina decided to cry again.

Cecille and Rivalz were too astounded by the stupidity to speak any more.

* * *

Meanwhile, Shirley had used the benefit of having strong reception and having kind kouhais. She had been getting help from Anya, Kaguya and V.V.

"Where are you now?"

Anya groaned. "Here."

Behind her, V.V. pouted. "How are we ever going to get to her, anyway? She doesn't even know where she is and WE don't even KNOW where WE ARE!"

Not to mention he was pissed off with Kaguya clinging to him because she was afraid of lizards, bugs, spiders and frogs that may pop out at any moment.

"Aaaah, V.V.-chan, what is that?" the girl whined.

"That's just a beetle, sheesh!"

Then they heard Shirley's shout from the phone.

_[[' AAAAAAHHH, ANYA-CHAN, OMIGOSH, SOMETHING'S CRAWLING TOWARDS MEEEE!!! ']]_

Kaguya quivered and squeaked. V.V. raised an eyebrow. Anya sighed. "What is it?"

_[[ 'IT'S A BABY MONKEEEEEY!!!' ]]_

"Talk to it, then. Maybe it'll talk back."

_[[ 'UH-Uhhh.. um, here goes.. HI, GOOD MONKEY! Good monkeeeeey.. staaaaay... stay~ or..or.. go awaaaaay~' ]]_

"No, maybe he's never seen orange hair, don't you think?"

_[[ 'oh.. oh dear.. don't, DON'T! I DON'T USE BANANA SHAMPOO, DAMMIT!!!' ]]_

V.V. perked up then. "Hey, if Shirley's being attacked by a monkey, don't you think she's in that direction?" - he pointed just right of them. "I saw baby monkeys headed towards the direction."

Anya nodded, and they turned right.

_[[ 'AAAAAH, THERE'S SO MANY OF THEM NOW!! HANGING FROM MY HAIR!!!' ]]_

A few more moments of walking, Kaguya squealed. "WOW, IT'S A GIANT COCOON!!!"

Anya squinted. "No, it's.. it's a monkey nest."

V.V. blinked, then gaped. "IDIOTS! THAT'S SHIRLEY!!!"

* * *

Lelouch was entirely proud of himself.

Lelouch no grumpy. Lelouch likey!

They've found their Z-mark just in the afternoon of the second day! They're so damn great! Hell, plotting those detours and shortcuts in the camouflaged map for the whole damn previous night was worth it! Nevermind if 70% of the detours he plotted got them lost the whole morning.

C.C. beside him was smiling. Mao and Gino were on their way to pulling up their pants and removing their shoes and their shirts. Throwing the luggages behind them, Mao and Gino both dove like little kids down the water.

They found a waterfall. And Lelouch no grumpy, Lelouch likey. Muffin-kun and Monna both ran after Gino and Mao, but Monna paused just before the water while the poodle jumped on Mao's head. The man simply took him to play with them. Gino flicked some water on the cat, and she ran shrieking towards her owners.

C.C. picked the cat up. "Wow, looks like we're gonna have a picnic early."

Lelouch laughed evilly. "Just. As. Planned."

C.C. took off her coat and shoes, then folded her pants up to her thighs, and stepped into the knee-deep water. She smiled a little, then turned around and looked at the raven-head. "Won't you get in? The water feels good."

He simply shook his head and took out his camera, to start the documentation. He was a good student, after all.

But before he could take a single shot, water splashed towards his face. He grumpily put down the camera and glared. C.C., Gino and Mao were sniggering at him.

"YOU ALMOST GOT THE CAMERA!" he shouted.

Laughing at him, Gino splashed more water to his face, followed by Mao, then by C.C.

"Just hop in, you killjoy!"

"Argh, fine! OKAY?! I'm coming!"

Lelouch finally shoved off his shirt, shoes and pulled up his pants up to his knees, then, smirking arrogantly, "This is for earlier." - he jumped in the water, splashing his three companions with water on their faces.

They laughed at him, and he simply laughed with them. Gino and Mao decided to play a two-way tag, and ran away from them. C.C. helped Lelouch stand up, but he ended up tripping over, and they ended up down on their knees in the water, completely wet, and in each other's arms.

A flash, and they both turned their heads to see Monna with her paws on the abandoned camera.

Lelouch blushed, and pouted. "Hey!"

"Leave her, Lelouch." C.C. advised, tugging the little ponytail out of her long hair, letting green locks down. Lelouch stared, and when she caught him staring, she leaned in and gave him a small kiss on the lips.

Another flash. This time, Monna was bewildered by how the damned device works, she pressed her paws against the gadget repeatedly.

So needless to say, the camera caught the moment when they parted, and the one when Lelouch kissed her again.

The camera also caught it when Gino tripped, throwing Muffin-kun and splashing water over the couple, forcing them apart, laughing.

* * *

When Euphie heard Suzaku's voice, she strolled away from Clovis and Xingke (who were busy arguing again) absentmindedly. Not long, she found herself lost again. But the princess believed that true love prevails, so she just kept walking until she found Suzaku and Kallen.

Euphie was in awe when they finally stopped shouting. Kallen had some baby monkeys over her, and Suzaku had a baby monkey hanging from his hair, and Euphie was crying.

"Suzaku!! MY LOVE, I FOUND YOU!!"

"Euphie, you've come to save this burdened soul, my princess!"

Kallen finally had enough. She screamed so hard that the baby monkeys fled instantly. "WOULD YOU TWO JUST SHUT UP?! AND YOU! WOULD YOU JUST GET US DOWN HERE?!"

As soon as Euphie got Suzaku and Kallen down the tree, the diabetes couple had started embracing and SINGING and frolicking, carrying the basket of now-dizzy kittens as they ran to some random direction, as if they were chasing each other in the sunset.

Kallen sighed, picked up her phone and map and followed them, not caring a bit if they get lost again.

She finally tweeted.

* * *

**On-Twitter**

** the_great_Q1.** now down the tree. following the lovebugs. someone get me away from them. anybody seen shirley and rivalz?

** anya_chan.** the_great_Q1 we got shirley down the tree now. now havin picnic wit the baby monkeys. will try to get her to stop crying tho.

** waffemprocks.** baby monkeys are so cool. they love chewing on shirley's hair. they're so cool...

** justrivalz.** pls help us cecillesensei disappeared and tamakisensei jumped in wit us pls pls pls help nina wont stop cryin.

** the_great_Q1.** justrivalz i'm sure sensei will get help soon. anya_chan pls take care of shirley. SO IS IT ME OR LELOUCH, CC AND GINO AINT TWEETING?

** waffemprocks.** the_great_Q1 CC's wit them, they're ok.

** anya_chan.** the_great_Q1 Gino's wit them, they're ok.

** justrivalz.** the_great_Q1 but Lelouch's wit them they're prolly not ok.

** ninjamaid.** Having fun, children? Take care you all! anya_chan pls take home a pic of those baby monkeys!

** asplund_L. **cecille reported that mao-san has been missing. anybody seen him? also on our way 2 get rivalz and nina, dnt worry kids.

** justrivalz.** asplund_L kthnx. will w8.

** waffemprocks.** asplund_L no let mao rot and die somewhere i hate him grr.

* * *

"Wow! A sea-shell!!!"

"It's very beautiful like you, my princess."

"Oh, my Knight! Kyaaa~! I love you!!"

Kallen shouted for the umpteenth time. "Oh, cut it off you two! Dammit, I'm getting diabetes! JUST.. SHUT UP!!!"

They both looked at her as if she was the greatest killjoy on Earth. Suzaku then asked. "So, Kallen.. Did you find the way back?"

The young woman growled. "No, Suzaku. Unfortunately, we're still lost." Suzaku stood beside her and looked at the map, too. "I can't figure out where we are now."

Suzaku criticized the situation. "What about we take another direction? Any notable landmarks like.. trees or something?"

"Where supposedly heading for the sea. The X mark is on some big blue part, so I assume that it's some shore or something."

"We can't just find the sea, Kallen. We don't even-"

Then Euphie's voice boomed excitedly from far away from them. The girl was on top of a huge rock, sight-seeing. "Looooook, cuddly! It's the SEA!!!"

Kallen and Suzaku gaped.

* * *

Villeta didn't look like it, but she was a worry-wart when it came to her students. So when Cecille-sensei reported about Rivalz, Nina, Tamaki and the pit, she came running in-

-and totally missed the pit, falling down and landing on Tamaki's back.

Tamaki likes it. And Villeta wanted to cry for her husband to come save her right then and there.

Rakshata and Lloyd came running in, lead by Toudo - who was too chivalric that he missed Cecille's pleas of "Slow down, Toudo-san, Villeta just-"

"How can I slow down? Tamaki is there, he might have harassed the children!"

-and he fell down too. This time Villeta had avoided it, she had eased herself with Nina and Rivalz, and Tamaki got squished by Toudo.

"Dammit, I'm the hero here, don't land on me!!!"

Cecille was worriedly looking over to them, and as Lloyd and Rakshata paused beside her, the blonde-haired chemistry-teacher tripped on her high heels and fell down, landing on top of Tamaki. Again.

Lloyd gaped. "WHY ARE YOU WEARING HEELS ANYWAY?!"

Cecille was in the verge of tears. "Lloyd, what do we do?!"

The white-haired activity coordinator looked at the whining occupants of the pit oddly. "That looks like fun, down there..."

"HEY!" - Rakshata and Toudo shouted. "GET US OUT OF HERE!"

A few minutes of contemplating, Villeta, using her Phys-Ed talents, had decided to act. She ordered Toudo to lean down and take her up on his shoulders.

A few more minutes later, the only one left in the pit was Tamaki.

And they forgot about him shortly after, because Rivalz and Nina had gone running out sight, both crying and wanting to go home. Rakshata went back to camp without a word, carrying her broken heels. Toudo fractured an ankle when he fell, so Villeta and Lloyd had to hurry him back to camp for first aid.

Cecille looked down at Tamaki. "Tamaki-san... They suddenly took off. Are you alright?"

"Cecille-sensei, the great me is SO MUCH ALRIGHT!! But I want to get out of here, thank you!"

Cecille frowned, then looked around. Nobody was around.

That was when Clovis and Xingke came running in, being chased by a wild boar-

-and falling down with Tamaki. The wild boar fell with them.

"ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!" Cecille shouted over them worriedly.

Clovis and Tamaki cowered behind Xingke, who stood across the big, wild boar...

Cecille will wonder for many, many, many years how the three managed to crawl out the pit by themselves.

* * *

After the picnic, Shirley, V.V., Kaguya and Anya eventually got back on track thanks to Kaguya directing - they never knew that north means going back. Or maybe it was going forward because they later found out that they have been reading the map upside down. Rivalz and Nina met them using Nina's directing skills - this time they both knew were they were really going.

The group camped out and took turns on keeping watch. Rivalz and Nina stayed awake on their shift, watching Anya being used as a pillow by both Kaguya and V.V., and Shirley sleeping peacefully in her own sleeping bag, huddled against Arthur and the pink kitten. Then it was about time that Nina decided to check her phone. There were several messages, and lots of tweet alerts.

* * *

**On-Twitter**

** the_great_Q1. **with pinkpinkpink and pinkboifriend1. We've found our X-Mark! It's really pretty! justrivalz and zerolovedmeFIRST whoever you're with, TC.

** pinkpinkpink.** n_einstein pls take care of the kitty... love you and take care, ok? 3

** asplund_L. **just took justrivalz and n_einstein out the pit, but they ran away. whoever will find them, take care of them ok? many teachers fell down there too so u all watch where you're steppin.

** zerolovedmeFIRST.** am wit anya, vv and kaguya and then nina and rivalz r hir too. we're on track so by tomorrow we'll sure find the X-mark! ^_^ oyasumi, minna.

** zerothehero.** finally some reception. found our X-mark this aft but our detour paths lacked signals so anyone who called, i apologize.

** luvcheesekun. **lelouch was grumpy awhile ago. and asplund_L mao is with us, now sleeping like a baby. _waffemprocks goodnyt, vchan. chu._

** waffemprocks. **luvcheesekun sweet dreams. chu. zerothehero. TRY ANYTHING FUNNY AND I'LL KILL U!!!1111

** pinkboifriend2. **anya_chan!!! MISS U! 3

** anya_chan. **pinkboifriend2 chu~

** nunna_and_rollo. **oyasumi nasai, minna! tc, we miss you all~

** ninjamaid.** sleep tight kids.

** fabmissprez.** not fun without u guys, come back oledi! . fabclovis how r u, bff? asplund_L omg, did you fall too?

** fabclovis.** fabmissprez I am okie dokies like really totally, bff. Just tired.

** asplund_L.** fabmissprez Nope I didn't. TC, hun. We'll be back soon.

** n_einstein. **Had a scary day today. But i'm alright and I can't wait to find our X-mark with these guys I'm with. TC, all.

* * *

On camp, Gino was asleep cuddled against Muffin-kun and the several bags that he was carrying all day. Mao was in his own sleeping bag and snoring loudly. Lelouch and C.C. were keeping watch, but it seems like only C.C. was the one attentive. Lelouch was already dozing off by her shoulder, Monna asleep in his lap. C.C. was checking e-mails and text messages when some things caught her attention.

Kallen and Suzaku.. and Shirley.. hanging upside down a tree??

Nina and Rivalz with several other teachers down a deep pit?

Clovis and Xingke's feet stuck on something...

The woman shook Lelouch awake, and he groaned as she shoved her phone to his face. "Look at it. Ring any bells?"

Lelouch shook his head. "What? So they were hanging and falling, so what?"

"Who set up traps?"

"...Me. Us. Umm, I told Gino to do those things with the ropes and tree branches, to dig a really deep hole, but he enjoyed so much that it got too deep, and I told you to set up something in some bushes-..." C.C. stared. Lelouch gaped... and gulped. "Well, shit."

He. Won't. Tweet. Again. He may say something... something that'll get him dead.

* * *

Kallen couldn't sleep. Euphie and Suzaku were in their sleeping bags on either side of her..

..Sleeptalking.

"Tiramisu..."

"Crema de fruta..."

"Choco butternut..."

"Bavarian-filled..."

"Pepperoni and Cheese..."

"Great Manhattan..."

"Italy..."

"Germany..."

Kallen couldn't sleep.

* * *

Shirley and Anya's group found their X-mark on a beautiful stream of running water filled with little birds and butterflies. They spent the whole third day in the spot having fun, much like how the other teams used the third camping day to relax and celebrate the fact that despite inverted maps, camouflaged X-marks, booby traps and annoying pits, they got to their destination safely.

* * *

On the boat ride home, all students were too tired to frolick, so they simply slept and stayed still - pleasing Lloyd and the teachers who were happy about not dealing with juvenile behavior while on the way home.

Mao was busy having relaxing tea with Clovis and Toudo, whose ankle has gotten really better. Tamaki, Cecille, Lloyd, Xingke and Rakshata were playing poker nearby.

Lelouch was lying awake on a couch with Monna and Muffin sprawled against him. Across him, V.V. was cuddling with C.C. like there was no tomorrow. Kaguya was too busy adoring Lelouch to notice anything else. On the foot of Lelouch's couch sat Gino with Anya sitting between his legs and blogging peacefully. Shirley, Kallen, Rivalz, Nina, Euphie and Suzaku were playing a game of cards on the floor.

Gino peeked at Anya's log, and then blurted something that made Lelouch's skin crawl with terror. "Shirley was hanging from a tree? With baby monkeys? Cool. I wonder what happened to the traps Lelouch made me set up, though."

Anya looked up at him. "What traps?"

Lelouch gulped. Gino looked at him. "Say, I thought we'd check if the trap caught anything on the way home. What happened to that?"

Lelouch looked to C.C. for help, and all he got was her whistling and looking away. "Eh.. that.."

Anya asked again. "What kind of traps?"

And Gino was too fast to prevent. "Well there's about five traps for catching some kind of animal and making it hang upside down a tree... and he also made C.C. set up some kind of thing that'll catch something's leg, or.. yeah, something like that. Also, I dug a deep deeeeeeep, really deep hole because he told me to!! He said it'll be effective in catching wild edible animals!"

By the end of the sentence, the trap victims had strangled Lelouch and the narrator wouldn't like to narrate what other horrible things his friends did to him.

C.C. and V.V. laughed loudly at him. Kaguya and Euphie were panicking, and Anya was smirking as she went on typing in her blogphone. Gino flinched as he saw the commotion and then went back to watching his girlfriend.

"Hey, Anya..?"

"Hm?"

"What's dilly-dallying and canoodling?"

// **End of TURN 17! - To be continued...** //

In TURN 18 : The Wedding

_"Why did she set up her wedding on NEW YEAR'S EVE?!"_

_ "Maybe she thinks it's fabulous."_

_ "What is this, I don't even-"_

_ "Oh, Lelouch-kun, your mom and dad will be coming too!"_

_ "WHAT?!"_

* * *

**A/N: **No one knows how grateful I am if you've been my past reader and you've still read through this chap and you still stuck through with me. 3 I really hope I'm still in shape and that SLL is still as satisfying as ever.

I'm also glad to say that updates will be regular from this chapter forth up to, most probably, late June when classes are still non-hectic and cooperative.** Updates will come, like before, on or before the weekends.**

Next chapter may look too Lloyd/Milly, but for those who are missing the regular track of Lelouch/CC, then you'll get your dose. ^^

Anyways, I'm glad to be back. And...

**Review?**


	18. Turn 18: The Wedding

**A/N: **As promised, an update! ;D

So my internet was so slow, it took me two hours to finalize this and post. O_o Anyways, here's SLL 18, the Lloyd/Milly wedding. :D I've been really ecstatic to cook this one up, particularly because I'm a Lloyd/Milly supporter and wedding are fun stuff to make crack of. Haha~ Anyways, there really are some CLuCLu moments for those waiting for them to take spotlight again.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed last time! And to answer ALL comments:

**Fuuko96 **- wow, Queen of LuluXCC fics? I was like Oh-dot-Oh really. And I wish you luck back, keep writing too! ^^

**ace003 **- believe it! Here I am, updating! LOL. glad that you still like SLL as much.

**Rultas** - "Ate Koa" will do. Please omit the "-chan", not as used to it. Haha, not used to it. I live in Lipa Batangas, far from Quezon. And I adore that sudden impulse of yours. ;D Maybe the waffle emperor has summoned you to do his fabulous bidding. ;)

**Namiko Shigemoto, patleon909** - as a person who knows the joys of tweeting because I can rant all I want, I dared to think that they might just use it too. Glad you loved the chap. ^^

**nachi** - damn so many hearts. haha. LOL - we both know how much I banged my head on the wall to write. Right?

**pain-caused-by-addiction, peri, Vincent-Shin** - thanks for the warm welcome back, and here's the chap you're waiting for. LOVEYA~ and 'course I won't make you wait again even if I fall into that pit of doom from the last chap. LOL

**RiseofaRebellion** - agreed. Kallen's so unbelievably patient sometimes.

**Maria-Reynne **- enjoy your summer too. Eto na po, nag-update na! Haha~ Waffle Emperor ROCKS!

**Marguerite Lily** - I hope another chap will satiate your hunger for SLL? ;)

**noctis cc** - lol you poor thing, here, VV gives you a hug! XD new to the site? i haven't been updated to the other fics around so I can't really say the latest precious lulucc stories in the community, but go search in the C2's - i bet there's a comm there that compiles the best of the best. :D

**endless-sonare** - C.C. and Lulu have been a couple for some time now. It's not that noticeable because Lulu always denies but I assure you, they're both too happy to be together. (winks)

**imaginedreams22, Hijiro Kannon** - yes, they do. That adds to the crack. Hell yes.

**BlahHead** - don't think of Waffle Emperor, he gives nightmares. LOL.

**ExPerson** - LOL poor computer, don't spit your drink on it. Haha, maybe I should blame Tamaki for that. And thanks for the compliments - me LIKEY. Haha~

Phew. I missed replying to the reviews like this. Anyways, on with the chapter! There's THE PIE, the crazy entourage, a sweet song, Bismarck, a Charles/Marianne comeback, Lloyd's mad scientist tendencies, Kanon-abuse (or fangirling, if you may) and fabulousness. After all, this IS Milly's wedding.

Enjoy the chapter!!

* * *

- **SOME LITTLE LUNACY** -

// **TURN 18 : The Wedding **//

It was late November when the wedding invitations arrived. Lelouch, C.C. and, strangely enough, V.V. were all working side by side doing paperwork. Rollo came running in, Nunnally on piggy-back and they all stormed in the room.

"Nii-san! C.C.! V.V.-chaaaan~!!" The twins squealed out, followed shortly by Euphie, who was dragging Anya along.

The three looked up, raising eyebrows at them.

"The invitations arrived! KYYYYAAAAAA~!!!" Euphie and Nunnally chorused, and Anya, face monotonous, handed the three their invitation cards.

It was a formal invitation card, light blue in color, with a glittery gold ribbon wrapped around it.

They all took caution, being rational beings. This was, after all the wedding invitation of a fabulous crazy bubbly bouncing blonde and a mad scientist. But no matter how they look at it, the invitation card looked normal.

TOO normal.

"What, we expect the card to be abnormal?" V.V. then asked, dismissing the danger.

"Yes, maybe the wedding coordinator is sane enough." C.C. nodded, nudging Lelouch to open his invitation too.

Lelouch shook his head. "The wedding coordinator is Clovis-nii. There's no way this card would be harmless."

"Open it. We survived." Anya retorted.

Euphie nodded vigorously. "It can't be that bad, I swear! In the name of love!"

C.C. shrugged, trusting the name of love. Lelouch and V.V. did too. They pulled at the golden glittery bow and prepared for the worst.

They were preparing for pink with gold glitters or light blue with silver glitters, or CONFETTI from the ceiling, or GLOWING or SHINING or SPARKLING.

They got a plainly formal invitation card. All three blinked. Then they frantically read through the navy blue script characters.

* * *

**Asplund-Ashford Nuptial**

_Please join us as we celebrate our special day!_  
_With all love, Milly and Lloyd._

**Bridal Entourage**

**Bible Bearer ** Rollo Lamperouge  
**Ring Bearer** V.V. (just V.V.)  
**Coin Bearer** Gino Weinberg

**Flower Girls**

Nunnally Lamperouge  
Kaguya Sumeragi  
Jiang Li Hua  
Anya Alstreim

**Bride's Maids and Groom's Men**

Nina Einstein and Rivalz Cardemonde  
Euphemia li Brittania and Suzaku Kururugi  
Kallen Stadfelt and Mao (just Mao)  
Shirley Fenette and Shinichiro Tamaki  
C.C. (just C.C.) and Lelouch Lamperouge

* * *

The three looked up. "Surely Kallen and Shirley are in despair right now." V.V. commented.

Anya shrugged. "Her last tweet said '_RECEIVED fabmissprez's WEDDING INVI. KTHNXBAI. MOPING IN MY CORNER OF WOE._'"

* * *

**Maid of Honor ** Cecille Croomy  
**Best Man ** Clovis la Brittania

**Sponsors**

Jeremiah and Sayoko Shinozaki-Gottwald  
Ohgi and Villeta Nu-Kaname  
Gilbert and Cornelia Guilford  
Toudo and Nagisa Chiba-Kyoushiro  
Charles and Marianne Lamperouge  
Schneizel zi Brittania and Kanon Maldini

* * *

All three looked up. Lelouch breathed deeply. "Did Mao infect their mental functioning? WHY IS KANON-SAN IN THE LINE-UP?"

They all shrugged. And Lelouch wondered how the hell the people around weren't bothered by it.

V.V. then commented again. "I bet he'll look pretty in a gown. And do you want to break Mao's heart so much?"

Lelouch looked back. "I thought you want him dead."

"No, I want him to suffer first. But not yet. I want Milly and Lloyd to have a perfect, non-Mao-depressed day."

"Agreed."

"Yeah."

C.C. regarded them, amused. "Aren't you two getting along?"

"Yeah, we are." both chorused, and she just playfully swated both their heads with the invitation card.

* * *

**Wedding Coordinator**  
Clovis la Brittania

**Wedding Singers**  
Li Xingke and Rakshata Chawla

* * *

All three looked up again. This time C.C. beat the other two in her comments. "How much did they get paid for this?"

Euphie shrugged. "We don't know..."

Rollo then spoke up. "Maybe the headmaster grant them holiday tickets."

Then Anya spoke up. "I'm much more concerned on what they're gonna be singing."

Everyone else agreed. Then Lelouch remembered an unfortunate event in his life that the chemistry teacher really enjoyed. "Ah. Jai Ho. Orchestra version."

Then they continued reading.

* * *

**Officiating Priest  
**Bishop Bismarck Waldstein

* * *

They had no say to that. They simply prayed that they won't be sliced in half.

* * *

**Venue**  
Ashford Mansion  
_(Insert Address here)_  
December 31, XXXX  
6:00 PM

* * *

That did it for Lelouch. So that was why the invitation looked so normal. The content was TOO ABNORMAL.

"Why did she set up her wedding on NEW YEAR'S EVE?!" he screamed. He demanded an explanation for that madness.

V.V. shrugged. "Maybe she thinks it's fabulous."

"What is this, I don't even-"

A beep. From the speakers, Marriane's voice errupted. "Oh, Lelouch-kun, your mom and dad will be coming too!"

"WHAT?!"

"Yes! We'll be coming over just after Christmas! FABULOUS!"

Euphie, Nunnally and Rollo however had beat Lelouch into the reply. They squealed in delight and started chattering with Marriane.

Then Charles came in. "AHAHAHA~! MY LITTLE UNDER-.. DARLINGS! I WILL BE GOING WITH PRESENTS AND JOY AND PEACE!!!"

Lelouch sighed, C.C. and V.V. returned to work, and Anya tweeted: '_HELL WILL BREAK LOSE AGAIN IN A FEW DAYS. CAN'T WAIT._'

* * *

A few days later, the entourage members were hanging out on the Ashford mansion. The ladies were dress-fitting, and they had dragged the poor guys with them.

Sayoko accompanied C.C., Nunnally and Anya, and she was talking to Cornelia as they watched the younger women taking measurements and talking animatedly.

Kallen whined. "What? My waistline increased by 1 inch?!"

"C.C., you eat so much pizza, how come your waistline's still smaller than mine?!" - a playful remark from Euphie, and then they saw the girls laughing.

Cornelia smiled. "Sayoko-san, it's almost a year since C.C. and V.V. came here, right?"

Sayoko nodded. "Yes, they've really been part of the household now. The mornings won't be complete without V.V. competing with Lelouch and Rollo on how fast they can get downstairs."

C.C. overheard them and smiled, then spoke. "V.V.'s been really hyper since we moved, right? Back then he's really just a snob." - both women agreed and a thought passed her. C.C. frowned for a while.

A year, huh. Has it been that long? There's three months left before a whole year will have passed since she moved in with them.

Three months left. Still plenty of time, C.C. thought, and then she finally paid attention to what Euphie was saying.

* * *

When they all went home, the guys decided to hang out on the game room of Lelouch's house - Gino and Rollo wanted to have a rematch in Origami Wars.

Suzaku, Rivalz and V.V. were watching excitedly, cheering on. Lelouch simply watched them, sipping tea in his own laidback fashion.

Gino lost for the umpteenth time. Then V.V. challenged Rollo.

"EH?! NO WAY, V.V.-chan, I never win against you and you never win against me 'cause we're always in a tie because we're both awesome at this!!"

They laughed, and Gino tossed the controller to V.V., who sat beside Rollo, a smirk in his face.

"Rollo, you never beat V.V.?" - Lelouch asked.

"Yeah! Ever since he came here, I haven't been able to beat him in even one game but I'm alright with him 'cause he hadn't been able to beat me either and we're both awesome like that!"

Suzaku and Gino laughed at him, and both proceeded to tease the boy. "Oh, 9 months, huh, Rollo? Nine months already and you still can't beat V.V.!"

Lelouch laughed with them. Nine months. It's been long enough. So it's almost a year then.

A year. He didn't know why it rang a bothersome bell. He simply shrugged off the question.

* * *

Christmas came quite quickly. On the eve, after a small family party with Sayoko, Jeremiah and Anya, and another one with Rivalz, Suzaku, Shirley and the othersm Lelouch found himself with bedmates. Him, Rollo and Nunnally, with C.C. and V.V. were sitting side by side on his bed, chatting with Marianne and Charles 'till they all fell asleep. When they woke up, Lelouch found Nunally and Rollo huddled against him and just beside them, C.C. and V.V. tangled around each other.

After all, the day itself wasn't the one they waited for anymore. It was three days after the 25th - because they knew that Marianne and Charles would be coming home again.

Truth to be told, they missed the noise.

* * *

Milly and Lloyd were around the house when they came.

"BAAAAAANNNZZZZZAAAAAIIII~!!!" - and the door slammed open without warning, startling Nunnally and Rollo who were on the couch watching TV. Lloyd was sitting just beside them and he smiled charmingly as Charles' large bulk came in, complete with Cheese-kun hat and numerous suitcases. Marianne stood just behind her husband, looking around frantically.

Lloyd greeted. "UNCLE CHAAAAARLES~!!!"

Charles blinked down at him, then grinned. "LLOYDIIIEEE!! WHO'S GONNA GET MARRIED?!"

"I AM!"

"YOU ARE?!"

"I AM~!!!"

"CONGRATULAAAATIONS!"

And then Rollo and Nunnally hurried towards them, glomping at their dad, who hugged his little underlings dearly.

C.C., Milly and Sayoko hurried out the kitchen.

"Uncle Charles! Auntie Marianne!" Milly squealed, and she glomped at Marianne. Both women squealed at each other.

"We're here for the wedding~!" Marianne remarked cheerfully. "When is it?"

"Here's your invitation!" the blonde handed the card to her sponsor who hurried to read it excitedly. "It's on the 31st!"

"FABULOUS~!"

Meanwhile, Lelouch and Anya were climbing down the stairs. "What is that ear-splitting commotion?"

"REROOOOOSHOOOOOO~!!!"

"Oh damn."

* * *

It seems as if the month passed on as a week. Not long enough they found themselves preparing hours before the wedding day.

Lelouch tried to examine the scene. Ah - he remembers where he's seen it before. Backstage before the Play of Doom.

"Kallen, are you SURE my hair's alright?!"

"Yes, dammit, Shirley, just shut up about the hair!"

"B-But-"

"SHUT UP ABOUT THE HAIR, are you sure my lips aren't TOO red?!"

Both were fussing over themselves. Meanwhile, the diabetes couple were dilly-dallying and canoodling (as Gino enthusiastically pointed out to Anya, like a kid who just learned a new word) by the porch.

"My love... when do you think our wedding will be?"

"I'm not sure but.. I know that I'll be the luckiest man in the world..."

He wished he couldn't hear that. C.C. sat beside him silently, watching them, amused. Nina was quiet beside C.C., behaving herself because she saw no need to busy over anything else.

Rivalz was made instant runner-boy. Clovis shouted nonstop.

"RIVALZ, GET ME THOSE RIBBONS!"

"RIVALZ, COULD YOU GET MAO IN HERE, PLEASE!"

"RIVALZ, LOOK FOR V.V. AND ROLLO! GOSH, THOSE BOYS!"

"RIVALZ, TELL GINO THAT WHATEVER HE'S CHEWING ISN'T FOOD!"

"RIVALZ, HAND ME OVER THOSE FLOWERS!"

All those while Clovis fixed Nunnally, Anya, Kaguya and Jiang's dresses. Marianne, Nagisa, Villeta and Cornelia helped him with the other preparations.

Rivalz finally got Mao in the room. "C-Clovis-sensei, here's... h-here's Mao-sensei!"

"MAO! Is Lloyd looking alright now?"

Mao sparkled. "Yes, of course! He's totally like super okay!"

"Alright, get out!"

"Sure!"

V.V. and Rollo came in, looking gruntled, haggard and with leaves all over them.

"What in heaven's holy confetti happened to you boys?!" Clovis gasped.

Both pointed grumpily to one another. "He started it."

The other women shook their heads disapprovingly. Marianne pulled her son to her and fixed him up. C.C. dragged V.V. with her to attend to him.

* * *

Milly sighed as Sayoko and Cecille did last minute adjustments to her blonde hair and made sure her wedding gown was alright.

"Why the sigh, Milly-chan?" Cecille asked, looking over her worriedly.

Milly smiled at her Maid of Honor. "I just remembered Villeta-sensei's wedding. We were also this noisy... and... oh my gosh I hope Tamaki-sensei won't trip on anything and land on the cake..."

"Are you nervous?"

"Not really. I-.. I'm just nervous."

Sayoko blinked up at the young woman. "Milly-chan, are you okay?"

"No, Sayoko-san, I'm gonna get married."

Sayoko and Cecille looked at each other warily before nodding, and then they stood up and faced the bride.

"Milly-chan..."

"Yes?"

Both women took either of the blonde's shoulders and shook her back and forth.

"WAKE UP, YOU'RE GONNA GET MARRIED!!!"

* * *

Meanwhile, in the venue of the wedding ceremony, most of the men were already talking animatedly.

"What's taking her so long?!" Tamaki whined. "I'm hungry! Are we done yet?!"

"We're not even starting yet." Ohgi remarked, and then smiled at the groom, who was patiently waiting. "Lloyd-san, aren't you nervous? I remember my wedding day. I had to be dragged towards the church."

"Goodness, no." Lloyd laughed. "I'm perfectly fine!"

Toudo raised an eyebrow. "For a man on his wedding day, you sure are impressively calm."

"I am?"

Jeremiah nodded. "You're not afraid of getting married, no?"

Lloyd looked at them as if that was the weirdest thing he ever heard. "Why would I be afraid of getting married? Will Milly kill me? She won't. She's fabulous and killing me will be unfabulous. Will she make me suffer? Well I don't worry about that. At least if will do so, I'll suffer fabulously. Plus, she'll let me die prettily. With sparkles. And bubbles."

The men stared. Only Schneizel nodded in agreement. "I agree. That's fabulous."

Then Charles entered the scene and the first thing he saw was the man(?) beside his favorite nephew. "AH! SCHNEIZEL'S WIFE! I thought I didn't see you with the ladies! You're here! BWAHAHAHAH~!!!"

Kanon laughed nervously with the man, and tried to ignore the weird looks pointed towards him.

"So, Kanon-san, who put you in that dress?" Jeremiah asked politely.

Kanon sighed. "Clovis did. Milly-san helped him. They abducted Muffin-kun..."

Schneizel patted his partner on the head. "Don't worry, it looks good on you."

"R-Really???"

The other men nodded solemnly.

"Yes. And I'm sure Muffin-kun's in good condition!" Lloyd assured.

Kanon looked up tearily. "How do you know, Lloyd-san?"

Lloyd laughed. "OOOOH, don't worry about him, Kanon-chan! When he gets back, he'll be able to talk to you in human language! He's a very cooperative puppy! He's willing to be dissected!"

And they all stared at him.

"W-Wha-..." Kanon lost his voice, and then started to sob.

* * *

Xingke and Rakshata were arguing on who's going to sing which part. That was when Clovis scolded both of them (but not before arguing with Xingke himself) and told them to get themselves together.

"Wait, what are you both gonna sing?"

Then the two started arguing about that.

"I wanna hear a Justin Bieber!" - Clovis ordered.

Rakshata gaped at him, and Xingke raised an eyebrow. "Who's that?"

"Oh, nevermind!!!"

Bishop Bismarck Waldstein was in a conversation (which usually meant a SHOUTING BOUT) with Charles when Clovis over-screamed them both.

"EXCUSE ME, WE'RE READY!!!!"

"OF COURSE!!!"

"SUUUUUURE~!!!"

The entourage was lined up, Rollo and Nunnally leading the line. Lloyd and Clovis were standing in front of the church, all ready.

The music started. It was in harmony with the silent early evening of New Year's eve. The venue was an open one, and so the breeze was soothing.

**_[What day is it? And in what month? This clock never seemed so alive.]_**

Nunnally in her wheelchair and Rollo started the entourage. Nunnally looked at her twin and smiled. "Ne, Rollo-chan, Xingke-sensei really sings well!"

"Yeah." Rollo agreed - that was the shortest thing he said the whole day and he told Nunnally to shut up when she waited for what came after that.

**_[I can't keep up and I can't back down__. I've been losing so much time.]_**

V.V. followed, Jiang and Kaguya on either side of him, throwing flowers all over the carpet cheerfully.

"Ow, who stepped on my hair?"

"S-Sorry, V.V.-kun.."

"Oops! Whose hair did I step on?!"

"That was mine..."

"O-Ow, who tripped me?"

"My hair did."

**_['Cause it's you and me and all of the people,__ with nothing to do, nothing to lose.]_**

"Anya, what am I gonna do again?"

"Skip fabulously-.. no. Wait. WAIT. Gino, don't do that."

"But they said skip fabulously-"

"No. NO. DON'T DO THAT."

**_[And it's you and me and all other people__ and I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you.]_**

Nina and Rivalz started walking. Rivalz was still a little out of breath.

"Are you alright, Rivalz?"

"A-Ah? Me? I'm okay! I'm just... uh, panting."

**_[One of the things that I want to say__ just aren't coming out right]_**

Euphie and Suzaku followed, beaming like idiots.

"This feels so good, smooches."

"I agree, toodles."

"Ah, I can't wait for the reception.. grab the garter, alright, Suzu?"

"Sure, as long as you grab the bouquet, Euphie..."

And then a voice from behind. "JUST WALK ALREADY!"

**_[I'm tripping on words, You've got my head spinning__. I don't know where to go from here]_**

Kallen and Mao started walking after they pushed the lovebugs towards the carpet. They looked on opposite directions.

"Hmp. I bet you aren't as fabulous as Alice."

"No, I'm not. But you aren't, too."

"Kanon-chan is prettier."

"But you couldn't do anything to stop the abduction of Muffin-kun."

"Shut up."

**_['Cause it's you and me and all of the people__ with nothing to do, nothing to prove]_**

"YOU'RE SO PRETTY, CHERRY!"

"uh, Tamaki-sensei, my name's Shirley."

"OH! SHERRY!"

"Shirley."

"SHIRRY?"

"Shirley."

"SHIRLEY! WOOHOOOO~!"

"Tamaki-sensei, you're gonna-"

"WOW! I TRIPPED!"

"Yes, you did. Come on, please stand up.."

**_[And it's you and me and all other people, and I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you]_**

C.C. looped her arm around Lelouch's and they started their walk.

"Lelouch?"

"Hm?"

"I'm hungry."

"There's pizza in the reception. Wait for one more hour."

"This is your fault. You could have given me some of your biscuits."

"You'll get fat and the gown won't fit you."

"Oh really?"

**_[There's something about you now]_**

Jeremiah and Sayoko walked after the couple, and Jeremiah asked his wife.

"Dear, are you crying?"

"Y-Yes, a bit.. It's just that.. that... Milly-chan's so big now. I remember taking care of her when she was small..."

**_[I can't quite figure out]_**

Villeta and Ohgi followed after, this time it was Ohgi crying. Villeta blinked. "Sweetheart, stop sobbing. It's unfabulous."

"But-... But Tamaki's here. They shouldn't have. He's gonna destroy the cake AND the punch bowl."

**_[Everything she does is beautiful]_**

Guilford and Cornelia walked, both smiling, not commenting.

Toudo and Nagisa followed elegantly after them. As stern as they both are.

**_[Everything she does is right]_**

Charles and Marianne then walked, Charles the large bulk that he is, grinning madly. Marianne was giggling.

"DEAR! That singer is the Pudding teacher, right?!"

"Yes, dear. He's fabulous and I don't know Rakshata-sensei can sing so well~"

"Rerooshoo said that they've been blackmailed!" - that came out louder than expected, and he suddenly got his wife's heels stepping harshly on his foot.

**_[Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do, nothing to lose]_**

Kanon was still crying when they walked.

"Don't worry, I'm sure Lloyd was just kidding about dissection."

"...M-My baby..."

"Kanon, please stop that. You'll ruin your make-up."

"I don't have make-up."

"O-Oh... Then please stop crying, Clovis will scold you. Look, he's glaring."

"I don't care, they stole my baby and.. and they'll make him a robot, an alien... whatever..."

"NO, I'm sure they won't."

"HOW SURE ARE YOU?" - he almost hit his partner with his bouquet.

Schneizel effectively dodged the lollipop bouquet. "99.9% sure that Muffin-kun will still be barking and happy when he goes home."

"And if the 0.1% happens, I'm 100% sure to kill you, okay?"

"...Okay."

**_[And it's you and me and all other people__ and I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you]_**

Cecille then walked by herself, followed by the bride and her grandfather.

Milly was fabulous in her white gown, her hair did up in small braid, and her accessories all matching azure in color, complimenting her eyes. She had sky blue flowers studded in her hair, and her bouquet was made up of pure white daffodils.

She walked with a proud smile on her face 'till they reached the end of the aisle.

Lloyd was beaming as he bowed down in front of them. Clovis proud and sparkling beside the groom.

**_[And it's you and me and all other people__ with nothing to do, nothing to prove]_**

The groom shook hands with the bride's father as Clovis and Cecille took off to their seats. Milly kissed her grandfather on the cheek and took her groom's arm.

**_[And it's you and me and all other people__ and I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you]_**

As they walked towards the altar and stood in front of the Bishop, the song faded in its last lines.

**_[What day is it? And in what month? This clock never seemed so alive.]_**

Bishop Bismarck Waldstein coughed, catching the attention of the chattering and bickering ladies and gentlemen.

"We are all gathered here today to witness the special sacrament of union in matrimony between these two people, Lloyd Asplund and Milly Ashford."

A pause.

"Alright, let's finish this so we can go fast to the reception. Besides, my arthritis is killing me."

Raised eyebrows. A voice from the audience screamed - and we all know who that is. "RIGHT ON, MY FRIEND!!!"

"YES, CHARLES!"

"YEAAAAAH~!!!"

Then he addressed to all people in the church.

"ANYONE WHO WANTS TO STOP THIS WEDDING OR SOMETHING?"

A hand raised from the crowd. They all gasped as Tamaki stood up.

"YES?" - the officiating priest asked, intrigued.

Tamaki scratched his head. "Can you please repeat the question?"

That was when Toudo and Ohgi pulled him down and gave him a good punch in the face.

"Ahem, ahem." - Bismarck flipped through his book. "Yada, yada, Blah blah blah- HERE. Do you, Lloyd Asplund, take Milly Ashford, to be your lawfully wedded Wife-"

Lloyd blinked. "Isn't that a little too fast?"

Milly nodded. "Y-yes, sir. Shouldn't there be some stuff to do first?"

"Ah. Right." - the man said, rubbing his chin dismissively. The couple sighed. "So-... Do you, Lloyd Asplund, take Milly Ashford, to be your lawfully wedded Wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse..."

Both gaped. "HUUUUUH?"

"EXCUSE ME!" - Charles' voice boomed again. "ARE YOU TWO YOUNG LOVING PEOPLE PERHAPS NOT AWARE THAT MY FRIEND BISMARCK SUFFERS FROM SHORT TERM MEMORY?!"

Everyone stared at him.

"NO REALLY I AM SURE AS IN TOTALLY SURE IN THE NAME OF FABULOUSNESS!"

Then Bismarck shouted. "CHARLES, MY FRIEND! WHEN DID YOU ARRIVE?!"

Charles grinned. "JUST A WHILE AGO, BISMARCK! YOU FORGOT ABOUT IT!" - then he turned to the everyone else. "SEE?"

Everyone was flinching. And finally they chose to humor the Bishop. Milly apologized. "Please proceed, sir."

"Ah. Where were we?"

"The.. vows, sir."

"Do you, Lloyd Asplund, take Milly Ashford, to be your lawfully wedded Wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do you part?"

Lloyd smiled tenderly. "Of course I do."

"WHERE IS THE RING BEARER?!"

V.V. was pushed out the chairs (he had been sleeping) and hurriedly ran towards the altar, offering the rings.

Lloyd slid in the ring in his bride's finger, and then they faced the Bishop again.

"WHY ARE YOU PUTTING THE RING ON? HAVE YOU SAID YOUR VOWS?!"

This time Marianne had pushed her husband towards the altar and settled the man beside the Bishop. "Fix this, honey!"

"SURE!" Charles grinned and patted his friend's shoulder. "MY FRIEND, YOU FORGOT THIS BUT LLOYDIE HAS JUST SAID HIS VOWS!"

"OH! SURE, CHARLES! MY FRIEND! WHEN DID YOU ARRIVE?!"

"A WHILE AGO AND YOU ALSO FORGOT, SO PLEASE MAKE MILLY HERE SAY HER VOWS, ALRIGHT?!"

"Ahem, ahem." the Bishop blinked, and then eyed the couple again. "Do you, Milly Ashford, take - who was that again, ah here - Lloyd Asplund, to be your lawfully wedded Husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do you part?"

"I do." Milly answered with a smile despite her wedding being very very chaotic. And she took the ring from V.V. and slid it in Lloyd's finger.

"VIVA! YOU MAY NOW KISS THE BRIDE!"

"Already?" both blinked.

Charles smiled reassuringly. "IT SEEMS LIKE HE FORGOT THAT-"

"NO NEED TO SHOUT, HONEY!" - Marianne screeched.

"-Oh. Sorry, my love. It seems like he forgot that he hadn't done those parts he left off!"

Both sighed, but relented anyway. They wanted the reception. _So bad._

So Lloyd lifted the veil from his bride and pulled her close, leaning down to kiss her lips. Milly wrapped her arms around her new husband's neck and stood on tiptoe, one foot lifted from the ground already.

Cheers, claps, whistles and squeals errupted from the guests. Kallen and Shirley were crying in each other's arms. Euphie and Suzaku were canoodling. Rivalz was crying nonstop for Missprez, while Nina struggled to hand him a handkerchief. Cecille and Clovis sniffed. Sayoko broke down crying on her husband's arms. Their best friends just got married. Nunnally, Kaguya and Jiang were clapping their hands nonstop. Gino was cheering Anya on as she videotaped the whole thing.

After a few seconds, the newlyweds were still in that position.

Bismarck decided to intervene. "GET A ROOM AND TAKE US TO THE RECEPTION, DAMMIT!"

"Whoa. Good thing he didn't forget about that." V.V. remarked, and, laughing, Milly and Lloyd announced the start of the reception.

* * *

The reception started with songs and a toast for the newlywed couple. And after the meal, Milly and Lloyd stood on the center of the de-facto stage and announced the throwing of the bouquet and the garter.

The bouquet went first. Shirley and Euphie enthusiastically pulled the struggling Kallen and Nina with them. Kaguya pulled Nunnally and Jiang, and Marianne pushed C.C. and Anya to join. Cecille was promptly shoved in by a giggling Sayoko and Rakshata.

They were thinking of pushing Kanon towards the crowd too, but then the man(?) was sobbing because Muffin-kun hasn't returned yet.

"Ready, singles?!" Milly smirked at them before turning her back to the ladies. "Here GOOOOES~!"

The bouquet of white daffodils flew above flailing hands. Nina caught it, and she blinked. "The bouquet-"

But Euphie had pounced on it, and the two ended up on the floor, the bouquet rolling away - and Shirley and Kaguya struggled against each other to get it. That was when they almost knocked Nunnally off from the wheelchair, but C.C. and Anya hurried to pull the girl away, yet the bouquet was stuck in one of Nunnally's shoes. Cecille kindly untangled the ribbons, but when she stood up, Shirley and Kaguya glomped at her.

Schneizel was kneeling in front of his sobbing partner, assuring Kanon that Muffin-kun was alright, and then handing a chocolate-chip muffin to the cross-dressing man. Kanon cried harder.

That was when the bouquet landed on Schneizel's head. "Ow. What was that?"

Kanon blinked, and picked it up, pulling the tangle of flowers from the blonde head. Then he raised the bouquet. "Why are you throwing flowers around?"

Apparently, he didn't recognize that the bouquet belong to the bride.

Milly giggled, and then spoke through her megaphones. "Kanon-san got the bouquet! Please give it over here, Kanon-san!"

Clueless, Kanon walked towards the stage and handed back the bouquet.

Lloyd then took the megaphones. "Who wants to catch the garter?"

Nobody volunteered. They feared Schneizel and his cotton candy sticks-

"ME, ME!" - Mao.

They should have known.

"Just you?" Lloyd asked.

"JUST ME!"

Alright, then." Lloyd tossed the garter over to the waving lunatic.

Schneizel stared. Beside him Lelouch nudged his cousin. "Hey, Schneizel-nii. Are you OKAY?"

But by then, the blonde was sniffing too. Kanon had calmed down because Milly had hugged him and returned his poodle to him. Muffin-kun was in one piece with no signs of stitching. "So he's safe after all..."

"Schneizel-nii, Mao's going to put the garter on Kanon-san..."

"M-M-Muffin-kun-"

"Hey, NEPHEW! YOUR WIFE IS ON THE STAGE!" Charles shouted. Marianne stuffed his mouth with strawberries.

C.C. returned to their table, Anya and Nunnally in tow. "Hey, Mao's gonna harrass Kanon-san."

That snapped the blonde out of it. "Yes?"

They looked at him pointedly.

Mao giggled happily as he climbed up the stage where Kanon and Muffin-kun were in their happy reunion. "KANOOOON-CHAAAAN~!!"

"But he's not a -CHAN!" - almost everyone retorted. But Milly and Lloyd were having far too much fun to stop the commotion.

Clovis ran towards his brother. "SCHNEIZEL! I'M SORRY, I'M SO SORRY, I TRIED TO TELL HIM-"

Kanon answered then, charmingly, back in perfect mood. "Yes, Mao-san?"

"May I put this garter on you?" the lunatic kindly offered.

Of course, Kanon won't be Kanon if he refused. "Sure, sure."

The girls were screaming for the newlyweds to "STOP AND SAVE KANON-SAN!" and Xingke had pulled Jiang away from the crowd so as not to damage the poor girl's innocent mind.

Kanon lifted up the hem of her-.. ahem, HIS skirt up, just enough for Mao to put the garter-

"WOOOO! HIGHER! HIGHHHEEEERRR!!!" Tamaki screamed, and he was the only one who did so.

"May I?" Mao asked. Kanon kindly nodded.

"HIIIIIGHEEEER~!!!" Tamaki screamed more, and this time Toudo punched him out of consciousness. Cecille asked about that, worried.

"Don't worry. This way he wouldn't be able to ruin the cake OR the punch bowl."

Then as Mao was about to put the garter in-

Face, meet pie. Apple. Pie.

Pie, meet face! Mao's face. And greet him a good evening.

The girls all sighed in relief.

Lelouch and C.C. patted Schneizel on the shoulder. "Brilliant aim."

Milly and Lloyd had too much fun to worry about Mao's agonized wails, and Kanon's utter confusion. But to keep it simple, Mao was too head over heels that he still laughed sweetly at Muffin-kun when the puppy licked some pie from his face.

* * *

The reception was like a New Year party. The dance started off mellow especially after the first bride and groom dance that was followed by the father-daughter dance. But then the music sped up and the guests just started to disco.

Of course Clovis was at the center. He's the disco ball, after all. Milly and Mao sparkled alongside him. Lelouch wasn't one for dancing. So he sat between Rollo and V.V., both asleep, tired from an earlier cake fight. Nunnally and Anya were chattering nearby. Nina was also sitting near the girls. Kaguya had convinced Jiang to dance with the crowd. The other, stoic men refused to join in the party, and they simply talked in their table, though they were visibly drunk - yes, that was the only explanation why Xingke and Toudo were belly-dancing in front of the hysterical Jeremiah, Ohgi, Nagisa, Rakshata and Cecille. So much for stoic.

After a while, Rivalz got out the crowd only to convince Nina to join in. The girl reluctantly took his hand and they disappeared to the crowd again. Gino managed to pull Anya, too. And Nunnally approached her brother.

"Yes, Nunnally?"

"Rollo-chan and V.V.-chan are sleeping already?"

Lelouch grunted, adjusted both boy's lean against either side of him. "Uh. Yeah."

"I'm sleepy too, onii-san."

He lifted the girl up and put her in his place, between both boys.

After a while, C.C. emerged from the crowd, limping.

Lelouch stared. "What happened to you?"

She grunted. "Tamaki-sensei broke my heels."

"How's that possible?"

"Oh, it is." - she took off her heels then and settled them on top of the table. She massaged her ankles for a while, noticed him staring. "Don't worry, it's not a fracture or anything."

"Good." the young man said, then leaned back against his chair again.

After a while of more dancing, Lelouch nudged the green-haired pizza-lover. "Hey."

"What?" she said, apparently almost asleep.

"Let's go off to the gardens again?"

"You're weird tonight. What for?"

"I wanna ask you something. It's too loud in here."

C.C. blinked for a while, and then nodded. They walked out the party hall and into the open gardens. C.C. didn't mind walking barefoot, it felt like a relief for her, in actuality. They passed by the sounds system operator, who was being bombarded with Michael Jackson requests from Charles and Bismarck, and Lady Gaga from Clovis and Milly.

"So what's the question?" the green-haired woman asked, curious.

"How many months have you been here again?"

C.C. stared. "Nine. Approximately nine."

Lelouch nodded, and he sat down on one of the garden chairs. She remained standing. "You told us - on your first meal - that you'll be staying for a year."

This time it was her who nodded. "Why, it's flattering how much you remember."

Then he asked, straight to the point. "So you and V.V. will be leaving for Brittania in three months?"

"Why so curious?"

"Well-...", he thought for sometime. "Well you're my girlfriend."

"And-?"

"And Rollo, Nunnally and Anya are really close to V.V., y'know that?"

"Yes. And?"

"And-... Well, there's still one year left for high school. You'll skip that?"

C.C. shrugged. "So in short, what do you want me to do?"

"I want you to answer my question."

She nodded. "If I say "YES, we'll be leaving", what would you want me to do then?" - C.C. asked.

Lelouch pondered the question then. It was a trick question, sure. But he knew her well enough. "I'll want you to stay."

C.C. smirked. "And if I say, "NO, we're staying", what would you want me to do then?"

He shrugged. "I'll want you to do that."

She just reached out and ruffled his hair. He protested against that, but when he turned around, she was already walking away, back to the reception hall. "Hey! What was that for? And you haven't answered my question yet!"

C.C. smiled a little to herself as she whimsically walked back, barefoot. She folded her hands behind her back and hung her head back, sighing. "I knew he'd make it hard for me to decide." - was what she mumbled against herself.

A slower song played then, and Lelouch caught up to her, panting. She teased him. "You tire out so fast..."

"No, you walk fast, that's all." Then he took her hand and pulled her back to the dance floor. "Let's dance."

C.C. blinked at him as they paused. "I've got no shoes on."

"Step on mine then."

"You sure you can handle that?"

"Why, you're worried you gained weight from all the pizza?"

Her eyes flashed dangerously and she simply smirked. "Alright, I'll take you on that."

* * *

Thirty minutes before the year ends and another one starts. Milly was the happiest woman on Earth that New Year. She got married to the man of her life and she has her friends and family with her to celebrate. She woke up the whole reception with her fabulous megaphones for the countdown, not that her fireworks display couldn't have done it too.

She squealed and kissed her husband when she saw her name on the display on the sky.

"HOW DID YOU TOTALLY DO THAT?!"

Lloyd smirked, shrugging as if it was nothing. "With science, dear."

// **End of TURN 18! - To be continued...** //

In TURN 19 : Back to Regular Programming

_"Wow. It's as if the crazy field trip and the lunatic wedding didn't happen."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"I mean-... Isn't this day... Far TOO normal?"_

_"...Uh, what do you mean?"_

_"I want something weird to happen."_

_"Be careful what you wish for, V.V."  
_

* * *

**A/N: **I want Kanon in my wedding. ;) And I want Bismarck, too. Imagine how fast it could be.

Yes, as you can see, there's the foreshadowing of some Lelouch/CC stuff. I also would like to announce that we're past the climax of this story already, we're all heading towards some closing chapters of the sort - but that doesn't mean the crack stops. SLL will end in chapter 25. Or most probably even before the 25 chapter count. But I'm making sure that this gets a solid end and you guys get your dose of CLuCLu, diabetes couple, Waffle Emperor, Monna/Muffin and the things that we all loved about SLL in the first place. ^^

I'm currently writing 'Semper Fidelis' - and I'm past the middle part already. It turns out to be a one-shot instead of a fullblown short story. It's a Code Geass AU, so watch out for it.

QUESTION: Who wants a _baby_? And which characters here would you want the baby for?

That being said...

**Review?**


	19. Turn 19: Back to Regular Programming

**A/N: Now this is late.**

Let me explain. The first week I was writing this I'm polishing _Semper Fidelis_, another CLuCLu project. And I lost track of time... I didn't know it was already Monday and I haven't done anything yet. X_X The second weekend, I got sick - damn sorethroat and fever got me slumping down like this. And then last night I was about to post but my internet connection wouldn't let me! (wails) So sorry about the lateness. BUT! Next chapter will come _this_ very weekend, thank you.

**Knightof17** - I can't guarantee as much crack anymore. I've been busy with other projects - crack here in SLL will still be top-notch, but on other incoming works, I doubt it. TT_TT

**nachi** - yes, we were doing that entourage together LAST year. HAILLLL~

**muzique04, someone179, RiseofaRebellion, Marguerite-Lily **- glad you liked it! ^^

**rultas** - don't be creeped out by the impulse. lol. And glad that you liked it. Gino could be stupid sometimes, he's basically the big cloud cuckoo lander. Hehee.

**Jonnoda** - I doubt the coming of a sequel. But there is hope for sidestories. ;)

**Merines Shinku** - chapter 20 will be all about CLUCLU. you'll get your dose.

**Maria-Reynne **- there'll be drama.. and twice the crack, I tell you. WAFFLE EMPEROR FOREVER! XD

**Experson** - chapter 20 will have what happened to Muffin. :) And don't worry, I doubt that the baby will really appear here. You'll see in this chap. ^^

**patleon909 - **LOL. Charles infects EVERYONE. BRITTAAANIAAA~!!! *and why would I split CLUCLU up? (hint hint)*

**Fuuko96 -** I'll try my best on that. ;D

**-blahHEAD** - a time skip isn't in the plans, actually. but i'll consider that. ^^

**Namiko Shigemoto, Hijiro Kannon **- where do we hire Kanon for flower girl?? Hahah. He could be the fanservice.

**Sweetatoo **- one of the things I love most here in SLL is that I can make everyone lovable. Charles in particular. He's just batshit insane! XD

**MyBeloved **- rumor? Hmmm. That's interesting... Though I won't start the rumor issue, I will have some guys freak out. :3

* * *

Okay, on with the chapter and by popular demand... KANON SHALL HAVE A BABY.

_**Kidding**_ - omigosh. But that was such a wonderful idea-... Ahem, ahem. Here is one really boring chapter, with paperwork, paperwork and paperwork - but it has interesting bits that could hint at almost everything. Teehee~ Good luck predicting what will happen...

Enjoy!!

* * *

- **SOME LITTLE LUNACY** -

// **TURN 19 : Back to Regular Programming **//

The next day they were all still groggy from Milly's wedding party, and everyone else slept on until almost noon.

But not Sayoko Shinozaki-Gottwald. She got up early to do some cleaning around the house, cook something for brunch and squeeze some oranges for their orange juice. She was still drained from last night's reception, but she always had energy for the mornings. Sayoko is the kind of woman who likes to think that she's doing everything for her husband, daughter and wards - and she's happy with that.

But halfway through orange-squeezing, Marianne had climbed down the stairs, significantly earlier than everyone else.

"Sayoko, aren't you still tired?" Marianne asked as they headed to the kitchen.

"Good morning, Marianne! And no, I like to cook really early. Jeremiah still couldn't stand, though..." she said, worried about her husband. "I think they drank too much last night."

"Ah, don't worry about it!" Marianne laughed, assisting her in-law. "Charles is just in the same state, mumbling some things as he slept... I don't know why he'd mumble 'Don't hurt me, Orange', though..."

* * *

Upstairs, C.C. had trudged sleepily towards Lelouch's room. She kicked the door open and pushed Lelouch out of his bed.

The raven-head sat up abruptly, rubbing his head. "WHAT?! DON'T YOU KNOW HOW TO KNOCK?! DON'T YOU HAVE ANY MANNERS?!"

C.C. stared down at him, amused on his bed hair.

He bashfully put his hands over his hair - which were sticking up to all directions possible. "W-What do you want??"

She shrugged. "Paperwork."

"THIS EARLY?!"

"It's 10:30, Lelouch. Let's get the job done."

"When are those papers due?"

"Today. They arrived the day before yesterday, but we were so busy about Milly's wedding-"

"I'm going back to bed." - he stood up and was about to go back to bed-

But C.C. was not having that. stuck one foot out and he fell face first to the floor again. She looked down on him when he cursed. "Let's do some paperwork, Lelouch."

He glared up at her, stubborn. "Don't I get to eat breakfast or anything else for the morning?!" - and when she didn't reply, "I'M HUNGRY!!!!"

"I'm having some pizza delivered. Let's go, Lelouch." - with that she grabbed his collar and dragged him out of his room.

"Wa-.. WAIT, I CAN WALK BY MYSELF! DAMMIT, LET GO OF ME!!!"

Monna, who had been watching the commotion from the bed, simply blinked at them.

"MONNA!! HELP DADDY, WON'T YOU?!"

The cat meowed, and then went back to sleep.

Lelouch pouted. "What did she say?"

C.C. grinned. "She says that daddy should just follow mommy."

* * *

V.V. was drooling over the desk when they arrived. He was sitting on his usual chair, between theirs - with paperwork piled messily on all parts of the table. Some were crumpled, some weren't, and some had scribbles of Waffle Emperor on bright purple ink.

C.C. tapped loudly on the table two times, and the boy bolted upright, groggy. "H-Huh. What. The. WHAT?!"

"Nothing, brother dear. Go back to work." C.C. said, sitting on her chair, to V.V.'s right, and V.V. glared at her for waking him up, scratching his head and grumbling something incoherent about killjoys and slumping down to continue whatever he was working on.

Lelouch grumpily sat on his other side, folded his arms across the table and buried his head in it. Then he proceeded to snore.

V.V. kicked his chair and he fell off.

"WHAT'S UP WITH YOU SIBLINGS JUST KICKING PEOPLE?!"

"Don't sleep on duty." - the blonde said, watching him settle himself on the table again, opening his laptop and grabbing his pen. V.V. handed him his own stack of paperwork, which he grudgingly accepted and started working on right away.

"Geez, I hate this."

"It's your job. Consider it training for the time you inherit the family business." - C.C. smirked at that. "Though by the time, you'll have to do Marianne's and Charles's papers by yourself. V.V. and I will go back to doing our own."

He looked at her with a troubled expression. "I can always get Rollo and Nunnally to help."

They both looked back at him, smiling slyly.

Lelouch gulped. "Can I?"

* * *

When Marianne came out the kitchen, she found Gino sprawled like dead on the couch, watching TV. Anya was sitting on the floor, hugging her pink teddy bear and blogging.

"Oh, Anya-chan you didn't tell us Gino-kun was here!" Marianne remarked, poking the snoring blonde. "I don't remember him sleeping over..."

"He didn't." Anya said, nonchalant. She then looked up. "He's here for breakfast. He said he left Suzaku dead on their place and he couldn't cook."

"Oh." Marianne smiled then. "Anyways, I believe those who intend to eat breakfast today would be coming down by now, but since they aren't and the food's prepared, let's go eat now."

"Sure, we'll be right behind you." Anya said, and as Marianne went to assist Sayoko in the dining table, the girl nudged her boyfriend to go wake up. Gino woke up, groggy, and followed her towards the dining table where they both sat properly and began their meal with Marianne and Sayoko.

Nunnally and Rollo came to join them after a few minutes. Same went for Jeremiah and Charles. The teens doing paperwork, however, were faithful with their chores.

While they were cleaning up, the doorbell rang. Anya came to get it and came back bringing five Pizza Hut boxes.

"Oh, that's C.C.'s!" Marianne said, and then looked towards the direction of the staircase worriedly. "She's working so early. Lelouch and V.V.-chan, too.."

"Would you like me to bring the pizza to them?" Gino offered, back in full bouncing bubbly blonde energy.

"Yes, please! Tell them to take a break!" Sayoko said, gratefully. "Gino-kun, if you'll kindly bring it upstairs... and, Anya-chan, please take this tray." - she handed her daughter a tray with a plate containing a mountain of waffles topped with maple syrup. "V.V.-chan would surely like them."

The young couple took the food obediently and did as they were told. Rollo and Nunnally enthusiastically followed.

* * *

In the middle of paperwork, V.V. fell asleep again. C.C. and Lelouch simply sighed and didn't bother waking up the boy anymore. He woke up a few minutes later, and they all resumed work.

It was boring.

V.V. then decided to speak up. "Wow. It's as if the crazy field trip and the lunatic wedding didn't happen."

C.C. looked up. "What do you mean?"

"I mean...", the boy pondered for a while. "Isn't this day... Far TOO normal?"

"...Uh," Lelouch thought it would sound stupid, but he asked anyway. "What do you mean?"

V.V. was confident then. "I want something weird to happen."

Both returned to their works. "Be careful what you wish for, V.V."

As if one cue, the door burst open, and Gino came in, shouting - "DELIVERY! PIZZA HUT IS IN THE HOUUUUSE~!!!"

C.C. sighed in relief. "I thought it won't arrive anymore. I was ready to fire their staff." - she watched at Gino put down the five boxes in front of her, take one of their spare chairs and sit in with them. "Thanks, Gino."

"No problem, C.C.!" - and he watched as she opened the first box and took one fresh slice. He took one, too. He liked Pizza Hut.

Anya followed shortly, silently setting the waffle tray on the table. V.V. pounced on it immediately. Lelouch thanked Anya, and then joined V.V. in forking through the waffles. The boy seemed willing to share, or maybe he didn't care anymore, he simply wanted to eat. Anya settled herself on the bed amongst the mess of Waffle Emperor and Cheese-kun plushies, then began pressing buttons on her blogphone again. Nunnally and Rollo greeted their brother when they entered, then joined Anya on the bed, both playfully hitting each other with the yellow plushies.

The paperwork people didn't mind so much. At least, now there was some noise. Maybe it won't be as boring.

* * *

**On-Twitter**

**anya_chan.** it's boring today. tooooo boring.

**zerolovedmeFIRST.** why is Lelouch not tweeting? Is he awake yet?

**the_great_Q1.** zerolovedmeFIRST he's probably sleeping over. he should be tired from being a killjoy last night.

**justrivalz.** hey, everyone! classmates, have you done the homeworks yet? This Physics thing is killing me!

**the_great_Q1.** ohcrap. right. we have homeworks on all subjects. craaaaap. and school's this coming monday! DX

**zerolovedmeFIRST.** OMG! We have to go get together! I just checked the History one and I don't know what to do with it!

**anya_chan. **Gino over here playing with nunna_and_rollo. zerothehero, waffemprocks, luvcheesekun are doing paperwork. I'm bored.

**the_great_Q1.** Alright guys! OPERATION INVADE LELOUCH'S HOUSE AND GET HELP FOR HOMEWORK SHALL START IN FIFTEEN MINUTES!

**n_einstein.** is that realy okay the_great_Q1???

**justrivalz. **we have no choice! we should get help from the smart people! CC is there too!

**pinkboifriend2.** HEY SUZAKU! I'M OVER AT ANYA'S CUS YOU WON'T WAKE UP AND COOK, OKAY? WAKEY WAKEY!

**waffemprocks.** RT anya_chan. it's boring today. tooooo boring. -AND I AGREE.

** waffemprocks.** WAIT. Who's coming here?

** zerothehero. **Hey hey hey. I think invading my house is not right...

** fabmissprez.** HONEYMOON, HERE WE GOOOOOO!!! XDXDXD

** the_great_Q1. **good for you, fabmissprez. Enjoy Hawaii.

** the_great_Q1. **and wth, zerothehero?! We're already on our way now! MUAHAHAAHAH!

* * *

Nunnally and Rollo had resorted to origami on the bed just beside Anya, who had resorted to joining them in paper folding. Gino was chattering right away with Lelouch, V.V. and C.C., who didn't listen, but he still went on anyway.

Suzaku, Kallen, Shirley, Rivalz and Nina barged in a few minutes later.

Lelouch grunted, irritated. V.V. and C.C. shrugged. Gino greeted quite enthusiastically and offered them some pizza, which all of them except Suzaku declined. Nunnally, Rollo and Anya greeted them before returning their attention back to origami.

"What are you guys doing here?" Lelouch asked, putting down his pen for a while.

But Shirley giggled. "Lulu is in his pajamas..." - and Kallen and Rivalz laughed at him.

"Oh, fine. If only SOMEONE," - and he glared pointedly at C.C. "-hadn't kicked me out of bed so early!"

"You're welcome, Lelouch." C.C. chimed in, fakingly sweet, and didn't look up from her paperwork.

"Hey, you guys." Kallen cut the minimal lover's quarrel and sat on a spare chair, just across Gino. "We're gonna study here, is that okay with you? We need REAL help."

"Yeah, you do." V.V. smirked, then effectively avoided being swatted by whatever it was that Kallen tried to hit him with.

"Sure, use the room as you like, as long as you don't break our Cheese-kun and Waffle Emperor gallery." - C.C. nodded in approval, and Lelouch knew he couldn't stop his barging friends now that the room owner has given her veto. He simply stood off and excused himself - he had to change.. oh, and brush his teeth.

As his friends were settling down, he exited the room and headed towards the bathroom. Jeremiah was already there, white cream on face, shaving. Lelouch greeted him a good morning, grabbed his toothbrush, stood beside his uncle, and started brushing his teeth.

Then Jeremiah started singing._ "Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooooh-oh-oh-ooooh-oh-ohhhhh!"_

Lelouch cringed at the tone. But he simply closed his eyes, bowed his head down and resumed brushing his teeth.

_"Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah!"_

Jeremiah was still singing.

_"Roma-roma-maaaaa...."_

Lelouch was still brushing his teeth.

_"Gaga, oh-la-la...!"_

Lelouch endured. His uncle was having fun.

The the door burst open. Charles' voice boomed. _"WANT YOUR BAAAAD ROMMMAAAANCEEEEE~!!!!"_

Lelouch abruptly spit out the toothpaste. And then his father joined them in front of the mirror, grabbing his own shaver and white cream. And Jeremiah started over again. And Charles JOINED him.

_"Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah...! ROMA-ROMA-MAAAAA!!!! GAGA-OH-LA-LAAAAA!!!!"_

Then Jeremiah stopped. "Hey, Charles, Lelouch?"

Lelouch prayed to all the gods he knew and thanked them that they had stopped singing. "Yes, Uncle Jeremiah?"

Charles also looked at the man. "WHAT IS IT, DEAR JERRY?!"

Jeremiah cringed a bit. "Oh. This is about Sayoko..."

"Hm, what about Sayoko-san?" Lelouch inquired, washing his face.

Charles repeated the statement. "WHAT ABOUT SAYOKO-SAN, DEAR JERRY?!"

"DAD, WOULD YOU CUT THAT DEAR JERRY OUT?!" Lelouch shouted back.

"BUT YOUR UNCLE IS MY DEAR JERRY!"

"Okay, okay, that's alright..." Jeremiah sighed, and then continued on his statement. "It seems that she's not feeling too well lately."

Before Lelouch could speak, his father was fast to react. "WHAT?! WHY, IS DEAR SAYO SICK?!?!"

Jeremiah shrugged that off. "I don't really know. She seems to be dizzy a while ago but she insisted to prepare breakfast-"

"BREAKFAST IS DELICIOUS!"

"-and then the other day she was also having some kind of headache-"

"HEADACHE IS BAD!"

"-she was also losing some appetite, though maybe that's just me-"

"THAT'S JUST YOU!"

This time both Lelouch and Jeremiah shouted back. "WOULD YOU SHUT UP?!"

* * *

Back in C.C. and V.V.'s room, the office table now not only consisted of heaps of paperwork, but of several laptops, some books, notebooks, pizza and waffles. Good thing they all fit snugly even though the rooom seemed like some kind of cramped office.

Lelouch got back to realize that they WERE in a cramped office.

"This is boring." V.V. complained. Shirley, Kallen and Rivalz could only agree. Suzaku was dutifully doing his homework and C.C. her paperwork. "And y'know what, the whole chapter is boring."

Lelouch slept on his work. Nobody cared anymore.

Then Suzaku's phone rang. The ringtone was Taylor Swift's "Love Story" - which made Kallen's ears bleed.

Suzaku answered enthusiastically. "Yes, sugarpies?! --- Oh, I'm over at Lelouch's, we're all making homework. --- YES, COME OVER HERE, my princess! --- We'll be waiting! There's pizza and waffles and papers... --- OH, I LOOOOVE YOU TOOOOOO!!!!"

They all cringed and went back to work.

"--Okay, get going here now, my love. -- Yes, hang up now-... -- No, silly YOU HANG UP ON ME, okay? --- ..No, you do! --- I won't hang up on you, hang up your phone now, dearie-... --- No, please I'm not doing that-.... Oh, YOU hang up, okay? --- No, YOU do!"

"Just damned put the phone down!" Kallen screamed.

Suzaku put the phone down...

...Then he called Euphie again. "--I didn't hang up on you, sweetmunchkins!"

They all rolled their eyes.

"...You did.. -- No, I didn't! I swear I didn't!"

This time Kallen had pounced on her friend and had strangled him.

* * *

A few minutes later, Lelouch was growing frustrated.

Euphie came. She and Suzaku were already lollygagging with each other as they made their history assignments. Anyways, diabetes tolerance rate today was unexpectedly high. Maybe they were all bored. Nina was helping Rivalz out, those two seemed close lately, and C.C. was occasionally answering Kallen and Shirley on their questions. Nunnally and Rollo had joined Team Homework and Lelouch was being Super Tutor.

But the odd thing is, V.V. was left doing the paperwork, but he didn't mind. Anya was helping him stamp Waffle Emperor seals on the paper margins. It looked fun. The stamps came in all colors.

Meanwhile, Jeremiah had joined them. He was in a nearby table (since when was there a coffee table here?) drinking orange juice with Gino. The "soon-to-be-in-laws" (as V.V. teased Anya) were chattering away happilly.

Jeremiah wasn't singing Lady Gaga anymore. Charles, however, had also brought in his own heap of paperwork and was doing it dutifully (and miraculously silently) under the noise of Jeremiah and Gino's chatter.

Marianne and Sayoko were on bonding time downstairs.

The only sound that resounded in the room were Euphie and Suzaku's pro-diabetes propaganda...

"BUTTERFINGERS~!!!"

"CHEEEESESTICKS!"

...and Jeremiah and Gino's random talk.

"Yeah, so that's how you level up, huh?"

"YES! And then the trick to beating the boss is to cut him in two!"

"Ohhhh. How about the swarm of jumping flowers? I never manage to get through them."

"That's easy! An army of pianos are sturdier and will squish them! I always use the pianos!"

Lelouch bowed his head down and asked his twin siblings. "What are they talking about?"

"Origami Wars, nii-san! You should try playing and beating me and V.V. in it 'cause we're awesome and we'd like to be beaten every once in a while and Gino is right 'cause he's really getting good at it and the pianos are so strong that they squish the jumping flower army flat although I still think the best ones are the origami Pikachu-"

"Alright, alright. I understand, Rollo." Lelouch sighed, and then turned to Nunnally. "You carrying on okay, Nunnally?"

"Yes, nii-san!"

"Rollo?"

"Yes, I'm managing."

There were some occasional talks here and there.

"Rivalz, may I borrow that eraser?"

"C.C., do you think my equation is right?"

"Go and revise this part please, Shirley."

"Hey Nina, would you mind looking at this?"

"HOHOHO! AWESOME I'M HALF DONE!!!"

"Lelouch, my pen please."

Anya stamped a pure pink Waffle Emperor on the margin of a paper, looking over at V.V. "So is this any weird yet? You were asking for weird."

V.V. pouted, stamping a blue Waffle Emperor next to the pink one. "Yes this is weird, everyone in our room. But it's still boring."

Anya nodded, and stamped an orange seal below the blue one.

"Heeeeey, this is cute!" Shirley squealed, stamping a red Waffle Emperor on her notebook.

"Yeah, me too, me toooooo!!!" Kallen said, pleased, and grabbing the purple Waffle Emperor, stamping it in her paper.

And V.V. entertained both of them, rolling his eyes. "I wish something weird will happen."

"What kind of weird?" Rivalz asked.

"Like someone getting pregnant or something. And then there'll be a surprise baby shower that's too early or something."

"Well," Shirley giggled. "We'll have to wait for Missprez and Lloyd-sensei to go back from Hawaii to know if there'll be another fabulous baby shower!"

They cringed. It could be kind of messy, though.

V.V. continued. "...Or maybe some kind of noisy guy to pop up so I can throw something in his face."

They simply blinked at him.

Then Charles' voice boomed loud. "RAH-RAH-AH-AH-AH! ROMA-ROMA-MAAAAAH~!!! GA-GA-OOH-LA-LAAAAA-"

And V.V. threw a stamp on him, branding a bright pink Waffle Emperor on the man's forehead.

"Okay, that happened."

"Hey, what's taking C.C. so long?" Kallen suddenly asked. The green-haired young woman went downstairs just fifteen minutes ago to fetch herself some drinks-

"Maybe Mom and Sayoko-san dragged her to some girl stuff again." Lelouch suggested. They accepted that suggestion.

But then the door burst open, and Marianne came running in, dragging C.C. in with her.

The woman squealed like mad and raised both her arms in victory, managing to raise C.C.'s arm with her - as if the woman just won a boxing match-

"Marianne?" - Jeremiah was the only one able to say something.

And it was kinda lame, really.

Marianne screamed. "SHE'S PREGNAAAAANT~!!!"

"WOW! THAT'S GREAT!" Gino clapped in congratulations, then... "Wait, what?"

Fwooooosh... A few minutes of silence, blinks and gapes, and then Lelouch and V.V. stood up abruptly, palms slapping against the table, shaking their workplace.

"WHAT?!?!"

"She's pregnaaaaant~!" Marianne jumped up and down. C.C. sighed.

And they watched as V.V. took Lelouch down by the collar and screamed furiously. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY SISTER?!"

"I DID NOTHING!" Lelouch screamed back. "WE HAVEN'T DONE ANYTHING!!!"

"THEN HOW DO YOU EXPLAIN-"

"I HAVEN'T EVEN TAKEN HER OUT ON A DATE YET!"

"BUT YOU'VE KISSED! NOW SHE'S PREGNANT!"

"THAT'S NOT ENOUGH TO GET SOMEONE PREGNANT, STUPID!"

Then both faced Marianne and C.C., and both shouted. "WHO'S THE FATHER?!?!"

"What are you talking about?" C.C. raised an eyebrow. "Of course it's Jeremiah."

Jeremiah choked on tea. Lelouch and V.V. glared at him.

Fwooooooosh-

Thunderclaps, and wolf howls, and more more thunderclaps-

"WHAT?!"

C.C. gaped at them. Marianne giggled. "Hey, you think I'm pregnant?!"

"YOU SAID SO!" - V.V. protested.

Lelouch backed him up. "And you've been eating like a cow!"

"Who's been eating like a cow?" C.C. glared dangerously.

"Ah-.. ah. No one. Hehehehe..."

"I didn't say anything about me." the woman rolled her eyes, slapped her forehead. "Sayoko-san is pregnant."

Now it was Anya who accidentally stamped a green Waffle Emperor on Shirley's cheek.

Marianne giggled again. "Yes! She's downstairs, quite shy to announce it to so many people at once!"

Fwoooooooooooosh-

And Jeremiah and Anya went dashing out the room, racing downstairs.

It took them all a moment to register the statement further. Charles broke the ice by slapping Gino on the back. "ANYA-CHAN WILL HAVE A BABY BROTHER! OR SISTER! OR I DON'T CARE, MAYBE IT'LL BE A POODLE PUPPY BUT WHO CAAAARES, DEAR SAYO IS PREGNANT! LET'S CELEBRATE!"

And then Nunnally, Rollo, Rivalz, Shirley, Kallen and Nina broke into excited chatter. Euphie and Suzaku started pro-diabetes baby propaganda. Marianne launched herself in Charles' arms and Gino danced happily.

C.C. bonked both Lelouch and V.V. on their heads before she sat back down on her chair and told them to resume their work.

"What, you really thought I'll be pregnant? I'm with either of you 24/7." - she remarked, almost annoyed, but mostly amused.

"We were just shocked. Okay?" V.V. sulked, stamping Waffle Emperors on his paper again.

"Yes, that's right." - Lelouch is growing a habit of backing V.V. up. V.V. was the same.

Then Suzaku interrupted them. "Ah, Lelouch. How many months have you been together with C.C.? You haven't had a date yet? That's... kinda... erm. Strange."

The couple looked at each other, and then both shrugged at Suzaku. "We don't mind."

"But you have to spend some alone-time!" Euphie insisted.

"We're not a married couple to spend some alone-time!" Lelouch shouted at them, blushing and returning to work.

He forgot that his work was to tutor Nunnally and Rollo. And both talked nonstop.

"Nii-san, nii-san why don't you just take C.C. out? It'll be fun and you'll have a date and you can rest from paperwork!"

He cringed. "We don't really have time. Besides, there's..." - he glanced at V.V., who was deep in his stamping. "There's an issue about V.V.-"

"I don't know what you're talking about." - the boy grumbled.

"Yes, Lelouch. Just take C.C. out!" Kallen encouraged. Shirley, though hesitant, simply nodded at them. "You're such a wimp!"

"Hehehe..." Gino smirked. "Or maybe C.C. could take Lelouch out. Hehehehe..."

And they all sniggered maliciously at the raven-head, who scratched his head and glared at them all. "Why are you all looking at me like that?"

"'Cause you're so stupid." V.V. chuckled.

"What, so you're in for me going out with your sister?"

"At least it's not Mao, you know." V.V. huffed.

"JUST DO IT IN THE NAME OF BRITTANIA, MY SON! GO AND WOO THE GIRL-" Charles screamed, and Marianne shoved a teacup towards his mouth so that he'll stop. You don't want to hear the rest.

Lelouch grunted, and then turned to look at his girlfriend. (WHEN DID THIS START ANYWAY?) - "Hey, C.C. Let's go out tomorrow. They said so."

C.C. huffed, turning away from him and focusing on her paperwork. "Rejected. Next time ask nicely."

Lelouch gaped.

"AAAAAWWWWWW~" - was his friends' reactions for all of one second before they started laughing at him.

V.V. chuckled. "You know, you need a life. And possibly a brain, too."

* * *

The next day, Jeremiah accompanied Lelouch, Nunnally and Rollo to go see off their parents in the airport. Marianne hated to go now that she knew that the woman in the house is pregnant - Sayoko might need extra hands - but Anya, C.C. and Lelouch had convinced her that they'll start doing extra chores to lighten up their guardian's load. Gino was always over the house, anyway - and that's an extra pair of hands. Charles was wailing as they decided to leave, stating that he wanted to see the baby, and V.V. just punched him out of it stating that there's NINE MONTHS until the baby.

Nunnally and Rollo were busy clinging on to their daddy just minutes before the flight. V.V. was, irritably, scooped in too.

"MY LITTTLEEE DARRRRLLIIIINGS!!! PAPA WILL MISS YOU! PAPA WILL TALK TO YOU EVERY NIGHT! PAPA WILL MISS PLAYING ORIGAMI WARS WITH YOU AND YOUR FRIENDS!!!"

"..Y-Yeah, dad-..."

"GEEZ, I'm NOT your darling, CHARLES! LEGGO OF MEEEE!!!"

"V.V. YOU GO TAKE CARE OF YOURSELF AND DRINK MILK SO YOU'LL GET TALLER!!!"

"Hehee, V.V.-chan is short-"

"DON'T CALL ME SHOOOOOORT!!!"

Jeremiah and C.C. excused themselves to buy some drinks, and Lelouch was left with his mother clinging to him as if she'll never come back.

"Take care of everybody in there, okay? OKAAAAAAY, dear??"

"Yes, Mom."

"That's my boy! And go ask C.C. nicely on a date!"

He cringed. "I got rejected."

"Because, I agree with her, you're not so nice!"

Lelouch frowned. "Well-.. Wait, mom. Did she talk about you... about their plans to leave for a year?"

Marianne stared at her son, and smiled gently. "Yes, both C.C. and V.V. did?"

Lelouch faced his mother. "Will they leave?" - he didn't know that his voice shook a bit, but his mother smiled at him again.

"C.C. told me she hasn't decided yet."

"..So, the plan is-"

"-that there's no plan yet."

Lelouch sighed. "Good." - and as an afterthought, he mumbled slowly. "I can still change her mind-"

"What was that?" Marianne inquired curiously. "Change her mind about what?"

Damn, his mother had good hearing.

"A-.. A-About-.. uh. About. Uhm. Secret. Mom."

Marianne giggled. "My, you two are really close! I knew you'd just click together!"

"T-That's not true, it's-.. uh, it's-"

"My boy is stammering! Omigoooosh..." Marianne squealed, causing his son to huff miserably and turn away to hide his blush. "Lelouch, just ask her out!!!"

It took only a few minutes after Jeremiah and C.C.'s return that Marianne and Charles had to go leave for their plane.

"Bye, babies! Take care! Thanks, Jeremiah!"

"THANK YOU DEAR JERRY! PLEASE TAKE CARE OF MY DARLINGS FOR MEEEEE!!!!"

"Yeah.." Jeremiah waved back, cringing at the volume. Nunnally and Rollo frantically waved their parents goodbye.

"AND REROOOOOSHHOOOO~!!!!" - Charles' voice boomed loud, just several meters away.

"What, dad?!" Lelouch cringed away from the voice.

"JUST WOO THE GIRL! YOU CAN DO IT! YOU'RE MY SOOOOON!!! BUAAAAHAHAHAHAHAH!"

He gaped, and watched at his mother giggled and his father laughed hysterically. "W-What the-.. What-.."

Both C.C. and V.V. snickered at him.

"WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING AT?!"

Jeremiah announced that he was hungry and invited them to eat over at the nearby waffle place. V.V. dashed with Rollo and Nunnally to follow the man, and Lelouch and C.C. walked after them.

He glanced at the silent woman beside him, then coughed a bit.

C.C. looked at him. "What?"

"Ahem." - he scratched his head, then regained composure and smiled at her. "We haven't had our first date yet."

She shrugged. "We spend all the time together."

Lelouch frowned. She had a point. Still, that time together had some friends, or Rollo and Nunnally, or V.V. with them. He wanted to take her out for a while - maybe he'll be able to change her mind and convince her to stay BEFORE she makes any plans to leave.

After all, prevention is better than cure.

And second time's the charm. So he believed. If this fails, then THIRD time's the charm.

"Still, would you like to go out tomorrow?" he asked. "You pick where we go."

She looked at him then, face impressed. "Now we're talking."

He snorted. "You're so spoiled."

C.C. shrugged, now smiling. "Ah, but you like it."

"So what's your answer?" - but in his head, he was praying._ 'Don't pick Pizza Hut. Don't pick SHOPPING. Don't pick Pizza Hut Eat-All-You-Can. Don't pick shopping. Don't pick paintball. Don't pick shopping. Don't pick anything dangerous. Don't pick shopping. Don't pick anything girly or I'll die-'_

"Sure, let's go out tomorrow. And let's go to the amusement park - there are Cheese-kun mascots there." C.C. said casually, and she jogged ahead of him to walk alongside Jeremiah and the kids.

"Alright." - somehow that was easy. Amusement park with Cheese-kun mascot. That sounded alright enough; this was C.C. we're talking about and of course there'll be Cheese-kun.

Lelouch simply followed them.

Some 'alone-time' wouldn't be bad.

Right?

Right. This was just C.C.

Just. C.C. - and when he realized that it was C.C. he was going out with, he prayed to all the gods he knew that tomorrow will be alright.

// **End of TURN 19! - To be continued...** //

In TURN 20 : First Date

_['Hello, this is Milly and I'm on my honeymoon so please fabulously excuse me-']_

_"MISSPREZ! Lelouch is going on a date!"_

_"He's inexperienced!"_

_"And he'll screw it for sure!"_

_"And.. and he's an epic fail on this!"_

_['W-Wh-... Wait, what?! TELL ME ABOUT IT! ALL OF IT!!! Shoot, fabulous minions!']_

* * *

**A/N: **That chapter was boring.

But here's a little **treat** for you guys who will read this right away and who can review before I post the next chapter on Saturday/Sunday.

In your review, state what you'd like to happen on TURN 20 : Lelouch and C.C.'s first date. No - to be specific, what you'd like to happen to LELOUCH in their first date.

Because Lelouch needs to be _happy_ in their alone-time, neh??? Because this is Some Little Lunacy AKA Lelouch's Misadventures, neeeeh?? (evil grin)

On announcements, SLL will end with Chapter 24 - and that is final. I kinda feel bad for putting an end to it, but hey - I'll try to strut all my best stuff on this last five chapters. Anyways, _Semper Fidelis_, my LLCC oneshot would be coming in this weekend. Please stay tuned for that, you guys. It's serious stuff, but I just hope you kind it LLCC romantic.

So...

**Review?**


End file.
